Naruto On Board
by LoneWolf-O1
Summary: What happens when Naruto joins the Straw hat crew read and find out. Starts at Arlong arc rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or One Piece**

* * *

**Chapter I**

**Just Outside Cocoyasi Village.**

"So that's whys she's with this Arlong Nojiko-chan?" Asked a young man with blond hair brushed over the left side of his face, covering his left eye and a curly eyebrow, wearing a black suit, a blue pin-stripped under shirt with a black tie, and a cigarette in his mouth sitting down on the ground wide eyed.

With him was a slim, somewhat dark-skinned teenager with medium-length black curly hair and a long nose, wearing an olive green plaid bandanna, along with goggles on his head, brown overalls with a white sash and no shirt a blue and white striped armband on his left arm, carrying a yellow satchel over his shoulder, standing by Nojiko deep in thought.

Laying underneath a tree, is an average sized, man with lightly tanned skin, green cropped hair, three identical gold earrings on his left earlobe, a blue button-up shirt left open showing his bandaged chest, with a green haramaki around his waist, black pants tucked into his black boots, and a black bandanna tied around his left bicep, holding a sword with a white handle, and sheath, in his right hand. He opens his eyes and looks up to the sky in thought.

"Yes Sanji, she spent the last eight years stealing from pirates to buy back the village." replied Nojiko an average-sized young woman with short, light blue hair, with a red ribbon tied around her head, and tanned skin. With a tattoo on her right arm going across her chest, a bracelet on her right wrist, wearing a beige sleeveless shirt, blue pants, purple sandals and pink lipstick.  
"And all while drawing maps for Arlong and his crew" She said softly."So you see?." Nojiko said with a with a stern look."As long as you stay here, saying your Nami's friend, they'll start getting suspicious...So please, leave." She said seriously to the trio.

**Ocean a few miles out.**

A young man about six feet tall, and average built was sleeping on a small boat, wearing a black bandanna on his head with the kanji for 'maelstrom' in white, some blond hair sticking out, three whisker like marks on each of his cheeks, wearing a red short-sleeved trench coat with black flame design on the bottom, a blue muscle shirt, a necklace with a green gem hanging from it, black pants, with a pouch tied on his right leg, and black combat boots.

He open his eyes showing their where blue he sat up stretched look around, and spotted a island "Thank Kami, land! I was starting to think I would never get off this boat." Fixing the sail, he started sailing towards the island.

**With The Others**.

Nojiko was getting ready to leave when she heard someone yell "HEY!" She and everyone turn, and saw young man jogging towards them, wearing a black bandanna on his head with the kanji for 'maelstrom' with some blond hair coming out, three whisker like marks on each of his cheeks, wearing a red short-sleeved trench coat with black flame design on the bottom, a blue shirt, wearing a necklace, black pants, with a pouch tied on his right leg, walking up to them he asked."Hello, my name is Uzumaki Naruto, could one of you please tell me where I am?" He asked.

Nojiko gave him a friendly smile."Hello, my name is Nojiko." She replied while shaking his hand."Sanji." The blond haired man Introduced himself with a wave."Zoro." The green hair man said."The famous bounty hunter Roranoa Zoro?" Naruto asked."Yes, I've also heard of you too." Zoro said while crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Uzumaki 'maelstrom' Naruto, one of the strongest bounty hunters in the East Blue." He said with a hint of respect in his voice."You've also never failed to bring in a bounty." Sanji said while stepping on his cigarette."Oh, stop your making me blush." Naruto exclaimed rubbing his head."And I'm Captain Usopp!" The man with black hair, and a long nose, exclaimed in his greeting.

"Well it's nice to meet you Nojiko, Sanji, Zoro, Usopp." Naruto said with a smile."Could one of you show me where to get something to eat? I'm starving." As if on cue Naruto's stomach growled, he blushed in embarrassment, and chuckled sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

Nojiko giggled."Sure, follow me." as she started walking towards the village, with Naruto following her with a quick thanks. The others stayed behind, talking about what to do about with the situation with Nami, and Sanji commenting how hot Nojiko is.

**Cocoyasi Village.**

_Naruto and Nojiko._

Naruto and Nojiko were sitting at a table in a restaurant, both just finished their meals, and Nojiko was laughing at a story Naruto was telling her about his pranks he did in his childhood."Ha-Ha..You..You really dyed the guy's clothes pink!?" She asked while trying to hold in her laughter.

"Yeah, the guy was a real jerk." Naruto said as he finished his drink, wearing only his blue shirt, his trench coat now laying behind him on his chair."He tried to hit a little kid for getting his clothes wet when she jumped in a puddle when he was walking by, before I stopped him, he had it coming." He said seriously.

"How did you pull that off?" She asked as she calmed down from her laughter."Now now Nojiko-chan they didn't call me the 'Prank Master' for nothing." Naruto said as he waved his finger at her."I can't give out my secrets now can I?" He asked teasingly."Why don't you tell me about yourself?" He asked. She started telling him her life in Cocoyasi, and about how her sister Nami, and herself takes care of a tangerine grove their mother Belle-mere started.

_On the streets._

meanwhile a teenager about 5'7 walking down the street wearing short blue trousers, with his hands in the pockets, along with a sleeveless red vest, and wearing sandals. He also has a scar with two stitches underneath his left eye and short black hair, wearing a straw hat with a red band around it. He notices everyone around him looking at something. He looks to where they are staring and saw a man with scars all over his body, wearing a police uniform with short sleeves and pants, and a pinwheel in his hat, leading a bunch of Marines.

The Marine beside the man wearing a police uniform has the appearance of a rat. He has whiskers on his cheeks, and rat ears attached to his marine cap. He also has brown hair. Unlike the other Marines he has a grayish-blue button up coat that goes down to his feet, with a black belt and blue shoulder pads.

"That pinwheel." The teen thought, staring at the man in the police uniform's hat as the group passed him."It's so cool!" He thought with a big grin as he continued walking down the street.

_Nojiko and Naruto. _

as Nojiko and Naruto continued talking, Nojiko noticed a Big group walking past the window."_Genzo?_" She thought while looking at the man in front wearing a police uniform. She noticed they were going in the direction of hers and Nami's house."_I have a bad feeling about this._" She thought with a small frown.

"What's wrong Nojiko-san?" Naruto asked after noticing her mood and her sudden focus outside the window. He looked out the window and notice the big group as they just went out of sight."Huh, I wonder what the Marines are doing here?" He asked thoughtfully."I'm sorry Naruto-san, but I have to go." She said in a hurry while getting up and running out the door and heading in the directions that the Marines went.

Naruto's narrowed his eyes while looking outside and watching Nojiko run in the direction of the marines. Standing up and putting on his coat, paying for his and Nojiko's meals, he tightened his bandanna walked outside and disappeared into the crowd.

_With Nami._

Meanwhile, just outside the village inside a small house, with a tangerine orchard outside sat a young, average size girl, with short orange hair, and light brown eyes, wearing a green sleeveless shirt, black shorts, high heels, a tattoo on her left shoulder, and her left hand bandaged._"I almost have enough Berries to buy back the village from Arlong, just one more job ought to do it, soon Cocoyasi will be free, I'll be free_." She thought while looking out the window, she got up and and walked out the door.

She stretches once she steps outside looks out at the grove with a small smile when suddenly she hears footsteps, looking to her right she see's the marines and Genzo walking towards the house._"What are Genzo and Marines doing here?"_ She thought. The marine with rat ears on his hat walked forward."Are you the 'pirate thief' Nami?"

Nami just gave a blank stare."Our sources tells us you've acquired a lot of stolen money from pirates." He continued while Nami's and Genzo's eyes widen."And by law all stolen property belongs to the government." He said with a cruel grin.

_Naruto._

Naruto was sitting down at a table outside a building with a young woman. She had short brown hair, blue eyes wearing a pink dress with high heels and looked to be around her early twenties."So this Arlong is ruling the village, and charging $100,000 berries per adult, and $50,000 per child." he said as he rubbed his chin."Is that right?" He asked the young woman."Yes." She replied."Nami, a girl who lives here is saving to buy it back from him." she said as a waiter brought her her tea."She doesn't know that we found out she's saving up the money though." She said."If she knew that we know she would never leave his crew if things got really bad" She said sipping on her tea."Poor girl also part of his crew forced to draw maps." She said with a small frown while crossing her arms under her chest.

"Do you know where she lives?" He asked."I talked to her sister Nojiko, and she just ran off I want to make sure she's alright." He said worriedly."Sure just go down this road, take a right, and it's the house with a big tangerine grove." she said pointing in the direction behind her."Thank you." He said standing up and started heading down the road.

_Nami._

"Sir I've found something!" A Marine yelled as he dug up an old looking box. Nezume walked over there and open the box."Incredible I'm impressed you've gathered this much." He exclaimed as he looked at the gold and old looking money._"And a percentage of this is mine." _He thought as he picked up some of the money."Stop it." Nami said softly as she began walking towards him."Stop it, stop it, STOP IT!." She yelled and started running towards him."Nami!" Nojiko and Genzo yelled. Nezumi pulled a flintlock pistol out of his pocket and aimed it at Nami, just as Genzo grabbed her arm and Nojiko got in front of her. Nezume pulled the trigger.

_"BANG!"_

Nojiko stiffen as the bullet grazed her right arm. Genzo and Nami looked at Nezumi and saw him holding his arm that had a throwing knife in it and the gun on the ground."Well, that's not nice... Pulling a gun on a unarmed lady." A male voice said behind them. Genzo, Nami, and Nojiko now holding her arm to stop the blood flow looked to where the voice came from and saw Naruto there by the house arm stretched out."Naruto!" Nojiko exclaimed her eyes wide."Nojiko you know this guy?" Nami asked looking between her sister and Naruto.

"I just met him earlier today." She said."Who the hell are you?" Nezume asked while pulling the knife out of his arm glaring at Naruto."I'm Uzumaki Naruto Jackass." Naruto said glaring right back walking forward."I've heard of you 'maelstrom' whats a bounty hunter doing protecting a thief like her?" Nezume asked."The only thief I see here is you." He Said."You do know attacking a Marine captain is a criminal offense right?" Nezume asked still holding onto his arm."I should arrest you for this." Naruto just stared at him."Like you could all I see is a corrupted, weak Marine captain who's just doing a pirate's dirty work for him." Naruto said folding his arm in front of his chest having heard their conversation before intervening.

Nezume gritted his teeth in anger."Men, Arrest him!" He yelled the Marines all rushed Naruto intent on taking him down. Naruto just calmly stood there."Naruto!" Nojiko yelled out in concern seeing him just stand there. Naruto just smirked and grabbed two Marines arms and threw them at the house. They hit the house with a sickening _'crack'_. He proceeded to beat the other Marines with quick punches and kicks. In seconds all the but a few Marines were on the ground unconscious, the others writhing in pain.

"You...you won't get away with this." Nezume said a little scared with how easy Naruto took down his men. Naruto just glared at suddenly appeared beside Nezume and grabbed his arm."Leave, now." Naruto said putting pressure on his arm until.."CRACK.' Nezume screamed holding his now broken arm."Before I do something worse than just break your arm." He said angrily."You...you'll pay for this you hear me?" Nezume asked painfully while he and the other Marines now holding up the unconscious ones ran away. Naruto just continued to stare at them til they where out of sight.

"You okay Nojiko-chan?" Naruto asked turning around to look at her."I'll be fine Naruto-san." Nojiko replied standing up holding her arm."Nojiko we should get you to the doctor to get that looked at." Nami said while looking over Nojiko's wound."It may need stitches."She's right we should head over there now." Genzo said looking over to Naruto he bowed."Thank you for saving Nojiko life, and Nami's money." Nami spoke up"Yes thank you very much I'm Nami Nojiko's sister." Nami extended her hand to shake his, which Naruto did."So _your_ Nami?" He asked."Nojiko been telling me all about you, I'm Naruto." He said with a smile."Oh nothing embarrassing right?" Nami asked nervously.

Naruto got a mischievous glint in his eyes."Well... She told me about how you would always run around the house in the nude when you where a toddler after your bath, and how her and your mother would have to chase you around the house and hold you down to put your clothes on." He said with a big grin. While Nojiko and Genzo burst out laughing. Nami face went bright red."NOJIKO!" Nami yelled at her sister Naruto also burst out laughing Nami just crossed her arms with a huff. After getting their laughter under control they started to head into town to find the doctor Nami trailed behind them fuming over Arlong breaking his promise.

_Luffy Cocoyasi Village._

Luffy was sitting under a palm tree thinking a bout the pinwheel on Genzo's hat."_That pinwheel."_ He thought with his eye's closed and a big grin."_I just thought up a new move."_ He though excitedly."What happened Nojiko?' He heard someone said. He looked over and saw a group crowding around Nami, that police guy he saw earlier, Nami's sister, and a blond guy.

"It was a Marine working for Arlong." Genzo said angrily while the doctor an an elderly man, with a wrinkled face, grey hair, and a grey mustache and goatee, along with grey eyebrows. He wears a bandanna with a red cross, and sunglasses he's wearing a striped light green and dark green shirt, under a doctors coat with a red cross on the side on the right arm and striped shorts looked over Nojiko.

"They would have stolen the money if it wasn't for Naruto here."He said pointing to Naruto."He never intended to keep his promise." He finished angrily."That Bastard!" One villager said angrily and clenched his fist."That means he lied to Nami." Another villager said worriedly while she looked over to Nojiko sitting down at a table getting treated. Nami just stood there eyes shadowed clenching her fists.

Luffy came over grinning."Nami what's wrong need help now?" He asked walking up behind Nami. She turned around and looked at him angrily."What are you sill doing here?" She yelled at him while grabbing his vest."Why don't you just leave our island?" She asked while shoving him and running away."Whats her problem?" Luffy asked with a annoyed look on his face while dusting himself off. Naruto came over to him."Don't take it personally she just angry Nojiko-chan was shot, and a Marine tried to steal her money on Arlong's order." He said standing next to him."Who are you?" Luffy asked staring at Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto introduced himself holding out his hand."And you are?" he asked."Monkey D. Luffy, the next King of The Pirates." Luffy said shaking his hand"Nice to meet you Luffy."

_Arlong Park._

A bunch of fishmen were talking amongst themselves. One sitting in front of the others is a large, muscular, and light blue saw-shark fishman whose most distinctive trait is his saw-shaped nose. He has long, black hair sprouting from the back of his neck, reaching down to his shoulders, under a brown ushanka, covering his head. He has a fin on his nape, surrounded by his hair, and gills on both the sides of his neck. A sun tattoo is on the left side of his chest, while another tattoo is on his lower left arm.

He's wearing a short-sleeved, unbuttoned yellow shirt decorated by many black lightning-like spots, brown bermuda shorts a purple sash around the waist and simple sandals. He also wearing a lot of jewels: he has a golden chain bracelet around his left wrist and two golden bracelets around each ankle, with straw-like decorations hanging from them. On his hands are what appear to be rings, decorated by colorful gems.

"ARLONG!" They heard someone yell. The one sitting down looked over to the entrance and saw Nami glaring at him."What's up with the look Nami?" Arlong asked."A bunch of Marines you bribed just came up to steal my money." She said as she walked over to him and grabbed his shirt."What happened to that crap about never breaking a promise dealing with money!" She yelled at him angrily.

Arlong grabbed her face."Tell me Nami." He said looking at her with a blank stare."What promise did I break? shahahaha" He said laughing."Jerk!" Nami yelled pushing his hand down from her mouth."What are you going to do now leave?" He asked now holding her by the neck. Nami's eyes widens remembering Genzo's word from earlier.

"If you do I'll kill everyone in the village." He said with a dark look. Nami slapped his hand away and ran toward the village."Should we go get her?" A octopus fishman, with six arm said. He has pink skin and a grey hair styled with five spikes. He has a muscular build and has suction cups on each arm. He also has a tattoo in the shape of a sun on his forehead.

"No Nami won't go anywhere." Arlong said."She cares too much about the villagers to do anything stupid." He said with a grin."Beside I'll keep my promise when Nami is finished making maps of all the oceans she'll be free shahahahaha." He finished with a laugh.

"That's really heartless chu." said a muscular fishman, with thick lips and blond hair. A tattoo on his right shoulder. wearing a necklace, striped blue vest, dark-brown leather pants, and sandals."Yeah Chu it'll be a long time before she gets that much money again." Arlong replied. They all started laughing."Yeah decades even." A random fishman said.

_Zoro Sanji and Usopp._

"Well, we should start looking for Luffy now." Usopp said while standing up"Maybe even Naruto too if he'll help." He looked over to Sanji and notice he was just sitting there with a small smile on his face."What's up?" He asked." Just thinking of good things and sending them over to Nami." He replied while lighting a cigarette with a match.

Usopp just stared at him."I bet that's not all you're thinking of 'ero-cook'." He accused. Sanji stood up." I'm fighting for Nami is that so wrong?" He asked annoyed."Well, yes." Usopp said."We're not just doing this for just Nami, but the whole village." "Enough." Zoro said grabbing his sword and standing up."Let's go."He and the others started heading into town to look for Luffy.

_With Villagers._

Genzo and Nojiko who now had her right arm bandaged were standing with the other villager's all holding makeshift weapon's and swords."For eight years we've lived under Arlong'srule." He yelled."We promised to not start anything for Nami's sake, but after trying to break his promise to Nami we can no longer stand by!" He continued getting shouts of support from everyone."Yeah let's kick his ass for Nami!" A villager yelled.

"What if he sends another Marine, or Nezumi comes back with more men to steal all of Nami's money?" Genzo said."We need to stand up and fight!" Genzo finished raising his sword in the air."Yeah we may not win but we'll give them one hell of a fight!" Another villager said."Everyone wait!" A voice said. Everyone looked forward, or behind them in Genzos and Nojiko's case and saw Nami walking towards them smiling.

"It's all right I'll just go on another job." She said."I still have the money it won't take long." She continued hoping to stop them from fighting."we won't be living under Arlong's rule for long." "No we need to fight him now he'll just do something else to keep you from raising the money." Nojiko said with a frown. "No I won't let you!" Nami yelled pulling out a knife. Genzo walked up to Nami and pulled her in a one armed hug.

"It's all right." He said softly."You one so much for us." He continued."Let us do this for you." Nami just froze as Genzo, Nojiko and the rest of the villagers ran past her. Nami fell to her knee's and looked hatefully at her tattoo, remembering Arlong's promise eight years ago. She pulled her knife and started stabbing her tattoo. A hand grabbed her wrist before she could continue stabbing. She looked up behind her and saw Luffy.

"You're still here?" She asked while tears fell down her face hand covering her mouth."Yep." Luffy said calmly."I told you to leave didn't I?" She asked a angrily while digging into the ground."Yes you did." Luffy replied with his hat shadowing his eyes.

"Well I don't need you here just leave." She said throwing dirt back at his feet."Leave, leave, just lea..." She stopped."L-Luffy I...I need your help." she said sniffing a bit. Luffy stared at her for a second. Finally he took his hat and put it on Nami's head. She stared up at in surprise at what he did. She grabbed the hat and remembers back to the fight with Buggy."_Don't you ever touch my hat."Luffy said to Buggy._"Of course your my friend and that's what friends do for each other." Luffy said as he started walking."HE'S GOING TO PAAAY!" He yelled to the sky.

Looking Behind her she saw Naruto leaning against a Building with his arms crossed in front of his chest, Zoro sitting down at a table legs crossed holding his sword, Sanji standing smoking a cigarette, and Usopp sitting on the ground arms crossed in front of his chest, goggle over his eyes looking down.

"Let's go."Luffy said as he continued walking."Right!" They replied. All of them started walking towards Arlong park.

_In front of Arlong park._

"Let us in!" Genzo yelled. The villagers were standing in front of the gates but two people, sitting on the ground blocked their way in with their swords, bleeding, and bruised."No way." The one on their right said. An average-sized man with somewhat tanned skin. He wearing a pair of sunglasses and has a black tattoo on his left cheek of the kanji for "sea". He has short, black hair and is usually seen carrying his sword. His eyebrows seem to be pointing down to make a scowl.

He's wearing a blue jacket over a dark shirt, light colored pants, and boots."When we heard about what happened to Nami-aneki we rushed over here to kick Arlong's ass." He finished."Yeah but we got our asses kick but just by a hair." The one on the left said. A sightly tanned man replied wearing a black shirt with a green coat and red headgear over his shaved head. He also wearing plaid yellow shorts over his unshaven legs, and dark shoes.

"We have business inside with Arlong." Genzo said hoping to make the two men move. "No can do." The one with dark hair said."You see we're waiting for certain men to come." The one wearing the headgear continued."Who are these men?" Genzo asked."Don't you worry if these men can't defeat Arlong then all hope is really lost." The one with dark hair answered. The Men suddenly stood up "Here they are!" They exclaimed. The villagers looked behind them and saw Naruto, Zoro, Luffy, Sanji, and Usopp walking towards them.

"Huh, who's that with them?" The dark haired one asked pointing to Naruto. Nojiko's eyes widened."Naruto!" She exclaimed making the two men's jaw's drop."You mean Naruto as in Uzumaki Naruto?" The shaved haired one asked."Yes." Nojiko answered."Ok now if _he _can't defeate them then we should really give up." The dark haired one said. "Naruto is like a living legend."

"Move out of the way please." Luffy said as the group walked up to the crowed. He continued walking over to the gate, he looked at it for a second and pulled back his arm.

_Inside moments earlier._

Arlong and the other fishmen were all laughing."Do you think those two losers were with Zoro's gang?" Arlong asked a fishman beside him. The fishman wearing a dark blue gi with a black belt a sun tattoo on his right chest and fins on his elbows replied."No way they were way to weak." They continued laughing till they heard.

BANG! They all looked at the gate and saw a dent on one of the doors. Arlong's eyes widened. BANG! Another dent."What the hell is that?" He asked. Then with a final BANG! the gates came crumbling down. They saw a teen with a red vest, blue shorts, and sandals, leaning forward with one arm stretched in front of him.

"Which one of you is Arlong?" The teen asked straighting up glaring at them.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**(A/N) Well this is my first story sorry if it's a little rough not sure when the next chapter will come out I Just need to watch the old episodes to remember what happens and to also think up of moves for Naruto. He be apart of the one piece world so no ninjutsu. if anyone knows any sites of moves let me know I'm thinking of having him fight with trench knives so any help will be appreciated**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or One Piece.**

**A/N: Just to point out Naruto will be a little o.p. at least until the Alabasta Arc I had Planned for Naruto to easily beat his opponents until that Arc. Also I'm not going to give Naruto a devil fruit, or ninjutsu. I want Naruto to be a regular person as I never seen a fic that did that...that I know of. They always give him a devil fruit, or have him keep his Ninjutsu (Immortal/share same world, or crossing dimensiones.) I wanted to do something different **

* * *

**Chapter II**

**Last time.**

_BANG! They all looked at the gate and saw a dent on one of the doors. Arlong's eyes widened. BANG! Another dent."What the hell is that?" He asked. Then with a final BANG! the gates came crumbling down. They saw a teen with a red vest, blue shorts, and sandals, leaning forward with one arm stretched in front of him._

_"Which one of you is Arlong?" The teen asked straighting up glaring at them._

**Now.**

"Arlong?" Arlong asked staring at Luffy calmly from his seat."Well...That's my name who are you?" Luffy started walking towards him."Me I'm Luffy." Luffy said."Luffy, what the hell are you?" Arlong asked him his eyes shadowed by his hat."I'm a pirate." Luffy said seriously while glaring at Arlong."HUH!?" Hachi said his eyes widening pointing at Luffy."It's that guy we met earlier..The one who said he likes to take walks."

a couple of fishmen got in Luffy's way."Hold it." one said, with blue skin and a shaved head grabbing onto his shoulders."Yeah if you want to talk with the boss you you need to talk to us first." The other one said a green skinned overweight with curly dark green hair wearing a hat, pink shirt and a tattoo on his stomach."Come on let's.." That's as far as he got when Luffy grabbed both of them and slammed their heads together knocking them out.

"Get out of my way." He said and started walking towards Arlong again. Arlong's and all the other fishmen eyes widen, surprised that a _human_ knocked out two fishmen with ease."What's a pirate want with me anyway?" Arlong asked hiding his surprise.

Luffy said nothing as he walked up to Arlong pulled back his fist, and punched him in the face. Arlong went tumbling over to the wall and hit it when the dust cleared it showed a big hole in the wall with arlong sitting down head down. The villagers looked on in awe that someone was strong enough to land a hit on Arlong. Arlong looked up at Luffy glaring."Who the hell are you?" He asked quietly. Luffy snorted.

_(Flashback) "L-Luffy I...I need your help." Nami said sniffing a bit."(End flashback) _That's for making our navigator cry. Luffy said angrily. A bunch of fishmen came out of the water."Let's get him." "Yeah kick his ass." They all jumped at Luffy intent on beating him until a fury of fists and kicks knocked them out."Back off you're out of your league." Sanji said as he, and Naruto walked up beside Luffy."Jeez, Luffy you just had to run in ahead of us." Sanji said annoyed looking at Luffy.

"Don't worry I can handle this clown." Luffy said arms crossed still staring at Arlong. Sanji scoffed."Idiot we're not worried." He said staring at Arlong."Yeah." Naruto said cracking his neck."We just didn't want you hogging all the fun!" He finished with a grin. "Well I don't mind if you guys hog it all."Usopp said walking over shaking and sweating a little."Well I can see your raring to go as usual." Zoro said coming up behind Usopp.

"Hey that's him the swordsman I told you guys about!" Hachi said as he pointed at Zoro."Roronoa Zoro." Kuroobi said with his arms crossed looking at the group."Really that bastard got me look sine and hinker." Hachi gained a confused look."Wait a minute..Hook, line, and sinker." He said with a hand on his chin. a couple of fishmen got up."Hey look it's that long nose." One said. Hachi eyes widened."What but Nami killed him we all saw it." He said surprised."Well he's still alive which means.." Chu said seriously behind Hachi."That Nami's a traitor all along, I knew it." Kuroobi said looking at Usopp.

"Just who are those guys?" A villager asked as Johnny and Yosaku who were still blocking the entrance with their swords."Hold it." They said."T-that guy just decked Arlong." The doctor said jaw dropped.""No human should be able to do that, it's impossible." Genzo asked awed that someone could do that to Arlong. Nojiko just watched wide eyed."Who are those guys?" She asked."Now do you see why we're keeping you out?" Yosaku said."You'll just get in their way." Johnny finished."But why are they doing this there must be a reason?" Genzo asked confused that a bunch of strangers would fight Arlong for no reason."Reason, They made Nami-aneki cry." Johnny said seriously."And do they really need anymore of a reason then that to put their lives on the line for a nakama?" Yosaku said just a serious.

"I get it now." Arlong said quietly."You want Nami for yourselves but." He finished with a laugh."The girl is mine Shahaha." He finished."Yeah, you morons aren't worth Arlong's time." Hachi said as he walked over chuckling. He stopped in front of them."We got something else to deal with you humans." He said as he turned to the ocean and played his mouth like a bugle."Oh no not him." Nojiko said with a scared look.

suddenly everything started to shake, and a whirlpool started to form in the water in front of Hachi."What the hell is going on?" Naruto said with a raised eyebrow."Now all of you guys are fish food Mohmoo rise!" Suddenly something popped out of the water. "AAHHHHH!" Usopp screamed."That mused be the monster that destroyed Gosa Village!" He yelled getting behind Naruto. when the water cleared a giant sea cow looking creature, with a big round nose, a gold nose ring, horns, and green spots throughout his body with a bump on its head crying."It's real?" A villager asked." Oh, no it's Mohmoo."The doctor said.

Mohmoo seeing Luffy, and Sanji froze."Oh look it's him again." Luffy said looking up at Mohmoo." "It must be a friend of the fishmen." Sanji stated."Wow, I never saw a sea beast before." Naruto said looking up at Mohmoo. Mohmoo remembered what happened the last time he saw them. _(Flashback) __Pistol. __Luffy punched him in the face. Mouton Shot. __Sanji kicks him. (Flashback ends) _Scared Mohmoo starts to swim away.

"Hey! Where are you going Mohmoo? Hey Mohmoo come back!" Hachi yelled at Mohmoo waving his arms. Arlong calmly looked over at Mohmoo retreating form. "Leaving so soon? Now that's a shame." He said eyes shadowed. Mohmoo froze sweating a little."But I suppose if you want to run away then who am I to stop you." He said with a bloodthirsty grin."Well, go on." He finished. Mohmoo suddenly gaining courage started swimming back towards Luffy with a bunch of fishmen charging them also.

"RAAWRR" Mohmoo roared coming in fast Usopp screamed."Holy crap, its coming right for us." Zoro open his sword lightly. Naruto cracked his knuckles with a big grin, and Sanji smirked." AAAAHHH! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Usopp continued screaming as Mohmoo and the fishmen came closing in."You're all mine you big dumb cow." Luffy said smashing his fist together. He stomped his feet in the ground up to the ankle."Looks like Luffy has a plan...For once."Sanji said staring at Luffy. Zoro put his hand up to his chin.

"We'll see I have a bad feeling about this." He said simply."What's he doing?" One fishmen asked wondering what the human had planed."Who cares let's get him!" Another one yelled. They started charging Luffy again. Luffy spun around a few times then stretched his arms up to the now crying Mohmoo horns."His arms stretched!" Hachi said wide eyed and jaw dropped. Arlong looked on amazed."He must have devil fruit powers." He exclaimed."Let's get him." Luffy pulled his body back getting ready to do his move. Naruto, Sanji, Zoro, and Usopp's eyes widened. "Let's get out of here!" Zoro exclaimed."Wait whats he doing?" Sanji asked."I don't know but it can't be good." Zoro answered pushing Sanji back. They all starting running out of the way.

"Time for something new!" Luffy yelled."Gomu Gomu no...Pinwheel (Gum Gum Pinwheel.)" He started spinning destroying the roof on Arlong's building, and taking out all the fishmen. He then procided to throw Mohmoo out of Arlong park and into the ocean a few feet out."Alright Arlong, I didn't come here to play games and kick your cronies asses." Luffy said panting a little with his hands on his knees."I came here to kick _your _ass so come on!" He exclaimed turning around and pointing at Arlong.

Arlong just sat down eyes shadowed."Oh I will." He said with a dark grin. He looked at Luffy."In fact...I was just thinking of the _most_ painful way to kill you." He said calmly. "That was the _worst_ plan ever." Sanji yelled at Luffy while kicking him in the head lightly."Yeah were you trying to kill us to?" Usopp yelled at Luffy. Luffy fidgeted"Uh-oh." He said."Hey Zoro." Naruto said beside him. Zoro looked over to Naruto."Your captain's either a genius..Or an idiot." He deadpanned. Zoro face-palmed then sighed."Sometimes I wonder myself." He said.

"I can't believe someones strong enough to lift that beast." The doctor exclaimed."That boy's incredible." Genzo said awed at what Luffy just accomplished."It's like the gods themselves are fighting."

Luffy continued to fidget."What are you doing now?" Usopp yelled/asked."Are you trying to ruin something else?" Hachi knelled down and looked at the fishman at his feet."How dare you hurt our brothers." He exclaimed."Well it looks like we're going to have to fight." Kuroobi said seriously staring at Naruto."Yeah we're show you the difference between our species." Chu exclaimed."Hey you." Kuroobi said to naruto. but got no response."Hey!" No response."HEY STOP IGNORING ME!" Naruto looked over to him."Hmm? You say something?" He asked with a board look.

Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, and Luffy snickerd. Kuroobi gained a tic mark on his head."Who the hell are you?" He asked keeping his anger in check."Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto answered. Arlong, Hachi, Kuroobi, and Chu's eyes widened."So whats the 'strongest' bounty hunter in the East Blue doing here?" Arlong asked."Here to try and take my bounty? as if some _human _could beat me." He taunted. Naruto snorted."Hell no, why would I go after someone _weak_." He replied. Arlong was seeing red that some _human_ thought he was weak. "I'm only here because I can't stand scum like you." Naruto said glaring at Arlong.

"Calm down sir." Kuroobi said looking towards Arlong."Yeah, if you lose your temper against these weaklings your liable to destroy the whole park chu." Chu said hands on his waist looking at Naruto."Please just let us kill these weaklings." Hachi exclaimed raising his hands in the air. Arlong put his hand on his chin."All right go ahead." He said calming down.

"Hey guys? there something I need to tell you." Luffy said from his spot. Hachi took a deep breath and his stomach expanded. Zoro looked on confused."Huh? What the hell is that octopus doing?" He asked Sanji took a drag out of his cigarette, and smiled."You know, octopus is great when sliced real thin, and salted." He stated looking at Hachi."Add some water, and paprika you've got a great snack while drinking."He finished. Luffy waved his hand in front of Sanji's face."Hey guy's listen, I'm really in trouble here." He said hoping to get the guys attention."Take this, Zero vision Hachi ink jet." Zoro, and Sanji's eyes widen. Hachi spits ink out at Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and Naruto. Everyone but Luffy dodged who got covered in ink. Zoro looked up to Luffy from his spot on the ground."You idiot why did you just stand there?" He asked."AAHHH! I can't see squat!" Luffy yelled covering his eyes. Hachi walked over to the rubble Luffy made earlier."Now to finish you off." He said picking up a piece of the roof.

Usopp hiding behind a pillar yelled."Come on get out of there Luffy!" Luffy tried to pull his feet."Yeah thats the problem, I can't run, I can't even walk." He said as Hachi walked over to him."What?" Naruto said dumbfounded."My feet are kind of...Stuck." Luffy said still trying to pull his feet out."What but you're the one who put them in the ground in the first place!" Usopp yelled back. Zoro face-palmed." always thinking ahead aren't you luffy?" He asked quietly embarrassed for his captain. Sanji just sighed."One Hachi ink jet served on the rocks." Hachi exclaimed throwing down the roof. Luffy finaly getting the ink out of his eyes looked up wide eyed. The roof slammed down onto Luffy arlong and the others looked on with smirks until.

_CRACK!_

The roof cracked into small pieces. Hachi looked on jaw dropped."WHAA..." He exclaimed. Naruto stood in the middle fist raised in the air."Woah thats ssooo cool, Naruto you gotta join my crew!" Luffy said arms raised excited. Naruto looked back at Luffy."We'll talk about it after this is over all right?" Naruto asked."All right." answered with a big grin. Naruto looked at Sanji, and Zoro."You guys picked quite a character for your captain." He said to them."Yeah he's a real big idiot." Zoro said."Luffy's awesome..Hey come on." Usopp said a little bit angered at Zoro's opinion of Luffy.

"But the truth of the matter is, that our idiot of a captain far better than a gang that preys on a lady." Sanji said calmly looking at the fishmen."A lady?" Kuroobi scoffed."You mean to tell me you rushed into death for a lousy girl?" He asked arms crossed staring at Sanji."I think that's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard." Naruto, and Sanji glared at him."Lousy girl?" Sanji asked walking up beside Naruto. He took a drag from his cigarette, pulled it out and knocked off some ash."You insult Nami one one time and you'll go from fishman, to fish sticks got it?" he said pointing at Kuroobi."I'm sure you've got some skill for a _human_ but chivalry from a pirate seams fake." Kuroobi said staring at Sanji."I'm damn good at what I do, and I guarantee there nothing fake about my desire to help a lovely lady in need." Sanji said glaring at Kuroobi."Naruto let me handle this trash." He said to Naruto. Naruto looked at him."Alright, this is your crew's fight I'll try to stay out of it if I can but, No promises." Naruto replied getting out of the way.

Meanwhile Usopp was trying to get Luffy out of the ground by pulling him."Nice work, but I'm still stuck." Luffy said uninterested."Their still stuck?" Usopp asked."Yep! We could pull all day and they would still be stuck." Luffy said picking his nose with his pinkie."Well are you even trying at all or do you want to stay stuck?" Usopp asked/yelled at Luffy. Hachi looked at them"Didn't anyone tell you the penalty for playing in Arlong park is..." He said picking up another piece of a roof."DEATH!" He yelled."Get unstuck, get unstuck." Usopp said trying to run with Luffy under his arm. Hachi was about to throw the roof out at them until Zoro stopped him."Yo octopuss." He said pointing his sword at Hachi."their busy right now...Why don't you take me on insted?" He asked seriously. Hachi looked at Zoro for a second."Oohh your Zoro...I forgot." Hachi said.

He then brought down the roof intent on crushing Zoro in one shot. Zoro dodged by jumping in the air a few feet away facing away."You won't get away with tricking me!" He yelled. Zoro looked back at him."And how DARE you viciously kill all my brothers." He said glaring at Zoro."Oh that, that's old news I don't give a damn what your reason for killing me is." Zoro said now turned around looking at Hachi." The table's turned." He said pulling his sword out of his sheath."Your not the hunters anymore fish freaks we are."

"Yeah you tell him Zoro." Usopp said wiping the sweat from his forehead with his free arm."That octopus guy is yours, nice." He said with a thumbs up...With the arm holding Luffy."Luffy!" Usopp exclaimed seeing Luffy fly back, hitting Chu sending him on the ground."Hey, I'm back." Luffy said swinging back and forth a little. Chu jumped up glaring at Usopp."Oh, your dead." He said."Oh crap!" Usopp said crying a little."I get it now you must want me to kill you." Chu said as he started walking towards Usopp. Usopp seeing this made a beeline for the gate with Chu coming up behind him. Chu stopped at the gate seeing all the villagers.

"Hey your all from Cocoyasi." he said looking at the villagers."Judging from all those weapons, it must mean a rebellion." he said thoughtfully."Well I guess we'll have to make an... Example out of you all." He said taking notice of Nojiko."I think we'll start with you Noji..." That's as far as he finished before Naruto's fist impacted with his face.

"Now...I said that I wouldn't fight." Naruto said glaring down at Chu."But threatening people who have nothing to do with this fight...That's something I won't just stand by and watch." he said."Hey Usopp?" He asked looking over to Usopp who had his slingshot out and was ready to shoot Chu."Yeah. He replied letting his slingshot down."You don't mind if I steal your fight do you?" Naruto asked."No." Usopp replied."In fact you can fight in the name of Captain Usopp!" Usopp yelled striking a pose."Rrrigght." Naruto deadpanned."Now where were we?" He asked looking at Chu who was now getting up a bruise forming on his cheek. He spat a little blood out and glared at Naruto.

"That was good I'll give you that but it'll take more than that to.." He was interupted by Naruto's foot kicking him by the water Chu looked at the water before drinking some and shooting it out like bullet. Naruto easily dodged."Man you're slow." Naruto said before disappearing from his line of sight. Chu looked around for him for a second before he felt tremendous pain shoot through him from his back. Naruto now standing where Chu was with leg leg streatched out."Why you bastard." Chu exclaimed before firing multiple shots at Naruto who dodged them all.

The villagers stared at Naruto disbelievingly"Who is this man?" Genzo asked."He's not even trying. Johnny looked at them."Uzumaki 'Malstrom' Naruto he's one of if not _the_ strongest person in the whole East Blue." He said to Genzo." He's taken down pirates far stronger then Arlong, he can handle this." Yosaku finished.

"You done yet?" Naruto asked with a bored look. Chu had a tic mark before he glared at Naruto."Why...Why are you fighting for them?" Chu asked panting a little."Why?" Naruto asked not believing what he heard."Because I'm strong enough to make sure people like Arlong are taken down." He replide before apearing beside Chu and hitting him into the wall beside the gate. He appeared beside Chu and smashed his head a couple of times against the wall before throwing him back a few feet. " I'll get you with my strongest attack." Chu said making a run for the water. Naruto appeared before him grabbed his head with both hands and smashed it against his knee. Chu now dazed turned his back to Naruto holding his head in pain."You son of a.." He was pulled around only to see Naruto already in mid air in a horizontal position. Naruto grabbed his head with his right arm and descended onto the ground.(**1**.)

Chu after hitting the ground face first rolled over to his back looking up at Naruto."Wha-what are you?" He asked fearfully. Naruto looked down at him with a hard look before bringing his foot up."Your worst nightmare." He said plainly before bringing his foot down onto Chu's face making a good sized crater."Hey Usopp How was that?" He asked Usopp who now looked on his jaw dropped. He quickly gather his bearings"Yeah now that a fight worthy of one of my underlings." Usopp said. Naruto and everyone else just sweat-dropped.

"Yeah yea.." Naruto stopped seeing Arlong holding Luffy above his head feet still incased in stone, about to throw him in the water."Shit." He cursed before running over to them.

"Fool." Arlong said Luffy hands in his mouth."Ouch." Luffy said painfully before biting Arlong on his arm. Right before Arlong threw him in the ocean Naruto came and kicked him hard in the stomach. Arlong went flying towards the wall and hit it hard. when the dust settled Hachi and Kuroobi expected Arlong to be all right but instead they saw saw him on the ground holding his stomach, coughing with a lot of blood coming out of his mouth.

"You allright Luffy?" Naruto asked looking at Luffy who landed at his feet."Yeah thanks, I though I was a goner there." Luffy replied."How dare yo..." Whatever Hachi, and Kuroobi was going to say died in their mouth when they saw Naruto..or rather what was behind Naruto. Naruto was glaring at him with a image of a nine-tailed fox behind him, it's blood red eyes glaring at them and bearing it's razorsharp teeth.(**2**.)"Shut up." Naruto plainly said."I know you all pirates and all but doing what Arlong was about to do is just the cowards way out." He turned back to Luffy the image of the fox now gone.

"Don't move Luffy." Naruto said before raising his hand and bringing it down onto the stone around luffy feet and breaking it up. Luffy got up and stretched his legs."Thanks Naruto, now I can kick Arlong's ass!" Luffy exclaimed and started walking towards Arlong until Naruto stopped him."Hold up." He said."I kind of knocked the wind out of him, let him get his second wind first." He said before looking at Hachi, and Kuroobi."Beside Sanji, and Zoro need to take out the trash first, so let them finished up before you fight." He said pulling Luffy towards the gate."Ok." Luffy said dejected at having to prolong his fight."Wait." Naruto said stopping before the water."You should wash that ink off of you so it won't hinder you." He said before taking Luffy's arm and dunking him underwater for a moment.

"Man now I feel weak." Luffy said from his spot over Naruto's shoulder as they came over to the gate and sat down." Yeah now just rest up for your fight." Usopp said standing by the gate with the rest of the villagers. Arlong wiping the blood from his mouth stared at naruto with a little fear."Wha-what the hell is that man?" He asked."Hey Kalamari, lets fight." Zoro said holding his sword in his left hand. Hachi getting over his fear of Naruto looked over at Zoro."Bring it." He simply said."You take the fish."Zoro said to Sanji who took a drag from his cigarette."And you slice up the octopus." Sanji said blowing smoke.

They both took off running towards the fishmen"I'll finish this in five seconds." Zoro said bringing up his sword."I'll finish this in three." Sanji said running beside Zoro."Why are you rushing towards your death." Kuroobi said as he blocked a kick from Sanji."Hachi ink jet. Hachi shot more ink at Zoro who dodged it bringing his sword down."_I'll never lose a fight again."_ He thought. Naruto, Usopp stared on while the villager's watched with bated breath.

**To Be continued.**

* * *

**A/N: Wow I didn't expect this story to do this good this fast 40 follows 39 favs and close to 800 views in a few days thank you. **

**1. I really just put that move in to see peoples reaction and I thought it would be funny to write, if the reactions bad I'll take it down and add something else. I wanted to give Naruto a one shot k.o. move to use on weak opponents. **

**2. Now as I said in the last chapter Naruto will be apart of the One Piece world so no Ninjutsu, and he is not a jinchuriki just think of it like when Zoro faced Kaku before he did his nine sword technique there was an image behind him that caused Kaku to step back. that's more or less what that was.**

** Now this chapter was easy to write and the next one may be shorter as I Had Naruto's fight in this chapter. I'm not sure the next chapter will go up this fast but I can say that chapters will go up on the weekends if nothing else. Also I put a poll on my profile if should Naruto fight bad guys from his manga (Orochimaru ect ect) because I'm having Naruto take the fights I consider weak like the Chu fight or the one's where someone from the the straw hat gang fight twice (Luffy/Blueno then he fought Lucci) I'll have Naruto fight Blueno but for some Arcs like Alabasta I like the fights as they are and I'd like for Naruto to face someone else. It'll stay up til the Alabaster Arc where Crocodile is introduced til next time Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece**

**A/N: Sorry about the chapter being short but that seemed like a good place to end the chapter but not having Luffy under-water or Usopp fighting Chu I didn't have much to write I would like to keep the chapter at around 4-5 thousand words each Now I'll put Sanji's fight in this Chapter when I think up of how to go about his fight seeing as he doesn't need to dive after Luffy I just wanted to give y'all this chapter now**

** now to some questions.**

**1: Will Naruto have haki? Yes he will but I was planning to give him haki after the two year training as not to have him be too O.P.**

**2: Are there pairings? If I can make it believable yes. Not sure who because when it comes to Naruto cross-over pairings I have none that I hate..(Except yaoi.) At the very least It'll be like."Oh, that pairings interesting I Think I'll give it a read." Ok onto the Chapter be sure to tell me of any spelling mistakes.**

* * *

**Chapter III.**

**Last Time.**

_They both took off running towards the fishmen"I'll finish this in five seconds." Zoro said bringing up his sword."I'll finish this in three." Sanji said running beside Zoro."Why are you rushing towards your death." Kuroobi said as he blocked a kick from Sanji."__Hachi ink jet. __Hachi shot more ink at Zoro who dodged it bringing his sword down."I'll never lose a fight again." He thought. Naruto, Usopp stared on while the villager's watched with bated breath._

**Now.**

_Zoro vs. Hachi._

"I'll beat your ass real quick octopus." Zoro said as he ran towards Hachi. Hachi ink jet. Hachi shot out more ink at Zoro. Zoro dodged he came up to Hachi and swung his sword at him. Hachi ducked under the sword cutting some of his hair off."Ooohh...You bastard, you cut my hair!" Hachi exclaimed holding his head."Oh well, It's just hair It'll grow back." Hachi said calming down."Now Zoro, you can't beat me, I have six arms that will amaze you." He said waving his arms around."SHUT UP!" Zoro said annoyed and charged Hachi."Hachi. Triple. Sword. Catch. Now. You. Will. See. My. Skills." Hachi said bringing each of his hands together as Zoro brought his sword down but missed.

"OOWW! That hurt." Hachi said as a little blood came down his face."I don't have time for this crap." Zoro said panting, and sweating a little bit.

_Sanji vs. Kuroobi._

Sanji looked over to Zoro_."Is he still hurt?"_ He thought while seeing Zoro panting, and sweating."Lose focus, and you'll lose your life." Kuroobi exclaimed trying to hit Sanji in the back of the head. Sanji dodged at the last second."I bet you'll taste good with a little butter." Sanji said throwing a few kicks at Kuroobi only for him to block everyone.

_Zoro vs. Hachi._

"Damn not now." Zoro said weakly."I've got no time left." He charged Hachi."Why don't you just die!" Zoro yelled trying to slice Hachi. Hachi dodged by jumping up and grabbed onto one of the pillars with the suction cups on his arms."Too bad...I'm stuck." Hachi taunted from the top of the pillar...Upside-down. Zoro stared up for a moment.

"..."

"Don't just stick there, get the hell down here and fight!" He yelled up at Hachi. Hachi just smirked." Damn coward." Zoro said panting heavily.

_Naruto And The Others._

"What the hell is wrong with Zoro?" Naruto Asked."He's not looking to good." Yosaku looked at Naruto from his spot on the ground."Well...Right before we came here he fought Mihawk." He told Naruto's eyes widened."Dracule 'Hawk eyes' Mihawk the _strongest_ swordsman in the world?" He asked. Yousaku, and Johnny nodded their heads."Yeah it was when we were still the Baratie right before we came here." Johnny continued."He beat Zoro with a small blade he keeps around his neck, broke two of his blades with one move, and cut his chest real bad too I'm surprised Zoro's still standing." Johnny finished worriedly."Damn." Naruto whistled."I'm impressed he even survived fighting against someone of his caliber." Naruto said with new found respect for Zoro.

"Hey Naruto?" Genzo asked."Yeah." Naruto answered looking up at Genzo."How come you don't step in to fight Arlong and the others? We are saw how you fought against Chu." He asked while pointing at the downed Chu, his eyes rolled back and blood coming from his mouth, and nose."And you pretty much knocked out Arlong with one hit." He than pointed over to Arlong who's now sitting with one hand still holding his stomach."Because." Naruto said pointing at Luffy."I promised Luffy."

_(Flashback) Right after Nami ran away:_

_"Hey Luffy?" Naruto asked looking down at Luffy who was sitting down under a palm tree arms behind his head."Yeah." Luffy answered. Naruto sighed."This Arlong needs to go down, I can't stand people like him." Luffy looked down his hat shadowed his eyes."I know." He said seriously."But Nami needs to want my help." Luffy continued."I can't help her if she doesn't want it." Naruto looked up to the sky."Well..I have a feelling she's going to ask for your help soon, and when she does...I want in." Luffy looked back to Naruto."No." He said plainly._

_"No?" Naruto asked dumbfounded. Luffy continued."She's our nakama, we need to fight." Naruto smiled,"Ok, but I still want to come..Just for insurance." Luffy smiled."Ok, that alright with me."(Flashback End)_

"Luffy wants to fight Arlong because Nami is his crew-mate, and nakama." Naruto finished."Like I said earlier I'm just hear as a safety precaution."

_Zoro vs. Hachi._

Zoro still panting looked up to Hachi who was still holding onto the Pillar."Hey Zoro, I have a question I've been meaning to ask you." He said to Zoro curiously."You're known for using _santoryu(Three sword style)_ where are your other two swords?" He asked confused."Because your running scared with one why would I need three." Zoro said."Ha! I've just been playing around with you." Hachi said with a grin."_Humans_ can't defeat me I could tell you why But...It will be fun to show you." He finished."_Damn it._" Zoro thought."_I can't fight back the pain._" His vision got blurry."_And my fever's getting worse._" He finished wobbling a little. Everyone looked on in surprise.

"Crap, I thought as much." Sanji said looking over to Zoro."You still haven't recoverd from your fight with Hawk eyes." Johnny and Yosaku looked on worridly."Zoro-aniki!" They both yelled. Naruto stood up leaned against the wall in thought.

"Ha! I'm not falling for that trick." Hachi exclaimed."I wasn't born yesterday. I'll be right back it's time for you to see my true skills." Hachi said going up onto the undamaged part of the roof and going inside a window. He came out with a sword in each of his six hands."Tremble before Hachi and his _rokutoryu (Six sword style.)"_ Zoro just collapsed."Hey your not supposed to die yet I haven't even killed you." Hachi yelled at Zoro.

"No Zoro-aniki!" Johnny yelled."I knew it he's been faking this whole time." Yosaku exclaimed."What he's just been through would kill any normal man." He continued." But he just kept going." he doctor looked at them."What did you say?" He asked/yelled. Naruto was about to run over but a hand grabbed onto his ankle. He looked down and saw Luffy now sitting up holding onto him."Wait." He said calmly."Zoro won't forgive us if we interrupted his fight." He continued."I know he can win this even with that injury, he just needs to catch his breath." He looked to Naruto."I know Sanji can win his fight too."

_Sanji vs. Kuroobi._

"Damn it." Sanji cursed."I knew something was strange with him walking around like nothing was wrong after a brutal fight, he's laid out fla.." That's as far as he got when he sensed something. He turned around only for Kuroobi's fist to hit his stomach. Sanji was sent flying through the wall of Arlong park and landed...fifteen feet away."I told you to pay attention." He said arm stretched out."I'm a 40th don in _fishman karate_."

"Sanji!" Johnny and yosaku yelled seeing Sanji lay still in the road."their taken care of Arlong." Kuroobi said to Arlong."Aww..That's all?" Hachi said dejctedly."They did manage to make a bit of a mess." Kuroobi said looking at the damage done to Arlong park."No matter, as long as Arlong park still stands it's alright." Arlong said."True what do you want to do with Zoro, and the other guy?" He asked."Toss them in the sea, they where mildly entertaining." Arlong answered."No fair." Hachi exclaimed raising his swords."He can't be dead." He continued."I didn't get the chance to beat him and take his fame for myself, well it's not like some _human_ could beat a wilder of _rokutoryu_." Hachi moved his swords around creating a small tornado."Behold the might of what only a master of_ rokutoryo_ can do." He continued."Hachi calm down." Kuroobi said.

"You'll destroy Arlong park." Hachi stopped and looked thoughtful."Oh yeah." He said sheepishly."I forgot I can destroy stuff." He looked around for a minute."Hey where's Chu?" He asked. Then he saw him by the gate unconscious."Hey who beat him?" He asked the villagers. Naruto raised his hand."I did." He answered."He threaten innocent people who wasn't going to fight, I was not going to stand by and let him get away with that."

"How did some _human_ beat Chu?" Kuroobi sneered. Naruto shrugged."I'm awesome." He said simply. Kuroobi and Hachi glared at Naruto. Kuroobi smirked"You know, when I beat you I'll get your fame." Kuroobi said taking off towards Naruto. Naruto just stood there arms crossed. Kuroobi tried to hit Naruto with the same attack he just used on Sanji. Naruto just grabbed his fist with a loud _SMACK!._ Naruto stood completely unharmed, holding Kuroobi's fist like it was nothing. Naruto looked at Kuroobi with a calm look then squeeze his fist...Hard. Kuroobi fell to one knee with a pained look.

"I said I'm not going to fight you." Naruto said calmly."I made a promise, and I don't breake my promises." Naruto leaned in and whispered in Kuroobi's ear."You're nothing compared to Jimbei." Naruto said. Kuroobi's eyes widened."That's right I know Jimbe, I even had the pleasure of fighting him not to long ago." He continued."You're not even on good enough to be a beginner, let alone being called a master." Naruto finished."Now go back , and wait for your opponet to catch his breath and fight him." Naruto said pushing Kuroobi over to where he was before rushing over.

_Zoro vs. Hachi._

"Rokutoryu, please what a loser." A voice said. Hachi, and Kuroobi looked over and saw Zoro standing up one hand on his knee looking down."You're not dead?" Hachi asked."Let me make one thing perfectly clear, you sorry excuse for a swordsman." He said."There's a certain man I need to face, and until I see him.." He continued raising his head up and glared."Not even death himself will touch me." He finished.

_Sanji._

Sanji reached into his pocket to fetch out another cigarette. He lit it with a match and took a drag, blowing some smoke out. The doctor looked over to him and exclaimed. "Holy crap he's still alive!" He yelled at seeing Sanji getting up."That's the strongest punch a fishman's got." Sanji said a little blood coming down his lip."The old man's kick was like...A hundred times more powerful than that." He continued walking back towards Arlong park.

_Zoro vs. Hachi._

"What's wrong with you Zoro?" Hachi asked looking at Zoro who was panting."You look like crap." He finished." I've already showed these pathetic_ humans _My rokutoryu, theres not a chance in hell you'll defeat me in your condition." Zoro just took his bandanna and tied it around his head shadowing his eyes."Shut the hell up." Zoro said still panting.

"Zoro-aniki sure's taking a beating." Yosaku exclaimed. The doctor looked at Zoro and said."His fever with his wounds must be making him delirious, if his wounds open up he will die." He said worriedly."He doesn't have time to think about that right now." Johnny said."Yeah beside Zoro-aniki's the only one who can take down that rokutoryu freak." Yosaku finished.

"I'll show you." Zoro said his sword in his mouth."Johnny yosaku." He yelled to them."Let me borrow your swords." Johnny, and Yosaku got up and grabbed their swords"Yeah ok." They said throwing their swords at Zoro."_Damn, I don't know how long I'll last." _Zoro thought."Swords coming at you." Johnny yelled."Catch them." Yosaku yelled also. Hachi got into his stance."Ha! Now you'll know why two _human_ hands can't hold up to my style."Look out" Johnny and Yosaku yelled their swords closing in. Hachi sped forward. swinging his swords around. Rokutoryu Takoashi Kiken( Six Sword Style Tentacle Overload). Zoro caught Johnny, and Yosaku's swords and dodged all of Hachi's strikes."_Santoryu.._" He thought dodging and blocking. Toro Nagashi (Streaming Wolf Swords). Zoro stopping a few feet behind Hachi still holding a pose. Suddently Hachi screamed in pain and some blood flew from his chest. Hachi turned around showing the wound on his chest.

"How DARE you cut me up like that." He said angrily."Now I'm really pissed off, I'll kill you bastard, that was just a lucky strike you won't beat my next moved." He exclaimed."I have six swords, you won't beat me with three, six is more." Hachi yelled. Zoro just panted and camly said."I've never been good at math..." He said eyes shadowed. He turned around and glared at Hachi."Three swords, six, it doesn't matter how many swords you have." He exclaimed gripping his swords tightly."Mine will always carry more weight." He finished. Hachi just stared at him for a second."Weight you say?" He asked." I know it may not look it, but my swords weigh over 300lbs. each." He exclaimed."That's more then your puny human swords put together." Hachi finished.

"I meant the burden oh forget it." Zoro said with a sweat-dropped. Hachi brought his swords tips together."Ryokutoryu Takotsubo no Kamae (Octopus Pot Stance..)" Hachi ran foward but Zoro blocked it with his swords. Hachi smirked."Shin Shun - Tako Age - Taikai (New Year's-Open-Body-Slam)" Hachi breaks Zoro block and head-butted him into the air."Cheap shot." Yosku yelled."How's that?" Hachi asked running uover to where Zoro was falling onto the ground."Rokutoryu Ogi: Rokuto no Waltz( Waltz of the Six Swords) Hatchi starts to spins all six swords over his head like a fan blade, intend on shredding the descending Zoro to pieces."Ha! you'll be killed the second you touch my blades." He said to the falling Zoro. Zoro continued falling til he hit the attack. Arlong, and Kuroobi smirked."AAAHHHH!" Hachi yelled with Zoro in front of him, leaning on one leg one sword behind his back, ad the other in front of him."Damn it!" Hachi exclaimed looking to his cut up hands.

"First you dodge my first attack, now you cut up my hands like nothing." Hachi yelled."You son of a bitch I'll tear you limb from limb." He yelled at Zoro who had hiis back turn breathing heavily and stumbling a little.

_Naruto and the Others._

"Damn Zoro's barely hanging on." Naruto said worridly. He looked to Luffy."You're sure Zoro can win this right?' He asked. Luffy looked up at Naruto and grinned."Of course I have faith in him, I can't have a weak swordsman on my crew." He said with a big grin.

_Zoro vs. Hachi._

_"Even if this wound would kill a normal man..I can't lose_." Zoro thought."Ryokutoryu Takotsubo no Kamae." Hachi exclaimed charging Zoro again."_My body must not feel pain._" Zoro thought bringing his swords up to chest level leaning slightly to the right."_If I'm ever going to beat Hawk eyes I must be extraodinary._" He thought swords leaning on their sides."Shin Shun - Tako Age..." Hachi tried the move again until..."Tatsu Maki(Dragon Twister.)" Zoro starts to spin with his swords to create a dragon-like tornado breaking Hachi's swords and throwing him high into the air. Hachi was unconscious before he hit the ground."Hachi." Arlong said disbelievingly."Now fishman, do you understand the weight i carry in my three swords?" Zoro asked on both of his knees. Kuroobi came up behind him ready to bring him down."How dare you do that to Hachi." He said and was about to bring his fist down onto Zoro until he was kicked by Sanji."You!" Kuroobi exclaimed. Sanji smirked."thought you got rid of me." Sanji said behind Zoro."I'm impressed, I didn't think there was anyone in the East Blue who could survive one of my punches." He said staring at Sanji."Oh, I know quite a few...At this restaurant I used to work for." He said with a big grin.

Naruto came up to him."Congratulations Zoro." He said picking Zoro up and taking him over to the gate where the doctor started looking over his wounds."Ha! I knew you would win Zoro!" Luffy exclaimed his hands on his knees. Zoro smirked." Was there any doubt?" He asked.

_Nami._

Nami sitting outside her house bandaging her shoulder."_That's enough crying." _She thought wiping away her tears. She stood up and slapped herself lightly_."It's time to make a decision." _She started running towards Arlong park."_I gotta go, their all fighting for me!"_

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**A/N: Think you for reading now onto my poll "Should Naruto fight villains from his world/Manga? No is in the lead 11-10 so keep voting. Also when I get to the Alabaster Arc I would like Some Ideas for who Naruto should fight. If NO wins then some ideas for O.C.s( What they look like devil fruit/moves) and bounty if their pirates and position if their Marines. If yes wins then ideas for which Naruto villain should he face(which one devil fruit/moves) and bounty for pirates and how high up for Marines Also two things I'll ask y'all **

**1. Should I go ahead and give Naruto a bounty after they beat Arlong, or should I wait till Alabasta because he did attack Nezumi and injured him and other Marines **

**2. *Spoiler don't read if you haven't watched One Piece: Movie Z:* something that bothers me when they showed Aokiji he was missing a leg. Now I don't know everything about logia fruit powers but don't they turn into what ever element of the fruit they eat? When the straw hats first met him Robin attacked him and he crumbled into peices but was unharmed. Like I said I don't know a lot about One Piece and I know it was a strong fight between the two admirals but could someone explain that to me?*Spoiler over* Also the next chapter may be late seeing as I may not write much on Saturday or Sunday. UPDATE: Thanks I forgot about them using haki.**

**Well anyway talk to you later and thanks one again,**

** LoneWolf out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Or One Piece**

**A/N Sorry for the short chapter again but it also seamed like a good place to end it.**

* * *

**Chapter IV**

**Last time.**

_Kuroobi came up behind him ready to bring him down."How dare you do that to Hachi." He said and was about to bring his fist down onto Zoro until he was kicked by Sanji."You!" Kuroobi exclaimed. Sanji smirked."thought you got rid of me." Sanji said behind Zoro."I'm impressed, I didn't think there was anyone in the East Blue who could survive one of my punches." He said staring at Sanji."Oh, I know quite a few...At this restaurant I used to work for." He said with a big grin._

_Naruto came up to him."Congratulations Zoro." He said picking Zoro up and taking him over to the gate where the doctor started looking over his wounds."Ha! I knew you would win Zoro!" Luffy exclaimed his hands on his knees. Zoro smirked." Was there any doubt?" He asked._

_Nami._

_Nami sitting outside her house bandaging her shoulder."That's enough crying." She thought wiping away her tears. She stood up and slapped herself lightly."It's time to make a decision." She started running towards Arlong park."I gotta go, their all fighting for me!"_

**Now.**

_Sanji vs. Kuroobi._

Sanji threw a couple of kicks at Kuroobi but he blocked every one."Come on fish sticks Is that the best you can do?" Sanji taunted throwing more kicks."Ha, like I would use any of my best moves on some _human._" Kuroobi said with a sneer. Right before Sanji tried to kick him again he dodged and got right behind him."Wanto Giri (Forearm sledge.)" He slamed his arm-fin into the back of Sanji's neck knocking him into the water wuith a big splash. Kuroobi smirked and dived in after him.

_Naruto and the Others._

"Damn." Naruto cursed."Sanji's going to have one hell of a time with him underwater." He said with a hand on his chin."He is at a disadvantage." Luffy looked at Naruto for a second before replying."Sanji will find a way out, he's a strong fighter I have faith in him." He said with a big grin. Suddenly they heard laughter and looked over and saw Arlong laughing."You pathetic _humans_ are no match for us above ground you're really screwed under-water I bet Kuroobi..." That's as far as he got before he felt his left cheek sting. He looked to the left and saw a throwing knife imbedded in the wall beside him. He lifted his hand to his cheek and saw blood on his hand. Looking over to where the knife came from Naruto who was now glaring at him."Shut up." Naruto said."It's not over until one of them has floated to the top." He said turning his attention back to the water.

_Sanji vs. Kuroobi._

Sanji went about halfway down to the bottom before stopping. Kuroobi looking at Sanji's unmoving body thinking he won. He started swimming back up. But felt someone pull his hair. He looked back and saw Sanji holding his hair glaring at him."_Where do you think your going?_" Sanji thought/asked. Kuroobi pulled his hair from Sanji's grip before saying."Do you really think you can fight me under-water?" He asked."You can't even breath down here let alone fight." He said seeing Sanji holding his hands over his mouth trying to keep his air in his lungs. Kuroobi smirked."Alright then."

"Itomaki Kumite(Dueling Hair Tether.)" Kuroobi wraps his ponytail around Sanji's waist and pulls him in close. Sanji tried to kick him but being under-water his kick was slow for Kuroobi to duck under."See." Kuroobi exclaimed."Being a _human _your attacks are weaker under-water." He said with a smirk."But _my _attacks aren't, in fact their stronger." He said and got in a stance.

"Kaisoku: Harakudashige(Undersea Bladder Buster.)" Kuroobi said darting forward and uses the momentum to deliver a side kick to Sanji's stomach. Mouth agape Sanji flew back as far as Kuroobi's hair would let him go. Kuroobi grabs is hair and starts to spin bringing Sanji back to him."Ka Ka Kakato Otoshi(Flaming Axe Kick.)" Kuroobi brought his foot and kicked Sanji in the back of the head. Swimming down past Sanji he kicked him in the jaw."Kachiage Haisoku(Back Foot Jaw-breaker.)" Kuroobi swam up to Sanji seeing him glare at him. He pulled his fist back."Jodan Bakusho(Guffaw Palm Bomb.)" Kuroobi Hit's Sanji in the stomach. Letting his hair unravle Sanji flew threw the water and hit the rock foundation with a crash. Kuroobi smirked then he saw Sanji swimming fast for the surface.

"_Air, air, air_." Sanji thought swimming up to the surface but Kuroobi blocked his path."Your stamina for a _human_ is impressive." Kuroobi said arms crossed."I'm not even sure you're human." Sanji glared waving one arm."_Crap_." He thought."_Get the hell out of my way I need to breathe._" He thought. Kuroobi smirked.

_Naruto and the Others._

"He's been down there a long time." Johnny said worriedly."I hope he's alright." Luffy looked over to Johnny."Don't worry I'm confidante he'll win." He said."I hope so." Naruto said keeping a close eye on Arlong making sure he dosen't try anything.

_Sanji vs. Kuroobi._

"Didn't you say anyone who hurts a lady is a piece of crap." Kuroobi taunted Sanji with his arms crossed."And look where your chivalry got you." He said." You're going to die by my hand." He smirked."And when I'm done with you I'll kill Zoro, that long nose guy, the kid in the red vest, Naruto, and the entire village." He said with a dark grin."And last I'll kill that traitorous bitch Nami." He started laughing. He grabbed Sanj by the back of his shirt."I'll admit you have some skill for a _human_ but in the end you're just weak compared to fishmen." He finished. He wrapped his arms around Sanji."Your body dosen't react well to a fast change in pressure dose it." Kuroobi said with a smirk.

"Appakushi Chokka Koro(Pulverizing Pressure Plunge.)" Kuroobi started diving towards the bottom at a fast pace."_Damn it!_" Sanji thought pressure hitting his stomach."_If I want to save Nami, I need to save myself._" He finished as blood came out of his mouth when they hit the bottom. Sanji flipped Kuroobi off."Huh, whats with him? He just won't die." Kuroobi whispered."Well let's try it again." He said swimming back up."_Fishman use their lungs to breathe above ground._" Sanji thought."_And use their gills underwater."_ He thought looking at Kuroobi's gills."_Meaning their gills are useless above ground, and lungs useless under-water._" Kuroobi looked at Sanji."Ready to go again?" He asked Sanji grabbed his Shoulder and blew air into Kuroobi's gills.

_Above ground._

Suddenly air bubbles started coming up and out popped Sanji gasping for air."ALL RIGHT Sanji I knew you'd come up!" Luffy exclaimed pumping his fist high in the air." Sanji knelled on the ground panting getting his breath back. Kuroobi grabbed on the ledge coughing Sanji pointed at him." Alright you bastard come up here and fight where I can breathe." He exclaimed. Kuroobi climbed out of the water."Stupid _human_." Kuroobi said standing up." It dosen't matter where I fight land, water." He said."I'm stronger than you either way." He glared at Sanji."When I attacked yo before was just a sample of what's to come." Kuroobi got into his stance."Now witness my ultimate technique..." that's as far as he said when Sanji's kicked him.

"Collier(Neck.)" Kuroobi hit the ground and made a small crater."You said my love was worthless." Sanji said and kicked him when he was getting up."Épaule(Shoulder)" Sanji kicked him in the shoulder."I can't protect any-one right?" Sanji asked Kuroobi who was now on his knees. Sanji got behind him on one hand."Côtelette(Ribs)." Sanji kicked him in the ribs."Selle(Lower back.)" Sanji followed with a kick to the back."Poitrine(Chest.)" Sanji kicked him down in the chest."Gigot(Legs.)" Sanji kicked him in the kneecaps sending Kuroobi flying a few feet. Kuroobi got up a little wobbly."You son of a bitch." He exclaimed and pulled his fist back."Senmaigawara Seiken(Thousand brick fist.)" Sanji disappeared from his sight."Mouton Shot(Sheep Shot.)" Sanji kicked him in the face and sending him into Arlong park and came out and hit the wall...On the other side knocked out.

The villagers and Johnny and Yosaku's jaws were dropped at seeing Sanji take out Kuroobi. Naruto looked at Sanji."That fighting style looks familiar." He mused thoughtfully."It's the 'Black Leg' style." Yosaku said." Naruto looked at him."Isn't that Zeff 'Red Leg' fighting style?" He asked."Yes Sanji was not only his disciple in cooking, but also in his fighting style." Jonny finished for Yosaku. Naruto looked over to Luffy."You've got some pretty strong crew-mates Luffy." He said.

Luffy looked up to Naruto and grinned."Of course, If I'm going to be King of the Pirates I need strong nakama like Sanji, and Zoro." Usopp yelled at Luffy."Hey what about me?" He asked. Luffy looked at him for a second."Oh yeah you too." Usopp got a storm cloud over his head depressed."Don't worry Usopp he just did'nt see you fight since I took your opponent." Luffy said to Usopp hoping to cheer him up. It worked."You're right Naruto." Usopp exclaimed striking a pose." I just need to find a opponent worthy of Captain Usopp!" Naruto and the villager sweat-dropped.

_Sanji._

"Now it's done." Sanji said getting up and looking to the hole Kuroobi made."He's not getting up from that." He stated walking over to Luffy and the others."Nice fight Sanji." Naruto said with a grin."It was nothing." Sanji said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a wet cigarette."Damn anyone got a smoke?" He asked."I do." One of the villager said giving him a cigarette. Naruto pulled out a lighter."I don't smoke I just keep that for emergency's." Naruto said giving Sanji his lighter."Thanks." Sanji said lighting his cigarete and giving Naruto back the lighter."You're welcome." Naruto said pocketing his lighter. Sanji took a drag from his lighter."Fish can't fight a cook." He said.

_Arlong._

"Kuroobi, Hachi." Arlong said and stood up glaring at Luffy and the others."You bastards, You've killed my brothers one, by one." He said angrily clenching his fist."I'm afraid I've let you get too carried away!" He yelled at them.

"_Amazing."_ Nojiko thought."those guys beat the top three of Arlong gang." she exclaimed in awe. Sanji looked over to her with a heart in his eye."Nojiko-chan did you see what I did to that fishman?" He asked. Nojiko looked over to him."Yeah, you really beat him good." Sanji tried running over to her but Naruto stopped him."Easy their Casanova." Naruto said."It's not over yet, Luffy still needs to beat that bastard Arlong." Sanji looked back towards Arlong and nodded."You're right the ladies can wait for a little while." He said taking another drag from his cigarette.

"I don't need to touch you." Arlong said picking up some water in his hand."You puny_ humans_ are so weak that I can kill you by just playing around with a little water." He said."That's the difference between us." Naruto looked at Arlong with a board look."Shut the hell up." Naruto said."All you've done this whole time is talked, put up or shut up." Arlong seeing red threw the water towards Naruto intent on taking him out but Naruto easily dodged."Man your even slower than the other fishman." He whined. Arlong was walking over to kill everyone until.

"Look it's Nami." A villager said looking at Nami who was staring at the ground."Well, well what are you doing here Nami?" Arlong asked with a chuckle. Nami looked at him eyes shadowed by Luffy's straw hat."I'm here to kill you." She said seriously.

"Nami you're here!" Luffy exclaimed standing up. Nami looked at him eyes wide."Luffy?" She asked. She gained a tic mark."IDIOT!" She hit him in the head."What are you doing here when you should be kicking Arlong's ass?" She asked staring down at Luffy raising her fist to hit him again."Calm down Nami-chan." Naruto said grabbing onto her arm."Luffy was waiting for his turn." He said with a smile." Zoro and Sanji had to take care of the cannon fodder first so they wouldn't get in the way." Nami looked and saw Chu and Hachi unconscious."They beat them?" She asked Naruto."Well Zoro beat Hachi and Sanji beat Kuroobi." Nojiko said making herself known."But Naruto pretty easily beat Chu." She continued."Chu didn't even touch him, Naruto beat him like it was nothing." Nami stared at Naruto.

"Is that true?" Nami asked. Naruto shrugged."Yeah he wasn't that good of a fight, he didn't even warm me up." Nojiko came up and threw her arm around his shoulder."He even destroyed part of the roof that Hachi was going to use to crush Luffy when he was stuck in the ground to ruble using only his fist." Nojiko said while Namis eyes widen."Not only that he practically took out Arlong with one move." Nojiko continued. Nami just looked at Naruto."Then why don't you beat him? It sounds like you could easily take Arlong out?" Nami asked. Naruto pointed to Luffy"Luffy want's to be the one to take him down." Naruto continued."In his exacted words 'Nami is our crew-mate, and nakama.'" Nami looked tearfully at Luffy."So I promised to stay out if I could, only reason I fought Chu was he came over and threaten Nojiko, and the other villagers." Naruto smiled at her.

"Besides, I know Luffy can beat him so just sit back and watch." Naruto said. Naruto looked towards Luffy who was stretching for his fight."Luffy?" Naruto asked. Luffy stopped stretching and looked to Naruto."You ready?" Luffy just nodded and got into his stance."Hell yeah, I'm ready to kick Arlong's ass!" Luffy exclaimed looking at Arlong with a hard look. He stretched his hand behind him.

"Gomu Gomu no..Pistol(Gum Gum Pistol.)" Luffy's hand shot forward hitting Arlong who was to busy glaring at Naruto to dodge in the face."Alright Arlong, I'm ready to kick your ass!" Luffy said glaring at Arlong.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**A/N: I know I said I would put this up in chapter 3 but I thought it would be better in a separate chapter so here you go.**

**Results of poll is No 21 yes 16 so continue to vote for the one to win. I would have put this up earlier but it was pouring down rain so I waited to see if the power would go out before I tried to upload this so I didn't lose anything also I'll be giving Naruto a bounty after the next chapter. Also one reviewer said if I do I should make Luffy bounty higher since Naruto would be with him making Luffy a bit more of a threat having the strongest person in the East Blue in his crew let me hear everyone elses thoughts on the matter also thanks for telling me about Aojiko getting injured with haki I forgot about them being able to use haki also I'll put this in every chapter. If No wins then I would like ideas for o.c.s What they look like devil fruit/moves bounties for pirates and position for Marines.( Like Ennis lobby arc) If Yes wins then ideas for Naruto villains which one devil fruit/moves bounty for pirates and position for Marine.**

**Well I've rambled on too long sorry for the short chapter again ****talk to y'all later,**

**Lone Wolf out. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or One Piece**

* * *

**Chapter V.**

**Last Time.**

_"Then why don't you beat him? It sounds like you could easily take Arlong out?" Nami asked. Naruto pointed to Luffy"Luffy want's to be the one to take him down." Naruto continued."In his exacted words 'Nami is our crew-mate, and nakama.'" Nami looked tearfully at Luffy."So I promised to stay out if I could, only reason I fought Chu was he came over and threaten Nojiko, and the other villagers." Naruto smiled at her._

_"Besides, I know Luffy can beat him so just sit back and watch." Naruto said. Naruto looked towards Luffy who was stretching for his fight."Luffy?" Naruto asked. Luffy stopped stretching and looked to Naruto."You ready?" Luffy just nodded and got into his stance."Hell yeah, I'm ready to kick Arlong's ass!" Luffy exclaimed looking at Arlong with a hard look. He stretched his hand behind him._

_"__Gomu Gomu no..Pistol(Gum Gum Pistol__.)" Luffy's hand shot forward hitting Arlong who was to busy glaring at Naruto to dodge in the face."Alright Arlong, I'm ready to kick your ass!" Luffy said glaring at Arlong._

**Now.**

_Luffy vs. Arlong._

"Gomu Gomu no...Muchi.(Gum Gum Whip.)" Luffy stretched his leg and kicked Arlong across the stomach pushing him in front of the building."Gomu Gomu no..Gatling(Gum Gum Gatling.)" Luffy brings his fists forward repeatedly in a blurry, rapid barrage nailing Arlong across the stomach pushing him through the wall leaving a big hole. Getting up Arlong just stared at Luffy."Is that all?" He asked Luffy who was cracking his knuckles. Luffy just glared at him."Nope, that was just a warm up." He said plainly."You think you can beat me?" Arlong asked."Yep." Luffy answerd."Do you not see I'm Angry?" Arlong asked standing up."I just saw my brothers slaughtered like it was nothing." He glared at Luffy."You should've quit fighting a long time ago." He finished.

_Naruto, Nami, and the others._

"Do you think Luffy will be alright?" Yosaku asked worriedly."I mean it looks like Arlong's not even hurt from what Luffy just did." He finished."Hey don't worry Luffy will find a way to beat him." Johnny exclaimed."Luffy I got your back!" Usopp yelled...from behind Naruto."Oh yeah we got nothing to worry about now." Nami dead-panned with a sweat-drop."If Luffy loses then I'll give up the ladies, and smoking." Sanji said taking a drag from his cigarette."You have that much faith in him?." Genzo asked arms crossed over his chest looking at Luffy and Arlong. Nojiko from her spot beside Naruto looked on worriedly."If that happens then Naruto can beat him." Naruto looked on with a hard look."All we can do is just wait." He said seriously.

_Luffy vs. Arlong._

"Do you know the difference between us?" Arlong asked looking down at Luffy. Luffy doing some stretching answerd."The nose?" Arlong just stared."The jaw?" Luffy continued confused."Oh! I know." He said pointing to his hand."The webbing right?" Arlong got a tic mark."SPECIES!" He yelled running forward trying to bite Luffy. Luffy just kept dodging Arlong's bite's til Arlong grabbed his neck and slammed him against a pillar. Arlong tried to bite Luffy again but Luffy grabbed his head and pulled it to the side, having Arlong biting the pillar instead.

_The Others._

"That must be painful." Usopp said."His teeth must be stuc..." He stopped when the pillar Arlong bit started to crumble."He bit through that stone pillar." Johnny exclaimed jaw-dropped."Naruto just looked on."Big deal." everyone looked to Naruto."Remember I _destroyed_ part of a roof, and broke Luffy out of that stone he got himself stuck in."_Wow if he gets a good bite on Luffy it'll be all over._" Sanji thought looking at Arlong while Luffy scrambled behind him.

_Luffy vs. Arlong._

"You see." Arlong said turning around to stare at Luffy."This is the power of fishmen."I feel sorry for you _humans_ being created with limited power." He continued walking over to Luffy."we're on a whole different level and have been since the dawn of time." Arlong grinned."You're inferior, so it's only natural to bow before me." He started chuckling."You're weak, your meer presence is deplorable to the earth." Arlong gave a bloodthirsty grin."Why don't I show you the difference between us?" He asked Luffy. Luffy stood up."Sure." Luffy said with a grin."There's no way I'll lose to a fishman...Because I'm going to be King of the Pirates!" He exclaimedwith a big toothy smile.

"King of the Pirates." Arlong said picking up a big rock."Don't be foolish a _human_ like you couldn't concer the Grand Line." He said throwing the rock up and catching it a few times."You can't even crush a pillar with your jaw." He finished."Hey!" Arlong turned around and saw Naruto staring at him."Did your small brain forget I destroyed that roof one of your fismen tried to drop on Luffy and got him out of that piece of concrete, and drop you on your ass with one move." Naruto said."Shut the hell up with that fishmen superiority." He finished. Arlong glared at him before turning back to Luffy. Luffy stared back."Yeah so what." Luffy punched one of the broken pillars and broke it."Like Naruto said, you're not that awesome." Luffy exclaimed. Arlong looked on surprised."Besides smashing rock with your teeth is stupid." Arlong gained a tic mark."That's not the point." He said."The whole human race is inferior, what good are you can't even swim?" Arlong asked dashing forward and tried to bite Luffy again.

Luffy dodged and grabbed a couple of swords some fishmen dropped."That dosen't matter." He said bringing the swords up."In fact I'm worthless without my friends." He just started to wildly swing them at Arlong who dodged everyone."Come on now." Arlong taunted."You're just wildly swinging them around like a child playing." He said as he used his nose to knock one of the swords out of Luffy's hand."You should take this seriously." Arlong said smirking down at Luffy. Luffy swung his other sword at Arlong's head but Arlong caught it in his mouth and broke it."That's enough now die." Arlong said at Luffy."Shut up!" Luffy said as he punched Arlong in his mouth breaking his teeth as he hit the ground.

"He broke Arlong's teeth." A villager exclaimed in awe. Luffy stared down at Arlong."You're right I don't know how to wield a sword you bastard!" He yelled."I'm a terrible sailor, I can't cook, I can't even lie."Hey!" Usopp yelled as Luffy continued."I'm probaly not as strong as Naruto." He said pointing at Arlong."Without my friends I would've died a long time ago." Luffy finished. Arlong started chuckling holding his mouth with his hands."So you finaly admit how foolish you really are." He said sitting up."I'll admite you're foolish, but you're honest." He said."I wonder how your crew deals with your idiocy day in, and day out." He said staring at Luffy."But that makes me wonder." Arlong said."Why do they fight for you?" Arlong asked."Someone like you doesn't even deserve a ship, or a crew." He said standing up."What the hell came you do?" He asked Luffy. Luffy just grinned."I can kick your ass." He said.

All the villagers started cheering."Cheer all you want, but it won't help!" Arlong yelled as his broken teeth fell out of his mouth and new one's took their place."H..He's got new teeth!" Luffy exclaimed wide eyed."I'm a shark." Arlong said with a grin."New teeth will just grow, one after another, and each one stronger than the last one's." He said chuckling a little. He pulled his new set out."Endlessly." He pulled the other set that just growed out in his other hand.

"Wow that's cool." Luffy exclaimed looking at Arlong."As many as it takes." arlong said holding both sets of teeth in each hand."This is one of the gifts fishmen have, now you see why fishmen are superior?." He asked clacking his set of teeth."Tooth Attack." He dashed and attacked Luffy with his two sets of teeth.

_Naruto and the Others._

"Luffy!" Johnny, and Yosaku yelled while everyone looked on in fear. Naruto looked on calmly."Calm down." Naruto said. Everyone turned to him."He didn't touch Luffy." everyone looked back to the fight to see the person Arlong got with his attack.

_Luffy vs. Arlong._

"Arlong, why?" A fishman said weakly as Arlong finished his attack. Along looked on in horror at the fishman Luffy used for a shield."WHAT!" Arlong yelled."My brother." He said as Luffy stood up. Arlong glared at him."You're dead you rubber freak." He said."How DARE you use my injured brother as a shield." He yelled. Luffy looked at him confused."What are you talking about?" Luffy asked."You're the one who attacked me." Arlong clicked his teeth together."I'll kill you." He said. Luffy gained a thoughtful look."That gives me an idea." He said.

_Naruto and the Others._

"He has an idea?" Johnny asked."Did he think up a plan?" Sanji asked."Well what ever it is Luffy better not die...Or I'll kill him myself." Zoro said from his spot from the ground his bandanna now tied back around his left bicep."Maybe it'll be a good idea." Naruto said thoughtfully with a hand on his chin."Don't count on it." Nami dead-panned with a sweat-drop.

_Luffy vs. Arlong._

"Tooth Attack." Arlong tried attacking Luffy again but Luffy kept dodging everyone. Luffy kicked Arlong in the face knocking him on the ground and breaking his teeth again. "Alright." Luffy exclaimed seeing Arlong's teeth break."You..You fool." Arlong said sitting up eyes shadowed wiping a little blood off of his lip."You really don't get it do you?" Arlong asked a new set of teeth in his mouth.

_Naruto and the Others._

"Uuuhh...Luffy-aniki that can't be sanitary." Yosaku said to Luffy who now had a set of Arlong's teeth in his mouth."Yeah now I got shark teeth." Luffy exclaimed.

"..."

"..."

"Really now it's Luffy what where you expecting?" Zoro asked with a sweat-drop. Naruto burst out laughing."Ha-ha-ha-ha...You know I'm starting to like Luffy." He said holding his sides. Nami face-palmed."I told you." She said plainly.

_Luffy vs. Arlong._

Arlong just stared."I thought I told you no more fooling around." He yelled as he picked up his teth and bit Luffy on his side."AAAHHH!...A shark bit me!" Luffy screamed holding his side."SO STOP PLAYING AROUND!" Johnny, Yosaku, and Nami yelled. Luffy sat up."It's not like I'm having fun." He whined."Tooth Attack." Arlong came over and tried to bite Luffy again. Luffy jumped out of the way while Arlong left a small crater in the ground.

Arlong bit Luffy in the chest with his teeth."AAHH!" Luffy screamed. Luffy biting back the pain bit Arlong on the shoulder with his own teeth."Got ya now we're even." Luffy said pulling Arlong's teeth out of his chest while Arlong did the same with the one on his shoulder."So..." Arlong said."You got me with my own teeth."But their only good if you have a strong jaw." He exclaimed dashing over and biting Luffy in his elbow."AAAAHHHH!" Luffy screamed. Luffy grabed the back of Arlong's head turned and slammed his head into the ground, making him let go of his elbow. Luffy scrambled a few feet away nursing his arm.

Arlong sat up rubbing the back of his head, checking to see if there's blood, his eyes shadowed. Luffy on one knee stood up to look at Arlong but saw he wasn't there anymore."Hey where did he go?" Luffy asked looking around."Luffy the sea." Nami yelled pointing to the sea. Luffy looked to the sea and saw a shark fin in the water."Cool a shark." Luffy exclaimed."No idiot, that's Arlong." Usopp said. the fin went under-water."Huh?" Luffy asked confusly."Where did he go."

_Arlong under-water._

"_Once my momentum in the water builds up._" Arlong thought."_It'll be impossible to stop me, that's why we fishmen are superior to humans._" He see's Luffy looking down."_Now!_"

_Luffy Above-ground._

"Shark Darts." Arlong shot out of the water hitting Luffy knocking him in the air as his hit his building. Luffy hit the ground face first."Ow, ow, ow that hurt." Luffy said as he held his stomach."Wow." Arlong said coming out of the hole he made."I'm impressed, you dodged that at the last second." He said clenching his hand."But the longer you prolong your death the more painful it'll be." Arlong jumped towards Luffy."Shark Darts." He tried hitting Luffy again but Luffy dodged. Arlong hit the edge of the ground cracking it making a huge dust cloud.

_Naruto and the Others._

"What the hell kind of bones does that fishman have?" Sanji asked looking where Arlong hit the ground."His nose cracked the ground." Nami looked on worriedly clenching her injured hand. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to her side and saw Naruto giving her a smile."Don't worry." He said."Just belive that Luffy can win this." She gave him a warm smile."You're right he can."

_Luffy vs. Arlong._

"Shark Darts." Arlong came shooting out of the dust nicking Luffy's vest. He tried to get Luffy a couple more times but Luffy dodged everyone. Arlong jumped back into the water."Luffy hide." Usopp said."Yeah if you get his directly you'll be dead." Sanji said."No." Luffy said calmly staring at the water."What the hell do you mean no?" Sanji asked/yelled."You need to take cover before he attacks again."No way I'll catch him and break his nose." Luffy said seriously."So come on ya shark!" Luffy yelled at the water. He grabbed his fingers with one hand."Gomu Gomu no...Tate.(Gum Gum Shield.)" Luffy stretched his fingers across his chest."Shark Darts." Arlong shot out of the water hitting Luffy's fingers. Luffy smirked at Arlong's surprised face. He let Arlong hit his building as he grabbed the wall outside.""Ha! That move won't work now." Luffy said looking at the hole where Arlong hit."Shark Darts." Arlong came through the roof under Luffy knocking him off into the air."You bastard!" Luffy yelled to Arlong who was now holding onto the roof."That was just luck." Arlong jumped down after Luffy. Luffy entwine his fingers behind his head."Gom Gomu no...Ami.(Gum Gum Finger Net.) Luffy's finger's stretched long trapping Arlong in them.

Arlong now past Luffy facing him looks up to Luffy seeing him put his feet together."Gomu Gomu no...Yari.(Gum Gum Spear.) Luffy kicks Arlong with the ends of his feet making him hit the ground making a crater and a big dust cloud. Luffy looks down at Arlong's unmoving body."Did I get him?" He asked. suddenly Arlong's eyes open to show pure hatred, and a little madness."You wreched human" Arlong said grabbing Luffy from the air and swinging him around a few times. Arlong threw Luffy towards the rubble made earlier, Luffy crashed into it."Man that was crazy." Luffy said pushing some debris off him."That didn't hurt but I can tell he's pissed off." Arlong dashed towards Luffy one arm outstretched. Luffy jumped out of the way as Arlong punched through the wall and grabbed a a giant saw-like sword."That's _Kiribachi(Saw Blade.)" _Nami said wide-eyed.

Arlong jumped up and swung his sword down at Luffy. Luffy jumped up to the nest floor Arlong followed with another strike. they continued until they reached the top floor. Arlong swung side-ways and knocked Luffy inside. Luffy was sitting down panting looking at Arlong."That was...That was a little too close." Luffy said. Arlong stepped inside."No more running." Arlong said."We'll finish here in the highest part o Arlong park." He said with a grin."Finaly..Your death will come." Luffy looked around the rom and saw a bunch of papers, books, and a desk by the window he came in.

"What is this room?" He asked."There's a lot of papers." Along looked down at him."This isn't just any old room." He said."This is the room where I make Nami draw her maps." Luffy looked to the floor."So this is Nami's room?" He asked."Yes all that you see here is much more valuable than any treasure." Arlong said arms stretched wide."Nami's absolutly brilliant when it comes to drawing maps." He said grinning."Her talents are too good for trash like you." Arlong said to Luffy."She's better off drawing maps and building my empire." He said with a chuckle pointing his sword at Luffy's face."Nami belong's to me." He said."Is that so?" Luffy asked plainly."Yes and you _human_ scum are interfering with her business." Luffy glared at Arlong."I don't care what you say." He yelled at Arlong."Nami...Nami's our Navigator, and our Nakama!"

"Really?" Arlong asked."You want her to navigate for your crew? that's a waste of her talents." He said with a chuckle."Look, her skills drawing maps is second to none." Luffy looked at the desk and saw a blood-stained pen fall off and roll towards him. He picked it up and twirled it."This pen is stained with blood." He said quietly. Arlong not hearing him continued."I need her maps for world supremacy." Arlong put Luffy's head between the blades of his sword."She will continue drawing maps for me." He said staring down at Luffy."And with knowledge of all the worlds waters we fishmen will be invincible, and everyone will knell before us." He exclaimed. Luffy put the pen down, and grabbed the blade in front of his face."_What the..._" Arlong thought wide eyed." _Kiribachi won't move._" He thought trying to pry his sword from Luffy's grip. Luffy who was looking down eyes shadowed. broke the blade he was holding."Use her." He said looking up at Arlong with a hard look."You bastard what do you take her for?" He asked angrily.

Arlong chuckled."She's a cut above the rest of you." Arlong said grinning."She has her place and it's right here beside me. Nami will forever be my tool..No she'll be my friend." He finished with a crazed laughter. Luffy kicked the desk outside.

_Outside with the Others._

Everyone waited to see who would come out Luffy, or Arlong when a desk came out of the buildiing."Huh? what's that?" Sanji asked looking at the desk."It looks like a...Desk." Naruto said. Johnny and Yosaku wiped their forhead."For a minute I thought it was Luffy." Yosaku said relieved. Then bookshelves and paper came out with the desk."_Luffy...Thank you." _Nami thought tears running down her face. Naruto seeing her came over and brought her in a hug. He smiled."_You did it Luffy._" He thought Nojiko came over and helped comfort her sister.

_Inside Luffy vs. Arlong._

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Arlong asked seeing Luffy kick more stuff out of the room. He grabbed Luffy and slammed him against the wall."Damn you that was a years worth of work." Arlong said. He came down and bit Luffy on the neck."Now've you've gone too far." Luffy grabbed Arlong's nose and said through gritted teeth."All you've done is talk about how fishmen are better, and how you need those maps." He said pushing against Arlong."I don't care about any of that." Luffy continued."But I know what I must do to save Nami." He broke Arlong's nose."This room is nothing but his jail cell." He said to Arlong who was laying down holding his nose.

"There's only one way for Nami to be free." Luffy said."I've got to bring this place down." He stretched his leg up through the celing and roof high in the sky."Gomu Gomu no..." Arlong fixed his nose."You fool Arlong park can't be destroyed especially by someone like you." he said opening his mouth."Shark Tooth Drill." He dashed over to Luffy spinning. Luffy seeing this brings his leg down just as Arlong bit him in the stomach."Ono.( Battle Axe.)" Luffy hits Arlong in the back pushing him down to the bottom floor with a crater forming under him. Luffy sat down panting looking at Arlongs prone form."Huh." He said as he notice the ceiling coming down.

_Outside._

everyone stared running as Arlong park came crashing down."Luffy!" Nami exclaimed trying to run towards the falling building..Naruto pulled her back."Hold on you don't want to get caught in that." He said."But Luffy..." "Will be alright, he's made out of rubber remember?" He asked."Wait for it to finish coming down." He said Nami nodded watching the last of the building come done. Suddenly Luffy stood up from the rubble."LUFFY-ANIKI!" Johnny and Yosaku yelled anime tears coming out their eyes."He's just standing there what's wrong?" Usopp asked staring at Luffy.

"NAMI!" Luffy yelled."NAMI! You'll always be my friend!" He yelled. Nami sniffed as some tears came down her cheeks."Yes." She said with a smile. Naruto came up to her."See I told you he would be alright." He said Nami looked to him and nodded."Yeah you were right thanks." She said."No problem." The villager broke out into cheers and started throwing Luffy into the air. a few times til he fell through and landed on his head."You almost had us worried there Luffy." Sanji said."Finish the bad guys sooner." Luffy sat up rubbing his head laughing, he stopped when he felt something on his head. He looked up and saw Nami putting his hat back on his head. Luffy stood up and high-fived her.

"Hold it right their." They heard a voice and turned and saw Nazume with his left arm in a cast and sling with Marines pointing guns at them."I saw the whole fight, and I'll admit I never thought Arlong's crew would lose to you rif-raf. He said."Now that Arlong's out of the way I think all the money he 'collected' Is mine now." He said with a grin. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around and paled."Now, now didn't I tell you what would happen if I saw you again." Naruto said with Zoro beside him. Naruto head butted him jumped up and grabbed his head and descended to the ground.

_One beating later._

"Now do you promise to leave Cocoyasi, and all the money alone, and help clean and rebuild?" Nami asked Nezume who was on the ground with the other Marines. Nezume looked up to Nami and saw Naruto beside her, grinning and cracking his knuckles."Yes, yes now please let us go." Nezume pleaded Nami tok her staff and hit him in the head across the water and hit the wall. Naruto, Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji kicked the other Marines over to him."I'll get you...You pirates, and Naruto." Nezume yelled swimming away."You'll all pay." The villagers started celebrating.

_Nezumi._

"That's right I want Bounties on Both Monkey D. Luffy, and Uzumaki 'Malstrom' Naruto." Nezumi said to a den-den mushi."I'm transmiting photo's now." He said."What the hell is that the best photo for Luffy?" He asked one of his men."That's the only one we have." His man said."Damn It'll have to do." He said looking at the picture of Luffy grinning eyes closed giving the peace sign. The other one of Naruto was of him smiling calmly into the camera."_Roger, once I've verified the photo's I'll take them to H.Q."_ The Marine on the other line said."Good remember they are now wanted Pirates dead or alive." Nezume said with a crazed grin."I want their faces on posters all over the world." He yelled.

**To be Continued.**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading I tried to put this up earlier but my spell check wasn't working right and I also wanted to put the celebration episode at the end of this to give you a longer chapter but it was calling for a storm tonight also some strong winds all through tomorrow. so I wanted to get this up before in case the power went out so the poll is No 28 Yes 21 so continue voting for the one you want to win. also when its over send some ideas for o.c.s or Naruto villains. And thanks for the reviews on tips I appreciate it. I may not work on any chapter until the bad weather passes or just hit 'save every paragraph like I did with the last few on this one.**

**Anyway thanks for reading again and let me know of any spelling error's. Well it's late**

** Talk to y'all later,**

**Lone Wolf out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece.**

**A/N: Remember the poll is on my profile vote there not in my p.m. or review thanks for reading**

* * *

**Chapter VI.**

**Last Time.**

_"Now do you promise to leave Cocoyasi, and all the money alone, and help clean and rebuild?" Nami asked Nezume who was on the ground with the other Marines. Nezume looked up to Nami and saw Naruto beside her, grinning and cracking his knuckles."Yes, yes now please let us go." Nezume pleaded. Nami took her staff and hit him in the head across the water and hit the wall. Naruto, Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji kicked the other Marines over to him."I'll get you you pirates, and Naruto." Nezume yelled swimming away."You'll all pay." The villagers started celebrating._

_Nezumi._

_"That's right I want Bounties on Both Monkey D. Luffy, and Uzumaki 'Malstrom' Naruto." Nezumi said to a den-den mushi."I'm transmitting photo's now." He said."What the hell is that the best photo for Luffy?" He asked one of his men."That's the only one we have." His man said."Damn It'll have to do." He said looking at the picture of Luffy grinning eyes closed giving the peace sign. The other one of Naruto was of him smiling calmly into the camera."Roger, once I've verified the photo's I'll take them to H.Q." The Marine on the other line said."Good remember they are now wanted Pirates dead or alive." Nezume said with a crazed grin."I want their faces on posters all over the world." He yelled._

**Now.**

All the Villagers were partying in the streets Naruto now without his trench coat, and Nojiko now wearing a green vest were sitting down drinking watching. Naruto finished his drink and looked to Nojiko."So, how does it will finally being free of Arlong?" He asked Nojiko. Nojiko looked over to him."It feels great." She exclaimed with a smile."I Never thought I'd live to see the day when Arlong was gone." Naruto pup his arm around her shoulder and pulled her in for a one armed hug."Well drink up, and party your ass off!" Naruto yelled raising his cup high. Nojiko smiled and raised her cup also.

"NOJIKO!" Naruto, and Nojiko looked to their left and saw a boy running towards them wearing a orange shirt, plaid shorts, and a hat."Hey." Nojiko said smiling at the boy."Did you hear?" The boy asked panting a little."Arlong park's gone." Nojiko giggled."I know isn't it great?" She asked."I sure would like to meet the person responsible for that." The boy said excitedly. Nojiko pointed to Naruto."Well Naruto here was one of the ones who helped." She said. The boy looked at Naruto wide-eyed."Really?" The boy asked. Naruto rubbed the back of his head."Well...I was one of those who helped, if you want the one who bear Arlong then you want Luffy." Naruto said."He's the one wearing the red vest, and straw hat right over there." Naruto said pointing in front of him. The boy looked over to were Naruto was pointing and saw Luffy eating a lot of food his right arm bandaged up."You sure that's him?" The boy asked seeing Luffy swallow a plate. Naruto chucked."Appearances can be deceiving." He said.

_Sanji, Usopp, Zoro._

"AAAHHH!" Sanji and Usopp heard from the doctor's office."He's still at it." Usopp said from the table they were sitting at. Sanji took a drag from his cigarette."Well...You saw how Zoro looked after his fight." He said looking over across the street."Yeah, Anyone else would've died." Usopp said.

_Inside._

Johnny and Yosaku were sleeping on beds as the doctor was working on Zoro."AHH!" The doctor looked at Zoro."You dumb-ass, did you think this would heal on it's own." He said sewing up Zoro's wound."Seriously I thought pirates were supposed to be smarter than this don't you have a doctor?" He finished holding down Zoro."Doctor?" they heard a voice say. Zoro looked up to the window above his bed."Luffy?" He asked seeing Luffy hanging on the window eating a piece of meat."That's a good idea, but I would like to get a musician first." Luffy said taking another bit out of his meat.

"Why?" Zoro asked a little painfully."Because Pirates like to sing." Luffy said plainly. Zoro sighed."Ok you have a point but why a musician first?" He asked. Luffy ignoring him looked over to the doctor."Hey old man?" Luffy asked."Do you know where Nami is i have'nt seen her all day." The doctor looked away in thought."Well." He said."If Nami isn't here in the village then there's only one other place I know she'll be." He told Luffy.

_Nami Bellemere's grave._

Nami was sitting cross-legged smiling in front of bellemere's grave marker Genzo standing behind her arms behind his back."Nami what are you doing here?" Genzo turned around and saw Naruto, and Nojiko walking up."Your friends are looking everywhere for you." She said stopping beside Genzo."Naruto what are you doing here?" Genzo asked Naruto. Naruto shrugged."Nojiko asked me to help find Nami." He said before grinning."But I think It's because she didn't want a awesomely, and sexy man like myself out of her sight." He said wrapping a arm around Nojiko's shoulder. Nojiko blushed."Wh..What no I don't I really needed help." She said still blushing."Sssuurree." Naruto said with a grin.

"Nojiko, Genzo?" Nami asked turning her head to look at them."Do you think Bellemere would let me become a pirate?" Genzo and Nojiko gained a surprised look."A...A pirate no way would she let her daughter go around wit some treacherous pi..." Nojiko interupted him."Of course she would but...If she said no would you listen to her?" Nojiko asked with a smile. Nami turned around and stuck her tounge out."Got that right." Nojiko giggled. Genzo sighed then burst out laughing. Nojiko turned to him."Genzo?" She asked."I see." Genzo said pushing his hat down over his eyes."You really are her kids." He said patting Nojiko on the shoulder."Look Nami you already made up your mind." He said turning to walk away."Live your lives it's what bellemere would've wanted."

_Night time._

The villagers were still celebrating, Nojiko and Naruto were dancing together and Zoro now wearing a white shirt with three buttons at the top all unbuttoned drinking."Boy I'm stuffed." Zoro looked up and saw Sanji walking over and sat down in front of him."It's a nice change of pace not having to cook." He said. He looked over to Zoro."How are you holding up?" He asked."I'll be okay I just need to rest for a bit." He said taking another swig from his beer. He looked over to the crowed."Ho much longer can they keep this up? It's been three days now." He said as Sanji took out a cigarette."Well do you blame them?" Sanji asked lighting up his cigarette."They've been under Arlong's rule for eight years now. I'd be partying too." Suddenly Luffy came over mouth full of meat and holding a bunch more."Sanji wheres that melon you had earlier go?" He asked mouth full."I want to try it." Zoro looked at Luffy."Don't talk with your mouth full." He said with a sigh.

"The raw ham melon?" Sanji asked taking a long drag from his cigarette."Raw ham Melon!" Luffy exclaimed. Sanji looked over to the crowd."The whole town is a buffet good luck finding it." Zoro with his eyes closed said."He's gone." Sanji put out his cigarette and threw it in a pouch."Three days of eating it's a good thing he's made of rubber." He said with a smile."Well I'm stuffed to time to dance." Sanji started running towards a group of women with hearts above his head."Yoo-hoo ladies!" Zoro gained a tic marc. He tried to take another drink but notice his cup has empty shrugged and went to sleep.

Usopp now standing on some stacked up table's was yelling out of a mega phone."I'm Captain Usopp and I defeated the strongest Arlong pirate!" He exclaimed, and started singing with some of the crowd cheering him on. Naruto, and Nojiko looked up with a sweat-drop."He's full of himself isn't he?" Naruto asked. Nojiko giggled."I know." Nojiko reached up and kissed Naruto's cheek."what was that for?" Naruto asked blushing."That was for helping us with Arlong." She said smiling."EEWW gross." The boy sitting beside them said."Well, well I thought you'd be more depressed." Nojiko said with a smirk."What do you mean?" The boy asked."I thought you would be like '_Why didn't this happen before my daddy died? Why is life so unfair.'_" She said head leaning on her hand.

The boy looked down in thought."Well...At first I was." The boy said."I've decided to think about the future." Nojiko raised an eyebrow."Oh." she said."Yeah after tonight we can start anew, whining wil get us nowhere." He finished. Nojiko smiled reached over and pinched his cheek."Ow ow ow." The boy said painfully."It's no fun if I can't pick on you for being a kid." She said."So you decided to hurt me instead you old punk." The boy yelled with a tic marc. Nojiko laughed."Punk? That's right." Naruto smiled."Hey I'm going to go and check up on Nami." He said getting up." Nojiko smiled and stood up also."Ok I'll go with you." She said hooking her arms with one of his. The duo walked off.

_Nami doctor's office._

"Think you can remove it?" Nami asked him laying down on her stomach topless with a towel draped across her back."I'll do my best." The doctor said holding a cloth on her shoulder and dipping another an alcohol."But this is a tattoo there's bound to be some scaring left." He said putting the alcohol on her shoulder."I should have known that I'll never truly be rid of it." She said."Hey doc I think I would like a new tattoo." She said handing him a piece of paper."Like this." Naruto and Nojiko walked in."Well, well, well, you just can't stay in your clothes can you Nami-chan?" Naruto teased."Nojikoo!" Nami whined."Why did you tell him that story?" She asked hiding her embarrassed blush with her pillow Nojiko burst out laughing.

_Bellemere's grave._

"Your daughter's are just like you Bellemere." Genzo said pouring some beer over the grave marker."It's like I'm looking at you every time I see them." He said with a smile. "We're not going to waste a single moment of our time." He looked to the moon."I'm happy for the first time in years." He finished."Raw ham melon." Genzo jumped a little. He looked behind him and saw Luffy mouth full of meat looking around."huh? I must have got.." Genzo yelled."Be quiet." Luffy looked towards him."Huh a grave? Did someone die?" He asked."Yes a long time ago." Genzo answered.

" Oh I give you my deepest..uhh." Genzo dead-panned."Deepest condolences." Luffy smiled."Right that." Genzo looked put to the sea."Look I know Nami's going with you, she's dead set on becoming a pirate." He said hands in his pockets."But if any of you do anything to hurt her...I'll kill you." He said seriously."We're not going to hurt her." Luffy said plainly. Genzo turned around and gave Luffy a hard look."YOU'RE SURE?!" He yelled."Sure I'm sure." Luffy said confusedly.

_Village._

All the villagers were sleeping on the ground and Usopp was still singing with a dazed look in his eyes."Yeah let's sing Captain Usopp the Great for the 300th..." He fell asleep. Zoro was still asleep in his spot Johnny, and Yosaku are asleep with bottles around them, and Sanji was asleep with women surrounding him. Over in the grass on a blanket Naruto, and Nojiko laying down looking at the stars. Nojiko sighed."You know?" She asked as Naruto turned his head to look at her."I never thought I would be able to relax like this for a long time." She said looking at the stars. Naruto smiled."Well..Get use too it."

Nojiko looked over to him and smiled."And it's all thanks to you guys." Naruto blushed. in embarrasment."I didn't do anything specail." He said."Yes you did." Nojiko said putting a hand on his cheek."You kept Nezume from shooting me, and from stealing Nami's money." She smiled and continued."You fought Chu, kept Arlong from throwing Luffy in the ocean, and kept Nezume from taking all the money that was on the island." She leaned forward and kissed Naruto."You may have not beat Arlong but you did help." She finished when she pulled back from the kiss. Naruto blushed and started sputtering gibberish. Nojiko giggled, and shut him up with another kiss. Naruto now ready smiled into the kiss, wrapped an arm around Nojiko and pulled her on top of him.

_Nami._

Back at her house Nami just finished pulling the bag full of the money she collected into the kitchen. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and put a note onto the bag. She looked around and saw a picture of her, Nojiko, and Bellemere on the night stand beside the bed. She smiled remembering all the good times she had. She put the picture down and opened the drawer and pulled out a old map she rolled it up turned around and saw Bellemere sitting down at the table smiling."Well we did it Bellemere." Nami said."It only took eight years but we're finally free." She continued with a smile."Just like you told us when we were kids be brave and smile, and nothing can stop you, I'm finally going to sail around the world." She looked at Bellemere."But don't worry I'm going with good, strong people like you." she wiped a tear from her eyes."I just wanted to say good-bye, because I don't know if, or when I'll be back." She looked back only to see Bellemere is gone. Nami started walking outside, when she stepped outside she felt someone push her, Shocked she looked back only to see no ones there.

"Nami!" Nami turned around and saw Nojiko, and Naruto walking up to her."Hey Nojiko, Naruto what are you doing here?" She asked."He's here to help me pack." Nojiko said plainly. Nami looked confused."What?" She asked."Are you going somewhere?" Nojiko smirked."Yep I'm going with you." Nojiko replied."What?!" Nami asked."Why?" Nojiko waved her off."You think I'm going to wait here while you get to have all the fun you're nuts." She said."Are you sure?" Nami asked."I mean I wouldn't mind having you there, another girl would be great." She said."I'm sure." Nojiko said walking inside.

Nami looked at Naruto."I'm sure you have something to do with this." Naruto grinned sheepishly."I guess you could say that." He said."But it's still Luffy's decision." Nami sighed."Well I guess I can spend time with Nojiko now." Naruto smirked."Yeah well for me another hot girl on board is always a plus." Nami swatted his arm."Pervert." She said plainly. Naruto laughed while walking inside with Nami following. Naruto looked around and saw Nojiko looking at a picture, he walked over, and saw the picture."Who's that?" Naruto asked. Nojiko looked over to him with a sad smile."This is our mother Bellemere."

"That's your mother" Naruto asked. Nami, and Nojiko looked at Naruto oddly."How do you know Bellemere?" They asked at the same time."Bellemere was a friend of my parents." Naruto said."Last time I saw her was when I was...Six, seven she visited my parents a few times." He finished. Nami walked over to him."How did your parents know Bellemere?" She asked."They were in the same division together in the Marines." He answered."Belemere's never mentioned you." Nojiko said looking at Naruto. Naruto shrugged."I think they asked her not to, they had a lot of enemies, outside and inside the Marines." Nami, and Nojiko looked on confusedly."What do you mean inside too?" Nojiko asked. Naruto sighed." my parents were really strong, in fact my dad could have made Admiral after a while, but there were people who were jealous of them and and someone with them on a mission betrayed them by giving their coordinants to a powerful pirate." Naruto continued."Like I said when I last saw her was at their funeral." Nojiko hugged him."I'm sorry." She said. Naruto hugged her back. They finished packing and went to sleep.

_Morning._

The villagers gathered around the Straw hats ship the Going Merry. A ship with a ram's head on the front."Hey where's Naruto he's coming isn't he?" Luffy asked looking around."Yeah he just went to get his boat to bring his stuff over." Zoro said coming over the ship's ladder."That all the supplies?" Luffy asked."Yeah." Replied Sanji."HEY!" They looked over and saw Naruto, and Nojiko sailing over. Nojiko-chan!" Sanji greeted with a heart for an eye, ignoring Naruto. Naruto and Nojiko got out of their boat and walked up to them."I would like to join your crew Luffy." Nojiko said plainly."Ok why." Luffy asked tilting his head."I don't want my sister to have all the fun." She replied."Sure." Luffy shrugged Nojiko took a couple of her bags and started climbing up."I'll tell you the same thing I told that straw hat kid." Naruto jumped, and looked to his side and saw Genzo staring a him."Ok." Naruto said."If you hurt her..I'll kill you." Naruto shrugged."I'll protect her with my life." He said. He reached into his pocket and handed Genzo a piece of paper.

"That's the frequency to my den-den mushi, I carry one in my boat to call the Marines when I needed them to come to me for the bounties I picked up. Naruto said putting his hands in his pockets." I'll put it in the Going Merry so you can keep in touch with them." Naruto said waling over to his boat and started unloading.

_A little while later._

After saying good-bye to Johnny, and Yosaku the Straw hats were waiting for Nami to show up."Well should we go?" Usopp asked putting the last of the supplies away."Wait Nami's not here yet." Sanji said. Zoro looked out to the villagers."Maybe she's not coming." Sanji got in Zoro's face."What do you mean? If you're trying to hit on her I'll break your freakin' neck." He yelled. Usopp gained a thoughtful look."Maybe he's right." He said Sanji stopped yelling at Zoro to stare at him."What do you mean?" He asked lighting a cigarette."I mean the only reason she was travling in the first place was to get a hundred million berries and free the village." He said to them."She's already done that, there's no reason for her to keep traveling." Usopp finished.

The villagers started whispering."Where's Nami?" One asked."I don't know I'd thought she would be here by now." Another said."WHAT!" Genzo yelled up to Nojiko."A hundred million berries, she left all of it?" He asked. Nojiko shrugged."She left it all at our house." She replied."She doesn't want at least some of it?" The doctor asked her."She'll steal more." Nojiko said. Naruto came over."I still have like twenty million left from my last bounty, we should be fine for a while." He said wrapping his arms around Nojiko from behind.

"There she is." Sanji yelled pointing over behind the villagers. everyone looked and saw Nami looking down at the ground. Now wearing a skirt and a plain white t-shirt."Nami! everyone yelled."Set the sails." Nami said breaking out in a sprint."Huh? Why is she running? Usopp asked."She said set the sails." Luffy and Nojiko said together. They started pulling up the anchor and setting the sail. Nami weaved through the crowd til she jumped up on the ship. She lifted her shirt a little and a bunch of purses and wallets fell out."Hey my money's gone." A villager said."Mine too." Another said."Nami you really need to lean to keep your clothes on." Naruto said to Nami after seeing her kiss a berrie note."Shut up!" Nami said with a tic marc."What I'm not complaining." Naruto replied. Nojiko slapped him on the head."Stop teasing Nami Naruto-kun."

Naruto grumbled."Yeah, yeah Noji-chan." Naruto looked at Nami."You sure that's how you want to leave Nami-chan?" He asked."Yep." Nami said plainly."BOYS!" Naruto, and Luffy looked to Genzo."Remember what I told you." Naruto, and Luffy gave thumbs up."Yeah got it." They replied. Nami looked up to Bellemere's grave."_Well I'm finally living my dream, see you later Bellemere._" Nami thought. She looked back to everyone."Alright let's set sail!" she yelled."Yeah!" They all replied.

Naruto walked over to Nami."Hey where did you want me to put the berries I brought?" He asked her."Berries?" Nami asked."Yeah I've brought like over twenty million from my last bounty." He said. suddenly Nami eyes were replaced with Berrie signs."I think I'm going to like you being with us Naruto-kun I'll put them below deck." She said walking inside. Naruto shrugged and walked inside."Oh by the way." He said getting everyone's attention."I have a den-den mushi here so you can keep in touch with friends and family." Naruto said pointing to the den-den mushi. (It looks like the one they have on the Sunny go.)"You just need to send th fequncy to them first." He continued."I already gave Genzo the frequency." He finished. Everyone nodded and went to go relax and Naruto went to finished unpacking, and take a look around the ship.

**To be Continued.**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading.**

**Well that's the new chapter hope you like it the poll is No 37. Yes 24. Remember to vote on my profile for the one you want to win. Also for which one wins be sure to send Ideas for O.C.s or Naruto villains. Well Nojiko joins up with the straw hats I never seen a cross-over where she joins the S.H.C...That I know of they always have Naruto make his own crew, and her joining him just trying to be different. Be sure to send ideas for her fighting style(weapon hand to hand) It'll be much appreciated also thanks for the many reviews favs/follows. Well I've talked to much I'll talk to you later**

**Lone Wolf out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or One piece**

* * *

**Chapter VII.**

**Last Time.**

_"There she is." Sanji yelled pointing over behind the villagers. everyone looked and saw Nami looking down at the ground. Now wearing a skirt and a plain white t-shirt."Nami!" everyone yelled."Set the sails." Nami said breaking out in a sprint."Huh? Why is she running? Usopp asked."She said set the sails." Luffy and Nojiko said together. They started pulling up the anchor and setting the sail. Nami weaved through the crowd til she jumped up on the ship. She lifted her shirt a little and a bunch of purses and wallets fell out."Hey my money's gone." A villager said."Mine too." Another said."Nami you really need to lean to keep your clothes on." Naruto said to Nami after seeing her kiss a berrie note."Shut up!" Nami said with a tic marc."What I'm not complaining." Naruto replied. Nojiko slapped him on the head."Stop teasing Nami Naruto-kun."_

_Naruto grumbled."Yeah, yeah Noji-chan." Naruto looked at Nami."You sure that's how you want to leave Nami-chan?" He asked."Yep." Nami said plainly."BOYS!" Naruto, and Luffy looked to Genzo."Remember what I told you." Naruto, and Luffy gave thumbs up."Yeah got it." They replied. Nami looked up to Bellemere's grave."Well I'm finally living my dream, see you later Bellemere." Nami thought. She looked back to everyone."Alright let's set sail!" she yelled."Yeah!" They all replied._

_Naruto walked over to Nami."Hey where did you want me to put the berries I brought?" He asked her."Berries?" Nami asked."Yeah I've brought like over twenty million from my last bounty." He said. suddenly Nami eyes were replaced with Berrie signs."I think I'm going to like you being with us Naruto-kun I'll put them below deck." She said walking inside. Naruto shrugged and walked inside."Oh by the way." He said getting everyone's attention."I have a den-den mushi here so you can keep in touch with friends and family." Naruto said pointing to the den-den mushi."You just need to send the frequency to them first." He continued."I already gave Genzo the frequency." He finished. Everyone nodded and went to go relax and Naruto went to finished unpacking, and take a look around the ship._

**Now.**

_Going Merry early morning._

Naruto was brushing his teeth on the deck of the Going Merry in his black, and white camouflage pajamas pants, shirtless with a towel over his shoulder. His bandanna was gone showing his spiky blonde hair. He spit out his toothpaste took a sip of water from the cup off the railing, swished it around and spit it into the sea. He suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around his stomach, and a pair of breast against his back. He smiled and turned around, and wrapped his arms around Nojiko who was wearing her pajamas of blue pants and a white t-shirt."Morning Noji-chan." He said smiling down at Nojiko. She smiled."Good morning Naruto-kun." She said before leaning up to give him a quick kiss."How was your night?" Naruto asked when they ended the kiss."It'll take some getting used to the room swaying, but I had a good night." Nojiko said with a yawn."How about you?" Naruto stretched before replying."It was fine...Once I came out here, man can those guy's snore." He said rubbing the back of his head. Nojiko giggled."Well I'm going to get dressed." She said walking back inside. Naruto smiled and walked in after her to go get dressed also.

_Later._

"You raised your prices again?" Nami asked a sea-gull now wearing a green shirt, and black skirt with three yellow circles on each side. The sea-gull looked on sadly, wearing a hat with a newspaper pouch and a money pouch around its neck. Naruto walked over, now wearing his bandanna, a pair of faded jeans with holes on the knees, and a black t-shirt."Easy now Nami-chan it's not his fault." He said taking some berrie bills out and putting them in the sea-gull's money pouch."There and there's a little extra also." The sea-gull saluted then flew away."The next time you raise your prices I'm not paying!" Nami yelled at the seagull. "Nami no need to fret, it's just a paper." Usopp said sitting on the deck working on his sling-shot ammo."You don't need to save every berrie to save your village." Nami turned around and shot him a hard look."You're so stupid I'm saving money for me now." She threw her arms wide and smiled."I'm not going to be one of those poor pirates who can't even dress up." She finished."Ok, calm down." Usopp said looking back to her.

Luffy tried getting a tangerine but Sanji kicked him away into Usopp who was busy putting hot sauce into a ball getting it into his eyes."AAHH!" Usopp screamed and started running around in circles."Oh, come on I just want one of them." Luffy said looking up to Sanji, and Nojiko who was tending to the tangerines."No." Sanji said crossing his arms."These Tangerines are Nojiko's and Nami's, I won't have you ruining them." His eye was replaced with a heart."Nami, Nojiko do you see I'm protecting your trees?" He asked."Yeah you're doing a real good job Sanji." Nami said sitting down reading the newspaper. Zoro looked on from the other side of the ship."Old Sanji's getting used, poor bastard." He said."I only want one tangerine you're so mean." Luffy said sitting on the railing whined and stuck his tounge out."NO!" Sanji yelled from his spot. Luffy grinned."Oh well I'm still happy anyway." he said looking at the tangerines.

"The world's still a pretty turbulent place." Nami said reading a page from the newspaper."They just had another coup in the Villa." She said, suddenly two peices of paper flew out when she turned the page."What's that?" Luffy asked seeing the papers float down to the deck. Nami, and Usopp had surprised looks, while Luffy had a huge grin. Naruto Nojiko, and Sanji looked on while Zoro slept."WHAAA...!" They all exclaimed.

_With Marines._

A bunch of Marines where sitting down across from each other talking."So you're saying their powers are too much for our branches to handle?" A Marine asked. "Yes." One in front of them said. wearing a blue striped shirt, pink pants shoes matching his shirt, and green curly hair."Even though he just created his pirate crew he's defeated strong pirates." He said pointing to the three bounty posters behind him." Buggy the clown $15,000,000, Don Kreig $17,000,000, and most recently 'Saw-tooth' Arlong $20,000,000." He continued."All strong pirates in their own right, he even has Naruto 'Maelstrom' Uzumaki join up with him who's defeted pirates worth at least $40,000,000." He put up Naruto's, and Luffy's bounty's."I know a $30,000,000 for Luffy, and $50,000,000 for Naruto's are globally unprecedented for a first bounty." He said looking to the other Marines."But I think it's best to destroy such evil before they become too strong." He finished.

_Outside._

A bunch of Marines wearing coats with the kanji for 'Justice' on the back were standing at attention, when a Marine with a red hat came out."If you want to flee then do so now!" He yelled to them."We are the protectors of peace in this world, and weakness won't be tolerated!" He continued."The civilians count on use to wash away evil from the world." He said raising a fist in the air."IN THE NAME OF ABSOLUTE PEACE!" He finished."YES SIR!" The Marines yelled.

_Syrup Village._

"Miss Kaya, Miss Kaya!" A man yelled barging into a room the man was a tall, formally dressed butler whose most distinguishing feature is his lamb-themed appearance. His hair is curly like a lamb's fleece and has two lamb horns sticking out of it. His lips also resemble those of a lamb's. Even his collar has a fleece around it."What is it Merry?" Asked a fairly tall, thin girl with blonde hair looking at a book."You've got to see this bounty." The now identified Merry said showing her Luffy's bounty. She looked at it for a second before smiling."Oh look it's Usopp." She said as Merry sweat-dropped. "What?" He asked."Usopp's on that poster." Kaya said as Merry turned the poster around."Oh yeah he is there isn't he? He asked seeing the back of Usopp's head. Kaya smiled."He's finally living his dream." She said looking out the window."Oh speaking of Usopp he sent a letter." Merry said handin Kaya the letter. She opened it and read it and smiled."Usopp just says hi and gave me the frequency to the den-den mushi they've just put on the Going Merry." She said with a smile

_Straw Hat Crew._

Luffy started snickering til he busted out laughing holding up his bounty poster."Alright guys, we're wanted criminals." He said between his laughing."$30,000,000 berries'!" Usopp exclaimed seeing Luffy's bounty."That's a lot of berrie's." Luffy exclaimed as Nojiko looked over to them from beside Naruto near the railing."That's nothing compared to Naruto-kun's bounty." She said and took the poster from Naruto's hand and showed it to them. "$50,000,000 berries." She said with a smirk as everyone's eyes bulged out of their heads."Man." Luffy whined. "Naruto's bounty's higher then mine." He said as Naruto shrugged."I guess Nezumi wasn't kidding." He said."Good thing I got him back." He finished with a big grin eyes closed. Nojiko looked at him confused."What do you mean Naruto-kun?" She asked Naruto. Naruto just smirked."I recorded y'alls conversation and I gave it to Genzo."

_(Flashback.)_

_"Here." Naruto said giving Genzo a small den-den mushi."What's this for?" Genzo asked looking at the den-den mushi."I recorded your's and Nezumi's conversation with this." Naruto said smirking. Genzo's eyes widened."Give that to the Marines not with Nezume next time you see them, also I know Nami will at least leave some of the money she stole with you." He said getting his boat ready."Make sure to spend it fast and put everything in Nezume's name." Genzo stared at him."Why?" He asked confusedly. Naruto sighed. "That money's stolen even before Nami took it." He said putting his hands behind his head and closed his eyes."The Marines will still take it because of that." Naruto smiled."If you put the purchases in Nezumi's name and tell everyone too say he stole all the money for himself there will just be more evidence that he's corrupt." Genzo smiled at that."And he'll be put in jail." Genzo said as Naruto nodded."Yes."_

_(Flashback end.)_

Naruto looked to Nami."Like I told Genzo the money was still stolen another Marine would just take it for the government." He said as everyone gained a thoughtful look."You're right." Nami said with a sigh. Meanwhile Usopp checks out Luffy's poster again."Check it out I'll be seen all over the world." He said excitedly."Girl's might fall for me too." Sanji came rushing over."What you're on there?" Sanji asked looking over the poster. "Where are you I don't see you." He said annoyed that Usopp got on the poster. Usopp pointed to the back of his head."I'm right there." He said excitedly. Sanji sat down on the deck looking out at sea With a tic marc."Yeah the back of your head." He said plainly.

"Don't be so glum." Usopp said with a smile."You don't have to be a captain to get one of these just look at Naruto." Sanji perked up."Really?" He asked hopefully."Yeah just work real hard." Usopp said. Sanji, Usopp, and Luffy started cheering as Nami looked on."You guys have no idea how much dangerous our lives just got." She said hand on her face."All of our lives will be in constant danger now." She said plainly. Naruto walked over and put his hand on her shoulder."Don't worry so much Nami-chan." He said with a smile."I'll protect you." Nami smiled and hugged him."Thank you Naruto-kun." Usopp looked over."You mean all of us right?" He asked as Naruto looked at him for a moment."Hell no y'all can take care of your-selves." Nami looked at them all and said."Alright now we can't relax as much as we could before now, so keep your guards up for anything.

Meanwhile Zoro was looking up at the sky."_A thirty, and fifty million berries bounties'._" He thought seriously."_With bounties that high the Marine H.Q. will probably take action._" He looked over to the other's."_And bounty hunter's will too._" He sighed deeply."_And with bounties that high they'll be strong one's._" He finished his thoughts.

_On the ocean._

Meanwhile out on the ocean a few miles from the S.H.C. is an old beat up Marine ship. All the Marines were all out of shape or too skinny. Inside sat an average sized marine that wore a white pinstripe suit. His hair was well-combed and he had a scar under his left eye and bolts attached to his knuckles drinking with bounty posters on the wall."damn this cheap drink is making me sick." He said hiccuping."How I long for the old day's where I was surrounded by beautiful women, and drank the finest wine." He said reminiscing."But it all change when i ran into that waiter." He said angrily."I was demoted from Lieutenant, and forced to work on this hunk of junk." He said as one of the Marine's came inside."Former Lieutenant Fullbody." He said tripping over his feet. Fullbody looked on annoyed."What do you want?" He asked."I have new wanted posters." The Marine said from his spot on the deck. Fullbody sighed."Just put them on the table." He said as the Marine put the poster's on the table."It's not like we can do anything anyway being in the middle of no..." Fullbody stop's and his eyes widened when he looked at the poster's.

_(Flashback.)_

_Whos the Captain of this ship?" Fullbody asked/yelled to the ship beside his. Luffy stood up."I'm Monkey D. Luffy" Luffy introduced himself."I'm Captain Usopp." Usopp introduced himself as Luffy sweat-dropped"We just made our flag a few days ago." Luffy said to Fullbody. _

_(End Flashback.)_

"Yeah that's him." Fullbody said he looked over to the other poster."Hey that's Naruto." He said standing up."This is great Now I can get these two and get my rightful rank back." He said running outside."MEN ATTENTION!" He yelled as the other Marines scrambled in front of him. Fullbody sighed looking at his men."Listen up men." He ordered."We must prepare for battle." He said arms crossed behind his back."Battle huh?" One Marine asked lazily."Where's this battle at?" Fulldody gained a thoughtful look."Well, lets see." He said."We could stop by that sea restaurant I was at a while ago." He said as his men started gettinng excited."Cool a restaurant." One Marine said."Alright, a feast Captain paying." Another said."Stop that!" Fullbody yelled."We're not having a fe..." He stopped as a ship went right past him with a skull wearing a straw hat on the sail and flag He looked and saw Luffy grinning, and Usopp staring at him.

"That's him!" Fullbody yelled as they passed him."Men hard to port our target's getting away!" He yelled to his men as they turned around."Man that looks like they just came out of battle, it barely floats." Luffy said looking at the Marine ship. Usopp shook his head."It's a shame putting scrap ships on the sea." He said as the ship came up beside them. They saw a man in a suit put his foot on the railing."This is not a scrap ship are you blind?" He asked them."How could you forget 'Iron fist' Fullbody?" Fullbody asked shaking his fist at them."Oh, yeah you're that Marine I saw." Luffy exclaimed pointing at Fullbody."What's wrong stranded, need any help." He asked as Fullbody gained a tic mark."Stop fooling around." Fullbody yelled holding up Luffy's and Naruto's poster's."I'm here to arrest you, and Naruto." He said with a grin. Luffy just grinned."Yeah that's me, and Naruto hey Nar..." He stopped seeing Naruto wasn't around."Huh?" He asked."Where'd did he go?" He asked tilting his head.

_Inside Going Merry._

Naruto, and Nojiko were inside her's, and Nami's room making out on the bed."How did I get so Lucky getting you?" Naruto asked pulling back from the kiss. Nojiko smiled."I don't know myself." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into another kiss. Naruto hearing something pulled back from the kiss."Did you hear something?" He asked looking up to the ceiling. Nojiko pulled his head down."No." She said and resumed making out with Naruto. suddenly he heard cannon fire."Ok now I know you heard that." Naruto said reluctantly removing from the kiss."Yeah maybe you should go check it out."Nojiko said. with another quick kiss Naruto ran out to see what the commotion is.

_Outside a few seconds earlier._

"Men ready the cannon." Fullbody yelled as his men got the cannon ready."Huh, what's going on?" Nami asked looking up from the newspaper. Zoro opened his eyes and looked on as Usopp looked fearfully."Guess their going to shoot." Luffy said plainly."Their aiming right at us this is bad, this is real bad." Usopp repeated."I've got this." Luffy said as he pulled back his arm. "Why don't you let me handle this Luffy." Zoro said behind Luffy holding his sword. "Yeah let Zoro handle this you'll just mess this up." Usopp said pulling Luffy back."Fire." Fullbody yelled as the cannon fired. Zoro pulled his sword out and sliced the cannon ball in half as it came flying to him and both halves hitting the ocean."Whoa that's cool." Luffy exclaimed as Usoop's jaw was dropped."I was napping." Zoro said annoyed putting his sword back in the sheath. Naruto came barging out the door from inside a few seconds later."What the hell was that?" He asked looking over and saw Fullbody. "Fullbody is that you?' He asked looking at Fullbody."You know him Naruto? Usopp asked Naruto."In passing when I turned in bounties where he was stationed at." Naruto said. "He's a real jerk to everyone except...Captain Hina." Naruto finished with a grin.

Fullbody gained a blush and a tic mark."Men fire again." He yelled as his men prepared the cannon's."Well that's bad, really bad." Luffy said looking at the cannon."What is?" Usopp asked arms crossed over his chest tilting his head. suddenly the cannon exploded on the Marine's ship."That's was." Luffy said plainly."Their cannon had cracks on it." Usoop looked at Fullbody's ship."You're right that is bad." He said as the smoke cleared to show him and the Marines covered in soot."You brats don't mock a former Marine Lieutenant." Fullbody yelled as his ship came to the side of the Going Merry.

"We'll just go head to head, men follow me." He ordered his men as they jumped onto the Going Merry. Fullbody pulled the fist with iron knuckles back."Your head is mine." He yelled as he hit Luffy's head Luffy's head and neck stretched back to the other side of the ship."Gomu Gomu no..(Gum Gum.)" He pulled his straw hat off and brought his head flying towards Fullbody's and slammed against his head."Kane(Bell.) Fullboady hit the railing of the ship as Naruto took care of the other Marines. hitting them back onto their ship."What's going on?" A voice said everyone looked over and saw Sanji walking over with out his jacket wearing an apron. Fullbody screamed at seeing Sanji."You've got a lot of balls tough guy." Sanji said to Fullbody."Attacking at lunchtime." He continued glaring down at Fullbody."Unless you have a reservation get the hell off." Fullbody screamed while running back to his ship. "What the hell is that waiter doing here?" He asked as he and his men jumped into the water on the other side of his ship."Well he's done." Luffy said fixing his hat.

Naruto walked over to the Marine ship."What are you doing Naruto?" Usopp asked looking over to Naruto."Getting their ammo so they don't try to come after us." He replied going into the ship."Plus it saves money on buying ammo ourselves." Nami perked up."Good idea Naruto-kun." She said raising her fist. She turned to everyone."Well, don't just stand there help him out." She ordered as Luffy and Usopp ran over to help Naruto as Sanji went back in to finish cooking lunch and Zoro went back to sleep.

_Random Island._

Two guys where on a hill overlooking the ocean. One asleep, and the other looking through a telescope."Hey I see something." The one looking said as the one sleeping got up and walked over."Here let me see." The other one looked through the telescope and saw a small boat coming towards them. a few minuets later and more men a man stepped off the boat. he's a a tall and lean man, with black hair, a short beard, moustache and sideburns that point upwards. Wearing a wide-brimmed black hat decorated with a large plume, and a long, open black coat with no shirt underneath, with red, flower-patterned sleeves and collar. light purple pants held up by a decorated belt and tucked inside overly large boot. With a golden cross-shaped necklace across his neck, and a large sword on his back."What do you want MIhawk?" One man asked the now identified Mihawk."Calm down I just want to speak to your captain." Mihawk said as the man ran off. Mihawk sighed."Camping out on an island what a care free man." Mihawk said calmly walking in the direction the man ran off.

"Boss!" The man from earlier yelled as he came to a group of people. Stopping in front of a red-haired man sitting under an umbrella. the red-haired man wearing a black cloak over his shoulder with a white shirt underneath buttoned halfway, brown trousers, a red sash around his waist and three scars over his left eye and a goatee. The man on the ground pointed behind him."Hawk eye is.." That's as far as he got when he looked behind him and saw Mihawk standing behind him."Hey there Hawk eye." The red-haired man said looking to the ground."To what do I owe the pleasure of your company come to fight?" He asked Mihwak. Mihawk just stared at the man."Since you've lost your left arm I've no intention of settling the score." Mihawk replied reaching into his coat, and pulling out a poster.

"I came across an interesting young boy who reminded me of someone from your stories." Mihawk said showing the red-haired man the poster. The man grinned."Luffy you've made it." The man looked to Mihaw and grinned."Alright Mihawk I can't let you leave." He said seriously. He gave Mihawk a beer."Drink up Mihawk." He said with a small blush from drinking."Weren't you hung over?" Mihawk asked looking at the man."Nope not anymore now drink up." The man said grinning. He looked down and saw another poster besides Luffy's."Huh who's that?" He asked picking up the poster."That's Uzumaki Naruto He just joined up with Luffy's crew Shanks." Mihawk replied as the now identified Shanks eyes widened. Shanks suddenly grinned."Minato's and Kushina's boy huh?" Mihawk stared at Shanks."You knew his parents?" He asked. Shanks nodded." Before they both became Marines I stopped at their island a few times for a drink." He said smiling a little." Naruto looks like Minato but has Kushina's face." He suddenly shuddered.

"She was scary as hell, one time when we were drunk I tried hooking Minato with this nice girl and I didn't know they were going out at the time." He said fearfully."She beat the crap out of me so hard I was in the hospital for a few months." He said rubbing his chest as he felt a phantom pain. He shook his head."Now let's get drunk off our asses!" He yelled as his crew cheered.

_Foosha Village._

Outside of a bar a bunch of villager's where talking and holding Luffy's poster."Did you hear?" One villager asked."Luffy's a wanted man now." another villager said."Wow a famous pirate came from our small village ain't that great?" An elderly voice cut them off."What's so great about that?" Everyone turned and saw an old man with a stripped hat, grey hair, mustache and goatee, yellow buttoned shirt, and brown pants holding a cane."Come on now Mayor you mean you're not happy for Luffy?" One villager asked.

The Mayor walked inside the bar and sat down at the counter top."Bunch of jerks." He grumbled."Just look at him Mayor he looks so happy." The barmaid said. she is a young woman with dark green hair, with a yellow kerchief, and a light blue button up shirt. The Mayor snorted taking a drink."A pirate a pirate." He said as the woman giggled."He sent me a letter with a den-den mushi frequency he just put on his ship." She said."It also seems that Naruto, that nice young man who was here a little while ago joined up with him too." she said cleaning a glass."Can't you be happy for him he's living his dream." She said as the Mayor sighed."His dream, or fate." He said looking up at the ceiling.

_Naruto's Village.(1.)_

In a bar sitting in a booth sat two people the first was a fairly tall, light-skinned woman with brown eyes and straight, blonde hair. Her hair is waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing both sides of her face kept in two loose pony tails. And a purple mark on her forehead. She's wearing a grass-green haori with the kanji for '_gamble'_ written in black on the back, inside a red circle. Underneath she wears a grey, kimono-style blouse, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants. Her blouse is closed quite low, revealing her sizable cleavage. She wears open-toed high heels and red polish on both her fingernails and toenails, and pink lipstick.

The other is was a tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He has red lines that run down from his eyes. He has a noticeable wart on the left side of his nose. Wearing a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armour that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese geta (wooden sandals), a red haroi with two simple yellow circles on each side.

The woman sighed,"The gaki got the short end of the stick." She said drinking out of her bottle."I know Tsunade." The man said."But good news, Nezumi and his men were arrested the other day." Tsunade snorted." I heard Jiraiya, Naruto told me he recorded him saying he was working with Arlong." Tsunade said finishing her drink."Naruto will have to watch his back more closely from now on." Jiraiya nodded."Next time you talk to him tell him I'll send him some more training books." He said picking up Naruto's poster."He'll make a name for himself." He said gaining a perverted smirk."Maybe he'll get some hot ladies too." He said as Tsunade took the poster out of his hands."He already has a girl." She said with a smile.

Jiraiya chuckled."Oh yeah is she a looker?" He asked. Tsunade handed him a picture."Thats her and him." she said as Jiraiya looked over the picture. It was of Naruto arm wrapped around a blue hair girl with a tattoo on her right arm going across her chest, her head on his shoulder."Her name is Nojiko."She said taking another drink."Well she is a looker, and that tattoo draws attention to her chest." He finished with a perverted chuckle. Tsunade gained a tic mark and punched Jiraiya in the head knocking him out."Pervert." Tsunade said annoyed looking at the picture."Be careful out there Naruto-kun." She said with a small smile.

_S.H.C._

Everyone was sitting on deck looking at a map."We're almost there." Nami said looking at the map."And it looks like this.." she said pointing at a mountain on the map."Is the only way in."Reverse Mountain." Zoro looked where Nami was pointing."What a pain." He said with an annoyed look."There's got to be a better way in." Naruto looked to them."Not unless you have a Marine ship." He said gaining everyone's attention."What do you mean Naruto-kun?" Nojiko asked from her spot beside him."Marines coat their ship's bottom's with seastones so they can go into the calm belt around crap like that." Luffy tilted his head."Seastones?" He asked as Naruto looks at him."It's a stone that if someone with devil fruit powers touches it, it takes away their powers and makes it feel like you're in the ocean." He continued."Sea monsters can't sense them either unless they look directly at their ship." He said with a sigh."They also have jail cells coated with that stuff for pirates with devil fruit powers to keep them from escaping." He finished as Luffy nodded."First we need to stop off at an island, we need more food." He said as Nami drew everyone's attention back to the map.

"Then we should stop here." She said pointing to a small island."It's a famous city known as Lougetown." She said."Whats so famous about it?" Luffy asked arms crossed over his chest."It's where Gold Roger was both born, and killed there." Naruto said looking at Luffy with a smile as Nami nodded."Want to go there?" She asked Luffy. Luffy nodded with a serious look."Yeah let's go." He said as everyone stands up."This is the man who had the One Piece, I need to see where he was born, and executed." Luffy said looking out to the ocean."LET'S SET SAIL." He yelled as they set sail to Lougetown.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. **

**1.: I couldn't decide if I wanted Konoha for Naruto's Village name. I'll change it later.**

**The poll is No: 53. Yes: 29. Vote on my profile and when it's over send ideas for O.C.s or Naruto villains.**

**Sorry about the late update I've haven't been on the computer as much this week and I got the game The Last of Us on Thursday and that took a lot of my time at night. Awesome game even if I wasn't a fan of the survival/horror series before. Not that their bad or anything I just suck at them. I mean I'm good at the stealth(at least leaving two three people/zombie like people) and finding stuff it's the getting caught and having to use some of my gear. SPOILER: I'm up to the part where Joel and Ellie just got ambushed by hunters after getting the truck from Bill.: SPOILER END: Also does anyone know if there is trophies for the game I'm a few hours in and no trophies.**

**Also the next chapter or two will be longer I'm having more episodes then just the one/two as I use too at least for the episodes like the Lougetown arc or the episodes that dose not have a major fight in them. Well i've rambled on long enough thanks for reading again and be sure to let me know of any spelling error's.**

**Talk to you later,**

**Lone Wolf out. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece.**

* * *

**Chapter VIII.**

**Last Time.**

_Jiraiya chuckled."Oh yeah is she a looker?" He asked. Tsunade handed him a picture."Thats her and him." she said as Jiraiya looked over the picture. It was of Naruto arm wrapped around a blue hair girl with a tattoo on her right arm going across her chest, her head on his shoulder."Her name is Nojiko."She said taking another drink."Well she is a looker, and that tattoo draws attention to her chest." He finished with a perverted chuckle. Tsunade gained a tic mark and punched Jiraiya in the head knocking him out."Pervert." Tsunade said annoyed looking at the picture."Be careful out there Naruto-kun." She said with a small smile._

_S.H.C._

_Everyone was sitting on deck looking at a map."We're almost there." Nami said looking at the map."And it looks like this.." she said pointing at a mountain on the map."Is the only way in."Reverse Mountain." Zoro looked where Nami was pointing."What a pain." He said with an annoyed look."There's got to be a better way in." Naruto looked to them."Not unless you have a Marine ship." He said gaining everyone's attention."What do you mean Naruto-kun?" Nojiko asked from her spot beside him."Marines coat their ship's bottom's with seastones so they can go into the calm belt around crap like that." Luffy tilted his head."Seastones?" He asked as Naruto looks at him."It's a stone that if someone with devil fruit powers touches it, it takes away their powers and makes it feel like you're in the ocean." He continued."Sea monsters can't sense them either unless they look directly at them." He said with a sigh."They also have jail cells coated with that stuff for pirates with devil fruit powers to keep them from escaping." He finished as Luffy nodded."First we need to stop off at an island, we need more food." He said as Nami drew everyone's attention back to the map._

_"Then we should stop here." She said pointing to a small island."It's a famous city known as Lougetown." She said."Whats so famous about it?" Luffy asked arms crossed over his chest."It's where Gold Roger was both born, and killed there." Naruto said looking at Luffy with a smile as Nami nodded."Want to go there?" She asked Luffy. Luffy nodded with a serious look."Yeah let's go." He said as everyone stands up."This is the man who had the One Piece, I need to see where he was born, and executed." Luffy said looking out to the ocean."LET'S SET SAIL." He yelled as they set sail to Loguetown._

**Now.**

_S.H.C.._

"Raise the anchor!" Luffy ordered as Zoro tied the anchor on to the ship."Set the sails." Naruto, and Sanji was on top of the sail running to the crow's nest after fixing it. They climbed down as Luffy was giving more orders. Nami and Nojiko walked outside."Hello Nami Nojiko." Sanji said walking passed them inside with a blush on his face."Hello Sanji." They greeted him. Nami looked down at Luffy, Usopp, and Zoro and smiled. "Come on Zoro let's play tag." Luffy said to Zoro."No." Zoro said plainly finishing tying the rope that held the anchor down."Oh, come on it'll be fun." Usopp said walking over. "No I'm late for my morning nap." Zoro said walking away hand on his neck."You're just afraid of losing." Usopp said with a smirk as Zoro stopped and gained a tic mark.

"That's not why jerk." Zoro said looking back at them angrily."Then why are you mad." Usopp teased."I'm not mad!" Zoro yelled and started chasing them around the deck. Nami giggled a little watching them act like children."How do you stand them all the time?" Nojiko asked with a sweat-drop forming."You got to admit they're not boring." Nami said with a grin. Naruto walked over hands in his pockets."Yeah you got that right." He said with a smile. Nami looked at Naruto and noticed his necklace."Hey Naruto?" She asked him. Naruto gave her his full attention."What's with that necklace?" Naruto pulled his necklace up."This belonged to my Godmother's grandfather." He explained."It looks expensive." Nojiko said with a thoughtful look."If I sold it I could buy three mountains with gold mines in them." everyone's eyes widened even Luffy's, Usopp's, and Zoro's. Nami gained Berrie signs in her eyes."Wow Naruto is their more?" She asked."No." Naruto said plainly."As far as I know this is one of a kind, and something I'll never sell." He said with a small smile letting his necklace fall back into place."It's like Luffy and his hat." Nami sighed."Too bad I hope we find another gem like that." She said hopefully.

"Nami-chan, Nojiko-chan the foods ready." Sanji said sweetly as he came outside drying his hands with a towel."Yo idiots lunch is ready." He yelled to everyone else a bit more harshly."You can feel the love from him can't you?" Naruto asked with a dead-panned expression. Nojiko sighed. "He's not that bad Naruto-kun." She said beside Naruto. Naruto snorted."Yeah to the female population maybe." He said walking inside with Nojiko. Sanji looked over to Nami and saw her expresion."Huh, something the matter Nami-chan?" He asked. Nami looked over to him and shook her head."No nothing let's eat." She said as she went inside.

"Me first." Luffy exclaimed running inside past Sanji Usopp ran past him as Zoro calmly walked inside."Wow this looks great." Luffy said looking at the food."You know Luffy." Nami said sitting down at the table."I was wondering whatever happened to Buggy?" She asked as Luffy looked up from eating."Buggy the clown?" Naruto asked from the end of the table. Nami nodded as she answered."Yes, when I first met Luffy I was stealing a map from Buggy."Oh, really?" Naruto asked thoughtfully as Nami nodded."He's probably dead." Luffy said mouth full of food."I would'nt be too sure of that." Zoro said from his spot taking a sip from his cup."Pirates are a stubborn bunch." He finished taking a bite out of his food."Here you go Nami-chan, Nojiko-chan." Sanji said putting some desert down for Nami, and Nijoko."Thanks Sanji." Nami, and Nojiko said taking a bite out of their desert."Oh this is good, Naruto-kun here." Nojiko said taking some of her desert and fed Naruto. Naruto blushed."Noji-chan that's embarrassing." Nojiko smiled.

"Oh come on Naru-kun, for me." She pouted with puppy-dog eyes. Naruto sighed. "Ok anything for you Noji-chan." He said as he opened his mouth. Nojiko smiled in victory and fed him. Nami laughed."You two are so cute together." She said in between her laughter. Sanji glared at Naruto."I don't know what she see's in you." He grumbled. Naruto smirked."I've said it once I'll say it again." He said looking at Sanji."I'm awesome you're not." He continued with a cheeky grin."Face it Sanji the more awesome blond on the ship is me." He finished pointing at himself as Sanji gained a tic mark and tried to kick him but Naruto blocked it with his hand."Nice try Sanji." Naruto said letting go of Sanji's leg and stood up."I'm going to take a nap wake me up if something happens." Naruto said walking out of the kitchen with his hands in his pockets.

_Later._

"Hey look, a hermit crab." Luffy said taking a break from his cleaning to look at a hermit crab on the railing."Nami, Nojiko do you think it came from your village?" Luffy asked Nami, and Nojiko who were tending their tangerines with Naruto holding a basket for them to put the tangerines in."Probally." Nami said looking back to Luffy."Or it could have come from Usopp's." She finished Usopp looked up from cleaning a cannon."If it did it traveled a long way." Usopp replied. Suddenly something rocketed past them in the sky."Huh, did you say something Nami?" Luffy asked Nami. Nami looked back to Luffy. "No I didn't." She replied as Luffy looked to Nojiko, Naruto, and Usopp who all shook their heads."Luffy get back to work." Sanji yelled from the other end of the deck."Alright, alright." Luffy said getting back to sweeping. Naruto Smiled."Quite the crew huh?" Naruto asked as Nojiko, and Nami giggled."Yeah you're right." They replied.

_Night._

"They even argue even when they're asleep." Nami said hearing the guys from the other room argue. Naruto smirked from his seat arms around Nojiko who's sitting in his lap. "Yeah their quite the characters ain't they?" He asked as he let Nojiko go and stood up."Well, I guess I'll leave so you two can get your sleep." Naruto gave Nojiko a good night kiss and left the room."Goodnight Nami." Nojiko said getting into her bed."Night Nojiko." Nami said as she turned off the light.

Meanwhile Naruto was outside looking at the stars from the railing. He looked over and saw the hermit crab fom earlier."Hey there little buddy." He said picking the crab up. "It's dangerous for you there, come on I'll put you in something til we reach Loguetown." Naruto said walking inside. Putting the crab in a small box he heard the den-den mushi go off."_Purapurapura._" Naruto walked over and answered."Hello." He said."_Gaki?_" The person on the other end asked." Hey Tsunade-kaasan." Naruto said with a smile."Why are you calling this late?" He asked Tsunade."_Some Marines were here earlier stocking up their ship, I had to wait til they left._" She said sighing.

"Ok what did you want to talk about?" Naruto asked her."_Just checking in on you._" Tsunade said."I'm fine, hey while I have you I want to ask you something." Naruto said sitting down."_Ask away Naruto._" Tsunade said."Luffy, the Captain I told you about has this straw that he says belongs to a pirate named Shanks." He said."Is that the same Shanks you told me about?" Tsunade was silent for a moment."_It's possible there is only one pirate named Shanks that had a straw hat that I know of._" She said thoughtfully. "_He told me last time he was here that he gave it to a boy._" She finished."Huh? how about that."Naruto said hand on his chin."_Well anyway watch you back and keep in touch._" Tsunade said as Naruto chuckled."Ok, ok I will good night Tsunade-kaasan." He said."_Good night Naruto-kun._" Tsunade said as the den-den mushi's eyes closed. Naruto went to sleep on the couch."Better then listening to those guy's snore." Naruto said falling asleep.

_Morning._

_"_Achoo." Zoro sneezed sleeping by the railing."Sounds like you're catching a cold." Luffy said from his spot on the Going Merry's figurehead."Impossible." Zoro exclaimed."I've never had a cold, someone must be talking about me." He said closing his eyes. Luffy gained a thoughtful look."You know I've never gotten sick either." He said."Achoo." Nami sneezed."Bless you." Naruto said from his spot on the deck looking at the clouds. Usopp from his spot working on his ammo turned his head when he heard Nami sneezed. "Thank you." Nami said sitting in a lawn chair."Someone must be talking about me." She said as she brushed some of her hair behind her ear."It's tough being this beautiful, they all talk about me." She said dramatically. Naruto smirked."You're not going to get any arguments from me." Nami looked down at Naruto and winked."What if Nojiko heard you say that?" She teased. Naruto chuckled."She knows I'm only teasing." He said."Besides even a blind man could tell you're beautiful." He replied as Nami smirked."Nojiko better watch out I may steal you from her." She joked as Naruto opened his mouth.

_BOOM!_

"AAAHHH!" Before Naruto could reply Usopp's ammo suddenly exploded. Naruto started coughing as Usopp was knocked out."You alright Nami?" Naruto asked standing up."Yeah I'm alright." Nami said dusting some soot off her. Naruto looked down at Usopp."Well he's alright just knocked out." Naruto said poking Usopp with his foot. Nami snorted."Well if he wasn't I would've." She said raising her fist."Calm down Nami-chan it was an accident." Naruto said picking Usopp and setting him down in another lawn chair. Nojiko came running outside"What the hell was that?!" She asked looking over to Nami, Naruto, and Usopp. Naruto waved dismisivly."Nothing Noji-chan." He said pointing at Usopp."Usopp here just had an accident with some of his ammo." Nojiko sighed."Thank Kami." She said hands on her hip. Naruto walked over and wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled in for a kiss.

"Hey I think I see land Luffy." Zoro said getting up from his nap."Really that's great." Luffy exclaimed stretching his arms to pull him up to the top deck. Nami, Nojiko, Naruto, and Sanji who came outside all ran over to the front of the ship."So that's loguetown huh?" Naruto asked looking at the island."I wonder if they have a market?" Sanji asked lighting a cigarette."The locals need food too." Nami said hands on her hip."You're right." Sanji exclaimed. I hope they have a swords shop." Zoro said leaning on the railing."Using _santoryu_ with only one sword isn't good." Usopp now awake walked over. "I can't wait to see their equipment shop for some new gear." He exclaimed hands behind his head."I want to check out their weapon shop." Naruto said arm around Nojiko's waist."I like to check them out too, maybe some clothes shops also." Nojiko said resting her head on Naruto's shoulder."So that's the island where Gold Roger was both born, and executed." Luffy said head down and one hand on his hat.

_Loguetown._

"This is going to be fun." Luffy exclaimed looking at Loguetown."Every pirate here in the East Blue stops here before heading to the Grand Line to stock up." Nami exclaimed hands on her hip."It has everything you need." She finished."If that's the case I'm going on a shopping spree." Usopp said looking around."I bet they have all sorts of stuff here." He exclaimed with a grin. Sanji started looking around."I'm going to stock up on some food." He said taking a drag from his cigarette."Maybe I'll see some beautiful women." He said with a blush."I wonder if there is a swords smith here?" Zoro asked thoughtfully. Nami grinned."I thought you were broke, you going to steal one?" Nami teased."Well I'm going to see where they kill people." Luffy said with a grin."I want to see where the King of the Pirates was killed." He said running into the crowd."Luffy wait I kno...And he's gone." Naruto said with a sigh now wearing his trench coat."What were you going to say Naruto-kun?" Nojiko asked from her spot beside him."I was going to say I know where that platform is." Naruto said with a sigh."Oh well I'm sure he'll find it." He said grinning."Where should we all meet up?" Naruto asked."How about right here under the sign?" Nojiko asked pointing at the sign."Ok I'm going to find a weapons shop, Nojiko did you want to go with me?" Naruto asked as Nojiko thought."Sure I'll go But first can we stop at a clothing store I want some new clothes." She said with a shrug."I'll go with you." Nami said walking up to them after talking to Zoro. Naruto, Nami, and Nojiko walked off as the others went to shop around.

_Naruto, Nami, and Nojiko._

Naruto was watching Nami, and Nojiko try on clothes."Hows this?" Nami asked with a dress on."Looks good on you Nami-chan." Naruto replied with a grin."Oh Naru-kun." Naruto turned his head and saw Nojiko in a pair of blue bra, and panties. Naruto rocketed back with a nosebleed."Well, I think he likes them Nojiko-chan." Nami said with a grin as Nojiko put on her new clothes of blue jeans, a tank top and high heels."I know I just wanted to tease him." Nojiko said giggling."I'm going to pay for my clothes are you?" Nami shook her head."No, I'm not paying this much for clothes." She said as Naruto got up and wiped his nose."I'm paying Nami." He said as Nami brighten." Ok then I'll put my clothes with Nojiko's." Nami said walking ahead with Nojiko.

"Well here we are." Naruto said stopping in front of a weapons shop with a big backpack on his back full of clothes."Nami did you want anything?" Naruto asked as Nami rubbed her chin."I'll look at what they have for a staff." She said as they walked in and saw every kind of weapons imaginable."Hello how may I help you?" A gruff voice greeted them. They looked over at the counter sw a tall muscular man with short brown hair with some soot on his face walking in from downstairs, taking off a heavy apron."Hello we're just browsing thank you." Naruto said looking around. The man nodded."My name's John if you need help." John said wiping his hands with a towel."Do you have any staff's?" Nami asked as John pointed to the back of the store."Yes their in the back." He said as Nami walked back there. Naruto looked around and saw two pairs of trench knives with the blade extending over the knuckles. (Picture Asuma's.)"Hey Nojiko." Naruto called Nojiko over." What do you think about using trench knives?" He asked."Their interesting...I think I'll give them a try." She said as Naruto nodded and picked both sets up plus a couple of holster's."Alright I'll need some more throwing knives, and a pistol." Nojiko looked over to him." A pistol what for?" She asked Naruto."For when we face a bunch of people with guns." He explained." just a safety precaution, I may be good but I won't run into a group who wielding nothing but guns." He finished walking over to the gun section of the store."Well these are interesting." He said looking at the odd pair of pistol's.

"They look like they can fire more than one shot." Naruto said picking up one."Their a new model from the South Blue, they shoot a 44. caliber their called 'revolver's'." John explained. (Mr. 5's gun.) Naruto nodded."I'll take four." He said taking the pair up to the counter. "And some throwing knives also." He said Nojiko walked up beside him."Why are you getting four pistols?" She asked."Two I could understand but four?" Naruto looked to her. "Two are for you." Nauto said as John got holster's and ammo for them."For me?" Nojiko asked with a confused look. Naruto nodded."Yes for when I'm not around I won't have to worry about you." He said looking back to Nami and smirked."Looks like Nami had the same idea." He said as Nami walked over with two blue metal staff's. (Clima-Tact.)

"Find something you like Nami-chan?" Naruto asked as Nami nodded."Yes there was even another one for Nojiko." She said and separated both staff's into three piece's. She placed both down plus the holster. Naruto paid for them and walked out the store. "Well anything else?" Naruto asked with the trench knives in their holster on his lower back, and the revolver's on his hip in a reverse grip. (He uses his right hand to grab the gun on his left hip and left hand to grab the gun on the right hip.) "No Naruto-kun." Nojiko said with her trench knives in the same place as Naruto's her gun's on her hip in the regular grip, and her staff on her right leg same place as Nami kept her's.

Nami shook her head."Me nether Naruto-kun." Naruto nodded as they walked down he street. as they were walking Naruto looked in a pet store and saw something that caught his eye."Hey I'll be right back." He said walking inside. Nami, and Nojiko followed him inside a few minuets later. They saw Naruto giving the clerk, a young black hair girl some money."What are you buying Naruto-kun." Nojiko asked as Naruto turned around and grinned with his coat buttoned up. Nami, and Nojiko notice something moving in his coat and out popped a baby fox head from the opening of his coat and yipped."KAWAII!" Nojiko, and Nami yelled as they glomped the fox."I just bought him do you like him?" Naruto asked as The girls nodded. Nojiko held him away from her to get a good look at the little fox. He was red, and had black on his paws and the tips of his ears, and white on the tip of his tail, with orange eyes."Whats his name?" Nojiko asked as the fox licked her nose."Kitchi." Naruto said rubbing Kitchi's head."That means brave right?" Nami asked petting Kitchi's head after Naruto finished. He nodded with a smile."Yes." He said picking Kitchi up and putting him back in his coat, his head sticking out. He walk out with Nami, and Nojiko walking beside him

_Marine Office._

In a Marine Office on the other side of town was a room filled with smoke so thick you couldn't make anything out inside."Captain Smoker." A Marine said coming inside wearing a hat over his black hair."A message from H.Q." The Marine continued as a silloet stood up."We've just recived word that Monkey D. Luffy, and Uzumaki 'Maelstrom' Naruto and their crew are headed here to Loguetown with a thirty million bounty on Luffy, and fifty million berry bounty on Naruto." He finished with a salute."A thirty million berry bounty, I can't wait to meet him." Smoker said with a gruff voice."Sir this is the pirate who's defeated the pirates Don Krieg, and 'Saw-tooth' Arlong." The Marine said."And then there's Naruto who's the strongest bounty hunter from the East Blue, who's defeated pirates of at least forty million bounties." The Marine continued. "I know Naruto he's brought bounties here before." Smoker said walking to a widow and opening it to let the smoke out. as it cleared Smoker now visible looked back to the Marine."Now why so tense?" Smoker said. Smoker is a muscular man with light blue-green hair, smoking two cigars at once. Shirtless wearing blue jeans with a brown belt and large brown leather boots.

"It's just I've never faced pirates with this high bounties before." The Marine said as Smoker stared at him."Well I know Naruto's a strong fighter from the last time he was here, I spared with him." Smoker said thoughtfully."Gave one hell of a fight even though he couldn't hit me." He continued."Even though the Marine who gave him the bounty was corrupt, and now in jail, Naruto joined up with a pirate before we knew that." Smoker explained."H.Q. probably won't take his bounty off because of that." He finished."But Luffy's a mystery." Smoker said with a hand on his chin."Don't worry." Smoker said walking towards his desk."Under my command has there been a single pirate who's set foot that hasn't been arrested?" He asked putting on his jacket. A large thick white and blue specialist marine jacket which he kept open with greenish fur lining the neck, wrists and hem. Many cigars are strapped to the jacket which has the kanji for 'justice' on the back of it. He put a Jutte on his back."No sir." The Marine said worridly."Then calm the hell down." Smoker said putting on brown gloves. Another Marine came running in."Reporting sir." He said with a salute." I've just received word that a pirate group has just arrived." Smoker looked to him."You're requested there at once." The Marine finished. "That must Be Luffy, and Naruto." The first Marine exclaimed.

"A thirty million berry bounty huh?" Smoker said walking out the door."This'll be interesting." He said thoughtfully."Huh, you say something sir?" The new Marine asked. "Just talking to myself." Smoker said over his shoulder."Sir Wait." The first Marine said as Smoker left."Don't you want this?" He said holding up Luffy's poster.

_Outside._

"Captain you need to tell us what your order's are." A Marine said walking behind Smoker."No." Smoker said plainly."Sir do you even know who these pirate's defeated?" The Marine asked. Smoker stopped and looked over his shoulder with a dark glare."You're annoying me." Smoker said scaring the Marine."I'm in command here." He said as the Marine saluted."Understood sir!" The Marine exclaimed."Where's Tashigi?" Smoker asked calming down. The Marine thought for a moment before repling."Sir Tashigi said she had some errands to do but said she'd try to make it back in time for training." He said as Smoker sighed."Irresponsible girl where'd she go?" He asked.

"Yea I've got ice-cream!" A little blond-haired girl in a pink dress exclaimed running with her ice-cream cone."Be careful honey don't drop it." The girl's father said walking behind her wearing a long-sleeved shirt and shorts. THe girl rand into someone's leg and spilt her ice-cream on the person's pant's. She looked up and saw Smoker looking down at her with a blank look."CAPTAIN SMOKER!" The girl's father exclaimed. The little girl started tearing up."My ice-cream." She said as her father started sprouting apologies. Smoker kneeled down and gave the girl a gold coin."Here go buy yourself five scoops." He said with a smile standing up, and walking away."Thank you." The girl, and her father said as Smoker waved over his shoulder.

_Later._

"You all should feel honored." A tall lanky pirate with grey hair, black mustache, and black-gray goatee wearing a unique looking tricorne and red coat said. The middle corner of the hat is curved down in a way that it resembles the top half of a crescent moon."You've given your stuff to the next King of the Pirates." He exclaimed."Who's in charge here?" A gruff voice said behind the pirates. They all turned and saw a tall muscular guy smoking two cigars."Who want's to know?" The pirate asked with a sneer."So you're Monkey D. Luffy?" Smoker asked."You're not worth thirty million, you're not even worth the price of my grandmother's fake teeth." Smoker said as the pirate gained a tic mark."How dare you speak to me like that." He yelled at Smoker. Suddenly smoke started swirling around smoker as the pirates looked on jaws dropped.

_Nami, Naruto, and Nojiko._

Naruto Nami, and Nojiko was sitting at a table outside a restaurant."Captain Smoker?" Nami asked petting Kitchi who was sitting on her lap sleeping. Naruto nodded."Yes I forgot this is where he was station at." Naruto explained after they finished eating."Is he strong?" Nojiko asked with her hand supporting her head."He's one of the strongest Marines here in the East Blue." Naruto explained."Ever since he's been stationed here no pirates who stop here have left." He said as Nami, and Nojiko gained worriedly expressions."He's also a logia type devil fruit user." Naruto finished as Nami's eyes widened, and Nojiko's gained a confused expression. "Logia type?" Nojiko asked."Logia type devil fruits gives the user the ability to become an element or a force of nature." Naruto explained."Smoker has the _Moku Moku no mi_ (Plume Plume fruit.)" He continued."He can turn into smoke at will, physical attacks won't work on them." He said as Nojiko nodded."Can they be defeated?" She asked as Naruto nodded."Yes by Seastones, falling into the ocean, their abilities natural weakness, sneak attacks could work too." He finished as they finished their drinks.

_Smoker._

Smoker just defeated the pirates and tied them up."Congradulation sir you've captured Luffy." A Marine said as Smoker looked ahead."You idiot this isn't Luffy, anybody could see that." Smoker said annoyed."If this piece of trash is worth thirty million I'd become a pirate." Smoker joked."Well then, where is he?" The Marine asked as Smoker saw a teen wearing a straw hat, red vest, and blue shorts."Where's that execution platform this looks like the docks." He said looking around. The teen spotted Smoker and jogged over waving."Hey I need some help." The teen asked looking up at Smoker."Do you know where they execute people around here?" He asked as Smoker stared at him. "Platform?" Smoker asked as the teen looked around."Yeah I just can't seem to find it." He asked confusedly."I have'nt seen you before." Smoker said as the teen grinned"Yeah It's my first time here." He said looking around."The town's bigger then I thought, and I got lost." The teen said as Smoker took a drag from his cigars."Why do you want to go to the platform?" Smoker asked as the teen looked down his hat covering his eyes.

"Personal quest." He said plainly."I want to see where the King of the Pirates was killed." the teen said with a big grin as Smoker's eyes widened."I guess you don't know then oh well." The teen said leaving."Wait." Smoker said stopping the teen."Just follow the smoke." He said as smoke left his mouth floating in a direction to his left."Great thanks." The teen said running off with Smoker looking at his retreating form.

_Zoro._

"Damn all these swords are expensive." Zoro complained looking at the swords in the store window. He remember's earlier."_You wanna barrow money sure, that'll be 300% interest._" Nami said grinning before running to catch up with Naruto, and Nojiko. Zoro sighed."_I can't afford to borrow anymore money from Nami_." He thought."_There's gotta be a way to raise more money._" He finished. suddenly he heard a commotion. He turned around to see two guys with swords stopping a woman. The woman was average height with dark blue hair, wearing a floral design green short-sleeved shirt, blue jeans, with red framed glasses, holding a wrapped up sword."Move." The women said plainly."I'm warning you I'm not afraid to fight." She warned. as the two men laughed. the men brought their swords to attack. Zoro was about to intervene until he saw the woman pull out the sword she was holding. as soon as the sheath hit the ground the two men was unconscious with the woman behind them holding her sword behind her above her head. She suddenly tripped and her glasses fell off. Zoro picked them up and walked over to her."Hey you dropped these."Oh thank you." The woman said looking up Zoro tensed, and was wide-eyed that the woman looks like his child-hood friend."_Kuina._" He thought."Could I have my glasses back now?" she asked

_CRACK!_

Zoro gripped the glasses too hard and broke them. The woman glared at him."You're going to pay for those." She said as Zoro started sweating.

_Luffy._

"Man where am I?" Luffy asked looking around the alleys around him."Man I keep getting lost." He said walking down some stairs. Suddenly something caught his eye, He looked up and saw a sign for a bar."_Gold Roger._" He read the sign. He walked down the stairs of the entrance and walked inside. there was no one there, and the bar was dirty, and all the chairs were on the tables. He looked to his right and saw an old man with a hat, and sunglasses staring at him."Excuse me, do you work here?" Luffy asked the old man."I wanted to asked about your sign how did you get the name?." He asked walking towards the bar."Scram." The old man said drinking."This isn't the place for kids." He said coldly."Besides we're closed for good starting today." The old man said pouring another glass for himself."Going out of business?" Luffy asked sitting on a stool."Nope, retiring." The old man replied."OK I was just wondering about the name." Luffy said leaning on the bar."You see I'm looking for the execution platform." He explained.

"Do you know where it's at?" He asked. He looked to the old man and saw a skull on the table."Wow that's a human skull." He said as the old man looked down."Killer Giant." The old man started explaining."One of the most fiercest pirate to ever sail the Grand Line." He said swirling his cup around."Untill Gold Roger killed him with one move." He said as Luffy eyes widened."Gold Roger." He said as the old man nodded."Yep with lightning speed." The old man exclaimed arms in the air."Tell me more." Luffy said as the old man finished his story."Hell yeah." Luffy said when the old man finished."Gold Roger is what a pirate is supposed to be." Luffy exclaimed hat shadowing his eyes. "Thats why I'm going to find the One Piece and become the next King of the Pirates." He exclaimed as the man's eyes widened and Gold Roger took Luffy's place for a moment.

The man walked behind the bar."Let's have a drink." He said as Luffy shook his head."No thanks I don't drink." He said as the old man grinned."Ok how about some milk then?" He asked putting two glasses of milk down and raised his."To the King of the Pirates." Luffy grinned and raised his glass."To the King of the Pirates." He said and clanked their glasses.

_Later._

Later after Luffy left Smoker walked into the bar."Oh It's you." He said seeing Smoker."Is that the way to greet your only customer?" Smoker asked grinning."Cut the crap." The man said slamming his hands on the bar."You can't wait for me to close up." He said as Smoker sat down."It's not my fault all the pirates turned into cowards." He said as the old man got up to do the dishes. Smoker notice the two glasses on the bar."Well that's nice you had a costumer." He said with a smirk."I'll take some rum old man." Smoker ordered." I don't have any for you." He said as Smoker pulled a bottle over with his smoke."Today's a celebration." Smoker exclaimed drinking from the bottle."THe day Gold Roger was executed." Smoker started talking about the day he saw Gold Roger exacuted."Hey." A male voice interrupted his thoughts."Here's some new wanted poster's." A Marine said holding two poster's. Smoker looked over his shoulder."Captain Smoker." The Marine said dropping the poster's and saluted. Smoker walked over to pick up the poster's."Well that's Naruto alright." He said looking at Naruto's poster. He looked over to the other one and widened his eyes."So he was Monkey D. Luffy." He said walking out the door.

_Luffy._

"That's where the King of the Pirates was executed." Luffy said looking up at the platform. He gulped."The place where the greatest pirate who ever lived was killed, and when the great pirate era was started." He stated seriously.

**To be Continued.**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading Sorry about the late update but I wasn't on the computer as much this week, and something took up my time in the evenings. I would like to update at least once a week. On to the poll. No:60. Yes:32. Continue voting on my profile and send ideas for O.C.s or Naruto villains when it's over. also I don't think I'll type the 'Filler Arcs'. Episodes maybe like the two episode of going between Buggy and the S.H.C on the Going Merry, as you see I only focused on the Going Merry. I'll be putting the rest of the arc in one chapter, so the next one may be a little late in getting updated. Anyway let me know of any error's and thanks for reading again.**

**Talk to you later,**

**Lone Wolf out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One piece.**

**A/N: Thanks for reading The first part of this chapter is my first fight scene sorry that it's short.**

* * *

**Chapter IX**

**Last Time.**

_The man walked behind the bar."Let's have a drink." He said as Luffy shook his head."No thanks I don't drink." He said as the old man grinned."Ok how about some milk then?" He asked putting two glasses of milk down and raised his."To the King of the Pirates." Luffy grinned and raised his glass."To the King of the Pirates." He said and clanked their glasses._

_Later._

_Later after Luffy left Smoker walked into the bar."Oh It's you." He said seeing Smoker."Is that the way to greet your only customer?" Smoker asked grinning."Cut the crap." The man said slamming his hands on the bar."You can't wait for me to close up." He said as Smoker sat down."It's not my fault all the pirates turned into cowards." He said as the old man got up to do the dishes. Smoker notice the two glasses on the bar."Well that's nice you had a costumer." He said with a smirk."I'll take some rum old man." Smoker ordered." I don't have any for you." He said as Smoker pulled a bottle over with his smoke."Today's a celebration." Smoker exclaimed drinking from the bottle."The day Gold Roger was executed." Smoker started talking about the day he saw Gold Roger exacuted."Hey." A male voice interrupted his thoughts."Here's some new wanted poster's." A Marine said holding two poster's. Smoker looked over his shoulder."Captain Smoker." The Marine said dropping the poster's and saluted. Smoker walked over to pick up the poster's."Well that's Naruto alright." He said looking at Naruto's poster. He looked over to the other one and widened his eyes."So he was Monkey D. Luffy." He said walking out the door._

_Luffy._

_"That's where the King of the Pirates was executed." Luffy said looking up at the platform. He gulped."The place where the greatest pirate who ever lived was killed, and when the great pirate era was started." He stated seriously._

**Now.**

_Naruto, Nojiko, and Nami._

Naruto, the girl's, and Kitchi now being held by Nojiko were walking down a street."Well is there any sight's you want to see?" Naruto asked as the girl's shook their heads."No Naruto-kun." Nojiko said with a smile, hugging Kitchi."What ever you want to do Naruto." Nami said shrugging. As they continued walking Naruto spotted a flyer on a wall. It had the picture of a bald muscular guy with brown eyebrows, and brown eyes a few scars on his face, and body standing holding up a briefcase. Naruto read what was on it out loud.

**Can you beat the current champ's winning streak? Try your luck first person to beat the champ gets $500,000 Berries.**

"Well should I give it give it a try?" Naruto asked Nojiko, and Nami."Hell yeah you can win that easy." Nami exclaimed with a grin. Naruto shrugged."Yeah maybe, It'll at least be a time waster." He said walking in the direction that the poster gave. after walking for a few minutes they came up the the place set up for the contest. A crowd was around the small area that was cleared for the fight's with metal baracades."Well, this look's like the place." Naruto stated looking around for the sign up sheet."Naruto I think you sign up there." Nojiko said pointing over to a table with a man with short brown hair, brown eyes,wearing black short's, a dark red shirt and sandles."Hello." The man said when Naruto, Nojiko, and Nami walked over."Are you here to sign up?" He asked as Naruto nodded. "Yes, is there many people competing." He asked as the man nodded."Yes quite a few." He said handing Naruto a pen. Suddenly they heard someone scream, and flew over their heads landing on the other side of the street. Naruto raised an eyebrow."Was that that champion's doing?" He asked.

The man nodded."Yeah it was." He answered."He's a professional fighter who's traveled over the seas." He said as Naruto took a look around looking at the crowd."Kinda small for something like this." Naruto said as the man rubbed his head."Well there's a few contest's that are going on today, in fact there's a cooking contest going on a little while later after this." He said as Naruto looked at Nami, and Nojiko."Well at least we will know where Sanji will be." He said as Nami nodded."Yeah at the very least he'll be in the audience." She replied with a hand on her chin."Ok when do I get to fight?" Naruto asked."Your fight will be last but there is only a few matches left." The man replied as Naruto nodded and walked into the crowd to look at the fight's before his. When he got in a seat with Nami, and Nojiko."Well that's the guy on the flyer." Naruto stated seeing the champion.

He's wearing karate pants taped off at the ankles with black tape, bare foot and shirtless finishing fighting one of the competitors."Winner Dan!" The referee said raising the now identified champion's arm."He looks strong Naruto-kun." Nojiko stated looking at Dan."Well the guy at the sign up did say he's a professional fighter." Naruto said thoughtfully."He's bound to be real strong." He finished seeing the next fighter come up after a few minute's break. The fighter was just under six feet with short blond hair. wearing brown pant's, shirtless, and brown shoes."The next challenger Nori." The referee announced the blond-haired fighter. Dan and Nori got into their stances."Hajime!" The referee started the match. Nori started with a quick kick but Dan blocked it. Dan hit Nori in the head with a strong right hand knocking Nori back a few feet. Dan tried to kick Nori but he blocked it with his arm, and followed with a kick to Dan's gut.

"Their really good I can hardly see their moves." Nojiko commented watching the fight. Nami nodded."Yeah they are." Nami agreed as she looked over to Naruto and saw him staring at the match intensely. "Something wrong Naruto-kun?" Nami asked. Naruto turned to her."Just thinking up some strategies for my fight." He replied thoughtfully. "Anything good?" Nojiko asked petting Kitchi. Naruto sighed."It'll be hard, I'm sure one of the rules is no killing, or lethal moves." He said rubbing the back of his head."I'll need to hold back, and that's something I'm not used to doing." He said with sigh. "There's even the chance Dan's holding back too." Nami, and Nojiko gained confused looks."Why would he hold back?" Nami asked as Naruto shrugged."A bit paranoid I guess." He said with a shrug."I'm just used to fighting people who come at me with the intent to kill." He finished. They looked over and saw Dan standing over a unconscious Nori."We'll continue with the last fight after a thirty minute break." The announcer said over the speaker's. Naruto stood up and took off his guns,, trench knives, coat, shirt, necklace, and his pouch."Keep these safe for me Nami-chan, Nojiko-chan." Naruto said walking away."I'm going to go warm up." He said over his shoulder."Good luck Naruto-kun." The girls said folding his clothes on their laps, and setting his weapons on top of them.

_Thirty Minutes later._

Naruto after stretching stood in the middle of the ring arms crossed. Dan walked over and stood in front of him."You know" Dan said as Naruto started at him."I've always wanted to fight you Maelstrom." Dan finished as Naruto raised an eyebrow."Really?" He asked skeptically as Dan nodded."Yes you're one of the people I've wanted to fight." Dan said putting his hand foreward to shake Naruto's. Naruto shook his hand and back up a few feet."Alright there's only a couple of rules." The referee stated walking in between Naruto, and Dan."First, No lethal moves, or killing." The referee started as Naruto sighed."_Called it._" Naruto thought looking at Dan."_I'll need to hold back, at least for now._" He finished as the referee continued."Second no below the belt." He said looking between Naruto, and Dan."Third the match will end when your opponent submits, gets knocked out, or cannot continue fighting." He raised his hand."Last when I say match is over, the match is over." He finished."Fighter's ready?" He asked as Naruto, and Dan nodded."Then the last match between Uzumaki Naruto, and the champion Dan will..." He said bringing his hand down."Hajime." The ref got out of the way as Naruto, and Dan charged at each other.

Naruto tried to kick Dan in the side, but he caught it and flung Naruto a few feet away from him. Naruto jumped up on to his feet as Dan rushed at his and tried to punch him. Naruto blocked it and followed with a punch of his own. Dan stumbled back a bit before regaining his bearing and stared at Naruto."Is that the best you can do?" Dan asked as Naruto looked at him."Well, I can't use my more dangerous moves because I'll get disqualified." Naruto said before smirking."Besides, I'm just getting warmed up." He said running at Dan kicking him in the head. Naruto then put's Dan in a sleeper hold. The referee got in front of Dan."Do you give?" He asked as Dan shook his head. Dan pushed against Naruto, grabbed his head, and dropped down making Naruto let go.

"Naruto-kun's really holding back." Nojiko stated looking at Naruto, and Dan trade punches, and kicks."Yeah I know, If he didn't have to I think this would be over soon." Nami said petting Kitchi's head as he yipped."Maybe we can't assume Naruto would have an easy time if he wasn't holding back." Nojiko said head resting in her hands."Dan could be as strong as Naruto also." She finished looking back to the fight.

Back in the ring Naruto, and Dan who were sweating a little, and panting stood in front of each other."You live up to your reputation Uzumaki." Dan stated getting into his stance."You're good too." Naruto said before running at Dan and tried to jump kick him. Dan dodged and Naruto stopped before hitting the barrier. As Naruto turned around Dan speared him through the barrier."Oh my Kami!" The announcer exclaimed."They went through the barrier." Nami, and Nojiko gasped as Naruto, and Dan laid there motionless.

Naruto groaned and wobbly stood up."Oooww." Naruto said shaking his head. He looked down at Dan picked him up and tried to punch him, but dan dodged to the left, and pushed him back grabbed an empty folding chair and hit Naruto over the head. he threw the chair into the rind and grabbed Naruto and carried him over to the middle of the ring. Naruto getting his bearing back knead Dan in the gut, and round kicked him in the head. Dan stumbled back a bit ran at Naruto kicked him in the knee grabbed his arm and put him in an arm-bar submission. Naruto grunted in pain after a few moments he rolled over and broke free. After rubbing his arm for a few moments Naruto then tried to kick Dan but he blocked it, grabbed the foot turn it over and applied an ankle lock. Naruto pushed up on his hands turned over and kicked Dan off. Doing a kip up Naruto ran over to dan and tried stomping on his head but Dan dodged it rolling over and knocking Naruto on the ground. Dan stomped on Naruto's chest a couple of times before kicking him away to the middle of the ring.

As Naruto was getting up he looked to the ground and smirked. As soon as he saw Dan's feet Naruto jumped in the air grabbed Dan's head and descended to the ground...On to the chair Dan threw into the ring earlier. Naruto sat on the ground holding his right shoulder. The referee looked to Dan and saw he was knocked out."Winner Uzumaki Naruto!" The referee exclaimed as the crowd cheered. Naruto smiled as he walked over to the man with red hair in a suit holding a large briefcase."Here's your pri..." He started until Nami grabbed it and walked away with a skip in her step."It's okay she's with me." Naruto said sheepishly. Nojiko walked over with Kitchi walking beside her as she handed Naruto his things."That was great Naruto-kun." Nojiko said with a kiss to the cheek. Naruto smiled, and picked up Kitchi and put him backed into his coat. Naruto heard groaning. "Ooww." Naruto looked down and saw Dan looking up at him."That was a good match." Naruto said pulling Dan up to his feet."Yeah I hope I can face you again." He said rubbing his head. Naruto shrugged."Hopefully, you never know." Naruto said shaking Dan's hand.

A little later Naruto was sitting down on a bench as Nami, and Nojiko was eating sandwiches."Are you going to be okay Naruto-kun?" Nojiko asked as Naruto was rubbing his shoulder."Yeah I just need to rest a bit when we get back to Merry." Naruto said with a smile."WE really need to get a doctor soon." Nojiko said worriedly. Naruto gave her a warm smile."I'm fine, let's look around for everyone." He said standing up as the girls left with him.

_Luffy._

Luffy was climbing the platform when he heard a male voice behind him."Hey you." He turned around and saw Smoker staring up at him."I'm busy now can it wait?" Luffy asked holding on to the platform."You're him right? The guy with the second highest bounty in the East Blue." He asked as a small storm cloud formed over Luffy's head. "Yeah that's me." Luffy said dejectedly almost falling off the platform."I'm Captain Smoker stationed here, and you're under arrest, now where's Naruto?." Smoker asked as Luffy stared down at him."Arrest? Screw that I need to sail to the Grand Line and become King of the Pirates." Luffy said seriously as Smoker's eyed widened."I also don't know where Naruto is." He finished as Smoker sighed."Okay I'll find him later now come down." Smoker said as Luffy shook his head."No I'm not getting arrested in this town." He said Smoker looked at him hands on his hip.

"You'll need to beat me first to go to the Grand Line." Smoker said cracking his knuckles. "That's the rule of this town." He finished as Luffy stared down at him."Alright." Luffy said and got ready to attack. bringing his fist back."Gomu Gomu no..(Gum Gum)" Luffy tried streching his arm but slipped and got stuck stomach stretching long."_Devil fruit._" Smoker thought seeing Luffy stretch."Man my feet are stuck." Luffy said holding his hat."Stop playing around and get down here." Smoker yelled up at Luffy."Alright hold on my feet are stuck." Luffy said pulling his feet off the platform."Alright Gomu Gomu no...Pistol(Gum Gum Pistol.)" Luffy shot his fist towards Smoker and he dodged. He punched Luffy in the side of his face, appeared in front and kicked him high in the air."_This kid's worth thirty million._" Smoker thought staring at Luffy._"I don't even need my powers for him."_ He finished as Luffy jumped off the platform and tried punching Smocker but Smoker countered with a punch sending Luffy into the platform hard and hitting the ground."You know." Smoker said walking over to Luffy."I was there on the Day Gold roger died." He started explaining."His final moment's were proud worthy of the King of the Pirates." He finished staring down at Luffy."But you king.: He continued."You can't even get to the Grand Line." He said seeing Luffy try to get up."Just stay down." Smoker said."There's no point." Luffy got up and looked back with a grin."Maybe but I won't know unless I try." Luffy said and shot his leg back."Gomu Gomu no...Muchi(Gum Gum Whip.)"Luffy stretched his leg hoping to kick Smoker, who leaned to the left and let Luffy's leg wrapped around a fountain."Oh man." Luffy said before spinning around the fountain and shooting away in the air."Crap I missed!" Luffy exclaimed before flying out of sight. Smoker stared at him before Luffy flew out of sight.

_Naruto, Nami, and Nojiko._

Naruto, and the girls were wandering around looking for everyone when they heard screaming."AAAAHHHHH!" They looked up and saw Luffy flying by them fast. "Well..Thats strange." Naruto said with a sweat-drop. Nami sighed, and pinched the bridge of her nose."Idiot." She said plainly as Nojiko giggled.

_Luffy._

Luffy crashed into the ground on the other end of town scaring everyone there."Man what a flight." Luffy said plainly looking up to the sky."I really went far." He said as people started gathering round him."What should I do now?" He asked as he yawned."I know a nap." He finished with a grin. He pulled his hat over his head and fell asleep. "Hey, are you alright?" Someone asked Luffy."I think he's dead." Another exclaimed.

_Zoro._

Zoro, and Tashigi were walking down a busy street when Zoro spoke up."Hey where are we going?" He asked Tashigi."I still can't belive you broke my glasses." She stated still annoyed at Zoro."I told you I would pay you back." Zoro said stopping for a second."Pay me back, you look like you're broke." Tashigi said as Zoro stiffend."Yeah." Zoro said as he started to sweat."I knew it I could tell just by looking at you." Tashigi said stopping to stare at Zoro."I don't care about your sob story just follow me." Tashigi said walking into a Marine building."_Crap._" Zoro thought following Tashigi inside."Here." Tashigi said handing Zoro a bucket, and mop."Our janitor quit this morning." She said then suddenly smiled."Once you work for the Marines you won't have money trouble." She finished as Zoro's eyebrow twitched."Not a chance in hell." He stated handing the bucket and mop back."I don't work for Marines." He said as Tashigi gained an angry look."Well I expect to be paid in full." Tashigi said to Zoro annoyed. Zoro sighed pulling back the mop, and Bucket. A Marine came up behind them, and saluted."Time for training Sargent Major Tashigi." He said as Tashigi started walking down the hall."I'll be back to check up on you." She said turning in a door."Crap she's a Sargent." He said as he started cleaning.

_Outside._

Naruto, Nojiko, and Nami now clutching the briefcase tightly walked down the street."Shopping, and getting money two things I love doing." Nami said happily walking in front of Naruto, and Nojiko. Suddenly they walked past a billboard with Naruto's, and Luffy's poster's. Nami's, and Nojiko's eyes widened. They heard a door opened and saw Zoro putting out a trash can grumbling."What's Zoro doing with the Marines?" Nami asked."He must have gotten in trouble with one and is working his dept off." Naruto said with a shrug."Should we help him? Nojiko asked as Naruto shook his head."No He's not in big trouble, plus they would've arrested him if they recognized him." He said walking away."They'll know he's with Luffy if I go in to help him out." He finished as the girls followed him.

Inside Zoro was mopping the floor."Damn this will take all day." He said grabbing two more mops and cleaned faster."Hey." He heard a voice behind him"You're Zoro." A Marine said recognizing him."What are you doing cleaning?" The other asked."Intel says you've joined up with Monkey D. Luffy's crew you're und..." He was interrupted by Zoro attacking them with the mops knocking them out."Time to leave." Zoro said dropping the mops, writing a note, and leaving some money, and left.

_Later._

"_Man she looks like Kuina._" Zoro thought walking down the street."_Not to mention she's a swordsman too._" He finished walking into a weapons shop."I'd like to buy some swords." He said the person at the counter. A short man, with black hair that goes to the sides of his head, he has tan skin and wears a blue shirt, and a red nose. The man stood up and greeted him."Of course." He said as Zoro put his money on the counter."I've only got a hundred thousand Berries." He said as the owner sat back down and sighed."I can only give you two dull swords." He said as Zoro shrugged."I'll make do." Zoro said as the man caught a glimpse at the sword on Zoro's waist."_Could it be?_" He thought."Can I see your sword?" He asked as Zoro gained a confused look."My sword why?" He asked."Please?" The man asked again as Zoro shrugged."Sure." Zoro said handing his sword over to the owner.

The Man's eyes widened pulling the sword our slightly."this is a nice sword you got here." He stated."I'll buy it for $200,000 berries." He offered as Zoro raised an eyebrow. "What no way, It's my sword." He said as the man continued making offer after offer. "Ok, my last offer $800..." He started before being inturupted."Hey is my sword ready." Tashigi asked walking up to the counter."Hey you're okay." She said to Zoro. "_She's not very bright_." Zoro thought as Tashigi started tallking about the two Marines who were attacked."Besides I've already gotten new glasses." She finished putting on her new pair before looking at Zoro's sword. She smiled and pulled the sword from it's sheath."Is this Wado Ichimonji?" She asked looking at the sword."It must be one of the twenty-one _O Wazamono blades_." She exclaimed pulling out a small book and skimming through it."Yeah here it is, how do you have this sword?" She asked as the owner shouted at her."Shut up." He pulled out a sword with a white and green sheath and star-shaped guard, and threw it to her."Here's_ Shigure _I don't want to see you here again." He said as Tashigi caught it, and stumbled around and knocked a display down."GET OU..." He was interrupted my a male voice.

"Now that's no way to talk to a woman." Everyone turned around and saw Naruto at the dorrway."Naruto/kun." Zoro, and Tashigi said together as Naruto smiled."Hey Tashigi-chan." Naruto said with a wave. Tashigi walked over."What are you doing here?" She asked."I was walking past when I saw you in here." He replied shrugging."I see you've met my friend." He said pointing to Zoro."Yeah I was asking him how he had that sword." She said pointing to Zoro's sword."He was trained by the original's owner Father." Naruto said as Tashigi's eye's widened."How do you know?" She asked Naruto."That's what he told me when I asked when we first met." He said as Zoro sighed and nodded."Yeah she was the only person I couldn't beat no matter how hard I trained." Zoro said thoughtfully."We even made a promise that we wouldn't stop until one of us became the world's best swordsman." He continued."Well why doesn't she still have the sword?" Tashigi asked as Zoro's mood soften."She died shortly after we made that promise." He stated as Tashigi gasped."How?" She asked as Zoro sighed."She was killed." He said putting the sword back on his waist."After that I asked her father for this sword to carry on her memory and the promise we made." He said looking at Naruto."Where are the girls?" He asked as Naruto shrugged."Their putting the stuff we bought, and some money I won on the boat." He replied before turning to Tashigi.

"You're not going to arrest me?" He asked as Tashigi shook her head."No." She said plainly."I know Nezumi was corrupted, and I know you don't deserve that bounty." She explained."Unless I'm ordered to I won't." She finished. The store owner made himself known."Man did she ever help you." He said before pointing to some barrels on the other side of the store."The swords in those barrels are $50,000 each." He said annoyed as Zoro and Naruto walked over to the barrels."What the hell's that guy's problem?" Zoro asked as Naruto shrugged."He's just pissed at not getting your sword." He said looking through the barreles with Zoro."You must lose a lot of swords if you carry that many with you." Tashigi said as Naruto turned to her and spoke."Acully, my friend here is practicing _santoryu_." He said as Tashigi's eye's widened."Like that bounty hunter Roranoa Zoro?" She asked as Zoro chuckled."Oh yeah that guy." Zoro said as he continued looking."Yeah he's a really good swordsman." She said then her mood soured."But he's a bounty hunter." She said as Naruto raised an eyebrow."Whats that got to do with anything?" He asked as Tashigi turned her attention to him."A swordsman who's a bounty hunter, or pirate is not an honourable swordsman." She said as Naruto snorted. "Being a bounty hunter, or a pirate doesn't mean if he's a honorable swordsman or not." Naruto explained.

"I've met Roranoa Zoro and he's one of if not the most honorable swordsman I've ever met." Naruto said staring at Tashihi."How many times have people thought _you_ weren't a good swordsman because you were a woman?" He asked as Tashigi's head dropped. "Don't judge a book by the cover." He continued as he went back to looking through the barreles."He told me the only reason he became a bounty hunter was so he could have money to eat." Naruto said with a sigh."It dosen't matter if the person is a bounty hunter, a pirate or a Marine." He said looking up to Tashigi."I've met pirates more honorable then Marines, there ar a lot of Marines like Nezumi, or the one's who've betrayed my parents who've let the power go to their heads and do whatever they want." He finished as Tashigi nodded her head."You're right." She said softly."Before you say anything about Zoro talk to him first." Naruto finished. suddenly Tashigi felt some touch her leg. She looked down and saw a small fox looking up to her and yipped."Kawiie." She said picking the fox up."His names Kitchi I just bought him." Naruto said as Tashigi started asking about Kitchi, Zoro to engrossed in looking for swords ignored their conversation.

Suddenly he grabbed the hilt of one."_This sword._" Zoro thought pulling out a katana. It's in a red sheath with a gold band around the middle of the sheath and it's red handle. "Is that?" Tashigi asked as she gave Naruto Kitchi, pulled out her book and scanned through it."It is_ Sandai Kitetsu._" Tashigi said as Zoro pulled the blade out and examined it.'What's that sword doing here in the cheap bins?" She asked as the owner suddenly shouted."I can't sell it!" Tashigi sighed."I knew it was a mistake, it's a expensive sword." She said as the owner shook his head."It's not that." He said as Zoro took a few swings with the sword."It's cursed isn't it?" He asked as the owner looked on in shock."How did you know." He asked as Zoro looked at the blade."Just a feeling." He said as the owner explained.

"Every owner has died wielding that sword, and you will too if you buy it." The owner said as Zoro picked up the sword and smirked."Sound's great I'll take it." Zoro said as the owner yelled."I can't let you." The owner was hit by a woman."Don't be a fool and sell it." She said as the owner's eyebrow twitched."Don't hit me." He yelled as Zoro stared at the sword."You really want this sword?" Naruto asked as Zoro shrugged."Yeah let's see what's better, this curse or my luck." He said thowing the sword in the air making it spin and holding his right arm out. Tashigi tried to stop him but Naruto stopped her. "Wait." He said as everyone watched with bated breath. The sword came down and the dull side hit Zoro's arm and went through the floor. Everyone let out their breath, Tashigi almost fell to the flor if Naruto haden't caught her."I'll take it." Zoro said as he kneeled down and picked up the sword."Hey you." Zoro said looking at Tashigi. "You have a good eye help me look for another one." He said as Tashigi nodded her head."Sure." She said and started helping look through untill the owner shouted. "Wait." and ran upstairs and brought back something wrapped in a cloth.

He unwrapped it and showed a long katana with a black handle. It had a cross-shaped guard and a black lacquered sheath. He pulled the sword out showwing the blade itself was normal in appearance and its pattern was _midareba_ (irregular pattern)."This is _Yubashiri_ the finest sword in the shop." The owner said as Zoro took a quick glance at it. "I can't afford it." He said going back to looking in the barreles."I'll give it to you free of charge." The owner said."Even_ Sandai Kitetsu._" He said as Zoro raised an eyebrow. He took the swords and he, and Naruto walked out."See you later Tashigi-chan." Naruto said waving as he left."Bye Naruto-kun." Tashigi said waving."You've just gave away our best sword." The woman beside the owner said."I know, but that sword belong's in the hand of a true swordsman." The man replied."I wonder who that guy with Naruto-kun was?" Tashigi asked looking where Naruto, and Zoro went.

Outside Zoro was walking with Naruto right arm resting on his swords."It feels great having three swords again." He said happily."Yeah now you just have to worry about paying back Nami-chan." Naruto said as Zoro stopped for a second and cursed."Damn it." He said with a sigh.

_Luffy._

Meanwhile Luffy now awake is looking for the platform."Where is it?" He asked walking backwards. Suddenly a person in a cloak backed into him."Where is he, where is he?" The person asked as both kept looking in the opposite direction of each other."Where's that platform." Luffy asked looking to his left. The cloaked person now looking the same way said."That way." Luffy grinned and ran off in that direction."Thanks." He said running down the street."AAAHHH! That was straw-hat!" The person in the cloak yelled.

_Smoker._

"Luffy and his crew are still in Loguetown we need to arrest them!" A Marine ordered as other ran out of Smoker's office. Smonker took a drag from his cigars."I hate it when people yell." He said looking up to the ceiling."Straw-hat won't hide he'll find me." He said."Captain Smoker what's wrong?" Tashigi asked running in the office now wearing a blue leather coat with white fur lining the collar, and wrist, and white gloves Smoker looked to Tashigi. "Where have you been?" He asked her."I went to get _Shigure_ I also saw Naruto." Tashigi replied as Smoker sighed."And you didn't arrest him?" He asked as Tashigi looked sheepish."No you and I both know he didn't deserve that bounty, so unless I'm ordered to I won't." She said arms crossed under her bust."Captain Smoker." Two Marines said coming in limping."You two are okay I'm glad." Tashigi said as Smoker straighten up in his seat."Roronoa Zoro's the one who attacked us." ONe said leaning on the wall."Why would he attack you two imbeciles?" Smoker asked ."Because we tried to arrest him, for teaming up with a pirate." The other explained. Smoker sighed."I'll get you straw hat." He said a bit darkly."You won't escape me again." He finished looking out the window.

**To be Continued.**

* * *

**A/N Thanks for reading I wanted to put this chapter out now as a thank you for over 100 reviews, and I still want to update at least once a week. Onto the poll: No 63. Yes 33: Well looks like you want o.c.s to win if no is still this far ahead of yes I'll put the poll down early when Vivi tells Luffy, Zoro and Nami that Crocodile is the leader of Barouge works( the episode of the Whiskey peak arc where Robin blew up the ship with Igaram on it.) as always keep voting for the one you want to win on my profile, and send Ideas for O.C.s or Naruto villains and I'll ut up another poll for Nojiko. well let me know of spelling error's especially one's for names because every spell check I use counts them as being misspelled. Well thanks again for reading.**

**Talk to you later,**

**Lone wolf out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or One Piece.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**A/N: I'm so glad to get out of this arc, because I had a hard time thinking up original ideas I mean all this arc was just shopping and Luffy finding the platform.**

**Question: Is this going to be a harem?**

**Answer: I did toy around with the idea because I do read harem stories because they have all my favorite pairings in the harem. But I think I'll keep it a single pairing and have Naruto tease the other girls...But we'll see how the story go's. If I get a lot of reviews asking for it I'll put up a poll after the current one for it.**

* * *

**Chapter X.**

**Last Time.**

_"Luffy and his crew are still in Loguetown we need to arrest them!" A Marine ordered as other ran out of Smoker's office. Smonker took a drag from his cigars."I hate it when people yell." He said looking up to the ceiling."Straw-hat won't hide he'll find me." He said."Captain Smoker what's wrong?" Tashigi asked running in the office now wearing a blue leather coat with white fur lining the collar, and wrist, and white gloves Smoker looked to Tashigi. "Where have you been?" He asked her."I went to get Shigure I also saw Naruto." Tashigi replied as Smoker sighed."And you didn't arrest him?" He asked as Tashigi looked sheepish."No you and I both know he didn't deserve that bounty, so unless I'm ordered to I won't." She said arms crossed under her bust."Captain Smoker." Two Marines said coming in limping."You two are okay I'm glad." Tashigi said as Smoker straighten up in his seat."Roronoa Zoro's the one who attacked us." ONe said leaning on the wall."Why would he attack you two imbeciles?" Smoker asked ."Because we tried to arrest him, for teaming up with a pirate." The other explained. Smoker sighed."I'll get you straw hat." He said a bit darkly."You won't escape me again." He finished looking out the window._

**Now.**

_Sanji._

Sanji was walking down the streets when he heard a female's voice call out."Sanji!" He turned around and saw a tall woman with fiery pink hair and large pink eyes. She's wearing a dark red flamenco dress with white frills, a green sash she uses as a belt with a large red rose on her hip, and hot pink shoes. She's wearing a gold headband and a silver-emerald necklace that match her diamond-shaped emerald earings holding a ladle in her mouth."I've found you after a long time." She said after doing a dance. Two men shorter than her came out dancing."They call me Carmen." She finished striking a pose."And I'm her number one assistant Leo." The man on Carmen's said. He is a short man with a big head, and a large chin. He's wearing a blue matador suit, which has gold buttons and edging. with a red tie with a black dress shirt underneath and blue and grey shoes, and unkempt hair. "And I'm her second Jose." The man on her right said. He's a short man with a short, round body and a big nose. His eyes are very tiny, hiding behind his nostrils, and very thick lips. He also has short brown hair and wears a green matador suit with gold buttons and edging. Underneath his suit he wears a dark green dress shirt with a lighter green tie and green and grey shoes.

"Yes!" Sanji yelled His eye replaced with a heart walking over and grabbed Carmen's hand."Of course I'll.." He was interrupted from kissing her hand by her hitting him in the face with a frying pan"Don't you dare!" She yelled as Sanji's nose had blood coming out of it."Such passion." Sanji said a bit dazed."Tell me how do we know each other?" He asked as Carmen told him about challenging all the best cooks in the East Blue, and the last one from the Baratie, said that Sanji was the best cook in the East Blue."So I've com to challenge you Sanji." Carmen said."This afternoon at one at the cooking competition." She finished as she, Leo, and Jose left."So you going to compete?" One of the people on the street asked Sanji."No I don't like contest." Sanji said walking away.

_Naruto, Luffy, and Zoro._

Naruto, and Zoro after meeting up with Luffy was eating and drinking in Zoro's case inside a resturant, with Kitchi eating on the floor."Man that was good." Luffy said patting his now giant stomach. Naruto watched wide-eyed at how much Luffy could eat."I swear you could keep up with a friend of mine back home Luffy." Naruto said after a moment. "Other than him I've never seen one person eat as much in one sitting." He finished. "Man I'm glad I ran into you two, I was hungry and I don't have any money." Zoro said refilling his cup and taking a drink."Huh? I don't have any money." Luffy said tilting his head." Zoro took a hard gulp of his drink."You don't?" He asked/yelled as he turned to Naruto."Do you?" He asked as Naruto nodded."Yeah I took a little more from the money I won." He said putting some berries down on the table. Suddenly a bag fell on top of Luffy's hat. Luffy picked it up as a few gold coins fell out."Woah, hey thanks." Luffy said to the person who was in a cloak behind them, and putting the bag down at the person's table. "Yeah you didn't have to do that." Naruto said picking Kitchi up and walking to the front door. The person suddenly perked up after they left."Man did you see the nose on that guy?" Naruto asked once they left the building."That was the biggest nose on a person I've ever seen." He finished with Luffy, and Zoro laughing.

_Sanji._

Sanji was now down at the docks marketplace looking at the kinds of fish. "These are some good fish." Sanji said looking over some fish in a stand."You know your way around fish." The vendor said. He's a tall muscular man with a yellow-stripped shirt, rope tied around his head, hair pulled into a pony-tail, a black apron, grey pants, and sandles."These are some coastal fish we caught this morning. He said as Sanji looked at him"I've never seen this kind of fish, where did you say you got them?" Sanji asked picking up a strange-looking fish."Are you sure these are from here? I've never seen them." He said to the vendor putting the fish back."Well that's because their from the West Blue." The vendor said as Sanji's eye's widened."West Blue! How are they here?" Sanji asked as the vendor explain picking up the same fish."Loguetown is in a spot where crossing ocean current brings them in." The vendor said as they heard people talking near the docks."Well looks like something's happening let's go look." The vendor said walking over to the people as Sanji followed him.

"What's all the como...Holy crap!" The vendor yelled as Sanji pushed in front of the crowd. He looked down and saw a big fish. It had an elephants nose, ears, and tusk's."Nice catch it's an elephant blue fin tuna." The vendor said as the fisher-man looked over to him."Yeah put up a real fight too." The fisherman said as Sanji continued to stare at the fish. a few moments later when the fishermen was taking it away Sanji stopped them. "Wait, how much for the fish." He yelled a the fishermen looked to each other."Sorry it's not for sale." One said waving his hand."This fish is the grand prize for the cooking contest." The fisherman said as Sanji raised an eyebrow."Contest?" Sanji asked."Oh yeah the annule cooking contest." The vendor Sanji was talking to said."This beauty is the prize for it." He finished looking at Sanji."Youre a cook you should sign up." He said pointing behind Sanji."Resastration over there, hurry up before they're closed." He said as Sanji smiled."A cooking contest." He said thoughtfully as he walked away.

_earlier Naruto, Zoro, and Luffy._

Naruto, Zoro, and Luffy were walking down the street when Naruto stopped in front of a store."Hey I need to get something here." Naruto said as Zoro, and Luffy stopped to stare at him."If you want I can meet you at the ship when we leave." Naruto said as Zoro, and Luffy nodded."Ok I still need to find the platform again." Luffy said walking off with Zoro following them."Well it'll be easier to surprise them if their not with me." Naruto said walking into the store."Do you remember where it's at Luffy?" Zoro asked as Luffy grinned."It was in the middle of town, I'm sure we'll find it sooner or later." Luffy said as they continued walking.

Later Nami, Nojiko, and Usopp found Naruto walking out of the store."What are you getting Naruto-kun?" Nojiko asked as Naruto grinned."It's a surprise Noji-chan." He said teasingly."Did you find any of the other's?" Nami asked as Naruto nodded."Yeah Luffy, and Zoro but I let them go off on their own." He said sifting his backpack a little."Like I said I have a surprise for everyone, and I didn't want them to see it." He finished."Well that cooking competition started soon we'll probally find Sanji there." Nami said walking in the direction that the competition taking place."So what have you been doing Usopp?" Naruto asked as Usopp grinned."Just buying some things, and I beat a challenge from a bounty hunter." He explained as Nami, and Nojiko nodded."Yeah he's not lying Naruto-kun." Nojiko said walking beside Naruto as they continued walking.

_Later Sanji._

Sanji was getting ready at his table when the announcer that vendor he was talking to started talking."Alright the annual cooking competition is ready to start." He said and continued to talk about the rules."Hey Sanji!" Sanji turned and saw Nami, Nojiko, Naruto, and Usopp who was waving from the sidelines."Nami, Nojiko you come to see me compete." He said sweetly running over."Hey there Sanji." Naruto said as Sanji looked at him confused."When did you two get here?" He asked as Usopp yelled at him with Naruto sweat-dropping."Sanji do you really want to be known as the best cook in the East Blue?' Naruto asked as Sanji shook his head."No I just want the fish that's the prize." He replied as the other's looked up to see the tuna."Oh thats a big elephant tuna." Naruto said as Sanji nodded."Yeah I'm trying to figure out how to make him talk." Sanji said as the other's gained confused looks. Later only Sanji, and Carmen was left."Now we move on the finales!" The announcer yelled as the crowd cheers."Wow their really into this competition." Usopp commented looking at the screaming crowd.

"Our last two contestants are..Sanji." The announcer said as the crowd cheered. "And...Carmen." He finished as Carmen spun around as the crowd cheered."Who will be our big winner?" He asked then raised a ladle and hit a pot."BEGAIN!" He yelled as Sanji, and Carmen cooked."Carmen dance around cleaning, and cutting her ingredients as Sanji was deep in thought preparing fish, and other foods. After a while Sanji, and Carmen was finishing up their dishes."TIME!" The announcer yelled. After the judges ate the meals one stood up."And the winner is...S." He was interupted by Carmen yelling. "WAIT!" She stood up and walked over to Sanji."After all this I still couldnt beat you." She said sniffling a little."I was working at the same restaurant as you all those years ago." She started explaining."But they wouldn't let me in the kitchen." She continued as Sanji starred on taking a drag from his cigerette."You beat me Sanji, you're the best cook in the East Blue." She finished as Sanji stood up."That's the best compliment anyone's ever given me Carmen." Sanji said arms wide."How about a..." He was interrupted by Leo hitting him in the face with a pan."What the hell's your problem?" Sanji asked kicking him away."Next time we meet I'll defeat you Sanji." Carmen said with a smirk."I look forward to that day Carmen." Sanji said with a Smile.

_Later._

Later Naruto, Nojiko, Nami, Usopp who was carrying the head of the elephant tuna with Sanji, was walking down the street."How the hell did I get the heavy end?" Usopp asked Sanji who was busy thinking up how to cook the fish. Suddenly Nami stopped and looked up to the sky."What's wrong Nami-chan?" Naruto asked from his spot beside her."The sky." She replied plainly."It's going to rain." Nami said seriously."Are you sure it's such a nice day." Usopp said looking up to the sky."If Nami-chan says it'll rain I believe her." Naruto said looking to Usopp."From the little I saw of her navigation skills, she's the best I've ever seen." He finished as Nami spoke up."Let's hurry." She said walking a little faster with everyone catching up to her.

_Luffy, and Zoro._

Luffy, and Zoro was walking down the street when suddenly a gust of wind blew Luffy's hat away."Hey my hat." Luffy yelled chasing after his hat."Wait Luffy." Zoro said as he calmly walked after Luffy."Come back here." Luffy said following after his hat. after a few seconds Zoro came around the corner."Luffy where'd you go?" He asked walking in the wrong direction.

A few minutes later Luffy caught his hat."Great I caught my hat." Luffy said grinning as he picked up his hat. He looked up and hiis eyes widened."The platform." He said then ran over to it, and climbed it."Wow so this is what the king of the pirates saw when he died." Luffy said looking at the town from the top."Hewy someone's on the platform." Someone said as a crowd formed around the platform. As Luffy was looking around a Marine yelled at him through a megaphone."Hey you get down." Luffy looked at him confused."Why?" He asked as the Marine's eyebrow twitched."Because that platform belong's to the world government, now get down." He said as Luffy grinned."Ok, but first say the magic word." Luffy said snickering."You ar..." The Marine was hit over the head with a spiked club belonging to a woman. The woman is wearing a cowboy hat, a pearl necklace, bikini top, and tight Capri-length pants. With a pink cape decorated with hearts over a purple coat, and sandles."Long time no see Luffy." Said the woman who hit the Marine. Luffy looked on confused."Now don't tell me you've forgotten me." She said with a smirk as the crowd started talking how beautiful the woman is."Who are you?" Luffy asked as the woman smiled."You were the first man to strike me." Luffy jaw dropped. "What?" He asked."I've never hit you." He yelled down to the woman.

"When you struck me with your passionate fist." She explained."It felt good." She finished grinning rubbing her stomach. Marines and police gathered around them."Hey you're under arrest for striking an officer." One said to the woman. He turned up to Luffy."And you get down from there." He yelled up to Luffy. The woman turned to him and batted her eyelashes."You're not going to arrest me are you?" She asked with a grin. The officers eyes became hearts. Suddenly a cannon ball hit the fountain and knocking a lot of the Marines, and police away."Watch out!" Someone yelled as some debris flew towards the woman. The debris slipped off her and hit a building that was behind her."It...It slipped right past her." A person said after seeing the debris hit the building. suddenly a group of people in cloaks walked up."That was dangerous you know." The woman said to the person in front.

"I'm terrible sorry." The person said waving his arm dismisivly."But your smooth skin isn't harmed Alvida." He said to the now identified Alvida."Alvida?" Luffy asked looking around."I don't see her." He finished as Alvida yelled up to him."I'm Alvida!" Luffy tiilted his head."You sure because you don't look like her." He said scratching his head. Alvida smirked."Well I guess I did change a little after eating the Sube Sube no Mi(Smooth Smooth Fruit.)" She said taking off her cloak."Any attacks slide right off me." She explained."And it change my already perfect skin, you may have notice it took away my freckles." She said to Luffy"Yeah that's it." Luffy dead-panned."I've also joined up with someone who's looking for you too." She said pointing to the cloaked person beside her. The person started laughing and threw his cloak off followed by everyone else.

"I've got you now." The person yelled to Luffy. The person is a slim, yet muscular blue-haired man with an appearance resembling that of a clown, with a big red nose on his face. His face is covered with make up looking like an anchor, red lipstick and a Jolly Roger symbol on his orange hat over a stripped bandanna. A striped white and red shirt with short sleeves, white gloves, a sash around his waist, and a pair of loose pants reaching to his calves, a pair of striped socks and pointy shoes. He also has a scarf around his neck. Hanging from his shoulders is an orange, fur-lined captain's coat.

"Monkey D. Luffy." The man said seriously."Ever since You beat me I've been searching for you." Luffy raised an eyebrow."What was your name again?" He asked looking down saying names."Hey that's Buggy." A person said."Pirates are here, it's the Buggy pirates!" Another one yelled as the crowd ran off scared."Stay where you are." Buggy calmly said as the other pirates drew guns on the crowd."I want you all to see how scary I can be." He said as Luffy slammed a fist down on his hand."Oh yeah Buggy right?" He asked as Buggy eyebrow twitched."You just now figured that out?" He asked/yelled.

Suddenly a wooden restraint came down on Luffy's head and trapped him."Long time no see." A man said sitting on the restraint. He's a tall slender man with a unique hairstyle that covers the left side of his face and the right part of his head shaved. He's wearing a large blue and white checkered scarf that covers the lower part of his face, a sleeveless purple coat reaching down to his knees, white pants larger near the end and held up by a light blue sash, and white shoes."How's Roranoa Zoro?" He asked with a smirk."Good work Cabaji." Buggy said to the now identified Cabaji."To all my followers all around the world." Buggy exclaimed arms opened wide."I give you the execution of Monkey D. Luffy." He finished with a laugh."You should be honored Luffy, you going to die in the same place as the Pirate King." He said to Luffy who was struggling to get free.

_The Others._

"Man the barometric pressure dropping so fast." Nami said looking at the meter she was holding."There's a storm coming to Loguetown." She finished."You're sure?" Usopp asked still holding the tuna."Yes." Nami said nodded her head."We need to head back to the ship." Nami said."Ok I'll..." Naruto was interrupted by Zoro coming up to them scratching his head."Have you guys seen Luffy?" Zoro asked them."We got separated." He finished. Naruto sighed and gave his back-pack to Nojiko."Take this to the ship, I'll go find Luffy." He said taking Kitchi out."follow Noji-chan and the other's." He said as Kitchi yipped and walked over to Nojiko. Naruto started running off."Sanji, Zoro go with him in case he needs help." Nami ordered as Sanji, and Zoro left with Naruto. She turned her attention to Nojiko, and Usopp."We should hurry and get Merry ready." She said as they started running off towards to where they docked."There's an unimaginally huge storm heading our way." Nami said running."And the Marines may target ships with Jolly Roger's, good thing we put all of our stuff on there before." Nojiko said running along side Nami."We won't be weighted down and can run faster." She finished as Usopp perked up."Are you saying the Going Merry's in danger?" He asked running past the girls."Hurrry up." He yelled."Usopp wait up." Nami, and Nojiko yelled.

_Luffy._

The Buggy pirates where all partying and shooting their guns as a storm cloud formed over them."Monkey D. Luffy will be executed." Buggy now on top of the platform said. "On the charges of pissing me off." He finished as the pirates cheered."Wow I've never seen an execution before." Luffy said grinning as he looked down at the parting pirates. "Well you're about to kid." Buggy said foot on the restraint. Luffy pondered for a moment then...It hit him."You gotta be joking!" Luffy yelled pointing at himself."It's no joke." Buggy said with a laugh. "Please no spare me." Luffy pleaded uninterested."Why the hell would I?" Buggy asked holding a sword as all the pirates looked on."Any last words?" Buggy asked as Luffy stared forward. After a few moments Luffy shouted. "LISTEN UP, I'M GONG TO BE KING OF THE PIRATES!" Everyone looked on in shock."Stop the execution now." Everyone turned and saw Sanji, Naruto now holding his trench knives, and Zoro now wearing his bandanna.

"Sanji, Zoro, Naruto." Luffy yelled as all the pirates eyes widened at Naruto's name. "Uzumaki 'Maelstrom' Naruto?" One pirate asked. All the pirates started running away. "Luffy all that fooling around caught up with you." Zoro said gripping his sword. Sanji stared at Buggy."Starting a sideshow? Or is that just how you look?" He asked hands in his pockets."Man bd luck sure follows you around huh Luffy?" Naruto asked smirking. "Pirate Hunter Zoro, and Maelstrom Naruto RUN!" one pirate said as Naruto started beating pirates that was coming towards him, as Sanji, and Zoro started doing the same. "You're too late." Buggy said gaining Naruto's, Sanji's, and Zoro's attention. He raised the sword above his head ready to bring it down."Crap get to the platform now!" Naruto said as he, and the other's ran towards the platform."It's too la.." Buggy was inturupted by Naruto."Shut the hell up up big nose!" He yelled up to Buggy."Who are you calling big nose you blond hair bastard!" Buggy yelled down at Naruto. Buggy pulled the sword back up when Luffy shouted."Naruto, Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Nojiko, and Nami." Luffy looked up with a huge grin."Sorry I'm dead." He finished as Buggy brought his sword down.

_CRACK!_

Lightning hit Buggy's sword just as it was about to cut Luffy's head off, and tore the platform down as the rain fell."I'm still alive." Luffy said laughing putting his hat back on after it fell off."I take it back." Naruto said walking up to Luffy."You're the luckiest person I've ever met." He finished with a grin. All the pirates stared at Luffy eye's popping out of their sockets, and jaws dropped."Or devine intervention." Sanji said walking up."We need to hurry before the Marines come here." Zoro said seriously before looking up."Plus the storms getting worse, we need to leave and soon." He finished as the other's nodded and fought off some Marines that came running towards them."The storms getting worse." Naruto stated as he ran."If we don't get to the ship soon we won't get out of here." He finished. Suddenly a woman stood ahead of them."Wow who's that?" Sanji asked with a heart replacing his eye. "Tashigi-chan." Naruto said as he stared at her."I didn't kno you were Zoro." Tashigi said her head down."You lied to me." She said as Naruto raised an eyebrow."What the hell are you talking about?" He asked"We've never lied to you." He said as Tashigi raised her head."Yeah yo..." Naruto raised his hand."Did you asked for Zoro's name?" He asked as Tashigi sighed."Then we've nevered lied to you." Naruto finished as Tashigi looked at Zoro angrily."What where we supposed to do say here we are arrest us." Naruto asked. Tashigi stared for a moment before looking to Zoro."Even though I don't think you not a hounerable swordsman." She stated. "It's still my dream to take the legendary swords from pirate hands." She said pulling out her sword."I can't let you leave here with that sword in your possetion. She finished.

Zoro pulled his swords and started fighting Tashigi."Hey you can't fight a girl." Sanji yelled as Naruto snorted."He's not fighting a girl." He said as Sanji opened his mouth to argue."He's fighting a fellow swordsman." Naruto finished."While I'm with you and won't fight a woman." Naruto started explaining."There are women who can fight as well, or better than me, that I considered a fellow fighter, and not a woman." Naruto continue."Let me ask you this, What if Nami, and Nojiko are captured by a female bounty hunter, or Marine, and you are the only one there to save them?" He asked as Sanji thought. "Would you fight the woman to save them, or would you let them go to prison or die?" Naruto asked as Zoro continued fighting Tashigi."Go I won't be long." Zoro said as the other's ran ahead. Zoro pulled another sword and continue clashing swords with Tashigi, until Zoro pushed Tashigi against a wall. Zoro knocked the sword out of her hands and stabbed the wall beside her 's time for me to go." Zoro said putting his swords away and stared walking."Why didn't you kill me?" Tashigi asked as Zoro stopped."It's because I'm a girl right?" She asked and started talking about how she just as good as any man. Zoro gritted his teeth."Shut up!" Zoro yelled and turned around and pointed. "It's because you look like that girl I told you about." Zoro yelled as they continued arguing.

_Naruto, Luffy, and Sanji._

"There's the harbour." Luffy said as they came up to the harbour."Oh great what now?" Sanji asked seeing a man standing in front of a motorcycle trike."It's that Marine I fought earlier." Luffy said."Straw hat Luffy." Smoker said seriously."I already said you can't go to the Grand Line unless you beat me." He said as Luffy grinned."Oh yeah that's right." Luffy said getting into his stance."Sanji go I'll stay here." Naruto said crossing his arms."Ok got it." Sanji said running off."Be careful Luffy He's got a devil fruit." Naruto said as Luffy nodded."I will enter the Grand Line." Luffy said seriously to Smoker."We'll see about that." Smoker said as his fist turned into smoker and shot at Luffy."Howaito Auto(White Out)." He picked up Luffy with the smoke."I ate the Moku Moku no Mi.(Plume Plume Fruit.) I'm a smoke man." Smoker said seriously as Luffy struggled. Smoker looked to Naruto."Aern't you ging to help?" He asked as Naruto shook his head."No unless he's going to die I won't." Naruto said crossing his arms. Smoker slammed Luffy to the ground and turned back to normal."Had enough already?" He asked as Luffy was getting up."Gomu Gomu no...Gatling(Gum Gum Gatling.)" Luffy sent a barrage of fist at Smoker but his fist went through him."Oh gross." Luffy said seeing his fist stuck in Smoker's face. He pulled his fist back as Smoker called out another attack."Howaito Burō(Smoke Screen.)" Dense smoke shot out of his arms pinning Luffy on a wall."Gomu Gomu no...Pistol(Gum Gum Pistol.)" Luffy sent his fist at Smoker's midsection only for it to go through."I told you, you have to go through me to go to the Grand Line." Smoker said picking Luffy, and himself in the air. He slammed Luffy on the ground with him sitting on Luffy's back grabbing his weapon.

"Crap." Naruto cursed and was about to go save Luffy until..."Hold on." A voice said holding Smoker's weapon down."What are you doing here?" Smoker asked the person in a green cloak behind him. As the lightning flashed there is trible like tattoos on the left side of his face. Naruto's eyes widened."_Is that?_" He thought. Suddenly the rain stopped as the sky turned green and a strong wind blew through the town blowing everything, and everyone. After a few moments the winds stopped and the rain continued."Can someone tell me what happened?" Luffy asked pushing debri off him as Naruto and now Sanji, Zoro, and Usopp was with them doing the same."LUFFY! GUYS!" Nami, and Nojiko yelled from the ship away from shore."Nami." Luffy said looking out to the ship."We need to leave or the Going Merry will be gone." Sanji said as all but Luffy ran one way. They all stopped seeing Luffy run in the opposite direction. He jumped up and grabbed a railing and stretched back."Gomu Gomu no..Roketto(Gum Gum Rocket.)" Luffy rocketed to the ship grabbing everyone else and slammed into the mast.

"You're here?" Nami asked smiling. They all got up and started sailing the ship out to sea."Luffy you are one Lucky bastard." Naruto said setting the sail."What do you mean Naruto-kun?" Nami asked as Naruto turned his attention to her."Dragon just saved his ass." Naruto said with all but Luffy eyes widend."Who?" Luffy asked tilting his head."The most dangerous, and wanted man in the world." Naruto said and started explaining all he knew of Dragon.

_Smoker._

"Why did you save them Dragon?" Smoker asked Dragon who was now on the roof."It's not our place to get in the way of that man's path Smoker." Dragon said grinning looking out to sea and disappeared as Tashigi came running up.

_S.H.C. Morning. (1)_

everyone woke to the sound of hammering. They all walked outside and saw Naruto putting something on a hook he put on the mast."What are you doing Naruto-kun?" Nojiko asked yawning." Naruto turned around and grinned."Just putting something up that'll help us get to the crow's nest quicker." He replied showing the crew what he was working on. It was a metal handle in the shape of an A. with a rope tied to it going up to the mast.(**2**.) "How will that help us get up there?" Usopp asked as Naruto grinned."Like this." He said pulling it off the hook and flew up to the crow's nest fast. Everyone's eyes widened at what Naruto did."Now we can get up here as fast as Luffy can." Naruto said grabbing the handle and coming down and putting the handle back on the hook. "Shougi!" Luffy, and Usopp yelled with stars in their eyes as they tried it too."Was that the surprise Naruto-kun?" Nojiko asked as Naruto nodded."Yeah I thought we could get up there and spot trouble faster if we had it." He replied smiling. Everyone went inside to get dressed and eat breakfast, and started coming up with a plan for Reverse mountain.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading.**

**1. I skipped the kicking barrel scene because I couldn't think up dream/goal for Naruto, and Nojiko**

**2. I'm not sure what they called but I saw it in Assassin's Creed III on the naval mission The Rescue. And thought it was cool. If anyone know what the name is I'd appreciate it as I couldn't find anything on the web.**

**on to the poll. No: 70. Yes: 35. Continue voting on my profile until I get to the last episode of the Whiskey peak arc, and send ideas for o.c.s or Naruto villains. Well I've been playing One Piece: Pirate Warrior's to get ready for the new one that's coming out. From what I seen it looks like a good game...Except for one thing, and it's not something that'll make it a bad game just something I don't like. And that's the mind control. Ever since I was a kid there was always two things I hated in a show's episode/arc or movie plot. 1 is mind control, I just never liked that plot. 2. is a character that acts one way to one group then another to the other group. example One Piece just introduced one, Momosuke. He acts like an innocent kid in front of Nami, and Robin but all he really wants is to grope them/perv on them. The reason why I don't like those character's is because I knew kids like that growing up(They act like angels when their parents or other adults are in the room but are bully's/brats when they leave.)**

**And when I didn't follow their rules they went crying to their parents that I was hitting them and I would get in trouble even though, their kid was bigger/older than me, and I'm handicapped. Yeah I have cerebral palsy on my left side. I forget the name but go to YouTube and look for the comedian Josh Blue, or the wrestler Gregory Irons, and I have what they have but on my left side.**

**Anyway sorry for the small rant but I had to get that out or it would just stay in my head, let me know of any spelling errors, especially around, or the names**

**Talk to you later,**

**Lone Wolf out.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclamer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece**

**A/N: Well it rained all day so I was able to put this one up fast so make sure you read ch. 10 if you haven't already I uploaded that yesterday the 11th. an this on the 12th or 13 it's midnight here so I don't know if it'll say the 12th or 13th for the update**

* * *

**Chapter XI.**

**Last Time.**

_"You're here?" Nami asked smiling. They all got up and started sailing the ship out to sea."Luffy you are one Lucky bastard." Naruto said setting the sail."What do you mean Naruto-kun?" Nami asked as Naruto turned his attention to her."Dragon just saved his ass." Naruto said with all but Luffy eyes widend."Who?" Luffy asked tilting his head."The most dangerous, and wanted man in the world." Naruto said and started explaining all he knew of Dragon._

_Smoker._

_"Why did you save them Dragon?" Smoker asked Dragon who was now on the roof."It's not our place to get in the way of that man's path Smoker." Dragon said grinning looking out to sea and disappeared as Tashigi came running up._

_S.H.C. Morning._

_everyone woke to the sound of hammering. They all walked outside and saw Naruto putting something on a hook he put on the mast."What are you doing Naruto-kun?" Nojiko asked yawning." Naruto turned around and grinned."Just putting something up that'll help us get to the crow's nest quicker." He replied showing the crew what he was working on. It was a metal handle in the shape of an A. with a rope tied to it going up to the mast."How will that help us get up there?" Usopp asked as Naruto grinned."Like this." He said pulling it off the hook and flew up to the crow's nest fast. Everyone's eyes widened at what Naruto did."Now we can get up here as fast as Luffy can." Naruto said grabbing the handle and coming down and putting the handle back on the hook. "Shougi!" Luffy, and Usopp yelled with stars in their eyes as they tried it too."Was that the surprise Naruto-kun?" Nojiko asked as Naruto nodded."Yeah I thought we could get up there and spot trouble faster if we had it." He replied smiling. Everyone went inside to get dressed and eat breakfast, and started coming up with a plan for Reverse mountain._

**Now.**

"Nami!" Sanji yelled from the crow's nest beside Zoro looking through binoculars."There is a major storm coming." He finished seeing the black clouds over the horizon." Nami sighed Now in a blue shirt with a heart on it, and a dark blue skirt.""At least we're back on course." She said looking at the map."Yeah I'm glad to be out of the Calm Belt." Naruto said steering the ship with the pole with Kitchi on his head. Kitchi's wearing a yellow bandanna around his neck with the kanji for his name in black on it."I gotta say I've never seen a ship with a pole steering wheel." Naruto stated looking at the pole. Nojiko walked over and looked over Nami's shoulder."From the looks of it we should see the Red Line." She said as Nami nodded."Yeah we may be delayed from the storm though." Nami replied. Luffy came up to the crow's nest stretching his arms."Alright we're almost there the Grand Line." Luffy said with a grin. He started patting Sanji on the back."Isn't this exciting?" Luffy asked laughing. Sanji with a tic mark kicked him in the head. Nami was deep in thought staring at the map."You allright Nami?" Nojiko asked. Nami looked up."Everyone meeting now!" She orderd as everyone came inside.

"Look here." Nami said putting down the map."The entrace to the Grand line really is through a mountain." She finished as everyone looked."Well yeah, like I said unless you coat your ship's bottom, and go in the Calm Belt there's no other way in from here." Naruto said sitting down with Nojiko beside Kitchi sleeping in her lap."The mountain's riddled with canals." Nami said as Zoro raised an eyebrow."What are you talking about?" He asked."A ship can't go up a mountain even if it has canals." He finished as Naruto spoke up."The water does go up the mountain." He said as everyone looked to him."I've past it before." Naruto finished as everyone looked back to the map as Usopp started struggling."But there has to be another was, that map was stolen from Buggy can we trust it?" Zoro asked."Hey a little help." Usopp said trying to push the pole."What's wrong Usopp?" Naruto asked standing up and tried pushing the pole."Crap this current's freaking strong." Naruto said grunting a little as he tried to push the pole. Nami's eyes widened."What did you say?" She asked as Naruto stopped and looked to her."I said the current's strong why?" Naruto asked."That's it." Nami said and started explaining how Reverse Mountain works.

"Call me skeptic but I still say a ship can't climb a mountain."" Zoro said his eyes closed."You know I've heard stories that half the people died before entering the grand Line.' Sanji said seriously. It started raining hard."Hey could Someone get the sails?" Nami asked as Naruto walked to the door putting on his coat."I got it, hey Luffy come help me." Naruto said running outside and grabbing the metal handle and going to the top of the mast. He and Luffy pulled the sail up and tied it."Got it." Luffy said from his side of the sail."Hey I can see the mystery mountain." Luffy said holding his hat. Naruto came down hooked the handle back and ran up the steps with everyone else."That's huge." Usopp exclaimed. "The entrance to the Grand Line." Nami said wearing a pink rain coat."You're sure this is the only way?" Nojiko asked wearing a light blue coat Kitchi's head poking out the opening. Nami nodded."Yes." She said plainly. The ship started rocking."Hey hold the rudder steady." Luffy said holding on to the sail.

"Hey Nami where's that entrance?" Luffy asked."All I see is the mountain, if we don't do something we're going to hit the mountain." Luffy finished as Nami stared ahead."There is a crack in the mountain." Nami said seeing the small crack."Keep it straight." Nami ordered as Luffy came down beside her."Is that the entrance?" Luffy asked as Nami nodded."More then likely." Nami said with a smile as Zoro looked at the mountain through binoculers."I gotta be dreaming." He said amazed at the current going up."The current's actually going up the mountain." Naruto walked over."Told you." He said with a smirk."We need to make our way in the gates just right or we'll sink." Nami said gripping the rails."We need to go to the right." Luffy said seeing the ship go off course slightly. "Got it." Usopp said as he and Sanji pulled the pole hard as they can. Naruto heard cracking, he turned around just in time to see the pole break."Aaahh!" Everyone screamed seeing the steering pole break."Crap we're going to hit the gate." Naruto said seeing the ship going to the left."Gomu Gomu no...Fusen.(Gum Gum Ballon.)" Luffy jumped in front of the ship and expanded his stomach pushing the ship away.

"Luffy grab my hand." Zoro saidd holding his hand out as the ship passed the entrance. Luffy stretched his arm and grabbed Zoro's hand and came back to the ship."We made it." Usopp, and Sanji cheered from inside as Nami, and Nojiko breathed a sigh of relief. "Woo-hoo, now it's a straight shot to the top." Nami cheered pulling off her coat now that the rain stopped."Wow this is fun." Naruto said as the wind was hitting his face."Wow what a view." Luffy said from the front of the ship looking up. The ship came to the top above the clouds."This is insane." Luffy said sitting on top of Merry's head."We're above the clouds." He finished seeing the top of the mountain. The ship hit the top, went in the air, and came down on another canale."Hey Naruto?" Luffy asked as they were coming down the mountain."Yeah." Naruto said leaning against the wall with Nojiko beside him holding Kitchi."You've never told us your dream." Luffy said as Naruto shrugged."I really want to have a great adventure, and find the people responsible for my parents death." Naruto said with a sigh."How about you Nojiko?" Luffy asked Nojiko.'I've always wanted to see the world, like Belle-mere." She replied leaning her head on Naruto's shoulder.

"I see the Grand Line." Luffy said returning his attention to the front."The One Piece is out there somewhere, and I'm going to find it." Luffy exclaimed laughing. After a few moments they started going through clouds."This is great." Sanji said on the rope that's on the mast. As everyone's cheering, Naruto and Zoro heard a groan."Hey do you hear that?" Zoro asked as Naruto started looking around."What." Nami said looking over to Zoro."That groaning sound. Zoro said as Nami looked forward."It's probally the wind." Nojiko said."We are going really fast down this mountain, you could be hearing things." She finished."No I heard it too." Naruto said seriously. A shadow came through the clouds."Hey I see a mountain ahead." Sanji said looking ahead through binoculers. "What there shouldn't be any mountains here." Nami yelled.

"Who care's." Luffy exclaimed cheering."Its a whale." Naruto exclaimed seeing a large blue whale with many scars across his head."How are we going to get past it?" Naruto asked."There on the left." Zoro said pointing at the left."Go there." He yelled as Naruto ran to the steering pole."It's broken!" He replied trying to push what was left."Hold on I got an idea." Luffy said running in the door on the lower deck."What are you doing?" Nami yelled/asked from up top. After trying to turn the ship with no luck, they suddenly heard a cannon fire."The cannon!" Everyone yelled as The boat suddenly slowed own but hit the whale breaking the figure head off."We're so screwed." Nami said laying down as the figure head went by her and landing on the deck."Aaahh! That was my special seat!" He yelled from inside the room with the cannon. everything was quiet for a moment."Are you ok Nami-chan?" Naruto asked quietly helping Nami up."Yeah but why are you whispering?" She asked him."I don't think the whale noticed that." Naruto said to her."We may be able to get Merry out of here quietly." He said as the other's but Luffy came outside.

They all started rowing."He ither didn't feel that, or he's slow." Zoro said as they rowed while the whale groaned loudly."Huh Luffy?" Nami asked seeing Luffy stand in front of her."You think you can break my seat and get away with it." Luffy said seriously to the whale."TAKE THIS!" He yelled hitting the whale's eye as they passed it."YOU MORON!" Everyone yelled as Naruto knocked Luffy on the deck."Why the hell did you do that?" Naruto asked as Luffy got up."He broke my seat." Luffy said pointing to the whale"And you couldn't wait untill we got the Going Merry out-of-the-way before letting the whale know we were here?" Naruto asked his hand twitching to his gun. The whale groaned and opened his mouth letting water, and the Going Merry in. Luffy fell off stretched his arm and grabbed a tooth and climbed on top of the whale.

"Oh man." Luffy said on top of the whale panting."Everyone's been eaten." He said standing up. He started hitting the whale."Hey you spit them out." Luffy yelled as he kept hitting the whale."Woah." Luffy said as the whale started sinking."Hey where are you going?" Luffy asked as he started stomping on the whale."Give me back my friends." He said as the whale continued sinking."What the..?" Luffy asked seeing a door on top of the whale. He ran over to it opened it up and jumped in.

_Inside the Whale._

"Are we still in the whale?" Nojiko asked as she, and everyone else looking at the..Small island with a house."Yes we did." Naruto said staring at the island also. As they floated around the island a aquid came out of the water. Naruto, Sanji, and Zoro got ready to fight, but three spears came out of the house and killed the squid."Looks like someone's here." Naruto said as Nami hid behind him crying."I don't care let's go." She said tearfully."It's alright Nami-chan." Naruto said comfertly."Where's Luffy?" Usopp asked as Nami perked up a little."I hope he's all right, but Naruto's here." She said letting go of Naruto. Suddenly they heard footsteps. They turned and saw an old man he has an appearance based off of a flower with petals around his head. He has a rather stocky and muscular body, is bald on the top of his head, but with white hair with yellow flower petal-like things, that have purple near the bottom of them, and a white beard that splits in two parts. His lower lip is noticeably larger than his upper. He wears a pink shirt with a yellow and green stripe with purple circles in the yellow along with blueish-grey shorts with sandals. He also wears glasses, a seaweed necklace, three gold bracelets, and a green-gem bracelet on his left wrist. He also has a scar on his left arm.

"Whats that?" Naruto asked."He looks like a...Flower." He finished as the old man sat down in a lawn chair reading a newspaper."You going to say something?" Sanji asked as the man started at them intensly."Hey we'll fight we have cannon's." Usopp yelled..From inside the Going Merry."Oh yeah he's shaking in his shoes now." Naruto said sarcastically. The man glared."You do and someone will die." He said seriously as Naruto pulled his guns with Nami hiding behind him again, Nojiko pulled hers too with Kitchi growling. "Yeah who?" Sanji asked as the man was silent for a moment."Me of course." He said plainly as everyone face-planted to the deck."ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Sanji yelled over to the man. Zoro grabbed Sanji's shoulder."Calm down." He said with a smirk." He looked to the old man."Theres a couple of things we liked to know old man." Zoro said as the man looked to him."Where are we, and whats your name?" He asked as the man glared at him."You've got some nerve." The man said seriously."It's only polite to introduce yourself first." He said as Zoro shrugged."Ok my na.." He was interrupted by the man."My name is Crocus, I'm 72 and a half years old, Gemini." Crocus finished as Zoro tried to take out a sword."I'll kill him." He said angrily as Sanji held him back.

"You want to know where you are?" Crocus asked."I thought it was obvious, seeing as you were eaten." He said as Usopp looked around seeing blue sky."So we really are inside that whale." He asked as Crocus nodded."What happens now?" Nami asked."I don't want to be eaten." Nami said fearfully as Crocus stared at them for a moment."The exites over there." He said pointing to a giant door."Well ok let me fix the steering pole then." Naruto said walking down below deck."You're a shipwright Naruto-kun?" Nojiko asked as Naruto shook his head."No but I'm good with stuff like this." He replied pulling a post like the one that broke and a piece of metal, and tools."Someone get the small Merry head off the old one." Naruto said as Usopp went and pulled it off as Naruto sawed off the broken piece leaving a small stump."Hey hold this for me Usopp." Naruto said putting the new piece on to of the small stump."Ok." Usopp said holding the stump as Naruto nailed the post on."Ok let it go." He said as Usopp let go of the post, Naruto wrapped the metal around and nailed it on."There we go." Naruto said after putting the head on."That should hold." Naruto said throwing the tools down below, along with the broken post."Wow that looks like it never broke." Nami commented as Naruto grinned.

"Like I said I'm no shipwright, but I'm good at fixing things." He said chuckling."We need to sail for that exit fast." Zoro said as Nami nodded."You're right." She said as the whale's stomach started to shake."Hey look." Nami said pointing to the island."It's really a ship." She said seeing te iron bottom."Damn." Naruto cursed."We need to get out of here a wooden ship won't last long in this acid." He said as Usopp started yelling at Crocus."He's very angry." Crocus said looking up."He's hitting the Red Line." He said as everyone gained confused looks."That must be why he had scars over his head." Nami said holding on to the railing."Why?" Usopp asked."Because he's suffering." Nami said looking up."Really?" Naruto asked."How the hell did you come up with that?" He asked as Nami stared at him."Gut felling." She said plainly."Ok, ok." Naruto said shrugging.

"What about that man?" Usopp asked looking at Crocus."He must be here to kill it." Nami said seriously."Yeah but from inside?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. "We have no right to judge him." Sanji said taking a drag."What he does is his business, not ours." She said seriously."Now let's get the hell out of here." He finished with everyone nodding. As they all scrambled to sail out. Crocus dived in the acid."That old guy just jumped in." Nami said pointing at Crocus."Is he insane?" Zoro asked."The acid will eat him alive." He finished.

_Luffy._

Luffy after falling down into a sewer like area sat up."Hey that's wierd." He said looking around."This whale got's a river inside it too." He said as the room started tilting. Luffy screamed and fell down. Meanwhile on the other side of the door stood two people holding guns. One is a slender woman, her blue hair pulled back into a pony tail. Slender-bodied, having long thin legs and arms and prominent large breasts. Wearing a tan coat, blue stripped sleeveless shirt, tan shorts and white boots. The Man is a middle-aged man donned with long red hair with a crown on top, and his the number nine is written on his cheeks. He's wearing green royal clothes along with an ornate red scarf. His attire makes him look like a prince or a king."Right behind this door Miss Wednesday." The man said to the now identified Wednesday."Is the stomach of the whale as well as that old coot." He said as Miss Wensday 're right Mr. Nine." She said to the man. "We need the meat to feed our town." She finished as they heard screaming. Luffy came running fast knocked into them and went through the door.

Inside Crocus was climbing the door when three people came flying out and fell in the water."Crap." Naruto said taking off his shirt, bandanna, and shoes and jumped in. after a moment Naruto came out with Luffy on his shoulder. He climbed up on the ladder and sat Luffy down."Thanks Noji-chan." Naruto said as Nojiko came over transfixed on Naruto blushing."Noji-chan." Naruto said waving his hand in front of her face."O-oh sorry Naruto-kun." Nojiko apologized handing Naruto his clothes."Stop perving on Naruto Nojiko-chan." Nami teased from behind Nojiko who sputtered arguing that she wasn't.

The whale stopped thrashing."What happened?" Usopp asked."The whale seemed to have calmed down a bit." Nami said with Zoro nodding."Now." Zoro said seriously to the to other two people, Luffy now sitting on the railing."Tell us who you are." He finished with the two people murmuring"_That woman looks familiar._" Naruto thought looking at Miss Wednesday."You two are still here?" Crocus asked coming back in."I'm tired of you two trying to hurt Laboon." Luffy turned back to the others."Who's the old geezer?" He asked as Miss Wednesday, and Mr. Nine started laughing."You can't stop us from completing our mission." Miss Wednesday said standing up."That right we won't" Mr Nine said as they took aim with their guns."Fi.." Naruto grabbed the guns and threw them to the other side of the stomach."Sit down." He said glaring at them with the fox image back. the two gulped and sat down."That's good." Naruto finished the fox now gone.

Later on the island ship the S.H.C. was sitting down talking to Crocus."Thank you for saving Laboon." Crocus said to Naruto."No problem Naruto said playing with Kitchi."I was just keeping these two idiot's from doing something stupid." Naruto said pointing over to Miss Wednesday, and Mr. Nine."What do you mean?" Miss Wednesday asked."We need the meat for our town." She finished as Naruto looked over to her."From inside where you could hit a vital organ and kill all of us, and yourselves." He said raising an eyebrow."What do you mean kill all of us?" Nojiko asked Naruto."If they hit an organ like the heart or lung Laboon would thrash and possibly swim further down." He finished as everyone's eyes widened. after a while Crocus went on and explained about Laboon and Mr. Nine, and Miss Wednesday."So Laboon has been waiting here all this time?" Usopp asked as Crocus nodded.

Later the S.H.C, and Crocus where sailing through a canale."Wow 'm surprised Laboon's still alive with stuff like this going through him." Usopp commented as Crocus perked up."A doctor's playful mind." He said reading the newspaper."Doctor?" Nami asked. "Yeah certified too." Crocus said turning a page, and told them the reason for what he did to Laboon."Here's the exit." Crocus said opening up a big door."Man 50 years." Usopp said after getting outside."Thoses guys sure know how to test someone's patient." He finished as Sanji spoke up."Their probally dead." He said as Nami nodded. "Yeah when those guys set sail the Grand Line was a thousand times more dangerous than it is today." She said as Usopp started shouting."Come on you don't know that for sure, have some faith." He finished."There's always that chance though." Naruto said leaning on the rail."Or maybe they just got lost and are to old to travel." He finished staring at Laboon.

"I heard they ran out of the Grand Line." Crocus said as Luffy was staring at Laboon listening out the conversation."Why haven't you told him yet." Nami asked."I did Laboon doesn't believe me." Crocus said as Naruto spoke up."That was just a rumor though." He said turning his attention to Crocus."Who know if that got mixed up by the time you got it." He said sighing." For all we know their shipwrecked on an island." He finished putting his hands in his pockets."Anyway that was the day Laboon started to try and break through Reverse Mountain." Crocus said as everyone stared at him and finished his tale."AAAAHH!" Luffy screamed running up Laboon holding the ship's mast."What the hell?" Naruto asked looking at Luffy."I'm started to regret joining up with Luffy." Naruto face palmed as Nojiko, and Kitchi consoled him."He's an idiot alright." Zoro said sighing."I mean really not even a day in the Grand Line and already the steering wheel, mast, and figurehead broke." Naruto said pointing to each spot. He turned to Usopp. "You've got to tell Kaya that you broke her gift to you all." He said as Usopp jaw dropped."Me why?" He asked as Naruto explained."Well the Going Merry's from your home island, so until we get a proper shipwright you're responsible." Naruto finished with grin as Usopp dropped to the ground a storm cloud forming over his head.

"Gomu Gomu no..Ikebana.(Gum Gum Flower arrangement.)" Luffy slammed the mast on to Laboon's head Making him thrash in pain, before jumping and landing on the land."He's dead." crocus yelled as Nami scoffed."It'll take more than that to kill him." She said holding on to the rail as the waves rocked the boat. Luffy fought Laboon for a while."It's a draw." Luffy said a bit bruised."Your friends used to spare with you right?" Luffy asked."Well I can rival anything they could throw at you." He said smiling."After me and my friends sail the Grand Line we're come back for a rematch." He finished as Laboon started tearing up. He lifted his head and let out a low groan.

"Hey not bad." Luffy said covered in paint."Man you need to work on your painting skills." Naruto commented looking at the crudely painted Straw hat Jolly Roger."Now no more banging your head or you'll ruin it." Luffy said chuckling. after fixing the Going Merry, Nami looking over the map, and Sanji cooking the elephant tuna, and Naruto, and Nojiko playing with Kitchi by throwing a ball around."AAAHHH!" Nami screamed. "What's wrong?" Naruto asked running over."The compass is broken." Nami said as Naruto raised an eyebrow."That's all?" He asked."A regular compass won't work in the Grand Line you need a log pose." He explained as everyone stared at him."A what?" Luffy asked as Naruto explainedd"Every island in the Grand Line's is riddled with magnetic minarles that cause abnormalities." He continued."Every island has their own weather also, one could be hot as hell, while the next will be icy." He finished as Crocus nodded.

"He's right." He said as Naruto digged through his pouch."Here we go." Naruto said pulling out, and giving Nami a log pose. It is a wrist watch with a glass orb sitting on top, and a needle floating inside the middle of that orb suspended from the top by a thin piece of wire."That'll log on to a island's magnetic force." Naruto said as Nami strapped the log pose on."We'll also have to stay at that island for a certain amount of time til it locks on to the next one." He finished as Luffy perked up."Oh I found one just now too."Luffy said picking his up."Give it to Nojiko." Naruto said as Nojiko looked to him."Why?" She asked as Naruto shrugged. "Better to have two as a 'just in case'." Naruto said sitting down at the table."And these guy's could get lost on a single road leading into town." He finished pointing to the other's as Crocus went into greater detail about the log pose."Raftel the last Island on the Grand Line" Crocus finished."Then that must be where the One Piece is located." Usopp said excitedly as Crocus shrugged. "Maybe no one's set foot on there since Gold Roger." Luffy grinned and burped."You guys ready to go?" He asked as Sanji yelled at him."That was for all of us." He kicked Luffy and would have hit Nami if Naruto didn't pull her out of the way."Watch it you almost broke it!" Nami yelled kicking Sanji, and Luffy in the sea. After a moment Laboon came up with them, Miss Wednesday, and Mr. Nine.

"Whiskey Peak?" Luffy asked Miss Wednesday, and Mr. Nine. They told them that they were stranded and needed a ride to the next island."Ok it's fine we'll give you a ride." Luffy said."Are you sure Luffy?" Naruto asked."They could be up to something." He said as Luffy nodded."It's fine." He said shrugging."Choose your course wisely." Crocus said seriously"If we don't like it we'll try another the next time." Luffy said grinning."Well let's go." Luffy said stretching."Just who are you?" Miss Wednesday asked as Luffy looked back."I'm the man who's going to be King of the Pirates." He stated with grin as Miss Wensday, and Mr. Nine chuckled.

After eating and waiting on the log pose, everyone got on the Going Merry."The log pose has have plenty of time to set on the next Island, be careful." Crocus said as the other's said their goodbye's."Here." Naruto said handing Crocus a piece of paper. "It's the frequency to our den-den mushi, so you will hear from us no matter what." Naruto finished as Laboon groaned happily."Let's set sail!" Luffy ordered as they set sail to Whiskey peak.

**To be Continued.**

* * *

**A/N: Not much to say seeing as this went up the next day. Keep voting, thanks for reading****, and let me know of error's**

**Talk to you later,**

**Lone Wolf out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One piece.**

* * *

**Chapter XII.**

**Last Time.**

_"Whiskey Peak?" Luffy asked Miss Wednesday, and Mr. Nine. They told them that they were stranded and needed a ride to the next island."Ok it's fine we'll give you a ride." Luffy said."Are you sure Luffy?" Naruto asked."They could be up to something." He said as Luffy nodded."It's fine." He said shrugging."Choose your course wisely." Crocus said seriously"If we don't like it we'll try another the next time." Luffy said grinning."Well let's go." Luffy said stretching."Just who are you?" Miss Wednesday asked as Luffy looked back."I'm the man who's going to be King of the Pirates." He stated with grin as Miss Wednesday, and Mr. Nine chuckled._

_After eating and waiting on the log pose, everyone got on the Going Merry."The log pose has have plenty of time to set on the next Island, be careful." Crocus said as the other's said their goodbye's."Here." Naruto said handing Crocus a piece of paper. "It's the frequency to our den-den mushi, so you will hear from us no matter what." Naruto finished as Laboon groaned happily."Let's set sail!" Luffy ordered as they set sail to Whiskey peak._

**Now.**

_S.H.C. Going Merry._

It started snowing while the S.H.C. were sailing, and Luffy and Usopp was building snowmen."Perfect." Luffy said putting a nose on his snowman."It's Mr. Snow barrle." He finished with a grin looking at the barrle and wooden arms. Usopp laughed at Luffy's snowman."Ha mine's better." Usopp said showing his snow..lady. Usopp made Kaya sitting on a hill for his snowman."Cool." Luffy said getting behind his snowman."But can it do...This." Luffy said hitting his snowman's arm, and shooting Usopp's snowman's head off."Hey." Usopp yelled shaking his fist. He ran over and kicked Luffy's snowman's head off. After a few moments of arguing, they started throwing snowballs at each other. "How the hell can they be this energetic in this weather?" Nami asked seeing them fight from the window from the kitchen. She's wearing a winter coat, scarf, and earmuffs. Nojiko giggled wearing her own coat and earmuffs."Leave them be their not hurting anything...yet." She said pouring a drink into four mugs, handing two to Miss. Wednesday and Mr. Nine.

"The hot chocolate's ready." She said taking a drink from her glass as Nami came over and got her's. Outside Sanji, and Naruto decked out in their winter gear, was shovleing the snow off the deck of the ship."Nami, Nojiko am I doing great?" Sanji asked stopping for a second."You're doing great." Nami said out the window."Man you're whipped." Naruto said pushing some snow off while Kitchi played in it."Shut up stupid blond." Sanji yelled."You're blond too _ero-cook_!" Naruto yelled back as he and Sanji started yelling back insults to each other. Suddenly the wind picked up blowing the snow off and lightning cracked."Kitchi stay near me!" Naruto yelled as Kitchi came up beside Naruto.

Inside Nami looked outside."Snow Now lightning, it's like the rules of natture don't apply." She said amazed."What's wrong? Going to turn around?" Miss. Wensday taunted with Mr. Nine agreing. "Yeah sure we'll leave you two out in the sea." Nojiko said putting down her glass and unhoocked her gun. Miss. Wensday and Mr. Nine stayed silent. After a moment Naruto came in with Kitchi who shook off the snow that was on him. Naruto looked to the steering pole."Why isn't anyone steering?" He asked pointing to the pole."Well I just looked at our heading we're.." Nami said looking at her log pose.

Her eye's widened and ran outside screaming. Nojiko looked at her log pose."What it's pointing behind us, but we just looked at it a second ago." She said looking at Naruto. Naruto sighed and explained how saling the Grand Line works, while Nami gave orders to everyone else."You can't trust anything but that log pose Noji-chan." Naruto said steering the ship back on course."It's very easy to get lost on this sea." He finished as Kitchi jumped on Nojiko's lap and went to sleep. Suddenly the sun came out and warmed up the crew."Hey wake up!" Usopp yelled to Zoro who was asleep covered in snow. Everyone scrambled to get back on course with Luffy getting distracted by something he saw. A iceberg came up in their sights."Iceburg ten' o clock." Usopp said holding on to the ropes off the mast.

"Fog's getting heavy too." Sanji yelled as Nami's eye's widened. Naruto, and Nojiko where trying to steer the ship out-of-the-way of the iceburg."Crap the current's strong." Naruto grunted."Yeah it is." Nojiko agreed as she tried pushing the pole. As they came u to the iceburg Naruto pushed the pole hard and barly got out of the way."That was close." Naruto said panting, he looked out in front of Merry."Man look at those storm clouds."The wind's picking up too." Nami yelled now wearing a black sleeveless shirt with MODE on the front and a orange skirt. everyone scrambled to keep the ship afloat, as the storm picked up tearing the sail and putting a hole in the ship's bottom.

After the storm passed Zoro woke up and saw everyone but Naruto, and Nojiko laying down."Come on." Zoro said."I know the weather's nice but that's no reason to laze about." He said, then he turned to Nami."All I know is we better be on the right course." He said putting his hands in his pockets."Shut up you bastard." Nami, Sanji, and Usopp said darkly. Zoro looked down and saw Miss. Wednesday and Mr. Nine."Why are you two here?" He asked as Luffy perked up."We're stopping at their home island, so we're giving them a ride home." He said as Zoro looked to Miss Wednesday and Mr. Nine."Why we don't owe them a damn thing." Zoro said staring at them. Zoro sat down cross-legged and eyed Miss. Wednesday, and Mr. Nine."What's your name's again?" He asked.

"Miss. Wednesday." Miss Wednesdy said sitting up."Mr. Nine." Mr. Nine said following his partner."Those name's sound familiar." Zoro said hand on his chin smirking."In fact I'm certain I've heard them before." He said as Miss. Wednesday, and Mr. Nine started to sweat."Or maybe I hav.." Zoro was hit on the head and hit the deck. He grunted in pain with Nami standing behind him glaring."Jerk." Nami said darkly staring down at Zoro."You think you can just sleep while we do all the work." She said angrily."You're lucky we don't throw your lazy ass overboard." She finished with Zoro looking up glaring at her.

"Ooww." Zoro moaned holding his head with three lumps on it."Listen up everyone." Nami said hands on her hip."My navigation skill's are going to be usless here in the Grand Line." She said holding her fist high."But I promise I'll guide us safely through this sea." She finished with Naruto walking past her."I trust you Nami-chan." He said walking up to the mast."Now I got to fix the sail." He said grabbing the handle going up to the mast tied a rope to it, and went down and started sewing up the rip."We're here." Nami said pointing to an island in the distance."Our first journy in the Grand Line come's to an end." She finished as everyone looked at the island with giant cactus."That's Whiskey peak?" Naruto asked with Miss. Wednesday, and Mr. Nine Nodding."Yes." Miss. Wednesday said looking at the island."Whoa those cactus are enormous." Luffy said chuckling. Mr. Nine and Miss. Wednesday jumped on the railing and said their good-bye's.

_Whiskey Peak._

The S.H.C came into a dock to cheering people."Well I'd never thought I'd see a town that _welcomes _pirates." Naruto said seeing signs and confedy."I know there are towns of pirates, but not one that welcome them." He finished as the other's gathered to the side where a man walked out in front of the crowd. He is a tall man with a small red nose and has blonde hair in a style that resembles a wig worn during the 16th and 17th centuries. He is dressed like a gentleman. with a suit vest and tie, holding a saxophone. He has the number 8 at the tips of his collar. The curls in his hair also look like the number 8. Clearing his thoat."Wel...Ma-ma-ma." The man cleared his throat."Welcome, I'm Igarappoi." The man introduced himself."Welcom to Whiskey peak." Igarappoi said with everyone nodding."Great I'm Luffy got any meat?" Luffy asked grinning."I see you've got your priorities straight.." Naruto commented holding Nojiko with Kitchi in his coat as Igarappoi told them of all the things to do in Whiskey peak."Excuse me, do you know how long until the log pose sets?" Nami asked pointing to the log pose."Why waste time with something so trivile, let's party." Igarappoi said beside Nami with the crowd cheering loudly.

_Inside a bar night._

The villager's where playing music, and dancing while Luffy ate, and Usopp told tall tales."He sure can spin a web." Naruto commented sitting at a table, without his coat with Nojiko, Nami, and Zoro."Yeah he's had a lot of practice." Nami dead panned taking another sip of her drink. Naruto looked over and saw Sanji surrounded by women."Sanji's having a good time too." He said as Kitchi jumped up on the table and yipped. One of the women heard Kitchi and looked over."Aaaww, he's so kawaii." She said picking Kitchi up and hugged him. The other women came over gushing over Kitchi."What's that red rat got that I don't?" Sanji asked annoyed that Kitchi was getting attention from the women. Kitchi whined and his ears dropped."Hey don't be mean to him you jerk." One woman scolded Sanji."Yeah pick on someone your own size." Another one yelled."Yeah Sanji." Naruto said snickering."Ladies he alway's yells at him, I've seen him try to throw my fox in the ocean a few times." Naruto said as the women glared at Sanji. They proceeded to beat him up."I hate you." Sanji said from his spot on the floor as Naruto smiled.

"Wow this is delicious." Nami said taking a sip of a drink Igarappoi gave them."Why don't we have a competition." Igarappoi said with a smile."Join us." Igarappoi said to them as Nammi shook her head."No thanks." Nami said shaking her head."Did I mention the prize is $100,000 berries." Igarappoi said pulling out a bag of berries. Nami got a mug and looked on determined to win."Come on guy's let's win." She said as everyone picked up a mug and started drinking.

Out in another house Miss. Wednesday, and Mr. Nine were sitting down writing a letter."There." Mr. Nine said rolling the letter."This should forgive our failure." He finished as Miss. Wednesday took the letter and put it in a mailbox.

Back inside all but Nami and a dark-skinned woman in a nun's outfit, were out of the competition."I'm out." The Dark-skinned woman said putting her head on the table."Ha, I won the prize." Nami said also putting her head down falling asleep, as did the rest of the S.H.C.

_Later._

Igarappoi was looking at the moon as he heard a voice behind him."there you are Igarappoi...I mean Mr. Eight." Mr. Nine said as he and Miss. Wednesday came up behind him."Where are they?" Miss Wednesday asked as Mr. Eight looked back to them. "They're falling." He said plainly."Straight to hell." He finished darkly as The dark-skinned woman came out holding her head."If I didn't drug them they still be partying." She said taking off her nun outfit. Showing she's muscular with pink hair pulled into short twin-tails. She's now wearing a short dress with a magenta and white diamond pattern, and three green flowers at the top."Why didn't we ambushed them?" She asked before turning to Mr. Nine and Miss Wednesday."Our resourses are low, we don't have whale meat." She finished as all three started arguing until Mr. Eight broke it up."Quiet, before questioning my plan look at this." He said pulling Naruto's, and Luffy's poster's. "thirty million." They said wide eyed before looking at Naruto's."F-f-fifty million." Miss Wednesday said fearfully."You see, we could...Ma-ma-ma couldn't handle them together." He finished clearing his throat."No go I want them alive so we can get the full bounties from them." Mr. Eight finished as another voice called out.

"Hey sorry to interrupted." They looked up and saw Zoro and Naruto sitting on the roof above them."Yeah let our friends sleep they had a tough journey." Naruto said as some people came out the door with rifles."Hey two of them got out." One yelled as Miss Wednesday scoffed."Yeah they're right there." She said sarcasticly."So this is a Baroque works hideout huh?" Naruto asked pulling out his guns and firing at two people who tried to shoot them."How do you know our name?" Mr. Eight asked as everyone with him is ready for a fight."Well, you see me and Zoro were bounty hunter's once." Naruto explained."And we where offered jobs by you, but we declined." Zoro continued holding one of his swords."Is it still crappy code name's, and no one knows the boss's identity?" Naruto asked smirking as everyone gulped."Kill them!" Mr. Eight ordered but Zoro and Naruto vanised."Wh-where did they go?" Miss. Wednesday asked looking where Zoro and Naruto was.

"Where did they go?" Mr. Eight asked as he and everyone else looked around."Yeah where?" They looked to the side and saw Both Naruto, and Zoro looking at the spot they where just at."Who do you think you are?" One person asked as people on each side pulled guns on Naruto, and Zoro."FIRE!" They fired but Naruto, and Zoro vanished again leaving the people laying on the ground."Kill them their only two men." Mr. Eight yelled as a trench knife was suddenly at his throat, and a sword went through his hair."There they are." A Baroque agent said as a few raised their guns."Stop you're going to shoot me." Mr. Eight said fearfully. Naruto took a gun in his right hand and shot all six agents."What the hell?" Another agent said."He fired six shots with one gun." The person finished as naruto put his gun away pulled Mr. Eight around and jumped up grabbed his head, and descended to the ground."Well he'll be out for a bit." Naruto said pulling his other knife out and gripped both and ran into the crowd taking one down after another. Naruto pulled out a small black ball and threw it on the ground smoke surrounded a group as Naruto made a small spark by hitting his knives together and an explosion rocked the ground knocking the group out. Naruto, and Zoro disappeared.

_Inside Nami, and Nojiko._

Inside Nami, and Nojiko woke up."I have to Thank Naruto tipping us off that this is a bounty hunter town." Nojiko said standing up with Kitchi stretching."Yeah let's look around for any money." Nami said going into a room."Yeah you sure there's money here?" Nojiko asked searching also." They didn't have much supplies to begin with." Nojiko continued opening up a box."And that was before Luffy ate them out of everything." She finished as Nami came out empty handed."Yeah maybe you're right." Nami said dusting her clothes off.

_Zoro, and Naruto._

Zoro, and Naruto were hiding behind a building as a few agents ran around looking for them."Well time to test my new swords." Zoro said holding one."Yeah now's a good time." Naruto said as an agent stood above them."Now I've got you." He said smirking Naruto pulled his gun's out and fired into the agent's chest."Crap get inside." Naruto yelled as he and Zoro jumped inside as more agents came and fired as they took cover."I'll throw some smoke down for cover and you take them down." Naruto said pulling another ball out."Ok I'll try_ Yubashiri_." Zoro said taking said sword out. As Naruto threw the ball out covering the room in smoke. Zoro blurred past the group and nothing happened. After Naruto, and Zoro left the group fell down with cuts over them.

Naruto ran up a ladder with Zoro following."Got 'em." A man yelled firing a bazooka at them. Naruto jumped out-of-the-way while Zoro held on to the ladder but ducked down."Aaahhh!" The dark-skinned woman yelled holding a barrel on the opposite roof. "Miss. Monday." The group on the roof yelled. The now identified Miss. Monday threw the barrle at Naruto and Zoro. With a few slash's of his sword Zoro cut's the barrle in piece hitting the other group."Damn what a waste of alcohol." Naruto commented looking at the water on the roof as Zoro was looking at his cursed sword.

Naruto disappeared again and came in the orignal bar they were at."Crap the girls aren't here." Naruto looked around and heard a group coming."Damn I should hide so I don't hurt the gang." Naruto said hiding as the group walked past. Usopp sat up for a second looked around and fell asleep. Sanji grabbed his hand thinking it was a woman's."Ha blackmail." Naruto said taking a picture of the scene. He ran outside just in time to see Zoro push a ladder full of people off a roof. He ran up to the roof taking people out as he ran."Having fun?" Naruto asked as Zoro nodded."Where'd you go?" He asked as Naruto looked down at the group."Check on our idiot captain and friends, the girls are looking around for money." Naruto replied as Zoro nodded. Zoro and Naruto jumped to the next building with a group of people on it."Taka Nami (Hawk Wave.)" Zoro blew the group to the ground with a burst of air."Nice attack Zoro." Naruto commented seeing the group unconscious."It's useful for weak enemies." Zoro said shrugging his shoulders.

A group of people came from the roof of another building as Zoro ran his sword in a circle."I would'nt stand there if I was you." Zoro said with a grin as the group fell on the spot then fell in a hole Zoro made."Look out." Naruto said grabbing a ladder that Miss Monday tried to hit both of them with."Nice try." Naruto said throwing the ladder down as Miss. Monday put on brass knuckles."That was good, but no man can match my strength." she said grabbing Naruto's neck only for him to grab her arm and squeezed hard."Aahh!" Miss. Monday screamed trying to break Naruto's grip."Nice try but my Godmother is way stronger than you, and she trained me in her ways." Naruto said before head butting Miss. Monday knocking her out."You'll need to do better than this Barouque works." Naruto said with a grin that Zoro matched. Mr. Eight now awake said fearfully looking at Zoro."This must be the real thirty milion bounty." Miss. Wednesday nodded."Nope the guy with the straw hat is." Naruto said crossing his arms."But this gu.." Miss. Wednesday was interrupted by Naruto."The bounty is really how much the Marines see you as a threat, not how strong you are." Naruto finished as he took his trench knives out again.

"Igarapa." Mr. Eight took his saxophone blew in it and shot bullets at Naruto, and Zoro who dodged. Miss Wednesday whistled."Come Carue." She yelled as a duck came up to her. Carue is a large, yellow duck. His wings are tipped with black as are his tail feathers. He has a spot on his bill. He wears a blue chullo with a white pattern on it and pink goggles with blue lenses. A barrel of water is around his neck, complete with a straw sticking out of it. with a saddle."A duck?" Zoro asked looking at Carue. Mr. Nine tried a sneak attack but Naruto kicked him in the face."Thanks." Zoro said as Naruto nodded."No problem, but let me know if I start talking about the flames of youth." Naruto said with a shudder."The what?" Zoro asked as Naruto explained."A martial arts teacher back on my home island used that move and always yelled about the flames of youth." Naruto finished as Miss. Wednesday came up."I'm still here." She said standing on Carure."What do you think about this." She asked striking pose holding a perfume bottle. Suddenly she started dancing."I feel like I'm cheating on Noji-chan." Naruto stated looking at the dance.

Suddenly they both felt dizzy. and fell on one knee."Kujakki Slasher.(Peacock Slasher)." She spun a wire with a small, sharp jewel on wires that resemble the dot on a peacock's tail feathers on her finger. Miss. Wednesday, and Carue ran towards Zoro, and Naruto...And right past them falling off the building. Naruto's eye's widened before disappearing, and appearing in front of Mr. Eight who was about to attack. Naruto hit's him high in the air jumping up grabbing him and came down head first knocking Mr. Eight out. Naruto and Zoro went down to the ground just in time for Mr. Nine to come out."That was a good move but let's see how you handle this." He threw his bat and the top came out with a chain attached to it. Naruto grabbed it and started spinning around letting go and let Mr. Nine hit another building."Man these guy's are resilient." Naruto said looking at the spot Mr. Nine hit."Yeah they are." Zoro agreed.

"Don't move." Zoro, and Naruto looked and Saw Miss Wednesday holding a knife to the sleeping Luffy's throat."If you mo.." Naruto came up and took the knife out of her hand and grabbed her and held the knife to her throat."Now now that's not right." He said before leaning in her ear and whispered."What are you doing Vivi?" He asked as Vivi's eye's widened."That's right remember me Vivi." Naruto said with a small smile."I was that little blond boy who played with you when you father traveled to meetings to Mariejois." He continued as Vivi looked to him."Yeah my parents usually where the guards that the Marine H.Q. brought along, and brought me to play with you." He said smiling."I'll play along for now." Naruto finished chopping her in the neck knocking her out."Let's check on the other's." Naruto said to Zoro who nodded.

With a group of agents who were running away from Zoro and Naruto ran into a buzzard and otter."The Unluckies." They yelled and started begging until the Unluckies tried to attack. "Hold it." A male voice yelled."This is a peacful town should'nt everyon be asleep?" A female voice said. Everyone looked and saw two people.

_Mr. Eight Vivi. Mr. Nine._

"The three of you lost?" Mr. Eight, Nine, and the disguised Vivi looked and saw a male and female. The male is a tall, dark-skinned man with black hair in short spiky dreadlocks. He wears a brown trench coat with a pink cravat and a pair of sunglasses, with the number 5 on his coat's chest and shoulder. The woman is average height is a woman with short blond hair and bright green eye's. She wears a yellow and orange hat, as well as a yellow dress with a lemon-like pattern, lemon earrings, and white high-heeled shoes. She is carrying a bright green parasol with blue stripes."Mr. Five, Miss Valentine." Mr. Eight said looking at the two."Why are you two here?" He asked as they explained there's a traitor in the group. Mr. Eight was going to attack them but Naruto came and kicked Mr. Five's head to the ground leaving a huge crater kicking up dust."Run Vivi-hime." Mr. Eight yelled as Vivi and Carue ran. When the dust settled Mr. Five was unconscious."Hey why did you do that?" Miss Valentine asked."Leave now." Naruto said glaring at her with a fox's image behind him. Miss Valentine nodded fearfully and took a step back looking at her partner."He'll be fine I just knocked him out come back later." Naruto said with the image gone. Miss Valentine nodded again and left. Naruto looked to Mr. Eight."let's talk somewhere else." He said with Mr. Eight nodding and left with Naruto.

**To be Continued.**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. The poll is No 84. Yes: 39. One more chapter then the voting ends so be sure to vote and send ideas for o.c.s or villians when it's over let me know of mistakes.**

**I was going to do the next episode but I'll let you have more voting time.**

**Talk to you later,**

**Lone Wolf out.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece**

* * *

**Chapter XIII.**

**Last Time.**

_"Don't move." Zoro, and Naruto looked and Saw Miss Wednesday holding a knife to the sleeping Luffy's throat."If you mo.." Naruto came up and took the knife out of her hand and grabbed her and held the knife to her throat."Now now that's not right." He said before leaning in her ear and whispered."What are you doing Vivi?" He asked as Vivi's eye's widened."That's right remember me Vivi." Naruto said with a small smile."I was that little blond boy who played with you when you father traveled to meetings to Mariejois." He continued as Vivi looked to him."Yeah my parents usually where the guards that the Marine H.Q. brought along, and brought me to play with you." He said smiling."I'll play along for now." Naruto finished chopping her in the neck knocking her out."Let's check on the other's." Naruto said to Zoro who nodded._

_With a group of agents who were running away from Zoro and Naruto ran into a buzzard and otter."The Unluckies." They yelled and started begging until the Unluckies tried to attack. "Hold it." A male voice yelled."This is a peacful town should'nt everyon be asleep?" A female voice said. Everyone looked and saw two people._

_Mr. Eight Vivi. Mr. Nine._

_"The three of you lost?" Mr. Eight, Nine, and the disguised Vivi looked and saw a male and female. The male is a tall, dark-skinned man with black hair in short spiky dreadlocks. He wears a brown trench coat with a pink cravat and a pair of sunglasses, with the number 5 on his coat's chest and shoulder. The woman is average height is a woman with short blond hair and bright green eye's. She wears a yellow and orange hat, as well as a yellow dress with a lemon-like pattern, lemon earrings, and white high-heeled shoes. She is carrying a bright green parasol with blue stripes."Mr. Five, Miss Valentine." Mr. Eight said looking at the two."Why are you two here?" He asked as they explained there's a traitor in the group. Mr. Eight was going to attack them but Naruto came and kicked Mr. Five's head to the ground leaving a huge crater kicking up dust."Run Vivi-hime." Mr. Eight yelled as Vivi and Carue ran. When the dust settled Mr. Five was unconscious."Hey why did you do that?" Miss Valentine asked."Leave now." Naruto said glaring at her with a fox's image behind him. Miss Valentine nodded fearfully and took a step back looking at her partner."He'll be fine I just knocked him out come back later." Naruto said with the image gone. Miss Valentine nodded again and left. Naruto looked to Mr. Eight."let's talk somewhere else." He said with Mr. Eight nodding and left with Naruto._

**Now.**

"Please you have help Vivi-hime." Igaram said to Zoro, and Naruto."Why the hell should we help?" Zoro asked with a tic mark."Just a moment ago you were trying to kill us." He yelled as Igaram bowed."Please we need to get her to Alabasta." He pleaded as they heard a voice behind them."Now about that reward?" They turned and saw Nami, and Nojiko holding Kitchi sitting on the roof smiling."I'll take it." Nami said as she and Nojiko jumped down."Hey Noji-chan find anything?" Naruto asked as Nojiko came up and kissed him on the cheek."No nothing Naruto-kun." Nojiko said with a sigh."One billion berries!" Igaram said eyes wide."Wow I didn't think she would asked that much." Naruto said amazed."Take it or leave it." Nami said hand on her hip."I-I can't promise that much." Igaram said as Nami smirked."Are you saying your hime isn't worth that much?" She asked with a grin as Igaram stiffened."Dosen't play fair does she?" Zoro asked arms crossed leaning aginst the wall. Igaram sighed."You'll have to deliver the hime and negotiate a price with her." he said as Nami smiled."So we've got to keep her safe first?" She asked."Please she is in danger." Igaram said as Nami sighed and rubbed her hair. "Ok I'll save her." Nami said as everyone raised an eye-brow."Well Zoro, Naruto go and get her." Nami yelled at Zoro, and Naruto pointing in random direction."Screw that no." Zoro yelled at her Nojiko was going to say something but Naruto held her back. "Hold on this should be funny." He said grinning.

"If you want to make money fine but don't involve me." Zoro yelled at Nami eyebrow twiching.""Don't be stupid and stubborn." Nami said seriously."The money we make is mine, but it'll benefit all of us." Nami said dusting off her shirt."Do you expect me to buy that crap?" Zoro asked/yelled with a tic mark."What come on all you need to do is beat a few guys." Nami said putting her arms in the air."Oh is that all? Don't boss me around like that stupid cook!" Zoro yelled glaring at Nami."Oh you're just afraid of losing is that it?" Nami asked smirking."Say that again you greedy little brat!" Zoro yelled holding on to his arm as Nami continued smiking."Did you forget?" Nami asked."You still owe me money." Nami finished putting her hands on her hip."What are you talking about no I don't." Zoro said raising an eyebrow."Yes you do, the one hundred thousand you borrowed from me." Nami said pointing at Zoro."What I gave you the money back the same day." He finished as Nami smirked, which made him sweat."Yeah but you agreed to a three hundred percent, so you still owe me $200,000 berries." She finished s Zoro stiffened."Can't you keep a promise?" She asked as Zoro started sweating more. "Someday you're going to die a terrible death." Zoro said through gritted teeth."Yeah, and I'm sure I'll go straight to hell too." Nami said waving hin off.

"See I told you it would be funny." Naruto said holding his sides, as Nojiko nodded."Yes, you were right ok now go and help." She said pushing Naruto to go with Zoro, as Nami was talking to Igaram.

_Vivi._

Vivi, and Carue were running towards the ocean when she heard a shout."Vivi!" She turned around and saw Naruto, and that green-hair man."Naruto, Mr. bushido." Vivi said as they ran up to her."Hey Vivi-chan we're here to help out." Naruto said with a grin. "Well getting some help are we." They turned around and saw Mr. Five, and Miss. Valentine standing behind them."I thought I beat you?" Naruto asked looking at Mr. Five as he picked his nose."And you're picking your nose gross, I bet the women love that." Naruto said staring at Mr. Five."I ate the Bomu Bomu no Mi.(Bomb Bomb Fruit.)" Mr. Five said taking a booger out." Every part of my body can explode." He explained shooting the booger only for Zoro to cut it sending both halves shooting past them and explode."And yet you use booger's?" Naruto asked staring behind him as Zoro looked at his sword."Eeww, I just cut something with snot." He said disgusted. Miss Valentine flew in the air. "I ate the Kilo Kilo no Mi.(Kilo Kilo Fruit.) I can change my weight to light as a feather to extremely heavy." She finished as she saw Naruto looking up at her smirking."What?" she asked as Naruto continued smirking."Nice view." Naruto said plainly as Miss Valentine blushed, and glared at him."Pervert." She said as she suddenly dropped fast."Ichiman Kiro Puresu(10,000 Kilogram Press.)" Miss. Valentine dropped to hit Naruto who dodged letting her hit the ground."Damn that had to hurt." Naruto said looking down at the hole Miss Valentine made. His sense's acted up and he dodged a clothesline from Mr. Five.

"Nice try." Naruto said from behind Mr. Five. Naruto ran up to Mr. Five."Konoha Senpū.(Tree Leaf Whirlwind.)" With a series of kicks Naruto knocked Mr. Five. through several buildings leaving him knocked out.

_Nami, Nojiko, and Igaram._

"Tell me about Barouque work's." Nami said sitting on a barral looking at the moon. Igaram stared at her before replying."It's a crime syndicate specializing in espionage, bounty hunting, and assassination." He explined."It's so secretive that the agent's don't know the boss'es name or idenaty." He continued as Nojiko spoke."Well why would anyone work for a group where you don't know the boss's name?" She asked as Igaram looked to her and said seriously."He want's to create an ideal nation, and anyone who does well will be rewarded with lustrous lifestyles." Nojiko nodded."So they want to be rich That would drive some people to do anything." She said as she picked up Kitchi and pet's his head."Yeah that make's sense." Nami agreed nodding."The agent's use's number's or a day of the week for female's as their name's" Igaram continued explaining."The bosse's is Mr. Zero, the smaller your number the stronger you are." He said looking up to the moon."And the top five are extremely powerful." He finished seriously.

_Naruto Zoro, and Vivi._

Naruto and Zoro were talking to Vivi when they heard an angry voice."NARUTO, ZORO!" They turned around and saw Luffy bloated, glaring at them, and snorting with smoke coming out of his nose."Hey there Luffy what's up?" Naruto asked calmly."I can't believe what you two did I'm going to kill the both of you!" Luffy yelled as Zoro, and Naruto stared at him."What!" Zoro yelled at Luffy."What the hell kind of nonsense have you got in your head now?" He asked as Luffy walked towards them"Shut up and fight me." Luffy said as Zoro sighed."Naruto let me handle this." Zoro said as Luffy ran towards them. "Ok." Naruto said jumping back to Vivi. Luffy tried to hit Zoro's head but Zoro dodged, and Luffy hit a building making a hole in the wall."Stop Luffy listen." Zoro yelled dodging a head butt."Damn it Luffy." Zoro said as he and Luffy continued to fight."Luffy they were bounty hunter's their our enemies." Zoro said as Luffy stared at him now skinny after fighting."Liar enimies wouldn't give us food!." Luffy yelled as Naruto perked up."Yeah if they were making a trap they would." He stated as Luffy ignored him."Ok Luffy if your serious then I have no choice." Zoro said seriously putting on his bandana and pulling his swords out. They both ran at each other."Gomu Gomu no.(Gum Gum.)" Luffy arms stretched behind him. Zoro swords crossed a crossed his chest ran at Luffy at high speeds."Bazooka." Luffy brought his hands forward."Oni Giri(Demon Slash.)" Luffy blocks Zoro's attack and a shockwave came off the two blowing up dust.

_"_Let's see what's stronger your rubber hands, or my steel." Zoro said as Luffy nodded. "Yeah let's end this once and for all." Zoro grabbed his swords and twisted around. "Tatsu Maki(Dragon Twister.)" Knocking Luffy in the sky. Luffy got his bearing back and punched Zoro."Gomu Gomu no...Pistol.(Gum Gum Pistol.)" Zoro, and Luffy both hit a building. They continued fighting for several minutes until. "Enough!" Nami came and punched them both in the head."Seriously it's a good thing you two protected the girl, or we would have lost a billion berries." Nami said as she pulled them up by their collars, and Nojiko who ran up to Naruto with Kitchi on her heels."Everythin go alright Naruto-kun?" Nojiko asked as Naruto nodded."Yeah until Luffy attacked." Naruto said looking to see Luffy, and Zoro halfheartedly hitting each other as Nami talked to Vivi."Knock it off!" Nami yelled hitting them in the head again.

_One explanation later._

"Ha-ha-ha, I thought you didn't like the food and attacked them." Luffy said between his laughter. they all sat down on log's and barrels as Nami was talking to vivi."Who in their right mind would come to that conclusion?" Zoro asked/yelled as Luffy laughed. "Shut up." Nami said plainly as the both shut up."Well that's it we take you home and you pay up." Nami said with a grin as Vivi looked saw how strong these three are." Nami continued pointing to Luffy, Zoro, and Naruto."That's a good deal." She finished as Vivi looked up sadly."I can't." She said sadly."Why not?" Nojiko asked beside Naruto. Vivi went on to explain about Alabasta being in a civil war, and the Baroque works leader trying to take over the country."You know the leader right?" Luffy asked as Vivi waved her arms franticly."No no no You'll be in trouble too." She said as Naruto perked up."Come on it's alright to tell us." He said as Vivi shook her head."No you wouldn't stand a chance against one of the _Shichibukai_(Warlord.) against Crocodile." She finished as everyone gasped and Nami stiffened. they heard a noise and saw an otter and buzzard and then they flew away.

Nami started arguing with Vivi shaking her."What's a _Shichibukai _Naruto-kun?" Nojiko asked as Naruto sighed."Their seven of the strongest pirates of the sea who've allied with the Marines." He explained as Nojiko tilted her head."Allied?" She asked as Naruto continued."Basecly as long as they don't attack the Marines, help them when their asked, and give them a percent of any gold they get, the Marines won't arrest them." He finished as Nojiko asked another question."What's their bounties?" Naruto looked to her."The highest is over Three hundred million, and Crocodiles is eighty million." He continued."But their bounties are voided as soon as they join, so anyone even crocodiles could be outdated." He finished as Luffy looked to him. "Outdated." He asked as Naruto looked to him and sighed."It means if he's been with them for a while he could be stronger than when he got his last bounty." Naruto finished.

"How do you know about them?" Zoro asked as Naruto shrugged."I know of them from when I traveled to Marine H.Q. to meet friends of my parent's." Naruto explained. "The only one's I met are Jimbe, and the only women Boa Hancock." Naruto said streaching."She's from the women only island and only joined to protected her island from harm." Naruto said looking at the moon."She only tolerates me because she liked my mother." He finished as Nami finished yelling at Vivi, and is now crying in her hands. "One day in the Grand Line and already being hunted by a _Shichibukai._" She continued to cry as Luffy and Zoro got excited to fight him."Shut up!" Nami yelled as she walked away."See ya! I'm leaving." She said over her shoulder."Where are you going?" Luffy asked her."They don't know what I look like." She said and came to a stop as the otter was there with a pad. He flip it brought out more, and showed that he drew all their pictures."Oh that's life-like." Nami said sarcastically clapping her hands as they flew away.

_Bang! Bang!_

Naruto held both guns with smoke coming out of them, as the Unluckies fell down."Well now we have the element of surprise." He said putting his guns away."You hve nothing to fear." They turned around and saw Igaram...Dressed like Vivi."And there's my nightmare's for the month." Naruto said looking at Igaram."It's g..Ma-ma-ma, It's going to be alright hime." Igaram said after clearing his throat."Igaram why are you dressed like that?" Vivi asked looking at Igaram. Igaram explained his plan as Naruto cheered up Nami."Sure we'll take Vivi home." Luffy said as Nami face-palmed. a little while later after saying good-bye to Igaram, his ship exploded."Holy crap!." Naruto said seeing the huge explosion. "Igaram!" Vivi yelled as Naruto held her back."No Vivi I'm sorry but there's nothing you can do." He said as they all ran to the Going Merry with Luffy getting Sanji, and Usopp and started to set sail.

Sanji and Usopp started complaining about leaving."Guy's shut the hell up!" Naruto yelled from his spot at the mast."Long story short this town was a hide out for a crime syndicate that's run by a _Shichibuki _Who's now after our heads." He said walking up to them."Now let's get Merry out of here or you'll get you wish and I'll leave your asses here for good." He finished as Sanji, and Usopp scrambled to help."This is a nice ship." a female voice said. Everyone turned and saw a woman sitting on the railing on the top deck. She is a tall, slender, yet athletic woman with shoulder-length black hair. She has blue eyes and she has a long, thin and defined nose and tanned skin. She's wearing a skimpy cowgirl outfit consisting of a purple cleavage-exposing corset and matching miniskirt, both with white ornaments hanging from them, a gold armband with the letter's 'BW' on it, and a purple cowboy hat and purple high-heeled boots."I-It's you." Vivi said fearfully. The woman smiled."I ran into your friend." She said leaning her head on her right hand."How the hell did you get on my ship?" Luffy asked pointing at her."Yeah why are you here Miss. All Sunday?" Vivi asked as Nami looked to her."Who's she partnered with?" Nami asked as Vivi explained who Miss All Sunday is. After the explanation everyone pulled their weapons out including a knife from Sanji."Put thoses down." Miss All Sunday said plainly as everyone got knocked down and dropped their weapon's.

"_That power._" Naruto thought seeing hands sprout from his arms, and looking at Miss. All Sunday."Calm down." Miss All Sunday said as Luffy's hat flew up into her hand."I've heard a lot about you Monkey D. Luffy, and Uzumaki 'Maelstrom' Naruto." She said smirking."Give me back my hat." Luffy yelled Miss All Sunday smiled and heard a yip. She looked back and saw a small red fox wearing a yellow bandanna."Hello there cutie." She said picking Kitchi up and scratched his ears. Kitchi yipped and leaned into her hand his tail wagging, as Miss. All Sunday continued explaining why she was there. Naruto raised an eyebrow."_Kitchi's never that way to strangers._" Naruto thought lookin at Miss. All Sunday."_The only reason he acted like that to the town people was because I asked him to._" He finished as his eyes widened."_So the rumor's I heard were true Nico Robin, and you're not a bad person if Kitchi like's you for the first meeting._" He finished as Robin let Kitchi go and handed Luffy's hat back and gave them an eternal pose, which Luffy crushed."Why the hell did you do that? She gave us a direct route!" Nami yelled."It may have been a trap." Nojiko said keeping her eye on Robin.

"That's too bad." Robin said walking to the railing on the side of the Going Merry."Let's go Bunji." She said jumping on to a big turtle wearing a white cowboy hat and a seat on his shell."Whoa a turtle." The S.H.C exclaimed seeing Bunji."_So I met the famous Nico Robin._" Naruto thought as Nojiko came up and wrapped her arms around his left."Do you know her Naruto-kun?" She asked s Naruto shook his head."No but I know the next outfit for you." He said grinning. He went on to explain in greater detail to Sanji, and Usopp what is going on.

"I see" Sanji said smoking as Vivi now in a yellow and blue stripped long-sleeved button shirt looked up."I'm sorry." Vivi said as Nami now wearing a white long sleeved shirt with blue sleeves walked up."It's too late for apologies." She said poking Vivi's forhead. "Yeah we're in this for the long run." Nojiko said wearing a black long-sleeved button shirt with the top button's open showing her cleavage, and her blue jeans."Don't worry Vivi-chan we'll beat Crocodile and save Alabasta." Naruto said now wearing a blue jean button shirt without his coat and bandanna tied around his arm. Kitchi came up and jumped up to Vivi who caught him as he licked her nose. Vivi smiled and scratched his ears."Let's go!" Luffy shouted as everyone cheered.

_Morning._

Naruto came from inside the ship with a bucket."Here's the bait." He said putting down the bucket and grabbing a pole, putting the bait on it and throwing the line out. Luffy was chasing Carue around the ship trying to use him for bait."I'm surprised that Luffy in't a scary pirate." Vivi stated as Nami nodded."Yeah but don't let that fool you, Luffy's defeated some powerful pirates in the East Blue." She started explaining."Arlong, Don Krieg, Kuro, and 'Ax-hand Morgan." Nami finished as Vivi eye's widened."I heard Morgan's known for his ruthlessness to pirates." She said as Luffy perked up."Oh yeah that ax-hand guy, I wonder what happened to him?" Luffy asked with a thoughtful look."Got one." Naruto said pulling a big fish out of the water."Another one." He said throwing the fish with the three other's he caught. Usopp picked up a telescope and looked through it. "I can see it now." He said looking out to the ocean."Thousands of people flocking to greet the great Captain Usopp, and his crew." He continued dramaticly."And all the women will flock to me, I'm sorry but you'll only be heat-broken." He finished as Zoro snorted."You're delusinal." He said as Usopp yelled at him. Inside Nami, Vivi, and Nojiko who was steering."Shut up!" Nami yelled."I'm sorry you were saying." Nami apologized as Vivi drew a map for the sarrounding islands."This will be a big help thanks." Nami said as Vivi smelled Sanji's cooking."Here's dessert ladies." Sanji said putting the food down."Where's Luffy?" He asked looking around."I'm having him draw water so I can take a bath." Nami said taking a sip of her drink.

"You're sure that's a good idea?" Nojiko asked raising an eye-brow. Suddenly they heard a crash."They he is." Nojiko asked a they all ran outside."Man that was close." Luffy said coming out of the door for the water drawing machine."What the hell happened?" Naruto asked walking over."Aaahhh!" Nami yelled looking to the broken machine."Damn Luffy what happened?" Naruto asked as Luffy shrugged."It broke when I tried to peddle faster." Luffy said as Nami came down and punched him in the head. "Idiot you forgot about your strength." She yelled."We need to stop someplace and get parts for it." Naruto said looking at the machine."Good thing we have another one." He finished closing the door wiping his hands."Usopp get to it." Nami ordered as Usopp complained.

_Later._

"Man the newspaper is slow." Nami said reading the newspaper."Well it's harder delivering in the grand Line." Vivi said grooming Carue. Nami turned the page and stiffened."Something wrong Nami." Vivi asked as Nami shook her head."No no nothing." She lied turning the page. Luffy looked over her shoulder and shouted."Hey Zoro look at this." He said as Zoro walked over."What It's just a picture of a marine." Nami said as Luffy grinned."It's Colby." Luffy said as Zoro nodded. They went on to explain who he was. Naruto looked to another Marine with his back turned wearing a mask."Hey I think that's Garp." Naruto said as everyone looked to him while Luffy stiffened, and sweated a little."Something wrong Luffy?" Naruto asked as Luffy rapidly shook his head."No no no." Luffy said as Naruto shrugged and went to explain about Garp.

_Night._

Nami was sneaking and hiding the paper from earlier."Nami-chan she'll find out sooner or later." Nami jumped a little as Naruto appeared in the door."Don't do that." Nami whispered careful not to wake up Vivi."I saw the headline about Alabasta." Naruto whispered as Nami looked to him."I just don't want her to worry." She said with a sigh."I know but we'll need to tell her sooner or later." Naruto replied closing the door as they went to sleep.

_Morning._

Naruto, and Nojiko were taking care of the tangerines. Or Nojiko was while Naruto was kissing her neck."Naruto-kun stop I can't do this if you're doing that." She said as Naruto turned her head and kissed her."Ok I'll go play with Kitchi." He said and heard Vivi explaining the weather in the Grand Line."Hey eveyone try my new drink." Sanji said coming out with a tray of a green drink. Everyone started drinking laughing, and telling jokes."Their acting like Idiot's." Vivi said as Nami walked outside and handed her a drink."Here try this." She said grinning."They may have their idiotic moment's but they get though when they need to." Nami explained as Vivi shighed."I'm sorry I don't know what's wrong." She said as Naruto came up."Just relax Vivi-chan No need to get stressed out." He said wrapping his arm around her shoulder. He looked down and saw Carue down his latest drink finally falling over."I think your duck has a drinking problem." Naruto stated as Vivi grinned sheepishly."Hey look a dolphin." Sanji said seeing a dolphin jump. It suddenly jumped towards and over the ship."Well that's one huge dolphin." Naruto commented."Let's move!" Luffy ordered as everyone readied the ship. The dolphin jumped again creating a wave the Going Merry rode out on.

"Which direction Nami?" Luffy asked as Nami looked at her log pose."Hard to port!" She said as Naruto steered the boat. Suddenly an island came up."There's no douht that's Little Garden." Nami said looking at the needle that's pointing at the island."Our second island in the Grand Line." Luffy said sitting on the figurehead.

_Little Garden._

"couldn't we skip this island?" Usopp asked looking in the jungle."No we need to wait for the Log pose to set." Nami said as Sanji perked up taking a drag."Beside we need to stock up." He said as they talked about where to dock."There's our way in." Zoro said pointing ahead of them. Suddenly they heard a growl, and loocked and saw a huge tiger walking beside them along the bank."What the..That tiger's huge." Nojiko exclaimed hiding behind Naruto. Suddenly the Tiger fell over with blood coming out."Ok we'll just stay here on the ship til the log pose is set." Nami said as Zoro dropped the anchor. Luffy grinned and started figeting."What's wrong Luffy?" Nami asked hoping he wasn't thinking about leaving."I want to go explore." Luffy said excitedly."_Crap I forgot how he gets when he's enthusiastic._" Nami thought tears coming down."Sanji make lunch. Luffy ordered as Sanji went to do that."Make it two." Vivi said looking to Little Garden.

"You want to go too Vivi-chan?" Naruto asked as Sanji came out with two backpacks and Carue's mug."Here you go." Sanji said as Luffy, Vivi, and Carue left to go in the jungle. After a few minutes Zoro jumped down."Hey Zoro wait." Sanji said as Zoro stopped."Can you bring back any edible animals for food." He said as Zoro nodded with a grin."Sure you know I'm the better man for the job." Zoro replied with a smirk."What the hell are you saying you're a better hunter than me?" Sanji asked/yelled as Zoro nodded. Sanji glared at Zoro, with Zoro glaring right back."Chalenge accepted." Sanji said jumping down as he and Zoro walked in the jungle."How can those two be so competitive?" Nami asked anime tears coming down."I'm stumped too." Usopp said then looked to Naruto. "Hey how come you're not leaving?" He asked as Naruto shrugged."Let's see go with them or stay with two hot women, tough choice." Naruto said sarcasticly."I'm going to choose the latter." Naruto said looking at the jungle."_There was something I heard about Little Garden._" He thought. after a few moment's his eye's widened."I just remembered." He said as Everyone looked to him."This island is stuck in a prehistoric time and teeming with huge dinosaurs." He exclaimed, and went to explain about little garden. Suddenly a shadow came over them, they looked and Saw a huge giant staring down at them."AAAHHH! They all screamed.

**To be Continued.**

* * *

**A/N: Well thanks for reading. The poll is No:97. Yes:40. Well I guess I'll end the poll seeing that no is in the lead by 70% so send over O.C. ideas if I don't use you O.C. for the current Arc doesn't mean I won't ever use it. I'll try to use them in another arc oh send one for Nojiko at least for the Alabasta arc as the partner for Naruto's O.C. the only reason I'm using O.C.s is because I don't want Naruto to interfere with the other fight's(Except when they fight two people Luffy/Blueno then Lucci or fight's like the old king fought that Enel knight who attacked the Going Merry, I'll have Naruto fight them.) Or bringing in other O.P. character's for Naruto to fight. ****Well let me know of any mistakes.**

**Talk to you later, **

**Lone Wolf out.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece.**

* * *

**Chapter XIV.**

**Last Time.**

_Little Garden._

_"couldn't we skip this island?" Usopp asked looking in the jungle."No we need to wait for the Log pose to set." Nami said as Sanji perked up taking a drag."Beside we need to stock up." He said as they talked about where to dock."There's our way in." Zoro said pointing ahead of them. Suddenly they heard a growl, and loocked and saw a huge tiger walking beside them along the bank."What the..That tiger's huge." Nojiko exclaimed hiding behind Naruto. Suddenly the Tiger fell over with blood coming out."Ok we'll just stay here on the ship til the log pose is set." Nami said as Zoro dropped the anchor. Luffy grinned and started figeting."What's wrong Luffy?" Nami asked hoping he wasn't thinking about leaving."I want to go explore." Luffy said excitedly."Crap I forgot how he gets when he's enthusiastic." Nami thought tears coming down."Sanji make lunch. Luffy ordered as Sanji went to do that."Make it two." Vivi said looking to Little Garden._

_"You want to go too Vivi-chan?" Naruto asked as Sanji came out with two backpacks and Carue's mug."Here you go." Sanji said as Luffy, Vivi, and Carue left to go in the jungle. After a few minutes Zoro jumped down."Hey Zoro wait." Sanji said as Zoro stopped."Can you bring back any edible animals for food." He said as Zoro nodded with a grin."Sure you know I'm the better man for the job." Zoro replied with a smirk."What the hell are you saying you're a better hunter than me?" Sanji asked/yelled as Zoro nodded. Sanji glared at Zoro, with Zoro glaring right back."Chalenge accepted." Sanji said jumping down as he and Zoro walked in the jungle."How can those two be so competitive?" Nami asked anime tears coming down."I'm stumped too." Usopp said then looked to Naruto. "Hey how come you're not leaving?" He asked as Naruto shrugged."Let's see go with them or stay with two hot women, tough choice." Naruto said sarcasticly."I'm going to choose the latter." Naruto said looking at the jungle."There was something I heard about Little Garden." He thought. after a few moment's his eye's widened."I just remembered." He said as Everyone looked to him."This island is stuck in a prehistoric time and teeming with huge dinosaurs." He exclaimed, and went to explain about little garden. Suddenly a shadow came over them, they looked and Saw a huge giant staring down at them. "AAAHHH! They all screamed._

**Now.**

"Well?" The giant asked bending over. The giant is dressed in a Viking costume, which consists of a red overall with golden button straps, fur linings, a leather strap around his right shoulder and another as a belt, yellow pants with black stripes and fur linings at the bottom, yellow shoes, and a red helmet with two horns, and a blond beard. Holding a shield with an axe on his hip"What was the question?" Nami asked fearfully behind Naruto, who just looked at the giant."I asked if you have any alcohol?" The giant asked again smiling."Y-yes we have a little, but the kind that's for cleaning, and disinfecting." Nami replied looking up.""You're welcome to it if you want." Nami said stepping back. The giant suddenly yelled sending everyone on the Merry on to the deck. The giant looked back to see a t-rex biting him. "Wow a dinosaur." Nami said looking at the t-rex. The giant took his ax swung around and cut the t-rex's head off."I'm Brogy Elbaf's strongest warrior, Gebabababababa!" Brogy said with a laugh lifting the head.

Brogy bent over to the other's and said."Now I have dinner, and you four are invited as my guest's." Nami, and Usopp fainted leaving Naruto to look up."We are waiting on some friends of our's it won't be long will it?" Naruto asked as Brogy shook his head. "Not for me at least." Naruto shrugged."I'm up fr it how about you Noji-chan?" Naruto asked as Nojiko shrugged also."Sure I've never ate with a giant before." She replied as Naruto woke Nami, and Usopp up."It's alright guy's he seems friendly." Naruto said waking them up. Naruto stood up and whistled. Kitchi came running out and jumping up into his arms with a yip."Hey Kitchi hungry?" He asked as Kitchi yipped happily.

_Luffy, and Vivi._

"Wow this is an amazing view." Luffy said looking around the island from his spot."Luffy get down from there." Vivi yelled up to Luffy."Wow they have volcano's here." Luffy said amazingly."And a mountain with holes." He finished with a big grin seeing a white hill with holes."Get down from there." Vivi said to Luffy."It may seem nice but it's still a dinosaur!" She yelled seeing that Luffy got on top of a Brachiosaurus."But we have so much in common." Luffy replied looking down. Luffy tried getting the Brachiosaurus to go to the mountain."This way." He said pulling the Brachiosaurus head towards where he want's to go, accidently choking the dinosaur."Aaahh." Vivi stared up fearfully. They heard a low groan and the ground started shaking. Other Brachiosaurus surrounded them."Luffy get out of there!" Vivi yelled up to Luffy who was laughing seeing all the dinosaurs. Luffy stretched up to one and the other's started attacking. Luffy dodged them before standing on top of one that was darker in color and had scars. The Brachiosaurus ate Luffy by tossing him in the air."Luffy!" Vivi screamed. Suddenly a giant sliced the Brachiosaurus at the middle of its neck. Luffy was caught by the giant. The giant is a well-built giant with a long beard, and dressed in a viking attire with a helmet that goes over his eyes with a sheild on his left arm, and holding a sword in his right. "Gegyagyagyagya!" The giant laughed."That was fun." He finished looking at Luffy.

"Whoa are you human?" Luffy asked as the giant laughed again."No I'm Elbaf's greatest warrior Dory." Dory said with a grin. Luffy went to introduce himself, Vivi, and Carue. "Your all invited to my home." Dory said walking with Vivi following.

_Later Naruto, Nojiko, Nami, Usopp, and Brogy._

"Wow Luffy would love this." Naruto said seeing the huge meat being cooked."Yeah just one of these would last him at least all day." Nojiko said with a giggle. Nami, and Usopp where still wary around Brogy, if their shaking was anything to go by."I'm still not sure if we can trust him." Nami said hands on her knees."Don't worry Nami-chan I made a promise to watch over you and Noji-chan, I won't let anything happen to you." Naruto replied as Kitchi ran over and jumped up in to her lap and licked her."And Kitchi will too." Naruto finished with a grin."Wh-what about me?" Usopp asked shaking a little."Same go's for everyone." Naruto said over his shoulder. Brogy dropped a piece of meat in front of them."Eat up my friends." He said taking a bite out of his. Naruto took one of his knives and cut off pieces for everyone, and Kitchi."Brogy sir." Nami said gaining Brogy's attention."How long til the log set's?" She asked as Brogy smiled."One full year." He said as the other's froze."One full year on this island." Nojiko said dropping her piece of meat."Crocodile will have taken over Alabaster by then." She finished as Everyone talked about other way's of getting off the island."Damn I wish we had small den-den mushi with us." Naruto said rubbing his neck."Then we could call the other's." He finished looking up to the sky. One of the volcano's started erupting and Brogy after apologizing left.

_Luffy, Vivi, and Dory._

Luffy, and Dory were laughing telling jokes, and stories eating their food."Do you have a home?" Luffy asked as Dory nodded."Yes Elbaf." He said and started explaining about Elbaf, and the rules and tradition's. The volcano started erupting."Well I must be going." Dory said as Luffy stared at him. They head foot steps and saw another giant running towards them. Dory ran up and started to fight him as a shock wave shook the ground. Luffy fell over on his back."Wow this fight." He said letting out a breath.

_Other side of the Island._

Mr. Five now with a few bandage's on his face, and Miss. Valentine now wearing a blue jacket over her dress, was standing up after taking care of a t-rex and walked to a house made of wax. As they went in they saw two people a man, and girl. The man is an average-sized man with a rather frail-looking build. Wearing a blue stripped vest with a red bow tie. light color pants, and shoes. And one big 3 as a hair style. He's wearing glasses. He's also wearing a log pose on his left wrist, reading a book, and drinking tea. The girl has a child-like appearance. She is fairly short with blushed cheeks, and has her hair tied in braided pigtail's. Her attire consists of a pink hat, a dark blue t-shirt with the word "Golden" written on it in orange, a sky blue shirt with a cloud pattern over it, a maroon-colored skirt, and blue-striped stockings covering her legs sitting down."I'm amazed how you can make even the most savage place's into a nice home Mr. Three." Mr. Five said with his hands in his pocket's."This mission belong's to me and Miss. Valentine." He said staring at Mr. Three."Yes we won't mess up like the last time." Miss Valentine said seriously holding her umbrella over her shoulder. Mr. Three smirked. "That's not why I'm here." He said handing them a poster of Dory with no beard, and Brogy, and started explaining how he intends to go after them.

_Dory's, and Brogy's fight._

Dory, and Brogy continued fighting as the other's watched from their spots."So this is a warrior's fight." Usopp said arm's crossed looking at the fight. Naruto laying down on the log holding Nojiko nodded. After blocking blow after blow they both knocked each other to the ground, and knocking their weapons away."Looks like we're both home-sick huh Dory?" Brogy asked panting as Dory nodded."That's why I intend to beat you and go home." Dory said standing up with Brogy doing the same. They both charged each other fighting with their hands and shield. They both hit each other with their shields and knocked each other out."73,000 duels." Brogy said a little dazed."73,000 draws." Dory said dazed also. After a few minutes they started laughing.

_Later Dory, Luffy, and Vivi._

"Gegyagyagyagya!"Dory laughed."So Brogy's guest's are your friends?" He asked holding two barrels in his hand."I saw two girls, a guy with a long nose, and a guy with blond hair." He finished as Luffy nodded grinning."Yeah that's Naruto, Usopp, Nami, and Nojiko." Luffy said before turning to look at Vivi."And they said they weren't getting off the ship, they just wanted an adventure too." He finished chuckling."So dose it really take a year to set the pose?" Vivi asked as Dory nodded and explaining about the people who've come to the island died one way or another."We do have an eternal pose but that's set to Elbaf." Dory said with Luffy's shaking his head."No we need to get to the next island after this one." He replied as Dory thought for a moment."Well you could just randomly sail." He said as Luffy stared at him for a moment. Luffy busted out laughing, as did Dory. After Laughing for a while Vivi grew more and more angry."_How can they laugh at a time like this?_" She thought staring at them both. The barrel that Dory was drinking from suddenly exploded.

_Naruto, Nami, Nojiko, Usopp, and Dory._

"I want to be like you." Usopp said sitting on the log with the other's. Brogy looked at him confused."Yoou want to be a giant?" He asked as Nami smirked."Ha see." She said smirking as Naruto, and Nojiko chuckled."No I mean as brave as you." Usopp said as Brogy nodded. He went on to explain how they fought and about Elbaf. Usopp listened stary eyed. The volcano erupted again."Well I must be going." Brogy said standing up and leaving."We can't stay here a year we should find the other's and get think up a plan." Nami said looking at her log pose."Yewah let's hurry and find Luffy, and Vivi." Nauto said standing up and brushing the dirt off, and leaving in the woods as Brogy and Dory battled.

"Aaahh!" Nami screamed as They all ran from something chasing them as Usopp sped forward disappearing. Nami stopped to catch her breath. She looked over and saw. "Luffy?" Nami asked running over Naruto stared for a second before widening his eyes. "Nami stop." Naruto yelled running over stopping her. He knocked her to the ground just as white wax went over their head."What was that?" Nami asked standing up."A trap." Naruto replied dusting off."Noji-chan you all right?" He asked turning around seeing she was gone."Noji-chan." Naruto said looking around."NOJIKO!" Nami yelled looking around. Before she could yell again Naruto put his hand over her mouth."Shh it's not safe." He said as Nami nodded."How did you know it was a trap?" Nami asked as They walked back to 'Luffy'."One Vivi isn't here, and I'm sure She wouldn't leave him if she had a choice." Naruto started explaining."Two I notice half his hat's color's missing showing this is a statue." He finished pulling the statue over showing it was white.

"But how would anyone know what we look like?" She asked as Naruto thought for a moment."Crap." He said punching the tree beside him."Those 'Unluckies' drew our picture's and I forgot to get them when Igaram came up to us." He explained."One of the Baroque agent's must have found them and gave them to whoever made this." He finished picking up the statue and slamming it down breaking it."Let's find the other's." He said calming down and walking in the direction that Usopp ran in. They found him talking to Vivi, and Luffy who was under one of the mountains."Guy's we've got a problem." Nami said running up to them."What?" Usopp asked."Someone from Baroque works is here." She said as the other's stared at her."We've figured that out...Hey where's Nojiko?" Usopp asked lookin around."She was captured." Naruto said crossing his arms."Who ever's here made a wax stature of Luffy and captured her." Nami said as Vivi's eye's widened."That sounds like Mr. Three." She said gaining everyone's attention. "He has the Doru Doru no Mi.(Wax Wax Fruit.) and can make wax from his body." She explained. Meanwhile Mr. Three caught Brogy and explained who he and his partner Miss Goldenweek was, and why he captured him.

"You're not going anywhere." They all turned and saw Mr. Five holding Carue, and Miss. Valentine standing a few feet away from them."What the hell are you doing here?" Naruto asked glaring at them. Mr. Five threw Carue to them, and Vivi ran to check on him."Who are these guy's?" Usopp asked as Luffy replied."Their the bullies' from the last island." Naruto got on guard and started at them."You see we tr.." Mr. Five was interrupted by Naruto's fist hitting him to the ground."Shut up." He said darkly as Mr. Five got up. Before he could get his bearing's Naruto came up to him."Konoha Tsumuji Senpū(Tree Leaf Coiling Whirlwind)" Naruto kicked him with a roundhouse kick. As Mr. Five was getting up Naruto kicked him in the air, and as He was coming down Naruto hit him with a spinning heel drop."Uzumaki Naruto Rendan(Naruto Uzumaki Barrage.)" Mr. Five's head hit's the ground. Naruto seeing Mr. Five was knocked out turned to Miss. Valentine and simply said."Leave." She did just that leaving the other's to get Luffy out from under the mountain.

_Mr. Three._

Mr. Three had Zoro, and Nojiko in a giant cake with a pumpkin top and giant candles spinning around letting wax fall on them as Miss. Valentine came running up to him."Mr. Five's been beaten." She said catching her breath. Mr. Three just started at her."Who beat him?" He asked."Uzumaki Naruto." She replied as Mr. Three smirked."Then I'll beat him." He said before turning to the captured Zoro, and Nojiko and explained what he was doing with his cake."I knew something was up with Dory." Brogy said his eye's shadowed by his helmit." Mr. Three smirked and began taunting him until Brogy broke out of his wax."Hold on there Brogy." A calm voice said as everyone looked and saw Naruto holding Mr. Five over his shoulder with the other's behind him."He's mine." Naruto said glaring at Mr. Three. "Luffy Usopp let me handle this and try to get the other's out." Naruto said before tossing Mr. Five over to Miss. Valentine knocking them into the cake. Before Luffy could do anything he started laughing. As Miss Goldnweek held her brush with yellow paint on it just behind Luffy with a pattern forming on his shirt. Mr. Five and Miss Valintine got up and started chasing Usopp around."Brogy can you break that pumkin looking top off." Naruto said getting a nod from Brogy."I'd have you break them out but you may injure them trying." Naruto finished pulling his trench knives out, and Brogy destroying the top.

As they where chasing him Usopp ran into Luffy smudging the pattern. As he calmed down he started arguing with Miss Goldenweek, and she kept putting different colors on his shirt making him sad, attacking the pattern that's red on the ground, and act calmly. Naruto was fighting Mr. Three with his trench knives."Tō: Maichimonji.(Blade Straight Line.)(**1.**)" Naruto ran at Mr. Three with a few slashes and ending with a slash to the neck. Mr, three having been hit with the other slashes ducked under the last one and tried to hit Naruto with his wax. Meanwhile Nojiko, and Zoro who was now in a pose was staring at Naruto's fight."I hope he hurry's up." Zoro said breaking the wax that was on him off."He will now we don't have to hurry out of here." Nojiko replied doing the same and getting the wax off of her.

Naruto ran at Mr. Three."Sensenkyaku(Flash Revolving Foot.)" With a series of punches and slashes Naruto finished with a spinning kick knocking Mr. Three over into his cake. Naruto ran over and hit him in the head with his knee making a spider-web cracks to form on the cake. Miss Valentine seeing Naruto's back turned tried running into him and hit him with her umbrella but he dodged and she hit Mr. Three instead. Naruto put one of his knives to her throat and said calmly."Nice try." His sense's perked up and he grabbed Miss Valentine and jumped out of the way as an explosion hit where they just where."What the hell was that?" Miss. Valentine yelled to Mr. Five who was holding his gun."You could've hit me." She finished as Mr. Five just stared."Our mission is important besides you would've lived." Mr. Five said calmly picking his nose. Naruto glared at him."You don't even care about your partner's life." He said angrily and disappeared from sight before kicking Mr. Five up in the air grabbing him and brought him down spinning head first."Omote Renge(Front Lotus.)" Mr. Five's head hit's the ground going through it until half his body's in the ground. Naruto calming down walked over to Miss Valentine who was looking down.

"You going to be alright?" He asked as she nodded."Yeah just little shaken up." She replied with a sigh, as Naruto nodded."Look I don't want to fight you." He said looking at her."You really don't seem like that bad of a person." Naruto said with a sigh."Just give up and tell me how to get my Nakama out of that..What ever that is and I won't beat you." He finished as Miss. Valentine sighed and nodded."Ok ok the only way I know is you can use fire to melt it." She explained as Naruto nodded."Hey Usopp got anything we can use to light this up fast?" Naruto asked Usopp and seeing Miss Goldenweek trying to leave."Yeah I'll put rope all around it." Usopp said pulling out some rope from his bag. "Hey girl." Naruto said to Miss Goldenweek who turned towards him teary-eyed."It's ok I'm not going to hurt you." Naruto said calmly."Come on why don't we give you a ride to the next Island, or you could stay and wait for the other's to wake up and go with them." Naruto said as Usopp lit the rope that he put around the cake. Before she could reply Mr. Three came up behind him with a hand covered in wax until.."Yaki Oni Giri(Flaming Deamon Slash.)" Zoro came out hit him while his swords are on fire."That was bad ass Zoro." Nauto stated jumping away with Miss Goldenweek."I'll go with you for now." Miss Goldenweek said."Ok that's a good idea seeing as we don't know when your 'friends' will wake up." Naruto said before looking to see Nojiko talking to the other's."Hey Noj..." He stopped seeing Nojiko in nothing but her blue bra. Blushing he took off his shirt and gave it to her."Thank Naruto-kun." Nojiko said putting his shirt on leaving the top couple of buttons unbuttoned."How is it that you look better in that shirt then I do?" Naruto asked as Nojiko smirked.

_Sanji._

Sanji was riding on a saber-tooth tiger who had a bump on it's head."Nojiko-chan, Nami-chan, Vivi-chan where are yo.." He stopped seeing a house on his left. He got off the tiger and walked inside just a a den-den mushi started ringing."_Purupurupuru._" Sanji picked it uo and answered."Hello you've reached the crap café, can I take your order?" He asked as the line was silent for a moment."_Quit fooling around jackass._" The person on the other end said as Sanji raised an eye-brow."_You're late on your report._" The person finished as Sanji sighed."And whom am I talking to?" He asked as the Other person answered."_It's me...Mr. Zero._" Sanji looked at the den-den mushi seriously."_Isn't that the name of the boss of Baroque works Vivi-chan was telling us about?_" Sanji thought."_That means this guy is one of the Shichibukai._" Sanji finished as Crocodile continued talking as Sanji was thinking up what to say."_Did you hear me?_" Crocodile asked."Yes they're dead." Sanji said as Crocodile continued."I'm sending some agent's with an eternal pose to Alabasta, It's time for the next step." Crocodile said as Sanji looked out the window of the house."Got it." Sanji said hanging up. As he was walking out two people walked over to him. Two men one blond hair, and the other with red hair, wearing black pants and a green shirt on the red-haired man, and blue on the blond."Who are you?" The blond one asked as Sanji smirked.

_The Other's._

The other's where sitting around the Mountain laughing and eating when Nami stiffened."What's wrong?" Zoro asked looking to Nami."Nothing just a bug bite." She replied rubbing her stomach. Sanji came running up to them waving."Who are these two?" He asked pointing to Miss Valentine, and Miss Golden week."They work for Crocodile and they're our prisinor's..For now." Naruto replied sitting on a log petting Kitchi."We'l let them go at the next island or something." Naruto finished as Sanji explained he talked to Crocodile, and telling him they where dead."Oh I also got this." Sanji said pulling an eternal pose for Alabasta on it."Alright let's get going." Luffy said as they all went to the Going Merry as Sanji, and Zoro argued about their hunting trip. After a few moment's Brogy, and Dory walked towards the ocean.

"Mine is clearly bigger." Zoro argued as Sanji got in his face both standing on their catche's."No mine is." Sanji yelled back as The other was getting the Merry ready."JUST CUT THEM BOTH UP AND GET ON THE SHIP!" Nami yelled now wearing a blue short-sleeved shirt."She sure know's how to get them moving." Vivi said now wearing a red shirt said shaking her head."Were are our 'prisoners'?" She asked as Naruto pointed to the door as Nojiko walked out now wearing a red shirt."In one of the empty rooms, so they don't try anything funny until we get in the middle of the ocean." He replied."Why?" Usopp asked as Naruto shrugged."In case they do attack we can throw them in." He said as they set sail to the ocean."Hey look it's the giant's." Luffy said pointing to Brogy, and Dory who was facing the ocean. They explained they would help them get past the 'monster' in the ocean. suddenly a giant red, and white fish came out of the water as a blue energy came from Dory, and red from Brogy."I'll keep us straight." Naruto said running to the steering pole. as they went into the fish's mouth Brogy, and Dory swung their weapons the energy hitting the fish creating a hole for the S.H.C. to sail out of."Well that's one way of getting out of a fish." Nojiko said as they left saying good-bye to Brogy, and Dory.

**To be Continued.**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Wow an entire arc in one chapter that's good for me. This chapter would've been longer if I didn't have Naruto fight leaving out like fifteen minutes of an episode, and typed the Sanji and Zoro hunting moment's but hey the hunting was only a few minute's long each anyway. 1. If you don't recognize the move's there a game only move. As for Miss Valentine and Miss Golden week coming on for Miss Valentine I read a fic called 'The Shinobi of the High Seas.' By Kenchi618 and he has her as Naruto's crew cook, and that caused me to like her character more. as for Miss Golden week that was something that popped in my head when I was typing her 'escape'. I'll probably have them leave at Drum island. Let me know of any mistakes.**

**Talk to you later,**

**Lone Wolf out.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece.**

* * *

**Chapter XV.**

**Last Time.**

_The Other's._

_The other's where sitting around the Mountain laughing and eating when Nami stiffened."What's wrong?" Zoro asked looking to Nami."Nothing just a bug bite." She replied rubbing her stomach. Sanji came running up to them waving."Who are these two?" He asked pointing to Miss Valentine, and Miss Golden week."They work for Crocodile and they're our prisinor's..For now." Naruto replied sitting on a log petting Kitchi."We'l let them go at the next island or something." Naruto finished as Sanji explained he talked to Crocodile, and telling him they where dead."Oh I also got this." Sanji said pulling an eternal pose for Alabasta on it."Alright let's get going." Luffy said as they all went to the Going Merry as Sanji, and Zoro argued about their hunting trip. After a few moment's Brogy, and Dory walked towards the ocean._

_"Mine is clearly bigger." Zoro argued as Sanji got in his face both standing on their catche's."No mine is." Sanji yelled back as The other was getting the Merry ready."JUST CUT THEM BOTH UP AND GET ON THE SHIP!" Nami yelled now wearing a blue short-sleeved shirt."She sure know's how to get them moving." Vivi said now wearing a red shirt said shaking her head."Were are our 'prisoners'?" She asked as Naruto pointed to the door as Nojiko walked out now wearing a red shirt."In one of the empty rooms, so they don't try anything funny until we get in the middle of the ocean." He replied."Why?" Usopp asked as Naruto shrugged."In case they do attack we can throw them in." He said as they set sail to the ocean."Hey look it's the giant's." Luffy said pointing to Brogy, and Dory who was facing the ocean. They explained they would help them get past the 'monster' in the ocean. suddenly a giant red, and white fish came out of the water as a blue energy came from Dory, and red from Brogy."I'll keep us straight." Naruto said running to the steering pole. as they went into the fish's mouth Brogy, and Dory swung their weapons the energy hitting the fish creating a hole for the S.H.C. to sail out of."Well that's one way of getting out of a fish." Nojiko said as they left saying good-bye to Brogy, and Dory._

**Now.**

The S.H.C. were sailing as Usopp and Luffy dance with Carue joining as Nami sat leaning on the mast."How the hell can they have so much energy?" She asked weakly."You ok Nami-chan?" Naruto asked leaning down. Nami waved him off."I'm fine." She replied weakly as Naruto just stared."I know you're lying Nami-chan." Naruto said raising an eye-brow, he put his hand to her fore-head."Damn you're burning up." He said picking her up and taking her inside. Nojiko followed them inside with the other's doing the same. Once inside Naruto laid Nami on her bead."You have a fever Nami." He said as everyone looked to him."Anything you want to tell me?" He asked as Nami sighed."I was bitten by a bug maybe it's an alergic reaction." She said as Naruto walked out. He came in with a bag and pulled a chair over and sat down."What are you doing Naruto-kun?" Nojiko asked as Naruto took a rag out."Can someone get me some water?" He asked as Usopp ran out, and came back with a pail of water.

"Where were you bitten Nami-chan?" Naruto asked putting the damp rag on her fore-head."On the stomach." She replied as Naruto lifted her shirt, and saw a bruise on her stomach."Damn." Naruto said reaching in his bag and pulling out an old medical book. He flipped through a few pages and stopped at the one he was looking for."Yeah here it is." He said turning the book and showing a picture of a bruise similar to Nami's with a bug beside it."The Kestia." He said with everyone looking to him."The what?" Luffy asked as Naruto explained what it was, and the disease."If we don't get her to a doctor, and pray they make the antidote...She'll die." Naruto finished."you're sure?" Sanji asked tearing up a little."Yes my Godmother's a doctor so she taught me a few things." Naruto explained. "I'm no doctor, but she gave me some medical knoledge like what to look for." He continued taking out a bottle."Her's some antibiotics hopefully it'll slow down your symptoms." Naruto said opening the bottle and taking out a pill. As Nami sat up to take it she turned her head and said."In the second draw of the desk look at the head-line." Vivi walked over and gasped when she saw it."What is it Vivi?" Luffy asked as Vivi explained what was going on with Alabata as Nami tried to get up but Naruto stopped her.

"Stay Nami-chan you need rest, Noji-chan can navigate us untill we get to the next island." Naruto said pushing her down to the bed. He looked around and saw Zoro wasn't there."Where's Zoro?" He asked as Luffy answered."He's naviating." Naruto face-palmed."The guy who can get lost following a straight line is navigating?" Naruto asked before walking up with Nojiko."Yip." Nami looked and saw Kitchi sitting on her stomach. "Hey Kitchi." Nami said as Kitchi laid down on her. Nami suddenly turned to the window that was opened."Tell everyone to move to the right." She said as Vivi ran up to tell everyone. Suddenly a cyclone came to where they just was sailing."Ok number one priority is to get Nami-chan a doctor." Naruto ordered as everyone cheered.

_Later._

Later in the day it started snowing as everyone but, Vivi who was watching Nami, and Naruto was talking to the prisoners was busy sailing the ship."So tell me about yourselves." Naruto said as Miss Valentine sighed."We shoulden't tell you our name's At least untill the business with Baroque works is over."(**1.**) She said with Miss Goldenweek nodding. Naruto nodded and leaned back on his chair."Fair enough what about dreams, goal's?" He asked with the two thinking."I've alway's wanted to be a painter." Miss Goldenweek said after a moment."And I've alway's wanted to be a chocolatiers." Miss Valentine said as Naruto nodded."Well I think Sanji could help you with that." He stated as he head a commotion outside."Can I trust you to come up?" He asked."With Nami down we could use the help." He said as the two nodded."Ok let's go see what the commotion is." Naruto said as they walked outside and saw...A man on the water."What the hell?" Naruto asked before looking up to Zoro."Hey Zoro let me see the binocular's." Naruto said as Zoro dropped them. Naruto looked at the man and saw he's a man who is a bit taller than average. He has wavy lips and a sad expression. He's wearing a checkered jester-like green-blue costume with purple lining at the end of the sleeves, a white winter cape with purple lining, tied against his chest, and grey buttons, with a light brown bow and a bag of arrows on his back. He has dark green pants, and blue shoes with white buckles. "It looks like he's standing on something, there's something dark underneth him." Naruto said as something pushed the man up and came out of the water.

A giant metal ball which opened up into a ship. The people from the ship dressed in winter coats came on board."What th.." Sanji came running out and saw everybody surrounded by people."Oh nothing we're being attack, and it's still snowing." Luffy said plainly as people sarounded Sanji who lit his ciarette."I can see by the way people are pointing guns at me." Sanji said taking a drag."You call your-selves a gang of pirates there are only eight of you." A person said taking a bit out of a piece of meat, with the sword it was on. It's an overweight man with an unusual appearance. He had dark blue hair and a cylinder-shaped jaw made up of tin plates. He's wearing a tin-plate armor and a hooded cape made of fur. He's also wearing brown thick gloves, pair of purple and orange woolen shorts, and a brown belt around his waist and a pair of thick short boots. Everyone just started at him eating a sword."I'll keep this simple." The man said swallowing. "My men and I are traveling to Drum Kingdom do you have an eternal, or a log pose?" He asked as everyone shook their head's."Well too bad I guess I'll have to take your treasure then." He said looking to the railing."I'm hungry." He said as his mouth grew bigger and bit the railing, but before he could break it a bullet hit right in front of him making him let go.

He looked and saw Naruto, with the men around him unconscious holding one of his gun's."I wouldent do that if I was you." Naruto said pulling his other gun with Nojiko taking her staff out as everyone else attacked with Luffy going after the man who tried to eat the ship."Protect Captain Wapol!" One man yelled before being kicked by Sanji. Sanji lift's one leg, and hooks it to another man's neck and brings his face crashing down."Resepushon(Reception.)" And Naruto was fighting off his opponents as Nojiko was using her staff on her's."LEAVE!" Luffy yelled sending Wapol flying out to the ocean as his men scrambled back to their ship and left after him.

_Smoker's Ship._

"Tashigi!" Smoker yelled as Tashigi came running out and tripping down the steps, dropping the sword she was holding and almost cutting her."Quit clowning around and get over here!" Smoker yelled with a tic mark. Tashigi after calming down from almost being cut came up."Wow a black den-den mushi." She said looking to the den-den mushi on the Marine's wrist that was standing beside Smoker."We've intercepted this message a while ago." Smoker said as the message between Sanji, and Crocodile was played."Do you think That Mr. Zero is with that swordsman we caught a few day's ago?" Tashigi asked pointing to their prisoner tied to the mast."Probally, and if I remember Princess Vivi is from Alabaster and has been reported missing for awhile." Smoker said sitting down on a chair as they discussed what to do next."Should I arrest Naruto-kun?" Tashigi asked as they set sail towards Alabaster."Officaly yes, unofficaly only if you're around other Marine's or you see him doing something illegal." Smoker replied taking a drag from his cigar's with Tashigi nodding.

_Morning._

Zoro walked in seeing Naruto taking care of Nami with while Luffy sat down making face's. "How is she?" He asked as Naruto, and Luffy turned around."I'm doing my best at delaying the symptoms, and helping the fever but we need to get to the next island as fast as we can." Naruto said wiping his hands on a towle."LAND!" They heard Sanji yell from outside."You hear that Nami?" Luffy asked grinning."Go on Luffy I'll take care of her." Naruto said as Luffy ran up to the deck. Later they came up to the island as they were surrounded by people with guns."Leave." One person said. He is an imposing man, with a goatee he's wearing a long, white fur-lined green tunic and has armor plates on his arms. he's covering his head with a green and white fur lined hat, equipped with ear-flaps and long boots. With an extra-large spade on his back. As they argued one person shot them, and as Sanji was about to attack, but Vivi stopped him and she was shot.

Naruto and the others came running up from inside."What the hell was that?" He asked looking around and saw Vivi on the deck."Vivi-chan." Naruto said running to her side. The man with the spade eye's widened seeing Naruto."Minato?" He asked as Naruto looked up."That was my father's name." Naruto sid as Vivi knelled down biting back the pain."Please we really need a doctor." She said as Luffy knelled down also."Ok we'll help you." The man with the spade said as the other's argued against him."Quit." The man said as the other's quieted down."They're kneeling,no pirate I know of would do that." The man said a the S.H.C. got Nami with Luffy carring her over to the land."Miss Valentine, Miss Goldenweek." Naruto said gaining said two attention."We shouldent be seen together, incase there are Baroque Works agents here." Naruto finished with the two nodding."Ok we'll stay on the ship, and help who ever stay's." Miss Valentine said with Naruto jogging up to the group.

"Who shot the gun?" Naruto asked as a man raised his hand. Naruto walked over and punched him knocking him out."That's for shooting my friend." Naruto said walking back to his group."My name's Dalton." Dalton introduced himelf as they walked, and Dalton explained about their island. On the way they past a bear walking upright with a pic-axe. "A hiking bear, don't worry he pose's no threat." Dalton said as the bear came up."Don't forget to bow, it's proper manner's." He finished as everyone bowed but Usopp...Who was pretending to be dead."You knew my father?" Naruto asked as he carried Nami who was sleeping on his back."Yeah back when he, and I guess your mom was guarding the meeting's at Marijone's." Dalton explained about his time there.

_House._

Naruto put Nami on a bed in the house and covered her up."What does she have?" Dalton asked as Naruto turned to him."She was bitten by the Kestia." He said as Dalton's eye's widened."I've given her some antibiotics, and some medicine to help the fever but she needs a real doctor." Naruto finished as Dalton started explaining about the island's only doctor Dr. Kureha."She live's up on the tallest mountain there." Dalton said pointing out the windows towards the three mountains."When dose she come down?" Naruto asked as Dalton shrugged."Whenever she wants too." Dalton said as Nojiko who was sitting beside Nami perked up."Can we go to her?" She asked as Dalton shook his head. "No way up there." He said as Luffy woke Nami up."Nami We found a doctor, but she lives up on the mountain." He said as Nami started breathing heavy."Luffy you can't be serious." Vivi said before she could say anything else Naruto stopped her."We really don't have a choice." Naruto said as Nami agreed to go."We really need to get her to that doctor fast, I'll go with you Luffy." Naruto said with Sanji agreeing. After getting Nami strapped on Luffy's back they made their way to the mountain as Vivi, Usopp, and Nojiko watched and talked to Dalton."Hello Dalton." A woman said coming up to them. "Oh Hello what can I do for you?" Dalton asked as the woman smiled."I heard our guest's are looking for Dr. Kureha, I just came to tell you she's in the next village." She said as everyone screamed.

_Later._

Naruto, Sanji, and Luffy was running through the forest telling stories that they heard about snow islands when the came across a bunch of giant rabbits with claws."Hey it's polar bear's." Luffy said grinning. A rabbit attacked them forcing them to dodge."These must be those Lapahns Dalton warned us about." Sanji said with Naruto nodding. They all got ready to fight as the Lapahns growled. They started fighting with Naruto protecting Luffy."Furanshe Shūto(Belly shoot)" Sanji kicks one Lapahn in the stomach kicking him towards the group. They continued fighting untill they jumped up the mountain leaving the group of Lapahns. Luffy turned his head and stuck his tounge out. The Lapahn's all jumped up."Idiot did you have to taunt them?!" Sanji asked as they ran towards the mountain. After a while they lost them."Did we lose them?" Luffy asked caching his breath."I think so." Sanji said looking back. Naruto looked forward and saw the Lapahn's in front of them."No we did not." He said as the Lapahn's started jumping up and down."What are they doing?" Luffy asked tilting his head as Naruto's, and Sanji's eye' widened.

_Going Merry._

"Damn it's cold." Zoro cursed as he shivered shirtless in the river."Then get the hell inside!" Miss Valentine yelled wearing her yellow coat and earmuff's."No way I'm training." Zoro yelled back as Miss Valentine scoffed."Ok freeze to death out here, I'm going inside." She said walking inside with Kitchi following."You wanna come in?" Zoro asked Carue as he shook his head no. When he opened them he saw Zoro missing and jumped in after him. Zoro came up and started swimming away. After swimming a way's Zoro got out and saw an old woman in a sled being pulled by a reindeer with a blue nose pants and a top hat. The woman is wearing a short flower-print shirt with an exposed midriff, a purple blazer and hipster pants, a navel ring, and two pairs of glasses on her head."Oh thank Kami, hey old woman can you take me to the nearest town?" Zoro asked walking over and raised an eye-brow at what the woman was wearing."What are you wearing old woman?" Zoro asked as the woman called him over and hit him."I'm not old, I'm only 139 years old I'm still in my prime." She aid to the down Zoro."Let's go Chopper that's one weird man." She said to her reindeer as they left."WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Zoro yelled to her as he started shivering and walked in a random direction. After walking he decided to work out to warm up."27.." He stopped hearing rumbling and saw an avalanche coming towards him and hit him.

_Dalton._

"Let's go!" Wapol said as Dalton came and hit him with his spade."Who's that." Asked one of Wapol's men. He's wearing a long, orange cloak, with white lining, and black afros at each end, and white afros hanging from the front. He wears gloves that cover all fingers but his thumb, and resemble an afro. He has a large black afro on his head, and three small ones on his beard. He's wearing a shirt thats orange in the middle and white on the sides with light yellow buttons, along with orange shorts. He has hairy legs, and black boots with white laces."ZThat's Dalton." The man with the bow said. "You're going to be killed." The man with the afro said as doctor's came to heal Wapol. As he got up he stared at Dalton."Kill him." Wapol ordered as Dalton changed into an ox hybrid."He's useing the Ushi Ushi no Mi(Ox Ox Fruit.)" One man said as Dalton attacked them. After dodging bullet's and taking down a few men. The man with the arrows shot three towards a group of people. Dalton seeing this jumped and took the arrows in his chest. After he fell the ground started shaking and an avalanche hit them.

_Naruto, Sanji, Luffy, and Nami._

Luffy was in the air as Naruto, and Sanji was in the avalanche. Luffy grabs Naruto, and Sanji and pull's them on to the broken tree he landed on."Thanks." Naruto said a little painfully."You all right?" Sanji asked as Naruto nodded."Yeah nothing broken just some bruised ribs." Naruto said as Sanji, and Luffy nodded."Crap we were at the base too." Sanji said looking back to the mountain." When he turned back Lapahn's where riding trees also as they came up to them. after dodging their strikes Luffy suddenly yelled out."Crap a rock." The other's looked forward and saw a rock with three stumps on it. "Damn it you can't hit that." Sanji said before throwing him off."Sanji jump!" Naruto yelled as he jumped but Sanji hit the rock. Luffy grabbing one of the stumps as Naruto landed beside him. Luffy stretched his arm and grabbed Sanji by the hand, as he pulled back all there was was his glove."SANJI!" Luffy yelled. He dropped Nami gently out his hat on her with his coat."Hold on I'm going to find Sanji." Luffy said as Naruto perked up holding his side."I'll watch over her, like I said, nothing's broken." Luffy nodded and went after Sanji.

After getting Sanji out Naruto took him as Luffy put Nami back on his back and they continued their way up."You sure you don't want to wear your coat?" Naruto asked as Luffy shook his head."No Nami needs it." Luffy replied as they came up on a small Lapahn digging at a paw. He turned around and started growling at the two who reached down and pulled out the Laphan, then continued on. After walking for a while Wapol, and two of his men came riding up to them on his pet."I've got you now Straw hats." He said grinning at Luffy, and Naruto. Naruto, and Luffy walked by him, with Naruto flipping him off as he walked pass. Chess, Kuromarimo arrest them, make sure to attack the two that's unconsious first." Wapol ordered with the two jumping in the air. Naruto glared at them with a image of a fox was behind them freezig Chess, Kuromarimo, and Wapol. Suddenly a group of Lapahns came out and stopped Wapol and his men from attacking. One with a scar on his face turned to Luffy, and Naruto and struck a pose."Thanks." Luffy said as they ran up to the mountain, as the Lapahns fought Wapol, and his men.

Later they made their way up the mountain."You doing allright Luffy?" Naruto asked as Luffy climbed beside him."Yeah you?" Luffy asked as Naruto grabbed something to hold on."It would be easier if I wasn't hurt." Naruto replied looking up."Hey I see the top." Naruto said as they doubled their efforts.

_Nojiko, Vivi, Usopp._

"You allright?" Nojiko asked as Vivi got up."Yeah where's Usopp?" Vivi asked looking around. They saw his..Nose sticking out. They dug him out and started slapping him awake. After awhile they made their way back to town."YOu guy's sure there's nothing wrong?" Usopp asked as his face was swollen."Nono everything's fine." Vivi replied as Nojiko tried not to laugh. They came across Zoro and travled together."Hey there's people." Vivi said seeing people in front of them."Hey that's the people with Wapol." Nojiko said as Zoro attacked one and stole his coat."Hey you're with that person who beat Wapol." One guy said as Zoro smirked."Yeah, slow ain't ya?" Zoro said as the other's attacked. Zoro ran through them and took three swords, and beat them effortlessly. After that the people started digging."Let's find Dalton." One said with the other's helping. after a while of digging they found Dalton, and patched him up

_Naruto, and Luffy._

"We've made it." Naruto said panting a little with Luffy beside him. Suddenly the part of the mountain started breaking. Naruto threw Sanji over, grabbed Luffy, and Nami and jumped away."That was close." He said laying down. Suddenly a shadow came over them.

_Inside._

Nami woke up in a bed with an ice-pack on her fore-head. She heard a noise, and looked over and saw what looked like a small reindeer in a red top hat, and shorts standing up-right working on something."Hello." She said startling him as he ran and hid in the doorway facing the wrong way."You've got it backwards..The hiding." Nami said as the reindeer moved to hide leaving his face out."That's better but a little late." She said as the reindeer gained a tic mark."Shut up lady!" The reindeer yelled making Nami widened her eye's."It talks!" Nami exclaimed making the reindeer jump back knocking over various things."Knock it off Chopper." A woman yelled at the reindeer wearing a shirt with a flower pattern on it and hipster pants drinking out of a bottle."Your fever's gone down." She said sitting down on Nami's bed. She put her finger to Nami's fore-head."Yes several degrees." She said as Nami looked up."Who're you?" She asked as the woman smirked."I'm the only doctor on this island, Dr. Kureha." Kureha said lifting Nami's shirt showing her bruise.

"This.." Kureha was interrupted by Nami"What made me sick, the Kestia." Kureha blinked."Yes how did you know that?" She asked as a voice replied."I had a book telling us that." Naruto walked out putting on his dark blue shirt. Nami noticed he was bandaged up."Naruto-kun are you hurt?" She asked as Naruto waved her off."Not that bad just some bruised ribs." He said as Kureha got up and pushed Nami down"It's a good thing I've kept the antidote, but the treatment's not over." She said as Nami objected Kureha pushed her down and held a scalpel to her neck. Naruto took out one of his knive and brought it to Kureha's neck."Let her go." He said as Kureha did just that."You're not leaving here until you're cured." Kureha said as Chopper came in being chased by Luffy, and Sanji both were bandeged up and went out into the hall. After a while Sanji, and Luffy was sitting with Kureha talking to her."Come on old woman join us." Luffy said as Kureha stopped him."Did you just call me old?" She asked as Luffy nodded. She kicked him into the wall."I'm not old I'm only in my 130's thank you." Kureaha said crossing her arms.

"Man that's old." Sanji commented as he was kicked also."I have no interest in being a pirate." Kureha said as Luffy came up with a bloddy nose."Come on old woman think of the adventures." He said as Kureha raised an eyebrow."He's a slow learner isn't he?" She asked as Luffy heard something and turned around. He saw Chopper and he and Sanji started chasing him again as Kureha started chasing Luffy and Sanji leaving the door opened as a cold breeze came in."I'll get the door." Naruto said from his spot beside Nami. When he closed the door he turned and saw Chopper looking around."Thanks." Nami said while Naruto sat back down."You're the one that helped me right?" She asked as Chopper started yelling, and dancing."He's not good at hiding his emotion's is he?" She asked Naruto as he smiled. After talking, and trying to get Chopper to join, Luffy and Sanji came and chased Chopper out."Those two sure can run huh?" Kureha asked sitting down."I don't like what you were trying to do with Chopper." Kureha said and started explaining Chopper's past with a Dr. Hiluluk.

After awhile Chopper came back inside in his reindeer form."Dr. Kureha Wapol's back." He said as Kureha smirked."Is he now?" She asked standing up and putting on her jacket, and walked outside. Luffy was stomping past the door when Naruto called out. "Hey Luffy." Luffy stopped and looked to him."Here." Naruto threw his coat to him. "There now you won't be distracted by the cold." Luffy put on the coat and walked outside with Sanji following."I'll stay with Nami-chan." Naruto said sitting down.

Luffy running outside and seeing Wapol pulled his fist back."Gomu Gomu no..Pistol.(Gum Gum Pistol.)" Luffy punched him almost making him fall off if Chess, and Kuromarimo grabbed him, and pulled him up. Luffy started arguing with them untill Wapol yelled about burning the pirate flag with petals on it. Chopper changed into his human form and said."I'll never let you take the flag down." Luffy after hitting Wapol again changed into a house and ate Chess and Korumario, after doing a dance out came Chess, and Kuromarimo. fused together. Wapol shot the flag and everyone stared. "Reindeer is that flag?" Luffy asked as Chopper ran to Wapol and froze when he tried to hit him. Wapol hit him again and shot at te flag hitting it."Hey big mouth." Wapol looked up and saw Luffy holding on to the flag using a sleeve to hold it up."You guys are not real pirates and have no idea what this flag means." Luffy said seriously as Wapol laughed and shot again. As the Smoke cleared it showed Luffy still holding on with a few rips in his coat and the flag."I don't know who this flag belongs to." Luffy started explaining. "But a pirate flag stands for people risking their lives, and that's something you jackass will never know." Luffy said glaring down as Chopper looked on wide-eyed. "This skull is a symbol of faith." Luffy finished.

Luffy flew down hitting Wapol and the fused Chess, and Kuromarimo."Hey can you take care to the two head freak?" Luffy asked as Chopper nodded."Ok I'll take big mouth." Luffy said turning to Wapol who was now getting up.

_Chopper vs Chessmarimo._

Chopper took out a yellow ball and held it." The effect's of the Rumble ball will last three Minutes, that all I need to beat you." Chopper said before eating took two arrow's and shot them at Chopper."Uōku Pointo(Limb Boost.)" Chopper changed into his reindeer form, dodged the arrows and ran at Marimo."Hebī Pointo(Weight Boost.)" Chopper changing into his human form and charged Chessmarimo who had a mallet in each of his hands and brought it down on Chopper."Janpingu Pointo(Jumping Boost.)" Changing into a reindeer, human hybrid Chopper jumps high into the air. Chopper came down, and crossed his arms."Gādo Pointo(Gaurd Boost.)" Chessmarimo hit's Chopper just as his fur grew out and cover all but his face sending him into the castle. "What I thought you Zoan types only have three transformation." Marimo said as Chopper explained how his Rumble Ball worked. Chopper jumped towards Chessmarimo. "Āmu Pointo(Arm Boost.)" Changing again so he was muscular Chopper Broke the mallet's as Chessmarimo pulled out four ax's."Yukiwariso(Snow Cutting Blade.)" Swingging his ax's a shockwave went towards Chopper and missed him and went through the castle. Marimo came swinging his ax's as Chopper dodged them.

"Burēn Pointo(Brain Boost.)" Chopper changing into his hybrid form looked at Chessmarimo for a moment."Skōpu(Scope.)" Choper put's his hooves together and analized Chessmarimo's weakness. ChessMarimo charged at him bringing his ax's down only for Chopper to dissapear. After looking around Chopper came up from under-ground and uppercut him."Hebī Gongu(Heavy Gong.)" Chessmarimo was unconscious before hitting the ground."Three minutes." Chopper said dusting his hat off, as Luffy cheered.

_Inside._

Wapol back in his origanol form was chasing Nami and grabbed her until Naruto kicked him into the wall on the bottom floor. Luffy came nd saw the dust flying. Wapol came out but was really skinny."You got this Luffy?" Naruto asked as Luffy nodded. Wapol got up and started explaining about the room behind him was the armory but found his key missing. He ran away to the top of the castle with Luffy following."You got the key don't you?" Naruto asked as Nami held the key and smirked, while Sanji crawled over. After trying to use a defective cannon Luffy grabbed Wapol's face. Wapol tried shooting Luffy with his mouth but luffy took the brunt of it and went behind Wapol."Gomu Gomu no Bow Gun(Gum Gum Bowgun.)" Luffy spun around holding Wapol's shoulder's and started spinning throwing Wapol into the ceiling and out of the roof. Once stuck outside Wapol saw the pirates flag as Luffy got in front of him."Told you not to mess with that flag." Luffy said grinning."Now I can kick your ass." He finished stretching his arms back."Gomu Gomu no...Bazooka(Gum Gum Bazooka.)" Luffy hit's Wapol sending him flying away.

Later Dalton and the other's came up the mountain using a rope way."Oh man." Naruto whined as Nojiko consoled him."I wish we knew that before climbing up that stupid mountain." He finished as Nojiko kissed him on the cheek, and hugged him. All the While Luffy tried to convince Chopper to join up with the crew. After a while Kureha worked on Sanji more and came in to where Nami's resting with Vivi, Nojiko, and Naruto and a few towns people waiting for her."I think we should talk about discharging me doctor." Nami said sitting up with Kureha, Vivi, and Nojiko arguing against it. Nami pulled a key out."This is th key to the armory." Nami said with a smirk."Where did you get that girly?" Kureha asked raising an eye-brow."She has sticky finger's." Naruto replied with a sweat-drop. Kureha took the key and her jacket and started walking to the door."I'll agree to the payment, but I can't let you go untill you're healed." Kureha said as Nami held out her hand."Then no deal." She said as Kureha turned around and pointed."Look I'm not going to guard you, there's coat's in the closet in the next room, and you friend's weal enough to travel." Kureha started saying."But I better not find out that you've left." She finished leaving calling for the town's people to follow.

"Did she just tell us to leave?" Nami asked dumbfounded as Nojiko, and Vivi nodded. They got Sanji the coat and left passing Chopper. Once outside they saw the other's with Luffy saying he got Chopper to join."Well I guess we can leave." Naaruto said as he, Usopp, and Luffy went to get the ropeway ready. After getting it ready Chopper in his reindeer form came running out with a sled as Kureha chased him. After getting on the sled and riding down the rope way, they made it to the Going Merry just in time to see cherry blossom's in the air.

_Later._

After sailing for a while and celebrating Naruto came out from inside the ship."Chopper someone on the den-den mushi for you." Chopper came up."For me who?" He asked as Naruto smirked"It's a surprise." He said as Chopper walked inside, and picked up the reciver."Hello." He said as the person on the other end answered."_Hey Chopper._" Kureha said as Chopper started tearing up. Outside everyone was working on the ship. After a while Luffy was sitting on the figurehead with Chopper behind him."I can't wait to have an adventure." Chopper said excitedly as a huge bird flew over them."Hey!" Luffy yelled up as the bird swooped down and grabbed Luffy as Chopper was screaming Luffy brought the bird down on to the ship."Ok guys." Nami said wearing an orenge and purple stripped shirt."Let get to sailing." She said as they walked to the deck explaining what was going on to Chopper."Well I'll se about getting some fish." Naruto said as her, Luffy, and Usopp went to the railing and fished. Nojiko was reading with Kitchi sleeping on her stomach. She rubbed his head as Naruto and the other's pulled something out of the water...A man. The man is a relatively tall man wearing flamboyant ballet clothes with a swan theme. He's has a pink over coat and blue medieval clothes. He wears heavy makeup. And his legs, being exposed, are hairy.

"Thank you." The man said standing up He slapped Luffy causing everyone to tense up untill he showed his face looked like Luffy's. He touched his face and it turned back to normal."That's the power of the Mane Mane no..Mi.(Clone Clone Fruit.)" He explained and touched everyone's face and turned into everyone of them. After changing into Nami he flashed them showing that he can change bodies also. Nami hi him on the head as Nojiko pulled Naruto by the ear to the side to yell at him. Suddenly Naruto realizing something went to the railing and puked."What's wrong Naruto-kun?" Nojiko asked as Naruto came up and sat down."I was just flashed by a guy." He said as Nojiko busted out laughing. The man having recovered from his hit started going through other faces and when he stopped on the last one and started dancing, Vivi's eye's widened. After partying with the man his crew and he left. After he left Vivi fell down and started explaining about that the last face was her father, Cobra and that was Mr. Two."Why would he have your father's face?" Luffy asked as Naruto perked up."He can do terrible stuff, and it would look loke he did it."' He said as Sanji Miss Valentine, and Miss Goldenweek came out and they prepared a plan to get past Mr. Two's power's.

After awhile of sailing, seeing a giant sea cat, and Baroque Works Ship's The S.H.C. and Miss Valentine and Miss Goldenweek all stood in the middle of the ship with bandage's on their left arm."Now we'll know who's who." Zoro said as they set sail to Alabasta.

**To be Continued.**

* * *

**Thank you for reading and the 50,000 views.**

**1. I couldn't think up names for them.**

**A/N: Well here's ch. 15 another arc down. Remember to let me know of any mistakes, and send O.C.'s now it's mainly Devil fruit moves/ techniques that I have trouble with. The next few chapter's may be slower in updating as I'll be going over more episode for the chapters. At least until they get out of the desert.**

**Talk to you later,**

**Lone Wolf out.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece.**

* * *

**Chapter XVI.**

**Last Time.**

_"Thank you." The man said standing up He slapped Luffy causing everyone to tense up untill he showed his face looked like Luffy's. He touched his face and it turned back to normal."That's the power of the __Mane Mane no..Mi.(Clone Clone Fruit__.)" He explained and touched everyone's face and turned into everyone of them. After changing into Nami he flashed them showing that he can change bodies also. Nami hi him on the head as Nojiko pulled Naruto by the ear to the side to yell at him. Suddenly Naruto realizing something went to the railing and puked."What's wrong Naruto-kun?" Nojiko asked as Naruto came up and sat down."I was just flashed by a guy." He said as Nojiko busted out laughing. The man having recovered from his hit started going through other faces and when he stopped on the last one and started dancing, Vivi's eye's widened. After partying with the man his crew and he left. After he left Vivi fell down and started explaining about that the last face was her father, Cobra and that was Mr. Two."Why would he have your father's face?" Luffy asked as Naruto perked up."He can do terrible stuff, and it would look loke he did it."' He said as Sanji Miss Valentine, and Miss Goldenweek came out and they prepared a plan to get past Mr. Two's power's._

_After awhile of sailing, seeing a giant sea cat, and Baroque Works Ship's The S.H.C. and Miss Valentine and Miss Goldenweek all stood in the middle of the ship with bandage's on their left arm."Now we'll know who's who." Zoro said as they set sail to Alabasta._

**Now.**

_Alabasta._

"Alright you all know the plan right?" Nami asked walking up as they docked at the shore."I'm going to need you to control yourselves." She finished as Sanji smiling."Of course Nami-chan." He replied as Zoro sighed."You relize the one that needs to hear that the most just jumped ship." He pointed out as Luffy ran off leaving a dust trail."GET BACK HERE!" Nami yelled as everyone sweat-dropped."He'll be fine." Naruto said jumping off the ship with Zoro, and Sanji following."I can't go." Vivi spoke up with everyone staring at her."I'm too recognizable." She explained as Miss Valentine, and Miss Goldenweek came out."Yeah the same for us." Miss Valentine said as she walked up."Even if Crocodile thinks we're kidnapped he'll still kill us to 'tie up loose ends.'" She finished as Miss Goldenweek nodded.

Carue started quacking."What is is Carue?" Vivi asked as Carue pointed to a ship with the number three on it."That's Mr. Three's ship!" She exclaimed looking at the ship."Are you sure?" Nojiko aked with Vivi nodding."Yes I've seen it before." She said as Miss Goldenweek perked up."It is the ship we rode in." She said as Usopp brought out a long blanket, and explained what it was for. Later Sanji, and Chopper was walking in the market with a...Blanket walking beside them."Oh yeah this isn't suspisious at all." Naruto replied as they came up to a broken down building. As they came out from under the blanket, Naruto looked and saw Vivi lookin down deep in thought."You alright Vivi-chan?" He asked as Vivi looked over to him."Yeah I'm just thinking is all." She replied waving her arms."Well I guess you all be goi.." Nami hit her lightly in the head."Quit it." She said plainly."We here to help no matter what." She finished smiling.

"Beside's If this country's destroyed so is our reward." She said darkly getting in Vivi's face."You understand?" She asked as Vivi nodded quickly."Good." Nami said sweetly as Zoro snorted."What a good friend you are." He said sarcastecly."Well thank you Zoro." She replied sweetly."I haven't forgotten about your dept." Zoro stifened."You.." Nami smirked."I'll still haunt you from the grave." Nami said smiling as Zoro glared at her. They continued arguing or a while until Vivi interrupted them, and explained how the rebel group is in Yuba. Sanji left shortly after with Chopper to get supplies and clothes. "How much you wanna bet Sanji get's the most reveling outfit's for the girls?" Naruto asked as the guy's laughed. After waiting Sanji, and Chopper came back with the supplies and the clothes."Called it." Naruto said seeing the women in dancing girl clothes."Sanji we'll get sunburn in these." Vivi stated as Sanji looked on with hearts for eye's."Good going Sanji." Naruto said putting on his cloak. Nojiko came over and pressed herself on him."Oh, come on Naru-kun." She said looking up to him as he blushed."I know you like them." She finished as Naruto looked away.

_In Town._

Meanwhile a man was walking around showing Luffy's poster around. The man has black hair, and freckles. He is wearing black boots, black knee-length shorts with an eyelet-studded orange belt, and a blue pouch belted around his left leg. He's also wearing a short second belt with a large red "A" on a silver buckle over his right hip, but left it unfastened and threaded the free end along the back of his shorts. A dagger in a green sheath hung at his left hip. On his left arm, he wore a log pose and a red and white striped bracelet around his wrist, an orange elbow guard, and a tattoo that said "ASCE" with the S crossed out. He has a red beaded necklace and an orange hat with two blue smilies, one frowning and one smiling, and a string of red beads sitting above the rim. Two long orange side straps hung down sides of his hat and met at a large medallion of a bull's skull with orange tassels. On his back there is a large tattoo of purple bones formed in a cross behind a purple skull with a white mustache.

"Ok thanks anyway." He said to the fountain teller as he picked up the poster and walked away into a restaurant. As he was walking Nami, Zoro, Usopp, Choper, and Naruto was looking at him."Who's that?" Usopp asked as Chopper in his human form cocked his head to the side."He looks strong." He commented as Nami spoke up."Could he be a bounty hunter?" Zoro shook his head."No he's not, that mark on his back..." He stopped seeing Tashigi arguing with a person over selling a sword."Crap." Naruto cursed as he and Zoro hid as she looked their way."Hey what's wrong?" Nami asked walking over."Tashigi from restaurant is here, there must be more Marines here." Naruto said as the other's hid also."Just because she won't arrest me, doesn't mean she won't try if there are other Marines around." Naruto explained as Smoker came up to her with a few people on his shoulder, he dropped them and walked off.

"FFOOOOODDD!" Luffy yelled running towards a restaurant."There's one." He said excitedly and stretched his arms forward."Gomu Gomu no..Rocketo.(Gum Gum Rocket.)" Luffy flew into the resturaunt hitting two people into the wall pushing them into a couple of buildings. After eating The man in the hat came up to where Luffy was and grinned. "Lu.."Smoker knocked him down and chased after Luffy.

After chasing Luffy all over town Luffy saw his crew."HEY Guy's." He yelled as Nami, and Zoro yelled at him. As they all started running Smoker used his smoke to capture Luffy. "Kagero.(Heat Haze.)" A stream of fire blocked him. The man from earlier jumped down covered in flames."I can't have you interfere." The man said as Luffy eye's widened. "Ace?" He questioned as the man smirked."Hey Luffy, you haven't changed." He said before turning back to Smoker."Go I got this." He said as the S.H.C. left."Whi was that Luffy?" Nami asked as they ran."That was my big brother." He replied as Smoke and fire went into the air."Nani!" Everyone yelled. As they were running Luffy went the wrong way."I got him." Naruto said running after Luffy.

_Later._

"Oh man, where are we?" Luffy asked sitting on he barrel he was carrying."I don't know, it's not like I know this place." Naruto responded looking around."I guess letting you escape was pointless." Naruto and Luffy looked up and saw Ace who was smirking. He jumped down, and he and Luffy arm wrestled on the barrle talking about their childhood. Breaking the barrle Ace asked if Luffy, and his crew wanted to join his Captain Whitebeard."No thanks." Luffy said as Ace gave him his canteen."Ok just thought I'd asked." Ace said then started yelling at Luffy who drank all his water. Later They were walking down the street."So where'd you dock?" Ace asked as Luffy shruged."I don't remember." Luffy answered as Ace sweat dropped."We docked just outside town but the other's probaly sailing around, to keep away from Marines." Naruto said as a gang of people surrounded them.

"You're done Ace." Said the leader as he approached them. Naruto, Ace, and Luffy walked past them. The gang started attacking them as Naruto, Ace, and Luffy started beating them easily."Gomu Gomu no...Bazooka.(Gum Gum Bazooka.)" Luffy hit's the leader sending him flying. They walked past the remaining gang to the ocean."Hey there's the ship." Luffy exclaimed waving at the Going Merry."Guy's!" He yelled as the gang came up behind them. Luffy stretched his arms and grabbed the Merry's railing."Crap." Naruto cursed grabbing Luffy as they flew to the Merry hitting the mast."Oh Luffy's here." Usopp said as he, Miss Valentine, and Miss Goldenweek came out from inside the ship."Yeah." Zoro deadpanned as he face-palmed.

After talking for a few minutes Ace jumped on the railing."Hey thanks for taking care of my kid brother." Ace said as everyone waved him off. After sailing they come across some more Billions ships."Hey let me take care of this." Ace said dropping his bag and jumping on his boat. using his"Mera Mera no Mi.(Flame Flame Fruit.)" He sailed over then pushed off the boat and flew in the air over several ships and landed on his boat on the other side."Hiken(Fire Fist.)" Fire flew from his arm and he destroyed all the ships as the S.H.C. looked on in awe. They started celebrating their win, and Ace explained he's after a pirte named Blackbeard as they docked a while later."I still can't believe that 'Fire Fist' Ace is Luffy's brother." Miss Valentine said as she and the other girl's were talking as the guy's sailed the ship.

"I know they're nothing alike." Nojiko said as Kitchi walked up to her. She smiled and picked him up and petted his head. Vivi walked outside and up to Nami who was in front."Nami can we stop here for a second?" She asked as Nami looked back to her. "Here sure, but why?" She as Vivi replied."I have something fo Carue to do." After docking Vivi gave Carue a letter of everything she knows of Baroque works and Carue left leaving a dust trail, as Naruto, Zoro, and Ace talked.

_Unknown Location._

A man is looking out a window showing he was under water. He is a tall man with a wide chest, broad shoulders, muscular arms and legs, and a thick neck. He has pale skin and nape-length, deep black-purple hair which is kept neatly slicked back, a long stitched scar above his nose that stretches across his face, as well as a large hook made from gold in place of his left hand. He has deep-set drooping eyes, framed by many wrinkles, and thin eyebrows that seem to be in a perpetual 'sad' position. And he is smoking a thick, buck cigar. He's wearing a bright orange, black-striped button up vest over a long-sleeve peach shirt, a blue scarf, dark brown suit pants and polished black shoes with gold buckles A long, thick, dark grey pelted fur dark gray with a regular gray fur trim on his shoulders.

"I've received news of our ship's stationed in Alaburna...They're destroyed." Nico Robin said walking in the room. The man blew smoke out of his mouth."No big deal we have replacements." The man said as Robin started walking out of the room."I've already contacted the other agents." She said as the man nodded."Contact our partner."(**1.**) The man said before she left.

_S.H.C._

"All right we're here." Luffy exclaimed as they docked. The women now wearing cloaks handed down the food and water. Suddenly a bunch of animals surrounded them. They are green seals with turtle shells on their backs. "Dugongs." Vivi exclaimed as one Dugong started grunting and Chopper translated."He challenge's us to a fight." Usopp smirked, jumped down as Vivi tried to stop him and was beaten. As Vivi was explaining to the other's Luffy beat's the Dugong's getting them as his 'deciple's'. After bribing the Dugongs to guard the ship the other's started walking to Yuba. As tey were walking they came across a destroyed city. Vivi explained it was an oasis, untill three yeas ago of a drought, and explained 'Dance powder.'"So your dad's the bad guy?" Luffy asked as everyone sweat-dropped."No Luffy remember Mr. Two?" Naruto asked pulling Kitchi on a homemade sled."Like I said before, he can take the appearance of Vivi's dad and do bad thing's, and Vivi's dad will get the blame." He finished as they continued walking. The wind picked up and made an eriey sound."It's like the city's crying out." Vivi cried out as the other girls comforted her. "I know it's not much But I'm sorry." Miss Valentine said with Miss Goldenweek nodding.

_Night._

They set up camp for the night cooking some of the food they brought."Man how can it be cold?" Nami asked shivering beside Vivi."No cloud's to keep it warm at night." Vivi explained as Usopp, Zoro, Luffy, and Chopper was arguing. Naruto, ad Nojiko was huddled together with Kitchi laying on Nojiko's lap."It's beautiful." Nojiko said looking at the stars."Yeah but not as beutiful as you." Naruto said pulling her in for a kiss. Vivi walked over and started talking to Ace. In the morning after a sandstorm hit Luffy started carrying everyone's stuff, and the supplies."Hey Luffy there's a place where we can rest." Vivi said pointing ahead as Luffy ran forward to the spot."I'll go after him." Naruto said running after Luffy.

After they got to the spot Luffy saw a bunch of injured birds and ran to get Chopper. Naruto looked around the bags to see the birds getting up, and walking over."What the hell do you think you're doing?" He asked as the birds froze. Naruto glared at them forcing them to fly away with a few bags as everyone ran up to them."It's a good thing you were here." Miss Valentine said holding her umbrella."They took a few bags." Naruto said sighing as Luffy ran after them.

Later Luffy riding a camel being chased by a huge lizard. After Naruto, Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji defeated the lizard, and Ace defeated the second one that came up they started eating the meat. Chopper recognized the camel as the one he met after getting separated from Sanji. He started translating that the camel only took female rider's."Oh great, it's Sanji in animal form." Naruto deadpanned as the other men ganged up on the camel. Nami came over and rubbed the camel's chin as he gained hearts for eye's. "Yeah..That's not weird." Naruto said as Nami, and Vivi got up on the now named 'Eyelash.'

Later after getting separated from Nami, Vivi, and Ace Luffy started running in circles shouting about tsunamis."I warned him." Usopp said shaking his head. Choper turned to him."About what?" Usopp continued."He ate some cactai trying to drink some water schince we put the bags on Eyelash." Chopper looked over to Luffy who was still screaming."Yeah those." Usopp pointed to some small round cactus as Chopper's eye's widened."Those are used for hallucination drugs." He exclaimed as Luffy ran over and tried fighting them..He suddenly fell over asleep with Chopper holding a big needle. "Knock out." Chopper said as everyone gave him a thumbs up."Who's going to carry him?" Miss Goldenweek asked as Naruto gave Nojiko Kitchi's sled and started dragging Luffy.

After a while of walking they came across a...Ship."Hey I see Nami, and Vivi on that ship." Naruto said looking through binocular's. Luffy, now awake rocketed over breaking the mast and after talking to the Captain they became friends. The Captain of the Barbar pirates Barbarossa, is a large man with a fuzzy beard and eyebrows. He's wearing a cloak, and a little umbrella on his head. "Captain we need to go and get wood to repair our mast." One member said as Bararossa laughed."Well I guess we should go and get some lumber from the nearest oasis." Luffy perked up volunteering to go. After getting to sand sleds down one of the crew's member's getting one ready Vivi dodged a knife, she looked back and saw a woman jumping down. She's wearing a white blouse on top of a purple shirt, red scarf and long, crimson pants. She also wears curved, brown boots. Like all members of the Barbar Pirates, she wears a little umbrella on her head. Her pink umbrella is placed in her hair acting as a hair pin.

"You're from around here aren't you?" She asked as Barbarossa smiled."Hey there Rasa." He greeted her as she asked Vivi to come along with Vivi agreaing."So it's like a ship?" Luffy asked pulling on the rope's on the mast lifting it up. The wind picked up sending Luffy out of sight in the blink of an eye. A few seconds later Luffy came back just as fast pushing the sled."Well that was funny." Naruto said as Luffy collapsed. Vivi, and Luffy now on the sled picked up the mast and was leaving just as fast as Luffy was earlier.

After getting to the oasis, and learning that Rasa knows Vivi from their childhood they brought back the supplies and fixed the mast."Well I guess this is good-bye." Luffy said as he and the other's left. After Walking a while Ace caught up with them."There you all are." He said as everyone greeted him. After walking, and for the girls taking turns on Eyelash The guy's minus Naruto, Ace, and Zoro started arguing over saving water."It's a good thing you kept a lot of our supplies from getting stolen." Nojiko said to Naruto with Nami, and Vivi noding."Yeah I can only imagine if all of it was stolen." Nami said walking past the fighting Sanji, Luffy, and Usopp. Nami turned to Vivi and asked."Why don't you tell about your friend Kohza." Vivi smiled and explained about her childhood friend now leader of the rebles.

_Later._

"Well this is where we must part." Ace said giving Luffy a piece of paper. After he left everyone started at the piece of paper in Luffy's hand."What's this for?" Usopp asked staring at it."It's a Vivre Card." Naruto said gaining everyone's attention."What's that?" Nami asked as Naruto explained."It's paper that's made from a part of a person's fingernail to find them, or if its a small part find the large piece it's torn from." Naruto walked up to Luffy."Just put it in your palm." Luffy did that and the paper moved in the direction Ace left."Now you can find him if you need to." After getting it sewn into his hat they continued walking to Yuba.

"CROCODILE!" Luffy yelled running around swinging his arms radomly."He must have eaten another cactus." Usopp said as Nami looked on annoyed."Go get him Zoro." She ordered with Zoro gaining a tic mark."Why?" He asked through gritted teeth. Nami smirked."I seem to remember your debt to me." Zoro walked away grumbling about kicking her in to hell."I'll go with them." Naruto said catching up to Zoro just as they got out of sight.

_Zoro, Chopper, Luffy, and Naruto._

"Great now we're lost." Naruto said as the other's, and Luffy who's now calmed down saw nothing but sand."Can you smell them Chopper?" Zoro asked Chopper who was sniffing the air. He shook his head."No." Zoro sighed and looked in a random direction."Well can you tell which way the wind is blowing?" Chopper looked to his left."Yeah that way." Chopper replied as Zoro nodded. "Well they're not in that direction." He said as that started walking forward. As they walked, with Luffy walking a little behind them Chopper looked to Zoro, and Naruto."Is this what being a pirate all about?" Zoro raised an eyebrow."I mean walking in the deseart and all this that we're doing." Zoro chuckled and started explaining about the crew and their team dynamics. "SHADE!" Luffy yelled seeing a rock in front of them."Gomu Gomu no..Rocketo.(Gum Gum Rocket.)" He streched his arms and rocketed to it grabbing the other's, and slammed into it.

"alright it's cool." Luffy said sitting on a rock laughing. Zoro pulled two of his swords out and glared at him."I should cut you in half." He yelled as Luffy ignored him looking around."Where's Chopper?" Luffy asked then looked out and saw him face down a few feet away."Hey what's he..." Luffy stopped as Zoro put's one of his swords at his neck. "Right it's my fault." Luffy said paling. Zoro sighed walked over and sat down on a rock. Suddenly he fell down a hole as Naruto laughed."Wow what's this hole doing down here?" Luffy asked as Zoro was yelling up at them."You alright?" Naruto asked as Zoro got up, and dusted his clothes."Yeah I'm alright." He replied looking around at the Room.

Walking around he came across a block with writing on it.(**2.**)"What is.." Zoro continued until he was interuptedby Luffy."This doing down here." Luffy finished. Zoro looked back to him."What the hell are you doing here?" Climbed down." Luffy replied pointing at the hole with a rope coming down."Man I'm glad I had that." Naruto said getting off the rope, and walking over."What about Chopper?" Zoro asked as sand came down and Chopper got up, and saw the other's looking at a rock.

_The Other's._

The other's stopped at some ruins for a break and to wait for Naruto, Chopper, Zoro, and Luffy to catch up."So there are a lot of these ruins?" Sanji asked looking over to Vivi who nodded. She went on to explain that the ruins are from earlier kingdoms that moved to find water, war, and other way's. After resting they left with Vivi, and Nami taking Eyelash this time.

_Zoro, Chopper, Naruto, and Luffy._

Chopper, Zoro, and Naruto was looking at the rock wondering why the place is underground."I've seen this before." Chopper said looking around."In a book, but why is it underground?" He asked as Naruto replied."Ither a sandstorm hid it or it was built underground." After getting Luffy up they climb out and started looking for the other's. Chopper stopped."The wind's changed." He said sniffing the air."I smell the girl's perfume." He finished as they ran in the direction and found he other's as the sun was going down.

_Cafe._

Meanwhile in a café a blue-haired woman wearing square glasses, a diamond-patterned bandanna, a tank-top, tight pants, and has her hair tied back in a pony-tail. The door opened and reveled two people, a woman, and a man. The woman is a stout, middle-aged woman with red hair. She's wearing a necktie that resembles a Christmas tree. Her attire includes a large pair of purple-lensed sunglasses, a basket strapped to her back, and sandals and purple pant's. The man is rather tall and fat, has big lips, and is wearing a green shirt that covers most of his body with black pants and gray running has an obscure "4" design on his shirt, as well as a "4" on his baseball bat he's carrying on his back."This is your fault Mr. Four." The woman complained in a fast way sitting at the counter as Mr. Four apologized slowly. The woman at the bar smiled."It's good to see you Miss Merry Christmas." She said hands on her hip."You'll have the place all to yourselves for a while." She said fixing some drinks for them.

Mr. Two came in dancing."You're a freak." The blue-haired woman said plainly."I'm not Paula." Mr. Two replied to the now named Paula. As they were talking they never notice Mr. Three sitting outside eve's dropping. After a few hours with the sun setting Mr. Two's men came crashing through the wall. A man was just outside looking in. The man has long, thin limbs and fingers. He is tall and very muscular and his head is shaven. His most striking feature is probably the black unibrow, over his round eyes. He has big lips and the archaic Japanese symbol of the number "1" tattooed on his torso.

He's wearing an oriental-looking attire consisting of a sleeveless dark coat with golden edges and white motifs on the front, over very loose beige pants held up by a white sash around the waist, with some light brown fur sprouting from it. His pants were tucked inside some bandages wrapped around his calves and in part around his shoes. The man and Mr. Two started bickering and got in each other's fave until Paula broke them up."Stop Mr. One." Mr. One looked to her. "Move Miss. Doublefinger." Mr. One said as Miss Double finger changed her clothes. Now she's wearing a revealing brown outfit consisting of a short long-sleeved jacket with fur brims, a bikini top with an unusual spider web-like pattern that goes across her stomach, low-riding pants, and platform sandals. and took her hair out of the pony tail showing it's really curly."It's time to go." She said gaining everyone's attention."It's time to meet the boss." She finished as they got back inside and a turtle pulled the café with Mr. Three hiding on it.

_S.H.C._

Mean while the S.H.C. got to Yuba only to find an old man digging there."The rebles moved to Katorea." He said as Chopper eye's widened."That's the place where I went after getting separated from Sanji." Luffy looked at Vivi."Is Katorea far from here Vivi?" He asked as Vivi looked worried."It's beside Nanohana near where we first docked for supplies." The man walked up to Vivi."Vivi-hime?" He asked as Vivi gained a confused look. A younger more overweight person filled in his place."Toto?" She asked as Toto nodded. After talking to Kohza's father they all went to one of the buildings to sleep for the night. Which resulted in all the men except Naruto, and Luffy who was helping Toto getting into a pillow fight.

"Naruto-kun want to share?" Nojiko asked pulling Naruto in her bed before he could answer. After getting him on his back she fell asleep on his chest with a smile on her face as Kitchi curled up at the foot of the bed. Naruto smiled at Nojiko and wrapped an arm around her, and heard her sigh happily. He felt a pair of eye's on him, and turned and saw Sanji glaring at him."Bastard." Was all he said with Naruto smirking at him. Soon they all fell asleep and Toto brought Luffy in, and put him in a bed.

**To be Continued.**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and sorry that the chapter wasn't long I thought there was more episodes of them walking in the desert and the agents meeting Crocodile was later then episode 104. Now I did skip two filler episode's so there's one reason. The other is I didn't get on the computer as much last week.**

**1. I wanted to do the meeting in the next chapter to introduced the O.C.s**

**2. Now I was surprised that that episode was a filler since it had a poneglyph in it. The reason I didn't know is because I started reading the Manga at the end of Marine ford so I don't know which episode/arc is filler's until then..Well except for the episodes where they didn't fight any villain or was just on the boat for a while.**

**You know I'm really getting into Blackbeard's history in real life, one is because History is my favorite subject, and two I live three hours away from Williamsburg, and Jamestown and visited both last year and for those that don't know they keep a few blocks in Williamsburg like it was back in the 1700's and the jail there held his crew before getting hanged so I really started reading a little about him since. And he's a character in an upcoming favorite game series of mine Assassin's creed IV: Black Flag.**

**Update ****Sorry I forgot to say I added a new poll "Should this be a harem?" Yes is in the lead 7-3 so vote I'll end the poll after the Alabasta arc is over.**

**Well enough rambling thanks for reading again let me know of any mistakes and keep sending O.C.s**

**Lone Wolf out.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or One Piece.**

* * *

**Chapter XVII.**

**Last time.**

_S.H.C._

_Mean while the S.H.C. got to Yuba only to find an old man digging there."The rebles moved to Katorea." He said as Chopper eye's widened."That's the place where I went after getting separated from Sanji." Luffy looked at Vivi."Is Katorea far from here Vivi?" He asked as Vivi looked worried."It's beside Nanohana near where we first docked for supplies." The man walked up to Vivi."Vivi-hime?" He asked as Vivi gained a confused look. A younger more overweight person filled in his place."Toto?" She asked as Toto nodded. After talking to Kohza's father they all went to one of the buildings to sleep for the night. Which resulted in all the men except Naruto, and Luffy who was helping Toto getting into a pillow fight._

_"Naruto-kun want to share?" Nojiko asked pulling Naruto in her bed before he could answer. After getting him on his back she fell asleep on his chest with a smile on her face as Kitchi curled up at the foot of the bed. Naruto smiled at Nojiko and wrapped an arm around her, and heard her sigh happily. He felt a pair of eye's on him, and turned and saw Sanji glaring at him."Bastard." Was all he said with Naruto smirking at him. Soon they all fell asleep and Toto brought Luffy in, and put him in a bed._

**Now.**

_Rainbase Casino._

Meanwhile Mr. One through Four and their partner's were sitting down at a table waiting for Mr. Zero."Glad you all could come." They turned around and saw Robin at the top of the stairs now in a white, hat, coat with fur at the collar, and hands, and white boot's. She walked down and went to the other end of the table."It's time to meet our boss." She said pointing to the other end. The chair turned around to show Crocodile smiling. Everyone but Robin was wide-eyed. After explaining his plan, and answering question's Crocodile cleared his throat."I would like to introduce my partner Corbyn."(**1.**) He pointed to his left and everyone turned and saw a man walking down the steps.

He is a young man, with pale green-blue hair and gray eyes. Wearing a purple long-sleeved shirt, with black and grey trimmings, gray pants and black boots, with a sword at his hip. He looked at everyone with a cold look, walked over and sat down beside Mr. One and Mr. Two."You'll have to forgive him, he's not much of a talker." Crocodile explained."But don't underestimate him he's stronger than you think." He finished explaining as Mr. Three came inside bandaged up."How did you get here?" Robin asked looking in his direction. Suddenly Mr. Three was lifted off the ground and brought in front of Crocodile.

"Thank you Corbyn." Crocodile said grabbing Mr. Three by the collar. After explaining he wasn't the one Crocidile talked to on Little Garden. Mr. Three Suddenly started shrivling up as everyone looked on wide-eyed. Crocodile dropped him down a hole that appeared in the floor and a giant gator ate him. After giving everyone a piece of paper, gave them their order's, and after getting Mr. Two to take photo's of the S.H.C. everyone left.

_S.H.C._

In the morning everyone was ready to leve as Toto gave Luffy a small mug of water."I found a little last night." He said with a grin. Luffy smiled."Thanks." He thanked him and left with the other's. After walking for a while Luffy sat down under a dead tree saying that he want's to fight Crocodile."Stoping the rebel's won't stop Crocodile, we need to stop him to stop all the fighting." Naruto said as Vivi started slapping Luffy."PUT OUR LIVE'S ON THE LINE TOO!" Luffy yelled stopping Vivi."He's right Vivi, we're your friends." Naruto said putting a hand on her shoulder."I'll lay down my life for a friend." He finished smiling as did everyone else. After changing corse to Rainebase Vivi trailed behind for a second."_thank you._" She thought catching up. As they walked Nojiko turned to Luffy."I'm surprised you have'nt drink that water." Luffy smiled."It's a gift from the old man." He replied as Usopp tried to take it."Gomu Gomu no Dame Da!(Gum Gum No Way.)" Luffy kept stretching his arms to keep Usopp away from the mug. Soon he gave up and hey continued walking.

_Reble's Katorea._

"No way." A man said to a little boy. The man is a young blond man with purple-tinted glasses and has a scar on his left eye he's wearing a blue scarf around his neck, a dark purple jacket that was going all the way down to his ankles, a white shirt with an ornament hanging on his neck, black pants and a yellow sash around his waist."And why not Kohza?" The boy asked staring at him. Kohza sighed and gave a hard look."No the battlefield no place for a child." Kohza turned and walked back into his tent.

_Later S.H.C._

"Is that it?" Luffy asked seeing a town with a pyramid with a gator statue on to in the middle. Vivi nodded."Yes Crocodile should be there." She replied seriously. Naruto turned to Miss Valentine."Can you and Miss Goldenweek keep an eye on Vivi-chan?" He asked as they nodded. After talking about a plan Usopp, and Luffy ran ahead of the other's."Wait don't you want money." Nami said as they ran out of sight. Naruto stared at her."Wow that's something I thought you'd never say." He said with Nojiko nodding. After finding a place to hide they heard Luffy, and Usopp screaming."Well crap." Naruto said seeing them running from Marine's and Smoker.

After getting seperated from everyone, Luffy, Nami, Zoro, Usopp, and Naruto ran into the casino."CROC..." Naruto put his hand over Luffy's mouth."Quiet." He said softly. "Remember Crocodile's a hero here, and these people could fight us if we say other wise." He finished just as Smoker came in."I've got you now." He said running to them. "Crap he must have a man-crush on Luffy." Naruto said as they came in to the V.I.P. section. As they got to the end of the hall it split's in to two way's. Right 'Pirates' left 'V.I.P.'s'."Go to the left." Naruto, and Nami said, but Usopp, and Luffy went right where there was a dead end. As everyone caught up the floor opened up and they fell into a cell."Well that was a clever trap." Luffy said weakly with Usopp nodding. Nami gained a tic mark."I SAID IT WAS A TRAP IN THE FIRST PLACE!" She yelled to them.

Smoker tried to attack Luffy if it wasn't for Naruto grabbing his Jutte."Save your streangh I see that the cell is covered with seastone's." He explained with Smoker lowering his weapon. They heard laughing and turned and saw Crocodile turning around in his chair smiling. After taunting them Corbyn came in and said."Miss All Sunday has her, they'll be here any minute." Crocodile smirked and walked back to his chair.

_Vivi Earlier._

Vivi beating some people on top of a building, and was breathing heavy. Looking to her left she saw Miss Valentine and Miss Goldenweek fighting. More came out only to be gunned down. Looking up she saw a bird human hybrid flying down. As he got to the ground he transformed into his human form."Pell." Vivi exclaimed seeing the now named Pell. Pell is a tall man with a purple line under each eye that runs down the sides of his face, making him resemble a falcon. He's wearing a long white robe with brown star-like motifs on it and a matching hat. He has a big orange necklace around his neck, and sports striped socks under a pair of normal shoes. He carries a sword on his right hip. "Vivi-hime." Pell smiled seeing her. Pell transformed in to a falcon and attacked the rest of the agents."Well looks like I'm just in time." Vivi turned and saw Robin standing beside her with Miss Valentine, and Miss Goldenweek knocked out. Vivi tried to attack but was knocked out. Pell transforming and flying to her fast until.

"Tres Fleur.(Three Flower's.)" Putting her arms in front of her in a "X" three hands sprouted on Pell grabbing his wings sending him crashing on the roof."What the hell?" Pell asked as Robin turned to him."I ate the Hana Hana no Mi.(Flower Flower fruit.)" She explained as several hand sprouted on her arm. When she finished explaining Pell got up and dashed at her."Seis Fleur.(Six Flower's.)" Six hands sprouted on Pell bending him backwards until."Kuracchi.(Clutch.)" She bends him until she heard a crack.

_The other's Casino Present._

"Kujakki Slasher.(Peacock Slasher.)" Vivi hit's Crocodile's face cutting his head in half. He turned into sand and reformed behind her holding her with one arm."Now you should know I ate the Suna Suna no Mi.(Sand Sand Fruit.)" He said pushing Vivi in a chair. He looked to Robin."It's time right?" He asked with Robin nodding. He went on to explain his plan of wiping Alabasta off the map, not noticing Naruto move his arm behind him. Smoker who was beside him asked lowly."What are you doing?" Naruto moved his arm back a little, showing a small den-den mushi."Recording this for evidence.

When he turned around Naruto tried shooting him but was lifted in the air, and was slammed hard into the wall. everyone was wide-eyed and saw Corbyn with his hand outstreatched."Nice try." Corbyn said as He looked on with Crocodile explained."My friend Corbyn ate the Kangae Kangae no Mi (Thought thought fruit.) And can move things with his mind, and has a bounty of $85,000,000 berries." Crocodile finished dropping the key to the cell down the trap door. A few seconds later a gator ate it."A big gator just ate it." Vivi exclaimed now out of her binds."This room will be destroyed in one hour." Crocodile said, and started explaining he's been creating sandstorms.

a giant gator came in ate the stairs and attacked Vivi. As Crocodile, Robin, and Corbyn started leaving as water started pouring in."I'll get my partner and meet you later." Corbyn said walking ahead. Crocodile, and Robin stopped when they heard a den-den mushi."_Purapurapura._" The gator stopped as Robin picked up."Yes." She said as Sanji answered."_Yeah hello._" He started talking to Robin, and Crocodile. until a fight broke out."_We took care of him boss._" One agent said while Crocodile smirked."Where are you?" He asked with the agent replying he's just outside. Crocodile, and the other's left. Vivi escaped and found Sanji back in his suit, and yellow tinted glasses playing slots."So now that I've kept everyone out where are our friends?" He asked smirking.

Back with the other's Smoker spoke up."Do you know that woman who's with Crocodile?" He asked as Naruto stood uo the water now close to his waist."Nico Robin right?" Naruto asked as Smoker nodded."She's got a sizable bounty on her head." He explained with Naruto interupting."$79,000,000 berries last I heard." Smoker continued explain about Robin until Sanji, and Vivi came in. After finding the right gator Sanji kicked it, and it coughed a..Ball of wax."Water." Mr. Three exclaimed coming out of the ball and drinking a lot of water. He saw a key, the Straw hats smirked and was about to throw it until."So you're Mr. Three." Sanji said hands in his pockets."Give me that key." He demanded with Mr. Three shaking his head."No." Mr. Three threw the key to the other side.

_One beating later._

Mr. Three was using his power's to make a copy of the key."LET'S GO!" Luffy exclaimed as he, Zoro, and Naruto beat the other gators. Suddenly the room was under-water in no time and they all swam out, with Naruto grabbing Luffy, putting Mr. Three on a table with a note, and Zoro grabbing Smoker.

_Outside._

"Here." Naruto said giving Smoker the den-den mushi."Now you have evidence of Crocodile trying to kill the Royal Family and Alabasta." He finished catching up to the other's. After getting to the edge of town they met Chopper and the other's on a giant crab. After traveling on it for a while a hook grabbed Vivi untill Luffy replaces herself with him."Go on." He said as they continued. Luffy getting up glared at Crocodile, and Robin. "Where's that other guy?" He asked as Crocodile smirked."He went on ahead." As they were talking Robin left. Crocodile took a sand dile out of his coat and threw it at Luffy's feet."Three minute's all I need." He said as Luffy got in his stance."Gomu Gomu no..Pistol(Gum Gum Pistol.)" Luffy shot his fist forward and Crocodile dodged and turned into sand, turned back just in front of Luffy, and tried to use his hook to cut his neck.

Luffy bends backwards on to his hands."Gomu Gomu no...Stamp(Gum Gum Stamp.)" Luffy's foot went through Crocodile's chest. Crocodile smirked as Luffy went flying when his leg came back, losing his cloak, hat, and mug."Gomu Gomu no...Gatling.(Gum Gum Gatling.)" All of Luffy's punches went through Crocodile."Gice it up." He said as Luffy ran to him."Gomu Gomu no..Bazooka.(Gum Gum Bazooka.)" Luffy lift's his leg up."Gomu Gomu no...Ono.(Gum Gum Battle Ax.) Crocodile turned into sand and appeard a few feet away. Luffy ran up to him and tried hitting him."I've had enough of this." Crocodile said annoyed.

Crocodile raised his hand."Sabaku no Hōtō.(Desert Spada.)" Sand splits the ground coming at Luffy who dodges."Holy crap." Luffy said seeing the gap from the attack. "Sabaku no Himawari.(Desert Girasole.)" Putting his hand to the ground Crocodile created a quicksand pit. Luffy tried running out but had no luck."Gomu Gomu no Bazooka(Gum Gum Bazooka.)" Luffy hit's the sand sending him high in the air. Luffy tried using a few move's untill Crocodile caught his hand."Let me go." Luffy said struggling to get out."Barchan.(Cresent Cutlass.)" Crocodile swung his right arm forward while leaving a crescent-shaped trail of sand behind it. Luffy right arm suddenly shriveled up."My arm looks like a mummy." Luffy exclained holding his arm in pain. Luffy relizing something ran to drink from his mug turning his arm back. Luffy turned and ran at Crocodile."Gomu Gomu no Baku Baku.(Gum Gum Munch Munch.)" Luffy bit the top half of Crocodile only to have him come out."Your three minutes are up." Crocodile said raising his arm up.

"Sables.(Sandstorm.)" Crocodile created a sandstorm and sent it in the direction of Yuba."No you leve the old man alone!" Luffy yelled charging Crocodile, and grabbed him by the coat. Crocodile stabbed Luffy through his mug and chest, his hook coming out of his back, and lifted him up."Did you think you could beat me?" He asked as blood dripped from his hook. Luffy grabbed his wrist and Crocodile eye's widened, he pulled Luffy off and threw him into the quicksand, and left.

_S.H.C._

Everyone was sitting on te crab looking in the direction Luffy's in. Zoro was lifting Eyelash."Why are you doing that?" Nami asked with Sanji explaining he's just restless, as Chopper was tending to Miss Valentine, and Miss Goldenweek."You should be fine now." He said as Mis Valentine petted his head."Thanks you're pretty good." Chopper started dancing and smiling. Soon they were coming up on a river."Can Siccors get us across?" Nojiko asked."No these crabs are land base only." Vivi explained with Chopper percking up."Sciccor's love dancing girl's." He said with Nami taking off her cloak leaving Sanji and the two animal's to swoon."Great another one, man Sanji would fit in here." Naruto said pinching the bridge of his nose.

They got as far as halfway before scissors went under-water. Zoro getting Chopper on his shoulder, Naruto, and Nojiko grabbing Miss Valentine, and Miss Goldenweek and they all started swimming, and having the Dugong's help them by beating a giant catfish that was trying to eat them they made it to the other side in no time."Thank you." Vivi said waving to the Dugong's. After talking on how to get to Alaburna faster, they all heard footsteps. They turned and saw Carue with six other duck,s and two horses. They got on them, with Naruto, Nojiko, who was holding Kitchi got on one horse, and Miss Valentine, and Miss Goldenweek got on the other.

_Luffy._

In the pit that Luffy was in, only his head was above ground as he struggled to get out. "MEAT!" He yelled panting. after a few minutes more sand came on him, and suddenly Robin pushed him out and over to her."Thank you." Luffy said weakly. Robin just stared down at him."Why do you with the name of D. fight?" She asked with Luffy panting."D?" Robin sighed."You don't know what I'm talking about." She said getting his hat and putting it on his chest."I've found you." Robin turned around and saw Pell walking to her. After explaining where Vivi is, and that Luffy's the one to bring her back Robin left as Pell took Luffy to the closest village.

_Alaburna._

They're splitting up." Miss Merry Christmas said as the agent's split up going after two each. Corbyn and his partner who is in a cloak herself(**2.**) going after Naruto, and Nojiko. Meanwhile Vivi, with Miss Valentine, and Miss Goldenweek coming out from behind a rock. They ran infront of the reble's trying to stop them but with no luck."I've found you. They looked up and saw Usopp riding on a horse."Get up Carue." Vivi said with Usopp perking up."Forget about that bird. Vivi and the other's stiffened, Vivi turned around. "Show me your arm." Vivi said as Usopp raised an eye-brow."What don't believe me?" He asked showing his left arm that had a bandage on it. The other's eye's widened. "You're not Usopp." She said as 'Usopp' turned in to Mr. Two. and cashed them in to the city.

As he was cashing them Sanji came in between them letting the women escape."I take it you're that face changer?" Sanji asked fixing his tie. They charged at each other's exchanging blows.

_Chopper._

Chopper was dodging hole's that were coming out of the ground."Who are you guy's?" Chopper asked panting as Miss Merry Christmas laughed."Introducing Mr. Four." She announced as Mr. Four came out of one of the holes holding his bat.

A while later Usopp came up to a downed Chopper."Chopper." Usopp said running over to him. Chopper got up and explained how Miss Merry Christmas ate the Mogu Mogu no Mi.(Mole Mole Fruit.) and Mr. Four and their dog."What are you talking about Chopper?" Usopp asked before dodging a baseball shot by a dog with the body of a gun. Mr. Four jumped out of a hole and hit the ball to them as an explosion hit. THey started dodging more balls as Chopper explained more of their ower's."Four tons!" Usopp explained as Miss Merry Christmas berated Mr. Four. She explained how the dog Lassoo is really a gun that ate the Inu Inu no Mi model: Dachshund.( Dog Dog Fruit Model: Daschshund.) Miss Merry Christmas changed into her hybrid form and she and Mr. Four, and Lassoo disappeared also. Mr. Four came up and hit a baseball lassoo shot into the air and rolled over to Usopp and an explosion rocked the area.

**To be Continued.**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading sorry for the short chapter just wanted the fight's for the next chapter especially for Naruto, and Nojiko since I need to think of how to do it Let me know of any mistaks**

**1. the O.C. is one from Tsunashi777**

**2. I'll introduce her in the next chapter since I forgot to do it for this one**

**Also I wanted to put this up about SOPA but wanted to do a chapter also**

I got a message from a fellow writer gamelover41592 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Fanfiction will being attacked as well. A fanfiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.

**Talk to you later,**

**Lone Wolf out.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or One Piece.**

**A/N: I'm sorry for the shortness of Naruto's, and Nojiko's fight I'm not real good at making fight's real long I'll fix them later when I can, if any of you have anything to add feel free to send them.**

* * *

**Chapter XVIII.**

**Last Time.**

_Chopper._

_Chopper was dodging hole's that were coming out of the ground."Who are you guy's?" Chopper asked panting as Miss Merry Christmas laughed."Introducing Mr. Four." She announced as Mr. Four came out of one of the holes holding his bat._

_A while later Usopp came up to a downed Chopper."Chopper." Usopp said running over to him. Chopper got up and explained how Miss Merry Christmas ate the Mogu Mogu no Mi.(Mole Mole Fruit.) and Mr. Four and their dog."What are you talking about Chopper?" Usopp asked before dodging a baseball shot by a dog with the body of a gun. Mr. Four jumped out of a hole and hit the ball to them as an explosion hit. THey started dodging more balls as Chopper explained more of their ower's."Four tons!" Usopp explained as Miss Merry Christmas berated Mr. Four. She explained how the dog Lassoo is really a gun that ate the Inu Inu no Mi model: Dachshund.( Dog Dog Fruit Model: Dachshund.) Miss Merry Christmas changed into her hybrid form and she and Mr. Four, and Lassoo disappeared also. Mr. Four came up and hit a baseball lassoo shot into the air and rolled over to Usopp and an explosion rocked the area._

**Now.**

_Chopper, and Usopp Vs. Mr. Four, and Miss Merry Christmas._

Miss Merry Christmas in her hybrid form looked around and saw Chopper, in his reindeer form pulling Usopp out of the way."I see you're a Zoan type." She commented before looking at Mr. Four."Let's go." She said jumping in a hole with Mr. Four following. Usopp and Chopper were looking around, when Lassoo came out and shot three balls at them. Choper transforming into his human form ran to Mr. Four who came up to hit the three balls only to have Miss Merry Christmas grab his ankle."Hold on it's no fun if there is no batter." She said when Mr. Four hit the three balls to Chopper. Chopper changed in to his hybrid form letting the balls fly by."Dumb mole." He said trying to hit Miss Merry Christmas, but she went under-ground. Chopper, back in his human form tried hitting Mr. Four, only to have him go under too.

Chopper think up a strategy suddenly realized something."Where's Usopp?" He asked looking around, as did the other's. They heard him in one of the hole's. He jumped up holding a big mallet with 5 t on it."_Usoppu Pondo_.(Usopp Pound.)" He slammed Mr. Four on the head. Miss Merry Christmas, and Chopper looked on wide-eyed as Usopp walked in front of Miss Merry Christmas telling stories about himself. Usopp started attacking her as she kept going in and out of hole's. Mr. Four woke up, as everyone looked mouth gaping, and in Usopp's case sweating, and shaking."_How did he survive a hit with a five ton hammer?"_ Miss Merry Christmas thought when Lassoo shot a ball at the hammer showing it was just two pans."It's a fake?!" Chopper asked/yelled as he and Usopp bickered.

Miss Merry Christmas gained a dangerous aura and went under-ground. She came up and punched Usopp."Mr. Four, Lassoo take care of the reindeer." She said as Mr. Four brought out his bat with Lassoo shooting hundreds of balls. Chopper ate a rumble ball, and changed into his hybrid form, just as Mr. Four hit's a bunch of balls."_Burēn Pointo_.(brain Point.)" Chopper looks at him for a moment."_Skōpu_.(Scope.) An explosion hit's Chopper when he put's his hoove's together. As the smoke cleared it showed Chopper wobbling a little, he gained his footing and put his hoove's back together."Got it." Chopper said running to Lassoo and kicked up sand causing him to sneeze. Chopper grabs him and points him in a hole."Run Usopp." Chopper said with Usopp getting up.

A huge explosion rock the ground and sent Chopper, and Usopp flying. The smoke cleared showing Mr. Four standing barely hurt. Usopp tried running away only for Miss Merry Christmas grabbing his ankle."Nice try." She said and went on to explained that Luffy died."You're lying." Usopp said glaring at her as she laughed. They continued to argue for a while until Miss Merry Christmas started pulling him into a wall and over to Mr. Four who hit's him with his bat. He landed a few feet away as Chopper ran to Mr. Four.""There are times when a man.." They turned and saw Usopp with a broken nose and blood dripping on his face standing up."Must fight, and not run." He continued."And one of those is when a friends dream get laughed at." He finished with Miss Merry Christmas grabbed him again

Chopper changed into a new form with longer horns an ran along side Usopp. Usopp shot a smoke bomb at Mr. Four and jumped out of his shoe's with Chopper pushing Miss Merry Christmas in the way of Mr. Four's bat."Hey you guy!" Mr. Four looked and saw Usopp pulling a hammer from Chopper's antlers."Hissatsu Uso-Cho Hanmā Suisei.(Usopp-Chopper Attack: Hammer Comet.)" The hammer hit's Mr. Four, and Lassoo sending them into some debris beside Miss Merry Christmas knocking them out. Lassoo cough's out one ball creating an explosion."Usopp are you ok?" Chopper asked tending to him.

_Sanji Vs. Mr. Two._

Sanji, and Mr. Two were exchanging blow's untill they both kicked each other in the face knocking them both into opposite buildings."Get out of my way." Mr. Two said pointing to Sanji."Hell no you've to go through me." Sanji said dusting off They continued exchanging blow's with Mr. Two blocking all of Sanji's move's. Mr. Two turned into Usopp."Let's see..." Sanji kicked him."How could you hit your friend?" Mr. Two asked as Sanji lit a cigarette."I know you're not him." Sanji said with Mr. Two getting up. going through a friendship speech Mr. Two suddenly changed into Nami having Sanji swoon. going back and forth as Nami, himself, and Nojiko he thought."_Well there's an idea._" Sanji ran at him only for him to change into Nami."Nami-swan." Sanji swooned only for Mr. Two to kick him."You're nothing but talk." He taunted in Nami's voice.

Sanji tried to kick him, only for Mr. Two to fake being scared causing Sanji to swoon."All this heat make's me want to tear my clothes off." He said as Sanji ran up heart popping out of his head."Okama Choppu.(Ballet Chop.)" Knocking Sanji with a chop Mr. Two jump's in the air, changes in to his original form and kicks Sanji in the face with both feet."Keri Pointe.(Kick Pointe.)" Sanji run's to him and jump's up in the air after dodging a move from Mr. Two. Mr. Tw change's into Nojiko."Sanji what are you doing?" He asked as Sanji faltered and was attacked. Mr. Two laughed, and started spinning."There's a flaw in your attack." Sanji said as he kicked Mr. Two."What the hell are you talking about?" Mr. Two asked as Sanji smirked, and explained he needed to be in his form to attack.

"So what." Mr. Two said putting the swans from his shoulder on his feet. He tried to kick Sanji only to have him dodge and kick a wall."_He punched a hole in the wall._" Sanji thought as Mr. Two pulled his foot from the wall."_And no cracks._" Sanji finished seeing a perfect hole. After exchanging some blows Mr. Two kicked Sanji in the shoulder._"Damn his reach is longer now._" Sanji thought as Mr. Two jumped in the air came down and tried to kick him. Sanji jumps up as Mr. Two changed in to Nami."Hey there's something on your left cheek." Sanji said with Mr. Two touching his left cheek and changed back.

"Bāsu Kōto.(Basse Cote.)" Sanji kicks him in the face and landed."Ronju.(Longe.) Sanji kicks him in the back."Tandoron.(Tendron.)" Following with a kick to the collar-bone."Furanshe.(Flanchet.)" Sanji kick's Mr. Two in the stomach just as Mr. Two also kicked him. They continued exchanging blows with both going on their hands now and then. After kicking the other down, they got back up After one more kick they both land a few feet from each other back to back. Sanji suddenly fell to his knees, and Mr. Two flew into one of the buildings. Sanji lit a cigarette and walked over to him."I..I Surrender." Mr. Two said panting Sanji looked down."You're Still alive?" Sanji asked."All you need to do is turn into one of the girls." Mr. Two shook his head. Sanji pulled him up, shook his hand and knocked him out and took back Usopp's goggle's.

_Vivi, Miss Valentine, and Miss Goldenweek._

After blowing up the palace Cocodile came up with a unconscious man under his arm. The man is a man of average height. He has a wrinkled face, a tied-off beard, and long, curly, black hair. wearing dark robe's."Father!" Vivi exclaimed seeing the man under Crocodile's arm."Where's Luffy?" She asked Crocodile who just stared down."Dead and buried." He said smirking, and continue to tuant them, as soilder's tried breaking in and Robin came up. She used her power's to take down the soilder's and capture Miss Valentine, and MIss Goldenweek. He put Cobra up with nail's in his arms walked up to him and asked."Where's_ Pluton_?" Cobra's eye's widened, Crocodile went on to explain how his real plan was to get _Pluton_, and overthrow the World Government.

_Nami Vs. Miss Doublefinger._

Nami was hiding behind a building panting."_I wonder how the other's are doing?"_ Nami thought looking up. She thought back to just before docking in Alabasta.

_(Flashback.)_

_"You want me to build you a weapon?" Usopp asked as he stoped working on his weapon. Nami sitting on the table with Nojiko as Naruto steered the ship, and Luffy messing with a sleeping Chopper."Yes or do work to my staff, I'm just the pretty face and have a great figure." She said nodding."No argument's here." Naruto said from his spot as Nami continued talking to Usopp. Nami pushed Luffy, and Chopper out and closed the door."You're not a burden Nami-chan, and I've started training you in taijutsu." Naruto said with Nami nodding."Yeah but me, and Nojiko are only in the beginner's stage and Nojiko's better with the trench knives'." Nami said before turning to Usopp."Me and you are not as strong as the other's, or have devil fruit power's so please." She begged. "That's the reason your alway's making new invention." She said as Usopp sighed._

_"Ok ok." He said as Nojiko stood up."I also would like one too." She said with the other's looking to her."I just want an ace in the sleeve, and I don't really like to use my knives on opponent's that don't have a blade themselves'" She said with Naruto walking over to her. "I know I don't either, unless their in a group of other's with swords, or I'm really pissed off at them like that Mr. Five, and Three." He finished hugging her."Now we don't have much time so it probably won't be perfect." Usopp said as Nami thank him and left._

_(Flashback End.)_

Nami stood up and pulled her staff out of the holster. She was suddenly stabbed in the shoulder and fell to the floor as small hole's came through and the part fell down showing Miss DoubleFinger walking out."Give up." She said with Nami grabbing her staff, and stood up."I know what you're thinking." Miss Doublefinger said as spike came out of her wrist's."I ate the Toge Toge no Mi.(Spike Spike Fruit.)" She finished as Nami walked in front of her."Don't tell me you're going to try to fight me." She said with Nami put her staff together and thought back to when Usopp gave it back to her."Stay back or face my _Clima-tact_." She said putting her stave in a triangle."Fain Tenpo.(Fine Tempo.)" Two doves pop out and flew away."Oh look it's dove's." Nami said with a chuckle."Damn thing." Nami threw her staff on the ground and sat down depressed.

"You alright?" Miss Doublefinger asked raising an eye-brow. Nami fixing her staff to look like a rifle and aimed it at Miss Doublefinger."Kuraudi Tenpo.(Cloudy Tempo.)" Flower's came out the end."Oh now it's flower's." Nami threw her staff on the ground again, with Miss Doublefinger looking on. She started attacking Nami with her spike's."Give it up." She said as Nami stood up and put's her staff in a 'Y' shape."Sandā Tenpo.(Thunder tempo.) She shot out a punching glove that didn't reach Miss Doublefinger."Sutingā Fingā.(Stinger Finger.)" Turning her finger's in to spike's Miss Doublefinger slash's Nami's cheek. Nami screamed, and ran away hiding in a near by barrel."_My cheek's been cut_." She thought seeing the blood on her hand.

"Damn it, I bet he had time to give Nojiko something cool." She said hitting the ground, she pulled the direction's to her weapon and gasped."I'm going to kill you now." Miss Doublefinger said sticking to an arch. She fell down and changed in to a ball of spike's. "Sutingā Hejjihoggu.(Hedgehog Stinger.)" She crashed on the ground missing Nami. Nami started running with Miss Doublefinger on her heels, she jumped into a building turned around taking off her cloak and using it to move Miss Doublefinger away, and left."Where is it?" She asked looking through the direction's, and after gaining a tic mark from finding out the other 'attack's' was intentional she found the real attacks."All right." She said standing up, and facing Miss Doublefinger who was looking for her, she tore off her jewelry, and rip her dress to move better.

"I'm through running away." She said staring at Miss Doublefinger. She took her staff apart and blew in to each part having different bubble come from each. The first Red,"Hīto Bōru.(Heat Ball.)" The second Blue, "Kūru Bōru.(Cool Ball.)" And the third yellow."Sandā Bōru.(Thunder ball.)" Miss Doublefinger took a drag from her pipe."Are you done?" She asked then she ran at Nami long spike's coming from her heels."Sōingu Sutingā.(Sewing Stinger.)" She stab's Nami in the leg causing her to fall she tried to step on Nami, only for her to block and threw her into some barrels the two piece's flew back to Nami in the shape of an 'X'. Nami walked over to a building just as Miss Doublefinger was getting up."Don't turn your back on an enemy." Miss Doublefinger said stabbing Nami only to have 'Nami' disappear.

She turned around to see Nami as she explained what she did. Nami started running with Miss Doublefinger on her heel's. After dodging some attacks Nami stood in front of Miss Doublefinger thinking on what to do."_Rein Tenpo.(Rain Tempo.)_" Nami taking a piece in each hand, and balances one on her head water started coming out of each. She started spinning."Supurinkurā.(Sprinkler.)" Miss Doublefinger's hair turned into spike's and charged Nami."Shī Āchan Sutingā.(Sea Urchin Stinger.)" Nami dodged and started blowing out heat balls into the air. Miss Doublefinger stabs her shoulder and they became muscular." Toge Toge Dōpingu.(Spike Spike Doping.)" Her arms grew small spike's and she charged Nami."Sutingā Furail.(Spike Flail.)" Nami duck's causing Miss Doublefinger to punch a pillar causing part of a building to crumble.

Suddenly a cloud formed over them, and lightning struked Miss Doublefinger. Nami getting behind Miss Doublefinger put's her staff into a 'T' aims it at her, Miss Doublefinger charged her with her hair now spike's. Nami block's the attack with her staff, and left foot."AAAHHH!" She screamed being pushed back."Torunēdo Tenpo.(Tornado Tempo.)" She yelled and after two bright flashes two clockwork doves came out. The birds started wrapping around Miss Doublefinger and the top piece started spinning, Miss Doublefinger along with it. She was suddenly shot into a building leaving an imprint of her in different positions on each wall. Nami walked over saw she was knocked out and sat down.

_Zoro Vs. Mr. One._

Zoro and Mr. One were exchanging blows the bottom's of Mr. One's arms, finger's, and legs taking the shape of blades from eating the Supa Supa no Mi.(Dice Dice Fruit.) "You look familiar." Zoro said stopping his attack."Yeah you were a bounty hunter...One of the fiercest in the West Blue." He continued putting his bandanna on."Let me show you the difference in pride between our swords." Zoro finished pulling out his swords placing two to look like bull horns."Santoryu Ushi Bari.(Three Sword Style Bull Needles.)" He ran towards Mr. One hitting him in multiple place's."Supaidā.(Spider Defense.)" None of Zoro's attacks worked."So your body's hard as steel, and I can't cut steel yet, I guess there's only one thing left to do." Zoro said putting his words away so he can take off his cloak.

"What's that?" Mr. One asked turning around."I gotta learn to cut steel now." Zoro said grinning, pulling out his swords."And when I defeat you I'll be the swordsman that'll be strong enough to cut through anything." He finished getting in to his stance. Mr One. laughed."I've never been cut since eating the Supa Supa no Mi.(Dice Dice Fruit.) I can't be defeated." He finished as Zoro just stared."Save that story for your grandkids because you've never faced me before." Zoro finished pointing a sword at Mr. One. Mr. One ran at Zoro and tried kicking him with his leg only for Zoro to block. They continued exchanging blows."Oni Giri.(Demon Slash.) Zoro appeared on the other side of Mr. One who fell to the ground.

Zoro jumped in the air and came down on to Mr. One."Tora Gari.(Tiger Trap.)" Panting Zoro looks over his shoulder and saw Mr. One completely unharmed."I told you." Mr. One said plainly. they continued exchanging blow's with Mr. One pushing Zoro back."Happō Hinagiku Zan.(Sparkaling Daisy.) Putting his hands together, Mr. One lunge's at Zoro with Zoro blocking, the building behind him suddenly sliced in to five sections."Good-bye." Mr. One said pushing Zoro into the falling building.

Mr. One started walking away until he heard a noise behind him. He turned and saw Zoro holding a huge chunk of the building bleeding."It was a promise, I'm going to cut steel, and you're going to die." Mr. One just stared at him."I dought that." Zoro threw the chunk at him."Atomikku Supa.(Atomic Spar.)" Bringing his arms down in a 'X' Mr. One cut's the chunk in pieces, Zoro slashing the pieces as well came up to Mr. One."Gazami Dori.(Crab Seize.)" Zoro parallel holding his swords brought them down for a guillotine affect, knocking Mr. One away. Mr. One got up and created blades on his forearms and they started to spin. "Supairaru Horō.(Spiral Hollow.) Zoro ran up and tried to cut him creating sparks. Mr. One punches him a few time's leaving gashes on his chest."There's only one thing left for you." Mr. One said finger's turning in to blade's."DEATH!." He yelled striking Zoro and knocking his swords out of his hands, and knocking him in to a pillar.

Mr. One walked over to Zoro, who sat up leaning on the pillar."Supā Bureiku.(Spar Break.) He slash's Zoro cutting the pillar also."Die in peace." Mr. One said leaving just as the part the pillar was holding came down on Zoro. Hearing something, he turned around and saw Zoro standing, and panting hard.."_I feel them, my swords._" Zoro thought looking at the rubble."_There, one of them is under that rock._" He walked over picked up _Wado._ He thought about what his teacher told him when he was younger."_I get it now._" He finished just as Mr. One spoke up."How the hell did you survive that?!" He asked/yelled with Zoro running the blade across a tree branch, then slashing a rock."_I see the rhythm._" He thought before turning to Mr One. Putting _Wado _back in the sheath Zoro turns it around and put's it at his waist.

Mr. One turn his hands into blade's and charged him."Mijin Zan Soku Tō.( Atomic Spurt.)" Zoro ran past him."Ittōryū Iai: Shishi Sonson.(One Sword Style: Lion's Song.)" sheathing his sword Mr. One suddenly gained a gash on his chest and fell over just as Zoro fell to his knee's.

_Nojiko Vs. Akari_

"Damn it I bet he gave Nami the attack's." Nojiko cursed looking at her red staff.(**1.**) She looked behind the barrel, beside a building she was hiding behind."Well Kitchi I don't see Akari, maybe I can find _one _now." She said pulling the instruction's while Kitchi sat beside her."Let's see, he gave Nami, and I one similer move, the Saikuron Tenpo.(Cyclone Tempo.)" She went to the last page."_Well that would work I just need to create an opening._" She thought then jumped out looking around, she put her staff back into the holster, and pulled her trench knives' out."There you are." Nojiko turned around and saw a woman of average height, short brown hair, blue eye's wearing a blue cloak, holding a ninjato.(**2.**)

"Kitchi stay there." Nojiko ordered walking to the middle of the street with Akari following."Tō: Maichimonji.(Blade: Straight Line.)" Nojiko charged Akari with a series of slash's but Akari dodged the last fatale one."You're pretty good..For someone who's never fought." Akari taunted attacking her as Nojiko dodged and blocked.

"I have to win." Nojiko huffed out standing in front of Akari."Yeah but are you strong enough?" Akari asked before attacking Nojiko with strike's from her sword."Gōrendada.(Great Barrage Strike.)" Nojiko after a series' of punch's uppercut's Akari into the air and just before She hit's the ground punch's her with another series'. Akari got up and dashed to Nojiko slashing her cutting her cloak. Akari kicked Nojiko into a window sending her crashing into a table, she jumped in and tried to stab Nojiko only for her to block the strike, and attacked cutting her up a little.

Akari got up and slashed at Nojiko only for Nojiko to block her attack's. Nojiko kicked her away put her trench knives' away and pulled her staff, and threw the two top halves at Akari hitting her and sending them back. Nojiko pulled a small ball and threw it in front of Akari. With a bright flash Nojiko used her one attack."Emerarudo Saikuron.(Emareld Cyclone.)" Nojiko sending out gust's of wind taking the shape's of blade's at Akari cutting her up and sending her through the building unconscious.

"Well Kitchi, let's go and find the other's." Nojiko said and came into Zoro, carrying Nami."Are you Alright?" She asked as Nami nodded, and left together.

_Naruto Vs. Corbyn._

"Bastard." Naruto grunted out after being flung into a building."When I get..." He was flung into the opposite building."Out of this I'm go.." He was flung into the air."To kick your.." Corbyn pulled Naruto down on to the ground hard, leaving a crater. Naruto got up wobbling a little and glared at Corbyn."I'm really going to enjoy kicking your ass." Corbyn just snorted."You can try." Naruto ran at him only for Corbyn to pick him up at ther last second and hurled him away."_Damn I'll need to take him by surprise._" Naruto thought staring at the calm Corbyn.

Naruto ran into a building to his right just as Corbyn threw some debrie at him. Corbyn walked to the building and Naruto jumped out punched him into the air, jumped up, and with a spinning attack kick's Corbyn to the ground."Konoha Dairetsukū.(Tree Leaf Great Violent Sky.)" Corbyn got up, and spat out a little blood."That was good." He said as Naruto smirked."Yeah I just need to take you by surprise." Corbyn smirked and fixed his hair."It's not as easy as it sound's." Naruto threw a smoke bomb down covering the entire area. Naruto ran to Corbyn, and delivered a barrage of punch's and kick's."Konoha Rengeki.(Leaf Lotus Attack.)" Corbyn went flying into one of the building's kicking up dust.

Bit's of debris came flying at Naruto who dodged all but the last one sending him flying to the ground a few feet.."Crap tat hurt." Naruto got up and saw Corbyn walking out of the building holding a piece of debrie."You're good." He threw the debrie Naruto dodged but was picked up and slammed into the ground a couple of time's. Naruto got up and disappeared. He punched Corbyn a few time's and exchanged blow's for a while. Corbyn kicked Naruto a few feet away, pulled two huge chunk's from nearby building's, and as Naruto was getting up brought the two halve's together crushing Naruto in between them. Corbyn started walking away.

_Bang!_

A bullet graze's his right arm, he looked back and saw Naruto, bleeding from the mouth and a few place on his body, putting his gun away and pulled his trench knives out. Corbyn turned around and pulled his sword out. They charged at each other and attacked with their weapon' , and Naruto blocked and dodged each other move's."Tō: Maichimonji.(Blade: Straight Line.)" Corbyn getting cut from the first few slash's blocked the last one."You're good." Corbyn said as Naruto smirked."I know I'm awesome." Corbyn kicked Naruto away and readied his attack."Bentō.(Valve Sword.)" Coming up tp Naruto Corbyn use's a backhand slash sending Naruto in the air and then slammed him to the ground.

"Shishitō.(Lion Sword.) Corbyn slash's Naruto diagonally."Batō.(Horse Sword.) He follow's up with a standerd slash, but Naruto block's it."Senkō Jūjiki.(Flash Cross Sever.) Naruto after punching Corbyn, use his knives' in a cross-style and slashed him. Corbyn after getting his footing use's his power to fly in the air."Kumanbachi.(Bear Punishment.) He come's down holding his sword in a stabbing position.. Naruto dodge's but his cloak's right arm get's ripped."Damn good thing I didn't wear my coat." Naruto said then had to dodged a strike from Corbyn. They continued striking each other for a while.

"I have no time to waste." Corbyn said going in the air again. trying to cut Naruto diagonally. Naruto dodge's, and punched him as his sword went into the ground, and threw something in his eye's."AAAHHH!" Corbyn screamed with Naruto smirking."_Got to thank Usopp for giving me some of his hot sauce balls_." Naruto thought then jumped into the air."Tsūtenkyaku.(Hevenly Foot Of Pain.) Naruto bring's his foot down with an axe kick kicking Corbyn in he head creating a huge crater shaking the area."And I need thank Tsunade-kaachan for teaching me her style, I should asked her if I can teach the girl's." Naruto said and started to walk off seing Corbyn knocked out.

As he was walking he came across some Marine's."Freeze!" Naruto looked at them with a deadpanned stare."No." The Marine's gasped at Naruto."B..But we have gun's." Naruto snorted and waved them off."I Don't care." He disappeared and all the Marine's was knocked out."Well I guess Vivi didn't stop the fighting." Naruto said seeing the rebel's, Marine's, and Royal Guards fight."I guess I'll head to the palace, that seem's like the place she would go next." With that He ran towards the palace.

_Vivi, Other's, and Crocodile._

After dealing with Kohza, and some guards that broke through, Crocodile who was holding Vivi, and Robin having hands hold Miss Valentine, and Miss Goldenweek over the edge dropped them. They fell halfway until."VIVI!" They looked up, and saw Luffy riding Pell bandaged up and has a barrel strapped to his back, he grabbed Vivi and Pell grabbed Miss Valentine and Goldenweek and flew down to Meet the other's."IDIOT!" Nami, and Nojiko hit's Usopp over the head."I BET YOU GAVE NAMI/NOJIKO THE BEST STUFF!" Blinking they turned to each other."He didn't?" Nami asked as Nojiko shook her head."Not after going through like five page's of 'party trick's' for one." Nojiko said looking down at Usopp."Same here." Nami said before they went back to berating Usopp. After explaining that a bomb will go off in fifteen minute's Luffy shot up to deal with Crocodile."Where would it be?" Usopp asked as everyone thought."It would need to be close, yet safe so the person wouldn't get caught in the explosion." Naruto said rubbing his chin, he looked around as everyone discussed.

His eyes widened."There's a good place." He pointed to a clock tower that was a few mile's away from them."I'll take a look." Pell said transforming and taking flight. As he got near it, he suddenly fell out of the sky."PELL!" Vivi yelled crying."Guess I was right." Naruto said as they took off running to it, Naruto caught a glimpse of someone in white. He stopped and saw Robin leading Cobra somewhere."Guy's go on ahead I'll meet up with you." Naruto said taking off in the direction that Robin went.

_Luff Vs. Crocodile earlier. ( Round 2.)_

After hitting Crocodile Luffy grab's his shoulder and starts spinning."Gomu Gomu no Marunoko.(Gum Gum Buzzsaw.)" Luffy come's up and headbutt's him."He hit Crocodile." Cobra said in awe as Robin looked on."Get up." Luffy said spraying his hand with water. "I've figured your weakness, I can hit you if I'm wet." Luffy continued."That's why you took away the rain." He finished as Crocodile got up and spat out a little blood. He started laughing. He commended Luffy for figuring out his fruit's weakness."Gomu Gomu no..Pistol.(Gum Gum Pistol.)" Luffy shot his hand forward only to have Crocodile dodge, grab his arm and drain all the water on, and in Luffy's arm."Damn I forgot about that trick." Luffy cursed running over kicked Crocodile and drank some water bringing his arm back."Not bad." Luffy said dousing himself."Remember telling me that devil fruit power's get stronger?" He asked shooting his arm forward pulling on it making it seem like multiple fist's."Gomu Gomu no..Pistol Shot.( Gum Gum Pistol Shotgun.)"

Crocodile dodges and bring's his hand down."Sabaku no Hōtō.(Desert Sparda.)" Luffy dodges the attack as it left a gash on the roof."Man that was close." Luffy said sweating a little. Luffy run's over feigning a punch jumps up in the air and throws the barrel on Crocodile."Sables.(Sandstorm.)" Creating a Sandstorm Crocodile shoots the barrel high in the air, Luffy jumped and grabs the barrel and drops in front of a laughing Crocodile, who taunted him. Luffy drinks all the water from the barrle and became fat making everyone stare, and giggle in Robin's case."Oh no a leak." Luffy exclaimed seeing water coming out of his wound. Crocodile yelled at him for a few moments and then charged Luffy only for him to shoot water at him, dousing him."Gomu Gomu no..Bazooka.(Gum Gum Bazooka.)" Luffy punched his chest with both hands sending him flying to the other end of the roof hitting a stone gazebo.

"Did he win?" Cobra asked seeing Crocodile laying on the roof. Robin pulled the nails out of his arms and took Cobra away. Crocodile a little of his hair running in front of his face got on one knee and put's his hand on the roof."Sabaku Rō Dezāto Enshiero.(Desert Encierro.)" All the grass, and plants, started to die, and even the stone started to crack. Luffy almost falling in a crack shot two ball's of water at crocodile, only for him to absorb them."You thought you could defeat me?" He asked glaring at Luffy. Crocodile put his hand on the ground and everything started turning into dust. Luffy jump's up to higher ground only for Crocodile to appear in front of him grabbing his throat. Luffy shot water at him only for Crocodile to dodge. He started draining Luffy til he was shriveled, and threw him off the roof. After leaving the water Luffy spat out came back down and landed on him, and in his mouth. He got up looked around and took off in the direction he thought Crocodile went.

_Nico Robin, and Cobra._

Robin was walking with Cobra not noticing Naruto following behind them."Well you Marine's have impeccable timing." Robin said looking at Tashigi, and the Marines behind her."Move." She simply said with Tashigi shaking her head."No I know what's happaning here, and I won't." Robin sighed."There's a bomb going off at 4:30 don't worry about me." Cobra said while Tashigi looked at her watch."I have no time for this." Robin said as hands came on the Marines."Th..That's Nico Robin." One Marine pointed out as a few fell to the ground unconscious. He went on to explain about her for Tashigi.

Tashigi ordered her men to go look for the bomb, as she stood in front of Robin. Robin putting her arms in an 'X' and arms came on Tashigi's face arm's, and holding her sword to her throat, She held Tashigi until she passed out. And continued walking with Cobra, a few minutes later Naruto came out and picked up Tashigi, and put her in the shade and left a note for her telling where the bomb is."Sorry I can't stay Tashigi-chan, but I need to see what Robin's doing with Cobra." Naruto said running to catch up with Robin.

Later they came up to a courtyard."Where is the poneglyph?" She asked Cobra who walked up to a sea-cat statue and pushed it. A door opened reveling a staircase, and they walked down, talking about the _poneglyph_. Naruto came up just as they started walking down."Well I guess this is where they went." He said taking off his cloak and leaving it on the statue."Better hurry in case there are any Baroque agent's in the area." He finished dashing down. When he got there he hid seeing Robin looking at the poneglyph."Hey that look's like that block we found." He said quietly. He heard footsteps turned around and saw Crocodile walking in."_Crap Luffy hasn't beaten him yet?_" He thought while Crocodile, and Robin talked.

Hearing something that broke him from his thought, he saw Robin throw a vile of liquid at Crocodile and tried to stab him, but he dodged and brought his hook forward."_Damn._" He dashed to Robin, and grabbed her just before Crocodile stabbed her and moved to Cobra."What?" Robin asked looking at Naruto who was glaring at Crocodile."You know, it's not very smart killing probably the only person who can read those _poneglyph's_." Naruto said seriously putting Robin down."Espsicaly if you need something from them." He finished just before they felt the room shake."We're going to die, I just moved a small stone which will cause the entire place to collapse." Cobra said as Naruto started freaking out."No, no, no, hell no I'm to young to die." He stopped realizing something."You're really stupid." He told Cobra who raised an eyebrow."He can just turn into sand." He finished pointing to Crocodile as they heard someone yell. "CROCODILE!" They turned and saw Luffy crashing through the wall."How are you still alive?" Crocodile asked as Luffy ran up and punched him into a wall leaving a crater.

_Luffy Vs. Crocodile (Round 3.)_

Crocodile sat up glaring at Luffy."_How? There's no water._" He thought while Luffy cracked his knuckle's. Luffy threw his fist back and punched him again."I see." Crocodile said looking at Luffy's hand."You're using your blood." Luffy smirked."Blood can harden sand too right?" Crocodile Smirked and stood up."You're like a cockroach, you don't stay dead." Luffy tried to kick him, but Crocodile jumped out of the way. He pulled on his hook showing a silver one with hole's underneath. He tried to hit Luffy a few time's, and Luffy feinting an attacked kicked him. Luffy tried doing it again, but Crocodile dodged and scratched Luffy on the ankle., hit, and melted a part of a rock that had fallen down.

A pillar fell down between them, Luffy using the element of surprise kicked through it nailing Crocodile on the chin, grabbed his hook, turned, and kicked him in the head knocking him to the other end of the hall."Good job Luffy." Naruto said as Robin, and Cobra looked on in thought.

_S.H.C._

"Damn having to fight, and going through the sand cut the time short." Nojiko said staring up the clock tower."And Sanji, and Zoro got seperated from us...Though I'm not surprised." Nami said sweat-dropping."Hey!" They looked up and saw Sanji a few storie's up waving."What the hell?" Nojiko asked looking up."Hey this is where the bomb is right?" Sanji asked looking down."Hey!" They looked further up and saw Zoro even higher than Sanji."What are you doing up there?" Sanji asked with Zoro shrugging."Some Marine's told me to go North so I went north than up." Sanji started bickering with him."We need to get up there, Let's get to the stairs." Vivi said running to the building but Nami stopped her."Wait I have an idea." She said, just as the clock face opened and showed two people, a man and woman. The man is of average height, and his body is covered with sevens, including his eyebrows, shoes, and gun. Many of his body parts, the gestures he makes with his hands, and the way he opens his mouth also resemble the number seven.

He has puffy blueish-white hair, that is styled similar to a helmet. A purple coat that goes down to his ankles, with yellow frills on the shoulders, in of the sleeves, and in the middle part. The coat also has parallel sevens on each side of the chest. Under the coat he wears a dark blue shirt with pink lines on it, and a light blue neckerchief. He wears black trousers with long white socks, and yellow shoes in the shape of sevens. And square yellow sunglasses with red lenses. The woman has purple hair, with a long, thin widow's peak. Over her hair she has a frog styled hat, with appendages jutting out with white balls on the end. She wears a purple shirt with pink dots that shows off her belly with a yellow button up shirt underneath, and a blue tie. She has frog styled sleeves at the end of her shoulders, and white gloves. She wearing a purple skirt with pink dots on it, and a frog styled decoration with white balls on the end. She also has frog themed boots, that go up to the middle of her shins.

"Well Mr. Seven, this will be our last mission." The Woman said with Mr. Seven nodding."Yes just thirty seconds left Miss Father's Day." Everyone looked up with Vivi explaining who they are."I've an idea." Nami said putting Vivi on top of Chopper who is in his reindeer form, and putting him on top of Usopp. Nami throws the two part's of her _clima-tact_ at Usopp, and hit's him."Saikuron Tenpo.(Cyclone Tempo.)" Creating a cyclone she shoot's them up, and Chopper jump's off Usopp to Sanji who kick's them up to Zoro, who put's them on the dull end of his swords, and Shoot's them up to the clock tower. Chopper changed into his human form and throws Vivi up, and quickly changed into his hybrid form to dodge shot's from Mr. Seven, and Miss Father's day.

"Kujakkī Sutoringu Surasshā Raunbakku.(Kujakki String Slasher Runback.)" Vivi came in as Mr. Seven, and Miss Father's day was looking for her, and slashed them and missed. "Ha you mi..." Vivi hit's them knocking them out of the tower just in time to stop the cannon. She suddenly heard ticking, looking around she found the source."The bomb has a timer!." She yelled down to the S.H.C. After thinking up way's to disarm the bomb she heard a voice behind her. She turned around and saw Pell smiling calmly at her."Pell we've got to do something." She pleded."I'll take it." He said transforming into his falcon form, he took the bomb high into the air.

_BOOM!_

The bomb exploded leaving no trace of Pell."PELL!" Vivi screamed with tear's rolling down her face. She looked down and saw everyone continued fighting after the explosion."QUIT FIGHTING!" She yelled but no one heard her.

_Luffy Vs. Crocodile._

Luffy standing with a few scratch's on him from Crocodile's hook looked up to him. Crocodile ran to him and tried to cut him with his hook. Luffy block's with his foot, bring's the hook down and break's it."I'm going to beat you." He said before punching him in the stomach, then kicked him in the face sending him flying. Luffy catch's up, and punched him to the floor creating a small crater, then pulled him into a rock. Crocodile coughed up blood."Where dose he get his strength?" Crocodile thought looking at Luffy who glared at him. Producing a blade in place of his hook he dashed at Luffy."Do you know who I am?!" He asked/yelled trying to stab Luffy in the head only for him to duck under it."I don't care who you are." Luffy said quietly."I'LL BEAT YOU!" He yelled kicking Crocodile up in th air. Crocodile gather's a bunch of dense sand in his hand.

"Suna Arashi: Jū.(Sable: Pesado.)" Crocodile throw's the sand down creating a shock wave, knocking more pillar's down. Luffy suck's in as much air as he can, then blow's it all out while turning shooting him up in the air."Gomu Gomu no.." Crocodile sends sand down."Sabaku no Kongō Hōtō.(Desert La Spada.)" He created blade's as the sand came down."Storm.(Gum Gum Storm.)" Luffy punch's the blade destroying them and hit's Crocodile with a barrage of fist, sending him through the rock high in the air leaving a trail of sand behind him."I can't believe it." Cpbra said looking up."He punched Crocodile through solid rock." Naruto looked down."Should'nt have made fun of his dream, or hurt his friend." Naruto said as Luffy hit's the ground.

Outside the S.H.C. was cheering that Crocodile was defeated when it started to rain, and the fighting stopped. After explaining Crocodile was the one behind everything Vivi came up to everyone joined by Naruto, and Cobra who's carrying Luffy. after explain everything everyone except Vivi, and Cobra who left fell asleep in the rain. Tashigi walked up to the downed Crocodile."Crocodile by order of the World Government, I hereby strip you of you _Shichibukai_, and everyone in Baroque works are under arrest." She said as the Marine's arrest the agent's in the area.

_Later with Smoker._

Smoker was looking out the window from inside his ship when a female's voice called out."Smoker where's all this rain coming from?" She asked annoyed."Don't tell me you used dance powder." Smoker snorted."No you know that I wouldn't commit a crime, and here I was going to say you look good." He said as the woman sighed."You're right Hina sorry." The now named Hina said in the third person. Smoker turned to look at her.

Hina is a tall and slim woman with long pinkish-blonde hair reaching down to her back and framing her face on both sides with two locks. She has dark brown eyes and is wearing red lipstick. She's wearing a purple suit with a white blouse underneath, and a pair of dark brown shoes, with her Marine coat draped crossed her shoulder's. After talking for a while they went outside and saw Tashigi walking up to her room."Tashigi do what the Staw Hat's did, step up and become stronger." Smoker said just as she went into her room.

Soon Smoker found himself arguing with a higher-up over a den-den mushi, after trying to tell them that the S.H.C. was the one's who beat Crocodile then he finally snapped. "Do me a favor and tell those old geezer's at H.Q. that I said go to hell." Then he hung up. Hina sighed."I can't belive you did that Smoker." She told him as Smoker sat down. "I'm not going to accepted praise for something that the Straw Hat's, and Naruto did." Hina sighed and looked out to sea."Too bad he has a bounty, he's a sweet boy" Smoker nodded and blew out some smoke."I know nothing we can do about it, he joined a pirate before we knew Nezumi was corrupted." He said before turning to her.

"Did you know him?" He asked her, as she shook her head."Only in passing when I was at a Marine base where he was turning in a bounty." She said before smiling."He was alway's funny bringing up the spirit's of everyone." She finished walking off leaving Smoker to sigh and go back looking out to sea.

_Three Day's Later S.H.C._

"Calm down Luffy." Sanji said sitting down looking at Luffy who was looking around for his hat."Yeah your hat's over there." Usopp pointed over to it. Luffy grabs his hat just as a woman walked in. The woman is a large woman with curly blonde hair. She looks almost identical to Igaram wearing a dark red tunic, with an orange lining, that has a white stripe. Under her tunic is a light blue shirt with white buttons. And bright red lipstick.

"Oh I see the Captain's awake, the food will be ready later." She said as someone brought a cart of fruit in."Old guy?" Luffy asked seeing the woman bearing a striking resemblance to Igaram."Thank you for helping Vivi, and my husband." She said smiling. "Wow I heard wives' looking like their husbands but this is ridiculous." Zoro said quietly with Naruto agreeing."Yeah I know." She continued talking as Luffy ate all the fruit in the blink of an eye.

Later the S.H.C was eating in the dinning hall with Vivi, Igaram who was alive and was found earlier, and her father, as the guards looked on in disbelief at how quickly they ate."It's like pig's eating." One said to another."Come Naru-kun try it." Nojiko said feeding a blushing Naruto."Noji-chan there are people watching." He whined eating, she smiled and kissed his cheek. They continued eating, and laughing until they went to take a bath.

"Hey where's the women side?" Sanji asked Igaram who slapped his hand away and yelled at him. Cobra pointed to the wall between them."Right over there." He said with the other's jumping over and saw the women talking. Vivi turned around and gasped. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" She asked pulling her towel up further while Nami sighed."Peeping." She said standing up."All right it'll be $100,000 berries each." She said opening her towle and flashing them. Everyone rocketed back with nosebleeds except Naruto who only had a little run down."Hey Naru-kun." Nojiko said getting up on the wall scaring Naruto almost causing him to fall."Holy crap you scared me." He said as she smiled."Want me to wash your back?" She asked as Naruto blushed and shook his head."No that's ok I..." Before he could finished Nojiko pulled him over with a splash.

On the guy's side they all woke up a few moment's later."Hey where's Naruto?" Usopp asked looking not seeing him. They all heard giggling and Nami's voice."Naruto-kun could you wash my back when you're done with Nojiko's?" Everyone gasped as Naruto replied."Sure Nami-chan." Sanji tried to go over to 'protect' the women only for Zoro to stop him, which resulted in them fighting.

_Later._

"We'll need to leave soon." Zoro said crossing his arm's with the other's agreeing. They continued talking. Soon Igaram came running in holding three poster's."Where are they?" He asked panting with only Vivi in the room she turned around, and smiled sadly."They left." She finished as Igaram dropped the bounty poster's of Luffy, Naruto, and one of Zoro looking away from the camera slightly and half of his face covered by shadow, Vivi walked over and looked at them."Wow Naruto, and Luffy both have $100,000,000 berries, and Zoro $60,000,000." She said picking them up."When they get to Merry we can call them." She said but Igaram shook his head."No the Marine's are still here, we'll at least need to wait a few day's after they leave to try." He finished with a sigh and walked out to go to his room. Vivi followed going in one of the bed's, looking out the window before laying down. Before falling asleep she remembered back to earlier.

_(Flashback.)_

_A Royal guard came in with a den-den mushi."Call for you." Sanji raised an eye-brow. "Said his name is Bon." Sanji walked up and answered."Hello it's me." The voice of Mr. Two came out, Sanji hung up. The den-den mushi rung out and Luffy answred."Mr. Two what do you want?" Mr. Two went on to explained he took, and moved the ship. As they we're getting ready Vivi spoke."Guy's I don't know what to do." She said as Nami smiled. "We'll give you twelve hour's, to decide." Naruto walked over to her."Even if you decide not to come we'll always talk." He gave her a hug and walked back."I should see if I can hook a monitor for video chatting." Vivi perked up."We have the equipment if you want one." Naruto smiled and went with her to get it. Soon after every-one said their good-bye's they left._

_(Flashback End.)_

_S.H.C. Early Next Morning._

Mr. Two was sitting down as the S.H.C. was loading the Going Merry."Do you know what would have happened if I didn't move your ship?" He asked with Nami answering."The Marine's would've seized it." Soon Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and Bon Clay as Mr. Two gave his real name while dancing. Soon Bon Clay's ship came up and they set sail. After a while of sailing they were suddenly surrounded by eight Marine ship's shooting iron spikes at them."We can't keep taking spike's." Sanji yelled as More spike's hit them Nami looked and saw Bon Clay sitting on the railing."GET UP AND DO SOMETHING!" She yelled at him."We've got you now." Luffy, and Sanji looked and saw Fullbody, wearing a blue shirt and a Marine cap on one of the ships.

On the other ship beside him a man wearing a gaudy yellow button-up shirt with purple spots all over, a blue tie, and the standard marine baseball cap. And heart-shaped sunglasses."Hypbo guy." Luffy exclaimed, suddenly a blast was heard and the two ship's sank. Luffy looked over and saw a gob-smacked Usopp staring ahead, the cannon beside him smoking."Did you do that Usopp?" Luffy asked as Usopp came to his senses and nodded his head."Captain." A person on Bon Clay's ship said coming up beside them. "Black Cage is here." He finished as Bon Clay freaked out and explained who Hina was. They came up with a plan and soon Bon Clay's ship left.

_Hina's Ship._

Hina now without her coat, a cigarette in her mouth and glove's on her hands spoke up."Don't let your guards down, that'll cost you your life, and that make's Hina annoyed." The Marine's behind her saluted and got ready for a fight as she punched her palm."Captain the duck's ship's leaving." One Marine said as Hina waved it off."It's probally a decoy." She said looking through a telescope and saw the S.H.C. on that ship."Men after that ship!" She ordered going after Bon Clay's ship. When they caught up they saw it was Bon Clay's crew insted."Captain the other ship is leaving." Hina gritted her teeth and attacked Bon Clay and his crew sinking the ship.

Later Luffy and the other's where waiting for Vivi. They saw her, in a nice dress and Carue with a den-den mushi on his head."I've come to say good-bye." She yelled as everyone came to the back of the Merry. She picked up the receiver and spoke."_I can't go with you but thank you, I like to go on adventure's with you I need to help my country._" Luffy smiled remembering back when they thought up a way to recognize everyone.

"_I must stay here, but will you still call me friend?_" Vivi asked with tears coming down her face. Luffy tried calling out but Nami kept him from trying."Don't she'll be considered a criminal." She said with everyone turning around. One by one they all lifted their left arm's showing their black 'X' on their arm's. Vivi and Carue did the same and they left as the Marine's attacked them.

Later after escaping the Marine's everyone but Naruto, Zoro, Miss Goldenweek who gave her real name Emiko, and Miss Valentine her name Mai was depressed about Vivi."So we've escape the Marine's?" A voice asked coming out of the Merry. They all turned and saw Robin wearing pant's and a blue button shirt with the top few button's undone showing her cleavage. All but Naruto, Emiko, and Mai readied themselves but Robin knocked their weapon's away."I told you not to do that." She said pulling a folding chair up from the wall."Thanks for the clothes." Nami glared at her."That's my pant's but the shirt isn't." She said with Nojiko and Mai agreeing.

"It's mine." Naruto stated staring at Robin who's now sitting down with Kitchi jumping up on her lap."First Noji-chan now you, why do you look better in my clothe's then I do." Naruto whined as Robin perked up."Uzumaki 'Maelstrom' Naruto I hope you haven't forgotten what you did to me?" She asked as Sanji tried to attack Naruto from behind only for Naruto to throw him overboard."Don't do that." Naruto said as Sanji jumped back up and glared at him. Robin petting Kitchi continued."I want to join you." She finished remembering back a few day's ago.

_(Flashback.)_

_Robin threw a vile towards Cobra."That's the antidote to the poison." She said sitting down with Naruto standing beside her."Why did you lie? this ponegluph is about the weapon that Crocodile's looking for." Cobra said giving Luffy the antidote."Well all I'm interested in is history, and finding the Ryo poneglyph." Robin answered looking up at the hole Luffy made."But it sem so far away this is the best lead in twenty years for the true history." She finished."I might as well die.." She was interrupted by Naruto picking her up bridal style, and Luffy putting Cobra on his shoulder."Allright let's go." Luffy said but Robin yelled struggling with Naruto."Let me go I have nothing to live for!" _

_Naruto snorted."There's more poneglyph's out there, there was another on just out a way's from Yuba." Luffy looked at them confused."Poly what?" Naruto turned his head."That." Luffy looked and saw the stone."Oh that look's like that one we found." He said as they jumped out just before the place collapsed._

_"You guy's go on I'll catch up." Naruto said turning back to Robin."You know the only one keeping you from achieving your dream...Is you." Robin looked away."The Marine's must not want that weapon made if they gave a little girl a bounty just for being able to read a dead language." Robin turned to him wide-eyed."Or they don't want anything known about that 'Void History', either way I think It's bullcrap." Naruto smiled at her."You've alway's got me for a friend no matter what Robin-chan, I'll see you later." Before he left Robin stopped him."How did you know about me?" She asked as Naruto turned around._

_"My Godfather's a retired Marine and heard what happened to your island from other Marines that was apart of the buster call." He said crossing his arm's."He thought the guy who did it was a jackass who let the power go to his head but there was nothing he could do." He finished walking off leaving Robin to her thought's. _

_(Flashback end.)_

"You saved me when I didn't want to be saved." She finished looking to Naruto."I have nowhere to go, so I want to join." She finished with Luffy agreaing."Guy's it's all right she's not a bad person." Later Usopp sat away from her at a table with her using her power to play with Luffy and Chopper, and petting Kitchi."Pay atention." Usopp said caching her attention."What's your name? I'm Usopp." Robin smiled and answered."Nico Robin." Usopp wrote that down."What's your occupation?" Robin went on to explain she was an archeologist and her life for the past twenty years."What's your specialty." Robin smirked at the question."Assasination's." Usopp suddenly started shouting until Nami shut's him up by stomping on the railing.

"You may have fooled these idiot's but one wrong move and I'll throw you off myself." She said glaring down."That's fine." Robin said pulling out a bag."Oh I forgot..I took some of Crocodile jewel's." Nami ran down with star's in her eye's."Welcome aboard Robin-Neechan." Usopp walked over to Zoro, and Naruto."Man Nami's been had." He said as suddenly heart's got in front of them from Sanji who gave Robin a plate."Ok what the hell?" Naruto asked popping a heart."Are we in some sort of manga? Because that's not normal." He finished as Usopp spoke up."we seem to be the level-headed one's here." He felt someone tap his shoulder, and turned around and saw Luffy with two of Robin's hands on his hat."Chopper." He moved his lips to Chopper's voice.

Zoro sighed as Usopp joined with Luffy, and Chopper laughing."She's a good person Zoro, She just had some bad crap done to her." Naruto said walking up to the upper deck with Nojiko who was talking to Mai, and Emiko Zoro followed shortly after. Robin seeing them walk up soon followed."Is it alway's this lively?" She asked with Zoro nodding."Yeah." He plainly said, Naruto walked up to her."Just give everyone time Robin-chan." He smiled at her."Soon you'll have friends who will go to hell and back for you." Robin smiled back at him.

Later Usopp, Luffy, and Chopper was fishing, and Robin was reading."Nami-chan here's a drink for you." Sanji said coming up with a drink."Thank you." Nami said taking a sip. After a while Luffy caught something, pulled it up showing a...Snail."What the hell is that?" Naruto asked when the side opened showing a man in a suit and slick back hair. "Thank you." He said breathing heavily. He went on to explain that he's was delivering some things for his company, and got caught in a storm."Wow it's pretty big in there." Naruto said looking in his ship pulling a few thing's out. The man went to explain each of their 'number one' seller's, book's, and art suplies."At $60,000 berries it's a steal." He finished standing beside the product's."You sell kitchen knives' too?" Sanji asked looking through a catalog."Yes we do." The salesmen said showing the knife set he had."And some soap for the lovely woman." He said to Robin who looked up from her book.

"Do you have any paper?" The salesman looked back to Nami."Paper?" Nami nodded. "Yeah paper that won't disolve in ocean air." The salesman pulled a small stack out. "One thousand-year paper." He went on to explain about the paper."I'll take it." Everyone looked to her."You want it Nami?" Luffy asked with Nami nodding. "How much?" The salesman gained a glint in his eye's."Well it may be a while to get it to you." Nami smiled."I'll pay anything." Everyone jaw-dropped."What?" Naruto asked dumb-founded. The salesman pulled a huge stack out."For you only $48,000,000 berries." He finished as everyone stared at him wide-eyed.

"Bullshit." Naruto said pointing at him."There's no way they cost that much." Nami started haggling with him." $4,500,000." The salesman said with Sanji perking up."I'll buy it." Everyone looked at him."You have that much?" Sanji shook his head."No." Everyone face-planted, Naruto got up and looked to the man."Throw the other stuff in and another stack of paper's, a second set of knives', and I'll pay five." The man nodded putting another stack on the deck along with the knive's."OK wait here I'll get the berries'." Naruto walked below deck with Nami smiling."Thank you Naruto-kun." The man started sweating."_Uzumaki Naruto?_" He thought as Usopp spoke up."Hey Luffy, Zoro is there anything in these books you want?" The man started shaking."_Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy, the three men with a combine $260,000,000 berry bounty._" He looked up and saw their flag, he screamed and jumped back in his ship, and left as Naruto walked up

"Where did he go?" Zoro shrugged."He left without all this crap." Naruto shrugged and dropped the berries."All right we get this stuff for free." Nami took the paper and went into a room with Nojiko following."No interuption." She said shutting the door. Naruto walked over to Robin and asked."You want these book's in your room?" Robin smiled and nodded."Ok I'll take them down there." He said picking them up, and followed Emiko who's taking the art supplies down, but Sanji stopped him."Naruto why did you ask for two set's of knive's?"

Naruto looked to Sanji and explained."The other is for Mai, so when you give her lesson's she can follow without using your's." Mai smiled."Thank you Naruto-kun." She and Sanji went into the kitchen to put them away. Later all but the women were cleaning the ship."What about them?" Zoro asked pointing to Robin, and Mai who were both sitting reading book's, and Emiko who was painting."They have a doctor's note too beautiful to work." Naruto raised an eye-brow."That is the lamest line I've ever heard." Soon Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp was playing around rocking the ship causing Nami to come out.

"What the hell's going on?!" She saw the deck covered in soap."You Done?" Sanji asked with Nami shaking her head Naruto jumped down with a chain wrapped around him."What's that?" Nami asked as Naruto rubbed the back of his head."It's a new weapon, with all that's been happening I forgot to show you." He said pulling the chain off showing it's a kusarigama. The handle, blade, chain, and weight are all black.(**3.**)"Cobra gave me it as a thank you." Naruto wrapped it around him."It's made with seastone so I can use it on _logia_ type's, I should probably make mine, and Noji-chan's knives' fixed with that too." Everyone nodded as he continued."I'll probally won't use it right away until I practice with it first." He finished just as Luffy yelled."Gomu Gomu no..Bungee.(Gum gum Bungee.)" Luffy after falling off the Merry grabs the figurehead and shoot's back up straight at the other's. Sanji push's Nami away with Naruto kicking the door shut causing Luffy to hit it shaking the boat.

Nami getting up ran into the room and saw that everything was alright."Well the ink spilt but it didn't get on any of the paper." Nojiko said cleaning up the ink Nami closed the door and everyone went back to cleaning the ship. Later everyone but Naruto, Chopper, and Robin was fast asleep."Huh?" Chopper sniffed the air."Smell's like rain." He looked and saw a waterspout in front of them."AAHH!" Naruto ran outside seeing Chopper running around."What's wrong?" He asked with Chopper pointing in front of them. Naruto ran back to the steering pole, and moved out of the way."What's wrong?" Nami asked walking up to Naruto."Waterspout." Naruto replied pointing to their left."Oh ok just put us back on course when we passed it." Naruto nodded with her walking back outside.

_A few Day's Later._

"What that rain?" Sanji asked a some speck's fell on them."No this isn't water." Usopp said as they all looked up."AAHH!" They all screamed seeing a giant upside-down ship fall beside them, causing waves."We need to protect the ship." Naruto yelled with everyone holding on to something."How he hell did a ship did up in the air?" Luffy asked looking up as Chopper, and Usopp cried out."Huh what wrong with this stupid thing?" Nami asked seeing her log pose pointing up, Now wearing a blue striped sleeveless shirt and her skirt."Nojiko is your's doing the same?" She asked as Nojiko looked at her log pose, now wearing a red sleeveless shirt and black jeans.

"Yeah it is." Robin perked up."Well they're not broken, it register's an island magnetic force." She said before looking up."It must be Sky Island." Luffy gained star for eye's."Sky Island!." Naruto spoke up dusting his black shirt and blue jeans off."Isn't that just a story?" He asked as Robin explained about there being an entire ocean above them."All right men let's set sail, to sky Island!." Luffy ordered with Usopp cheering as Robin explained more to Nami, and Nojiko about the log pose. Soon Robin was examining a skeleton that fell down with the ship, and explained that it's 200 year's old, as Luffy, Usopp, and Naruto exploring the ship that is still above the water.

"Here it is." She pulled one of the book's they got out, and showed a picture of the excate boat in it."GET BACK HERE, YOU CAN'T SWIM!" Nami yelled out to the other's seeing the ship sink. Usopp, and Naruto carrying Luffy came back to the Merry."I found the most incredible thing." Luffy panted out pulling a map that said 'Skypia' on it."I..It really does exist?" Nami asked looking at the map. "Anything's possible." Mai said wearing a yellow shirt with a lemon design, and dark pant's, with Emiko nodding without her hat.

_Later._

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto laughed his ass off seeing Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro wearing barrels with their arms, and in Luffy's case entier body covered, with a window to look out of."SHUT UP!" Zoro yelled but Naruto didn't stop. They went down to the sip talking through the device that gave them air. Soon they heard whistles and cymbals, with Kitchi growling in the direction. Soon a giant monkey/island design ship with a monkey holding cymbals on the front came up beside them."Captain we're here." One of the men said as the Captain came up. It's a man with ape-like features, wearing an orange-yellow jumpsuit, and headphones and goggles."You're not trying to take my ship are you?" He asked with the S.H.C. shaking their head's."Good because any ship that sink's in these water belong to me Masira." The now named Masira said grinning. He made small talk with the other's until his men went underwater with metal suit's."They're just showing off for the girl's." Naruto said looking on.

"WHA..." Nami, and Usopp plugged up the holes keeping Luffy's voice quiet. After talking to Masira for a few minute's he jumped into the water."Hope they're all right." Naruto stated after Masira went into the water. a few minute's went by and something started to come up out of the water."DOES ANYONE ELSE SEE THE MONSTER THE SIZE OF AN ISLAND?" Nami asked/yelled looking at the island sized turtle."Crap he ate the boat." Naruto said looking at the ropes, and chains from Masira's ship."I wonder if they're all right now?" Mai wondered as the turtle started pulling the ship's a few feet then stopped and it got dark out.

Luffy shot out of the water on to the ship."Hey Luffy what happened did you get anything?" Nami asked slapping him over and over. Zoro and Sanji jumped up next carrying a bag on their back's."Man that monkey is nut's." Zoro said panting."How the hell did you get out of that?" Naruto asked pointing to the turtle. They turned back."WE WERE INSIDE THAT THING'S MOUTH!?" They asked with Masira jumping on to their ship."Hey you two, give me back the treasure." Nami eye's lit up."U...Um guy's." Naruto said looking up mouth agape, They all turned and saw something that caused them to gasp. A bunch of huge silhouette with wings on their shoulder's holding spears blocking the sun."AAAHHH!" They all screamed taking the oar's and getting out as fast as they can.

_A Few Mile's Away._

"Man I thought we were done for." Naruto said panting as the other's agread."Yeah same here." Masira said sitting down with them."GET THE HELL OFF OUR SHIP." Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro kicked him out into sea."Is this it?" Nami asked looking at the stuff, while Luffy paraded around in armour."Yeah there was nothing else." Zoro, and Sanji went on to explain what went on in the ship, Nami started stomping on the pottery."Wait Nami." Naruto said keeping her from destroying more."Some old pottery, and stuff like this can be worth a lot of berries'." Nami raised an eyebrow."What?"

Naruto explained."Someone from my village found an old dish in his yard, it was worth four million berrie's." Nami gained berry signs in her eye's."I dought these would be worth that, but you never know." Nami sighed as Luffy came in front of her."Luffy what's that?" Luffy opened the helmet showing his grinning face."Armour." Nami punched him to the deck shattering the armour."Holy crap she shattered the armour." Zoro said amazed she could do that, while Nami walked to Robin."Here." Robin handed her an eternal pose with 'JAYA' on it."I took it from that scavenger's ship." Robin said as Nami hugged her."You're the only one I can count on Robin-neechan." Mai came out wiping her hand's on a towle."Lunch is ready." Everyone ran past her to the table."So we should probably head to Jaya, if only to stock up." Naruto said taking a bite of his food.

"Yeah we could just leave before the log pose reset's." Robin commented taking a sip of her tea."Allright to Jaya." Luffy said raising his hands into the air. Later Everyone was out on the deck, training, or sailing the ship, Nami was in front near the figure-head holding the eternal pose."_The secrete to sailing to Sky Island, is on Jaya_." She thought looking ahead.

_Later._

Later three seagull's suddenly dropped on to the deck."Aaahh! They've been shot." Chopper exclaimed running up to them as Luffy grinned."No way there's no one for mile's." Nami said walking up with Naruto wearing his trench coat and his bandanna around his arm, Naruto walked over and examined them." They must have been shot a few day's ago." Nami continued only for Naruto to stop her."No these wounds are fresh, a few second's fresh." He showed them the entry wound."Someone's a very good shot." Naruto looked in the direction of Jaya."That's a scary thought." Nami said thoughtfully.

"Usopp get out of the nest now." Naruto ordered as Usopp came down on the system."I think whoever shot these seagull's was aiming for you since they was just above you, from now until we get to Jaya stay down here." Everyone nodded with Luffy taking the seagull's inside for Sanji, or Mai to cook."How can someone, or a gun have that skill?" Usopp asked as Naruto thought for a second."I have heard rumor's of a gun that'll be able to shoot over long distances, maybe they're true we can't rule out a devil fruit power also." Everyone left inside until they got to Jaya.

_Jaya._

"Ither I'm seeing thing's, or that's a bunch of pirate ship's." Usopp said seeing ship's are waving their own pirate flag."No way how can a pirate dock without being run out of town?" Nami asked chuckling, Naruto walked up to her."I've heard of pirate town's before." He explained.

Later Nami, Luffy, and Zoro went off in a group as Naruto, Robin, and Nojiko holding Kitchi went to get some supplies', and new clothe's."Why did you come with me?" Robin asked as Naruto shrugged."It's better to stay in a group, beside you don't need to do thing's yourself, I'm your friend." He finished walking into a clothing store. They went in and bought some new clothe's for Robin. She's now wearing an all purple outfit of a jacket, pant's, boot's, and cowboy hat. As they were walking Robin walked into a bar with the other's waiting outside."Wonder what she went in for?" Nojiko asked as a few second's later she came out holding a map."Well I've found information of a guy who may know about Sky Island."

"Ok let's go to the Merry." Naruto said picking up the bag's and left for the Merry. When they got back they saw Chopper tending to Zoro, and Luffy who had a few bandage's on their head's. They explained everything that happened."Reallt now?" Naruto asked calmly staring at the town."_I'm going to tear that guy who tried to buy Nami a new one_." He thought as they left to go see Montblanc Cricket. As they started sailing they ran into a forest, and orangutans themed ship."Hey you guy's." A man yelled walking up.

The man is a large man who looks like an orangutan with long green hair. He wears a black button up shirt that is too small for his body showing off his hairy torso, a green captain's coat with his arms in the sleeves, and a green captain's hat with his personal Jolly Roger on the front. He also wears a belt that has the kanji for forest engraved on it.

"Is he related to Masira?" Mai asked looking at him. They found his name is Shojo brother of Masira."So your goal is to be a _Shichibukai?" _Luffy asked as Shojo nodded. After talking, and taunting them Shojo started attacking using his voice but also started destroying his ship too."Let's go!" Nami ordered as they started sailing. When they got there they saw a Huge castle."What the hell?" Naruto asked while Luffy, Usopp, got star's in their eye's."Look closer." Luffy jumping over saw that the castle's a fake."Just a one story house." Emiko said as the docked, and Robin explained more about Montblanc.

As they're looking around Nami found a book."Noland the liar." Naruto chuckled. "Ancestor of your's Usopp?" Naruto asked with Usopp yelling at him. Sanji explained it was a famous story from his home the North Blue, and Nami read the book to them. Suddenly a man jumped out of the water. He is a muscular, middle-aged man with blond hair, a large chestnut on his head, dark-purple tracksuit-pants with a white stripe running along each leg, and a rope around his waist. He's not wearing a shirt, or shoes. He's smoking a cigarette, and on his left arm, is a tattoo of a chestnut with the word "Maroon" written across it.

"You have some nerve robbing a man's..." He suddenly collapsed, Chopper brought him inside and explained he collapsed from coming up to quickly."OLD MAN!" Masira, and Shojo came into the doorway shouting. After explaining what happen Luffy talked to Masira and Shojo for a while."They're getting along." Naruto commented sitting against the house with Zoro, Usopp, and Nojiko while Mai, and Emiko was busy playing with Kitchi."He's up." Chopper said with everyone walking inside."sorry for attacking you." Cricket said taking a drag.

He went on to explain about his ancestor Noland, and Sky Island."Wow." Nami said looking through an old logbook. They went outside and Cricket explained the only way to get up to Sky Island is with the knock up stream."We'll renforce your ship." He finished as they went inside to eat. They ate and drank into the night reading from Noland's logbook.

"Oh you'll need a Southbird." Cricket said and explained about them."Let's go." Luffy said as everyone but Naruto, Mai, and Emiko left."I'll stay here, and watch the ship." They went inside to talk to Cricket, Masira, and Shojo. After talking they heard a voice shout. "HEY!" They walked outside and saw another ship with a group of people standing outside two men stood out. One man is a tall and darkly tanned man with unkempt blond hair, wearing white pants, a green pirate sash with markings, and a pink sleeveless shirt with a navy blue pirate captain's coat over it. He has a scar above his right eye, and has tattoos of eye-like designs on his arms.

"Bellamy that Naruto he's a $50,000,000 berry bounty." The second man said. He has wavy, shoulder-length blue hair and wears a purple-tinted visor over his eyes. He also wearing a white-furred coat over his bare chest as well as golden chains that are either a necklace or a clasp. He has red-and-white striped gloves and pants with the same pattern along a gold belt. on his bare chest is a tattoo of a smiley with a cancel symbol. He also has the symbol on his belt. And wielding a giant curved knife that greatly resembles a kukri."Thanks Sarkies." The now named Bellamy said taking off his coat and his leg's became springs."I ate the Bane Bane no Mi.(Spring Spring Fruit.)"

He stated bouncing around on the trees and the house taunting Naruto."You should get off this Island we don't need _dreamer's_ like you and the rest of your crew."Supuringu.." Bellamy tried punching Naruto, only for Naruto to punch him also.

_CRACK!_

"AAHHH!" Bellamy screamed holding his now broken arm."You don't have any right telling my friends to give up their dreams." Naruto said seriously before kicking Bellamy down to the ground creating a huge crater, shaking the area. Bellamy getting on his hand and knee's a moment later, only for Naruto to punt him in the head at high-speed leaving a unconscious and bleeding Bellamy."Hey Bellamy get up..It's not funny...Come on you're worth Fif.." Sarkies stopped as a poster hit him in the face.

He pulled it off showing Naruto's updated bounty."Hey you." Sarkies looked to his right seeing Naruto beside him."Are you the one who tried to 'buy' my friend? Hot orange haired girl" Sarkies still thinking the bounty was fake said."Yes I am, She could use a real m.." Naruto punched him in the face breaking his nose. As he was screaming Naruto kicked his knee breaking it also."I really hate people like you" Naruto stomped on his chest breaking a few ribs. Naruto picked him, and Bellamy up threw them into their ship sending them through it hitting the sea."Don't come back or I'll do the same to all of you. Naruto said glaring with an image of a fox behind him. They nodded and got Sarkies, and Bellamy and left as fast as they could.

"Hey we got him!" Naruto turned around and aw the other's with a tucan looking bird."Hey I just 'talked' to the guy's you met earlier." Naruto said and explains meeting Bellamy. They worked on the Going Merry making it look like a chicken. The next Morning they set sail south, Lufy, and Usopp messing with the bird along the way, it suddenly got dark and the water's started to get rough."Hey." They turned and saw a raft like boat with four men on it.

The first man is a middle-aged looking man with a massive build, smiling showing several broken or missing teeth, a pronounced crooked nose and Long, thick, curly black hair falls down the back of his neck, underneath a black bandana, and a small scruffy black beard around his jaw line. He's wearing an open buttoned white shirt with rolled up sleeves, showing his very large and hairy chest and torso, green trousers with black line patterns, a yellow sash around his waist and classic black swashbuckler boots complete with large bronze buckles.

The second man is a rather thin man of abnormal height, with light brown hair that hangs down to his lower neck, with a calm expression. His eyebrows are furrowed in what looks like a saddened expression. The left lens of the black glasses he's wearing is a normal, rectangular eyepiece, but the right side is circular and holds what appears to be a cross hair.

He sports a large black hat, protruding out to both sides: curiously, its shape bears an uncanny resemblance to an upturned boat's hull. He's wearing a long black cape, under which he wears a button-up, pale lavender shirt with loose sleeves, and simple black pants, with a maroon belt with an aqua outline that goes over a small part of his shirt, and black shoes.

The third man is a big, muscular man, with a broad upper body and a thin lower body in comparison. He has curly light violet hair reaching down to his shoulders, a dark brown mask, with orange decorations on it, covering the upper part of his face, but revealing his eyes and his nose. He's wearing a sleeveless black shirt and a pair of white pants with ruffles coming from the base then reaching up to his knees; he also wears black bands tied around both elbows. He also appears to be always wearing a championship belt.

The last man is a very large sickly looking man on the back of a horse who is an unusually large horse. His nose is slightly longer than normal, his face appears unshaven, and there are straight purple tattoos coming from his hairline to the corners of his eyes. He has long, curly, grey hair.

He's wearing a black fur coat, a wide-brimmed, black beaten hat, and what appears to be a dark white hangman's noose around his neck. He's wear a green turtleneck, and from under his coat sprouts what looks to be a brown robe, under which his hairy legs are visible. He has black, large-buckled shoes. On his back he carries a long, cylindrical bag.

"I've come to collect on you two's $100,000,000 Berry bounties." The first man said as the S.H.C. looked at them confused."What are you talking about?" Luffy yelled/asked as the man held up three poster's, showing Naruto's, and Luffy's updated bounties, and Zoro's. "Hey our bounties went up Luffy." Naruto said looking through binocular's as Luffy and Zoro celabrated.""It's not a good thing!" Nami yelled to the other's. Suddenly the water picked up and shot the Going Merry up into the air."This..IS AWESOME!" Luffy yelled as they sailed up.

They started to slow down."Open the sail's!" Nami ordered and doing that sent them back on course finally going through the cloud's."Sky Island here we are!" Luffy exclaimed as they went through the cloud's and landing on them.

**To Be Contnued.**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, well 13,438 word's give or take, not including the A/N's or the Disclaimer Sorry for the late update as you can see I wrote a longer chapter, and watch episode's 114-152. Skipping a filler arc and a few episode's. Well on to the poll No: 43, Yes:37...Wow I didn't think no would be in the lead, keep voting and if no wins, then for all the one's who wanted the harem don't worry when ever I get to the point of writer's block, need a break, or catch up to the manga/anime which is possible seeing as I hit the 100 episode mark in three month's, and that's taking a day or two break's after uploading a chapter I'll make another story that is a harem.**

**1. That's the original color for Nami's Clima-tact in the manga before they changed it to blue.**

**2. An O.C. of mine since there was none for Nojiko to fight.**

**3 Just a sea stone weapon for Naruto to use on logia user's, If anyone has any techniques feel free to send them.**

**Again sorry about the shortness of the two fight's, I'm just not good at them yet, but I hope I made it up with the long chapter, and going through close to 40 episodes even though I skipped like 9 filler episode's. You know I must be in the small percentage of people who don't hate filler episode's/arc I have one's that I don't like sure, but like with any show you going to have episode's you don't like. What are the animator's supposed to do when they catch up to the manga? They need to let it update to get episode's. SPOILER DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ ONE PIECE CH. 720: Luffy has a fan boy...Yeah I took a second look when I read that chapter page, not sure how I feel about him yet, have to read more.: SPOILER OVER.**

**And sorry for the big paragraphs On my pad that I write with the words are a little bigger so everything's spaced out more making it easier to read I'll try to make them smaller. ****Well thanks' for reading again and sorry for the short fight's let me know of any mistakes.**

**Talk to you later,**

**Lone Wolf out.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or One Piece**

* * *

**Chapter XIX**

**Last Time.**

_"I've come to collect on you two's $100,000,000 Berry bounties." The first man said as the S.H.C. looked at them confused."What are you talking about?" Luffy yelled/asked as the man held up three poster's, showing Naruto's, and Luffy's updated bounties, and Zoro's. "Hey our bounties went up Luffy." Naruto said looking through binocular's as Luffy and Zoro celabrated.""It's not a good thing!" Nami yelled to the other's. Suddenly the water picked up and shot the Going Merry up into the air."This..IS AWESOME!" Luffy yelled as they sailed up._

_They started to slow down."Open the sail's!" Nami ordered and doing that sent them back on course finally going through the cloud's."Sky Island here we are!" Luffy exclaimed as they went through the cloud's and landing on them._

**Now.**

Everyone was laying down panting hard."Man the air is thin up here." Naruto said standing up. Soon everyone caught their breath and stood up."Hey Look." Luffy exclaimed pointing to the clouds they're on."Wow there really is a 'sea' on the sky." Mai said looking out to the clouds. Chopper looked over to his left and saw Usopp wasn't getting up."AAAHHH! Usopp are you alive?" He asked running over to treat him with Luffy helping.

"Give him mouth to mouth." Luffy said as Sanji grined."Good idea I'll give one of the woman's mouth to mouth." Naruto and Zoro sighed."Idiot." They said together as Sanji heard them ran up."Did you call me an idiot?" Suddenly Usopp shot up."AAHH!" He screamed seeing the cloud's."The log pose is still pointing up." Nami said pointing to her log pose as Robin smiled."We must still be below the island." Usopp taking off his shirt, and unbuttoning his overalls jumped up to the railing."Champion cloud swimmer Usopp." Sanji looked over to him."Wait a minute, we don't know anything about here."

Usopp choosing to ignore him jumped in the cloud's moving as he hit them."He did it." Luffy exclaimed as he, and Chopper looked on, stars in their eye's."Uuhhh...This is cloud's right?" Naruto asked looking over the edge."If he go's far enough wouldn't he fall back down?" Everyone but Robin started screaming."USOPP!" Luffy yelled stretching his arm down trying to catch him."Go as far as you can Luffy." Robin said as Luffy looked back to her crying."I'm trying but I can't see him." Robin put her hand's in a 'X'."Ojos Fleur.(Eye's Flower.)" Eye's started blossoming on Luffy's arm."I see him." Robin exclaimed seeing Usopp falling out of the cloud's she sprouting arm's to pull him to Luffy.

"Hurry Luffy." Nojiko said seeing Luffy struggle to pull him up."I'm trying." After struggling for a moment Usopp came up..Along with an octopus and a huge snake-like fish, Zoro sliced up the octopus having it pop like a balloon, and Sanji kicked the fish having it flattened."What happened to them?" Emiko asked while the other's examined the fish. Usopp stated thrashing around, and pulled out a flat blue fish with teeth.

Robin walked over and picked it up."Amazing, this must be one of the fish Noland wrote about." She explained."They must have evolved." Zoro raised an eye-brow."Evoled, like grow flat?" Robin nodded."Well that's cool." Naruto said walking out holding a den-den mushi."What's that Naruto-kun?" Nojiko asked as Naruto grinned."It's a visual den-den mushi to record all this." Naruto replied looking around."AAHHH!" Chopper screamed looking through binocular's."What is is Chopper?" Sanji asked as Chopper started talking fast about a boat. Suddenly they're attacked by a person that's skating on the water. He is wearing a grass skirt, holding a shield, and a bazooka and wearing a mask. He jumped up and reviled weird-looking shoe's. He took out Zoro, Sanji, Luffy, and Naruto with one strike each.

Get up don't let him push you around." Nami said as the man jumped up and aimed his bazooka at them."That's enough villain." A man wearing armour, riding a pink polka-dotted bird said attacking the man. After deposing him the knight jumped on to the Merry."Who's this?" Emiko said hiding behind the mast. THe knight is an old man of average height with long white hair, mustache, and beard, with a dark red shirt, and brown pants, with visor pulled up. He wears a long dark blue cloak that's yellow on the inside and at the back. Nami started berating the other's."Who the hell are you?" Nojiko asked as the knight turned around." Miss,You may call me the Sky Knight." He said walking over to the other side of the Merry."He's gone now." Nami having enough spoke up."What the hell was that?" She asked the four who were having trouble breathing. Naruto looked to her."We're having trouble breathing, we need time to get used to the thin air."

The knight walked up to the upper deck."Are you blue sea people?" He asked sitting on the railing."Blue sea people?" Luffy asked panting."It's what we call those who live beneath the clouds." Luffy nodded."Yeah we are." He replied."You're 7,000 meter's up, and the next island is at 10,000." He started explaining."Now I'll need 5,000,000 extol." Everyone raised an eye-brow."What?" The knight started waving his arm's around."Now that's perfectly reasonable, I need to make a living too." He exclaimed as Luffy, Sanji Zoro, and Naruto stood up breathing easier."What's an extol?" Sanji asked as the knight raised an eyebrow."You Don't know? Didn't you go through the Summit of High West?" He asked as everyone tilted their head.

"Surely you must have passed an island, or two." Nami stopped him."Wait a minute, you mean there's a way up here that would've had us past an island or two?" The knight raised an eyebrow."Don't tell me.." Robin interrupted him."We travled the knock up stream." The knight looked at her."You mean there's still people brave enough to travel that stream?" The knight asked while Nami started shaking Luffy. The knight after explaining about the danger's of the knock up stream gave them a whistle."Please take this, and blow it if you're in trouble." Nami looked to him."We don't even know your name?" She asked as the knight looked back to her."Gan Fall." He replied as his bird came to him.

"And this is Pierre." His bird chirped his name. As Gan Fall walked over to Pierre he started transforming in to a horse."He ate the Ume Ume no Mi.(Horse Horse Fruit.), and can now change in to a Pegasus." Gan Fall finished as the women except, Robin, and Emiko gained star's in their eye's."Really, a Pegasus?" Pierre changed in to a Pegasus but kept his polka-dotted body. The women deadpanned at them, Gan Fall flew off as the other's talked about what to do next."I know I'll call the old guy." Luffy exclaimed trying to blow the whistle, Nami, Usopp, and Mai stopped him. Nojiko walked over to Naruto who was looking at the cloud's in thought.

"Something wrong Naruto-kun?" She asked as Naruto smiled at her."Just thinking about the other way to get up here." He said before looking forwared."If there is another way, then why doesn't everyone know about Sky Island?" He asked as Nojiko thought for a moment."Maybe it's blocked off." She said while the other's talked."Hey look at that cloud." Robin walked over."It look's like a waterfall." She commented as Zoro looked at the cloud."That seddle's it we go that way." They started sailing over to it until they were blocked."What the hell?" Naruto asked as the Merry's figure hit's the cloud pushing them back. Luffy jumped on to the cloud and started bouncing, Usopp, and Chopper soon joined him in the bouncing.

"Come on." Luffy said running across the cloud's."Get Back her!" Nami yelled up to the trio. Usopp seeing something pulled his goggle's over his eye's."Huh?" Luffy asked looking in the same direction. They soon hopped down.."A gate?" Nami asked as Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper nodded. They made their way past the cloud's to see a star-shaped gate."There really is a gate." Emiko said as everyone looked up to the sign."Heaven's Gate, Yeah that's not something I want to read while we're up in the clouds." Naruto commented looking up. Kitchi started yipping at the side of the boat.

"What is it boy?" Naruto asked looking down and saw an old woman in a pink dress with wings, taking picture's of them."Hello." Naruto said waving with the other's walking over. The woman stopped taking picture's and spoke up."I am Amazon the Heaven's Gate inspector, are you sightseers', warmonger, or other?" She asked them."I guess sightseeing." Amazon nodded."Then I'll need one billion extol for each." The S.H.C started talking."That's eleven billion altogether." Usopp said while Naruto walked up to the railing."What would that be in berries'? That's what we use in the 'blue sea.'" Naruto said as Amazon thought for a moment."Then it would be one million berries' each." Naruto nodded and walked down below deck. After a few moment's he walked back up

"We don't have that much." He replied as Luffy asked Amazon if they could just go in."Yes, you can." Amazon replied as a huge lobster grab them and started going up the waterfall. As they travled up the waterfall they saw a sign."Godland Skypiea." Robin said as they passed the sign."That's what's on the map that we found." Nami said as they reached the top. The lobster let's go and went back down, the S.H.C. looked at the island. The cloud's are all connected with bridge's, or stair's with some palm tree's in a few place's, with huge vine's connecting to the island from the sky.

"Wow so this is Skypiea." Naruto said as the women went to go change, and Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and Sanji who took off his jacket, and shoe's went to the beach. "Owowowow, ok." Nami said as the Southbird pecked her head. She's now wearing maroon pant's that stopped at her knee's, and a blue cloud design bikini top. The other women came out, Robin wearing purple pant's stopping at her knee's, yellow sleeveless shirt and a armband with an 'R' on it. Nojiko dressed like Nami but with black pant's stopping at her knee's and a red bikini top. Mai with blue pant's and a lemon design bikini top.

Emiko was wearing blue jeans and a t-shirt. Nami jumped down and ran to the beach with Naruto being pulled by Nojiko, and Mai, Robin, and Emiko jumped down after they did."Wow I'm still surprised that we're not falling through." Naruto said holding the den-den mushi as he, and Zoro walked across the cloud like beach."Huh what's this?" Zoro asked picking up a tail."Su." He pulled a fox."Hey it's a fox." Naruto said as Kitchi popped out of his coat and jumped down. The fox is solid white with squinted eyes and average sized ears. It's mouth somewhat resembles a snout and it's tail is long compared to her body. Kitchi yipped and started to play with the fox. They heard harp music and they turned and saw a woman playing the harp.

The woman has blonde hair which she wears in two braided pig-tails and two antennas sticking out at the top of her head. She wears a pink dress with black, flower shaped textures that goes to her thighs. She also wearing red and pink striped sandals, that are white on the bottom."Esso." She said with a smile, she jumped down and walked over to them." Su, come here." She said as the white fox ran over to her, and Kitchi ran back to Naruto."Are you from the blue sea?" The woman asked as she walked up to them."If that's what you call it, then yes." Luffy replied holding a big fruit.

"I'm Conis, do you want to drink that?" She asked as Luffy handed her the fruit."It's upper part is as hard as steel, you need to cut the underside." She said flipping the fruit over and cutting a hole in it. She put a long straw in it and handed it back to him. Luffy took a sip, and grinned."Do you have any question's?" Conis asked as Sanji walked up. "Yeah yo..." Nami pulled him by the ear and threw him to the ground."Yes we do have question's." She said as Zoro perked up.

"Hey there is someone coming this way." Conis looked out and saw a man riding a small boat with handle's on it and a metle fin on the back."Oh that's my father." The man waved as he was coming in."Esso Conis!" Conis waved back."Esso father!" Conis's father didn't slow down."You all may want to move, I can't stop!" The S.H.C. moved as he crashed in to a palm tree."You alright?" Naruto asked walking over to help pick him up.

"Yes yes I'm fine." He said dusting himself off. The man is average height. He is almost bald but has his hair in a antennae design sticking out. He has a strange round beard covering his mouth, and closed eyes. His hair and beard are dark drown, along with his eyebrows. He wearing a brown yellow robe with a light yellow collar, and light yellow at the end of where the sleeves would be, and a black leaf like design."Escuse me sir?" Conis asked Naruto who looked back to her and smiled."Call me Naruto."

Conis looked at Kitchi who was sitting beside Naruto."Is that a fox down on the blue sea?" Naruto nodded as her father who introduced himself as Pagaya started answering questions from everyone else.."Yes one of the breed's." Kitchi yipped, and started chasing Su around. After explaining about the small boat that's called a waver moving by a dial, Luffy tried it out but fell off. After being pulled back to shore, and Nami got on iit and was riding it like a natural."Thay's not fair." Luffy whined watching Nami ride.

The other's but Naruto left with Pagaya, and Conis to go eat, and explained how things worked on Skypeia. When they got to their house Sanji went in to the kitchen as everyone sat in the living room.."Could you tell us more about these dial's?" Robin asked Conis who smiled and explained about the different dial's they use."Wow we don't have anything like that down on the blue sea." Mai said looking at a seashell looking dial used for recording voice's. Nojiko who was holding a den-den mushi nodded."Yeah we use these, den-den mushi's." She said and went on to explained the different den-den mushi's.

Soon Sanji and Pagaya brought out the food, everyone ate. Conis looked over at her father."She should be back now." Pagaya nodded as Nojiko raised an eyebrow."What are you talking about?" Conis went on to explain about how Nami may have stumbled on to the forbidden place the 'Upper Yard' and their kami Enel.

_Nami, Naruto._

"Wow this look's like a forest from where we're from." Naruto stated beside Nami after finding another waver to ride."Yeah those are the biggest tree's I've ever seen." Nami said looking at the giant tree's."The treasure must be here." A voice said as Naruto, and Nami looked over behind them. They went over and saw a beat up boat with a metal fin on the back."This ship is beat up." Nami said as they jumped on board."The treasure must be here." They turned around and saw a bird on a shell that had the voice come out of it.

They walked up and Naruto picked it up."Wow I've never seen something like this." He said and pushed the top."We should keep a record of this." Another voice came out of the shell."Wow so this can record voice's." Nami said looking at the shell."HELP!" They turned and saw a person with torn clothe's surrounded by four men. The first is a tall, bald, muscular, and bearded man. He has a pair of small wings sprouting from his back wearing a pair of sunglasses with point-like extensions on both sides. His right arm is covered with tattoos; the one on his wrist, resembling a bracelet.

His attire consists of a dark-green A-shirt, loose grey pants with many pockets and what look like zips under his knees, a long and flowing white sash around his waist, and dark leather boots with bandages around the soles. He's carrying around a massive sword with an extra-large hilt, beside him is a large dog.

The second one is sitting on a big bird. He has a thin, pointed mustache that splits into two parts; on his head there is an aviator hat decorated with wings, and a pair of goggles on the front. His attire is composed of an orange fur-lined jacket, with brown swollen sleeves decorated by beige spots; loose matching orange pants held up by a belt, fur-lined gloves and boots, and a purple scarf around his neck. He's dark-haired, and on his back there is a pair of wings. He carries his weapon of choice, a lance.

The third is a tall, dark-skinned man. He has a particular hairstyle, with rasta-styled tufts pointing upwards. On his back, there are wings. He's wearing a purple jacket with matching pants, gloves and shoes. Under his jacket, he wears a pink shirt, and has a blue tie-like scarf around his neck. He sports a large, white tissue belt around his waist, with a red circle in his centre, resembling the Japanese Flag.

The last man has long red hair, and large yellow glasses that completely cover his eyes. He also wears an orange hat that is similar to a Capello romano. His whole body is shaped like a ball, which has a line of golden rings on the front. He also carries a large cane striped like a candy cane. He's wearing a full-body white jumpsuit, with orange gloves and shoes, and small white wings on his back.

Naruto, and Nami heard clicking, they turned and saw the guerilla from earlier pointing the bazooka at the four men, and shot at them.""Holy crap." Naruto said holding on to his waver."Hey give me a ride." The person who was being chased said as Nami looked sorry."These are only one person waver's." The man pulled a knife then a beam of light hit him destroying the area he was in."Nami you alright?" Naruto asked as they hid from sight."Yeah I'm alright." She replied as they heard the four men talk for a few minute's as the guerilla left.

"Let's find the other's." Naruto said as they went to the shore they left. After riding for a while they made it back and saw the other's with a group of men wearing blue cloud design pant's, light purple shirt's, and white beret's, one in front wore a cape."NAMI, NARUTO YOU'RE SURE WE DON'T HAVE THE ELEVEN MILLION?" Usopp yelled/asked them."Yeah unless Nami's been holding out!" Naruto replied as Nami worked up over the amount ran into the cape wearing man." Oh man, I forgot to brake." Nami said as Naruto came up beside her dusting himself off."Wow you knocked him out Nami-chan." Naruto said as Nami looked behind him and saw the other men knocked out."Naruto-kun why did you do that?" Nami asked as Naruto shrugged.

"They would have tried to fight, and we're not sure how they fight so I took them by surprise." Nami sighed and shook her head."We should leave before they wake up." Nojiko said as everyone but Sanji, Usopp, and Luffy, went on the ship to check on suplie's."You crimanle's won't leave." They turned and saw the cape wearing man get up."We of the White Barrett's are the most lenient." He started explaining."But the Priest's are not, they'll end you!" He finished running into the tree's.

Everyone went back on to the beach to discuss how to get back home."Is there a safe way to get home?" Usopp asked as Conis explained there is a way at the cloud's end."Is that safe?" Nojiko asked as Conis nodded, Sanji, Luffy, and Usopp left with Conis, and Pagaya to get some tool's, and food. Conis came up to the ship and explained the easiest way to get to the cloud's end. After she left the women putting on t-shirt's and Naruto, and Chopper pulled the anchor up the Merry started rocking.

"What the hell is going on?" Mai asked running outside just as the Merry started sailing backward's."Are we on that current Conis told us about?" Zoro asked jumping on one of the broken wing's."No I don't think so." Mai said seeing a shadiow under them. Suddenly a giant lobster came up."We need to abandoned ship." Zoro said taking out his sword's. "We can't, without it we won't be able to get home." Chopper said as Zoro jumped down and attacked the lobster leaving only a few crack's.

Robin put's the ladder down."Get back on the ship." Zoro look's back up."Why?" He asked as Robin look's to the front, and saw a bunch of skyfish following them."Even if you manage to defeat it there are still more, we have to ride this out." She finished as they got on a curvy road and rode up to a big altar.

_Luffy, Sanji, Usopp, and Conis._

Luffy now wearing a black armband around his left wrist, and a backpack was walking down step's with Usopp now wearing a green shirt, and a white bandanna, also carrying a backpack."Luffy do you know where we're going?" Sanji asked wearing a pink flower design shirt, goggle's around his neck, and pant's that stop just past his knees,with a backpack. Luffy looked back to him."Yeah to that altar." Sanji just started."Do you know where that's at?" He asked as Luffy looked down."You're thinking?!" Sanji asked with a tic mark. They heard someone clear their throat.

They turned and saw Conis standing on top of the stair's."I can take you to the boat's." Sanji swooned over her as they made their way through the marketplace as everyone avoided them. After looking at the shop's they passed Conis brought them to a crow themed boat."Can't we get a cooler looking one?" Luffy asked as Conis told them which route to take. After talking for a few minute's Conis broke down, telling them everything that's going on.

"Are you nut's? Now your life's in danger." Luffy said as everyone back away from them. Suddenly a beam of light came down on to Luffy, and Conis."Luffy Conis-chan!" Sanji and Usopp shouted looking around after the light faded."Don't worry they're fine." They turned back to the hole to see Gan Fall, and Pierre in his Pegasus form holding Conis and threw Luffy over to them."What are you going to do now?" Gan Fall asked as Luffy looked up ro him."Rescue our friend's." Gan Fall nodded and flew away."Good luck." He said before disappearing.

Everyone looked on in surprise that the blue sea people will still going knowing their kami's streangh."They're still going? And without any fear." The White Barrett leader said looking at them as they left on the milky road.

"Wow this is cool." Luffy exclaimed as they traveled down the road."Yeah and I hope Conis is alright with that knight." Usopp said looking in the direction that Gan Fall went. "Well we didn't have much of a choice, we couldn't have taken her with us." Sanji said as they came up to upper yard."Wow those tree's are huge." Luffy said while Usopp pulled the map out."Yeah but I don't see where it say's the size." Sanji looked to him."Well that map's at least two hundred year's old, but it may be older." He explained looking to the forest."The forest may have been a fraction of this size when that map was drawn." He finished as they went into the forest.

Soon they're dodging various trap's going through the forest."Shit how many is there?" Sanji said as they dodged a flying saw blade.

_S.H.C._

The other's was looking out at the forest."Where the hell are we?" Zoro asked putting on goggles on his neck."It seem's like an altar." Robin said crossing her arms under her chest."Like for sacrifice's?" Mai asked looking from the mast. Robin nodded as Chopper turned to Nami."What's a sacrifice?" Nami looked to him."Like a gift to Kami." Chopper nodded."Ok I thought we would be...Boiled alive or something." Robin came over."That's a sacrifice." She said as Chopper started sweating."What?" Robin continued."A gift to Kami is usually someone's life." Chopper screamed and fell off the boat."CHOPPER!" Nami, and Nojiko screamed as Naruto, and Zoro jumped down to catch him.

Robin created hand's to catch Chopper at the last step. Suddenly a blue long shark came out and tried to eat Chopper, but Zoro, and Naruto hit's it sending it, and them in the water. After a few moment's of waiting the shark jumped out with Zoro, and Naruto in it's mouth."Zoro, Naruto-kun!" Nami, and Nojiko yelled as the shark went back under the clouds."Are they alright?" Emiko asked when the shark came out as Naruto, and Zoro punched it. They swam over taking off their shirt's as they reached the top."Well we won't be swimming across." Zoro said as Nami threw him a blue sleeveless shirt and Nojiko threw Naruto's coat to put on.

"Chopper you stay here and fix the hole." Zoro ordered fixing his shirt."Why you going somewhere?" Nami asked as Zoro looked towards the forest."Yeah to take a look around." Nami stared at him for a second."And what are you hoping to find?" Zoro shrugged."Maybe that kami." Nami sighed and shook her head."And what are you going to do if you find him?" She asked as Zoro grinned."Depend's on if he behave's." Naruto turned to him."That sounded a little gay." Zoro glared at him."Shut up." Naruto grinned and walked over to the other side of the ship and saw Robin looking at the writing on the wall.

"Anything interesting Robin-chan?" Robin turned to him and smiled."Just some history." She then turned to Zoro."I would like to come with you." Nami ran to the railing."What why?" Robin explained that there could be priceless artifact's on the island. After getting bag's and getting on the crow's nest, Zoro, Robin wearing her white cowboy hat, and Nami went over to the land."Take care of the ship!" Nami yelled as Naruto and Chopper waved back.

_Luffy, Sanji, and Usopp._

"Gomu Gomu no...Pistol.(Gum Gum Pistol.)" Luffy punch's a giant leach out of their way. "Hey a giant head's blocking our way." Luffy said pointing to a giant statue of a head with four hole's going through it."Ordeal of swamp, ordeal of iron, ordeal of string, and ordeal of sphere." Usopp said reading above each hole."Is it me or do these sound less of an ordeal." Sanji commented as they made their way to the head.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and Sorry about the late update. I had writer's block for the beginning of the chapter, and the power went out a couple of time's as did the internet for a day. The poll is No: 54. Yes: 53 I think I'll leave the poll up for another week since it's close. And thanks for the idea's and a few challenges in p.m.'s if anyone could send some idea's for Naruto's fight against Shura please send them. I'm just having a hard time with that fight because of him using haki/mantra. ****Well thanks for reading let me know of any mistakes.**

**Talk to you later,**

**Lone Wolf out. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece.**

**A/N: Sorry about the late update these past few week's I didn't get on the computer much and a few times every time I did have time something pulled me from the computer, and Some ideas for a couple of other stories, and for a couple of original arcs for this one.**

* * *

**Chapter XX.**

**Last Time.**

_"Chopper you stay here and fix the hole." Zoro ordered fixing his shirt."Why you going somewhere?" Nami asked as Zoro looked towards the forest."Yeah to take a look around." Nami stared at him for a second."And what are you hoping to find?" Zoro shrugged."Maybe that kami." Nami sighed and shook her head."And what are you going to do if you find him?" She asked as Zoro grinned."Depend's on if he behave's." Naruto turned to him."That sounded a little gay." Zoro glared at him."Shut up." Naruto grinned and walked over to the other side of the ship and saw Robin looking at the writing on the wall._

_"Anything interesting Robin-chan?" Robin turned to him and smiled."Just some history." She then turned to Zoro."I would like to come with you." Nami ran to the railing."What why?" Robin explained that there could be priceless artifact's on the island. After getting bag's and getting on the crow's nest, Zoro, Robin wearing her white cowboy hat, and Nami went over to the land."Take care of the ship!" Nami yelled as Naruto and Chopper waved back._

_Luffy, Sanji, and Usopp._

_"Gomu Gomu no...Pistol.(Gum Gum Pistol.)" Luffy punch's a giant leach out of their way. "Hey a giant head's blocking our way." Luffy said pointing to a giant statue of a head with four hole's going through it."Ordeal of swamp, ordeal of iron, ordeal of string, and ordeal of sphere." Usopp said reading above each hole."Is it me or do these sound less of an ordeal." Sanji commented as they made their way to the head._

**Now.**

_Luffy, Sanji, and Usopp._

"Let's go with sphere's." Luffy said pointing to the far right entrance. Usopp looked back to him."Why sphere's?" He asked as Luffy shrugged."It's like ball's right? So it's the most fun right?" Usopp face-palmed and sighed."That's the stupidest...Well it does sound like the least scariest." Sanji took a drag from his cigarette."Well then that settle's it, sphere's it is." Usopp turn the boat to go in to the far right entrance."Usopp could you open your eye's?" Sanji asked as Usopp did just that."I wonder if this is like a game?" Luffy asked grinning.

"A game?" Usopp asked looking back to Luffy."Yeah like pick the right tunnel, and win a prize, pick the wrong one and..." Usopp gulped."And what?" Luffy smiled, and thought for a moment."And fall off the island." Usopp started yelling at him until Sanji broke it up. "Calm down, it's not like he's right." They sailed to the end of the tunnel and saw..A cliff.

"AAAAAHH!"

They fell through a cloud and landed on to the road again. Sanji was kicking Luffy's head as Usopp was on the floor panting."Idiot don't put stuff like that in our head's." Sanji said as Luffy who was chuckling replied."I thought I was dead too." After calming down they started sailing again."Where are we?" Sanji asked now steering the boat. Luffy looked around seeing the road split in to different path's, some going around and up in to the tree's.

"Head's up guy's we're going in to the tree's." Sanji said as they sailed up."This dosen't seem like an ordeal." Luffy stated as a ball floated past him."Keep you eye's peeled, there may be more trap's." Sanji said looking around."Maybe it was like a game." Luffy said looking around."No they consider us criminals', no way they'll let us go." Sanji said looking back to Luffy, and Usopp. After sailing for a few moment's, Sanji looked around in thought.

"_Something dosen't feel right._" He looked back and saw Usopp, and Luffy playing with one of the ball's."WOULD YOU TWO QUIT THAT!" He yelled as they continued to play. Suddenly a snake came out of the ball."AAAHHH! A snake!" Usopp yelled crawling to the other end of the boat as Luffy kicked the ball away from them. Luffy looked back in front of the boat, and saw another larger ball.

"There's another one." Sanji turned around and pulled his leg back."I don't like the idea of snake egg's floating around." He said kicking the ball but it barely moved. After a second the ball exploded. After the smoke cleared, Sanji, Luffy, and Usopp were covered in soot."Ho ho hooo! Those are_ Bikkuritama.(Surprise Ball's.)_, you never know what's going to come out." Everyone turned around and saw a man sitting on a ball, with red hair, dressed like a ball."I'm so glad you chose my ordeal." He said as the other's sweat-dropped at him.

"Gomu Gomu no.." Luffy pulled his right arm back."You're going to stretch aren't you?" The man asked as Luffy looked shocked for a moment."Pistol.(Gum Gum Pistol.)" Luffy shot his arm forward only for the man dodge. The man put's his left hand in front of Luffy's face and a force hit's Luffy and he went flying in to a tree leaving an imprint on it. Sanji went to kick him, but that man dodged and did the same to him sending him down to Luffy.

"Sanji!" Usopp yelled only for the man to send him flying down to the other's."Sanji, Usopp.." Luffy said getting up and putting his hat back on his head."Yeah we're alright." Sanji replied standing up with Usopp. The man, who introduced himself as Satori explained about his ordeal, and the power he had _matra_, then set's their boat to sail away."So we just need to catch the boat?" Sanji asked as Satori smiled, and nodded. "Yes, but there's only a ten percent success rate." Usopp gulped at that."T..Ten percent."

"We need to go after our boat." Usopp said taking off after the boat."Usopp wait we also shouldn't get separated." Sanji yelled at Usopp before turning back to Luffy."You guy's go on, I'll take care of ball guy." Luffy said cracking his knuckle's as Sanji sighed."Yeah, just be careful." Sanji said running after Usopp. Luffy shot his left arm up and grabbed a branch and shot his right towards Satori. Satori grabbed his arm, spun him around and threw Luffy away.

Luffy grabbed a branch and sent his fist to Satori who dodged and caught it. Luffy faked a punch and tried to kick Satori, but he jumped over and pulled Luffy and put his hand in his face. A force hit's Luffy sending him in to another tree, Satori came over and hit's Luffy's head several time's. Looking around Satori found Sanji, and Usopp and ran over to them. When he got there he saw Sanji climbing a tree with Usopp on the branch of another one as the boat past under them.

He kicked the ball he was on over to Sanji."Sanji look out, a ball is headed your way!" Sanji looked back and saw the ball."Crap." He cursed as the ball flew closer. The ball insted bounced off other ball's and went back to Usopp. The ball hit his nose as he jumped back. In sted of exploding, a flower came out."Damn a dud." Satori said as Usopp hit's the ground. Luffy came running on a branch and pulled both of his arm's back. "Gomu Gomu no...Gatling.(Gum Gum Gatling.)"

Satori dodged and Luffy hit's the ball's that are in the area insted."Luffy cut it out!" Sanji yelled as Luffy stopped and saw the ball's bouncing around. After dodging animal's weapons, and other attack's from the ball's Usopp put on a red belt with a mechanism on the buckle."I call it the _Usoppu Aāaaā.(Usopp AaaAAaaAA.)_" Pointing it at a tree a grappling hook shot out of his buckle wrapping around a branch.

He swung off and came up to the boat."Great now jump off!" Sanji yelled to him as he was struggling."Yeah I forgot to fix the rope getting stuck on here." Usopp said as he swung back. Luffy swung beside him on a vine."This is fun isn't Usopp?" He asked as Sanji glared at them. A few moment's later after Sanji knocked some sense in Luffy, and Usopp they talked about how to Beat Satori.

"Ho ho hoo." They turned and saw Satori standing on a ball a few feet up. He jumped down and put his hand on Sanji chest, and a force sent him in to a tree. He did the same to Luffy and Usopp."Well I guess I win." Satori said staring down. After a moment Luffy, Sanji, and Usopp got up and stared up at him.

_Going Merry._

Naruto shot another shark that jumped up to the ship having it explode."Damn they're persistent." Naruto said reloading his gun before putting it back in his left holster."I wonder how long the other's will be gone?" Nojiko asked Naruto who walked over to her as Chopper was working on the Merry. Naruto shrugged looking in the direction they went."I don't know, Nami won't stop untill they find a bunch of money, and Robin won't stop if she find's some relics." Hearing something clatter, and a scream they walked over and saw Chopper, in his human form holding his hand as a hammer fell to the bottom step.

"I got it." Naruto said jumping off the Merry, and walked down to the bottom of the steps. He walked back up and Chopper's eye's widened as he was taking the hammer back. Naruto dodged an attack from a spear that drug on the ground and after a second the line that was made set on fire."I see we're missing three sacrifice's." Everyone looked and saw a man riding on a big bird."_That's one of those guy's me and Nami-chan saw._" Naruto thought recognizing the man.

"Well I suppose there's nothing I can do about that." The man said rubbing the back of his head. He tried to attack the Merry but Naruto used his trench knives to block it leaving a trail of fire."You won't touch the Merry, or my friend's." Naruto said glaring at the Man." The man sighed and jumped off the bird on to the railing."You hear that Fuza?" The man asked his bird."Such a selfish person." The man who introduced himself as Shura, started explaining about the priest, their ordeal's, rule's, and the sacrifice altar.

"But there are exception's to the rule's." Naruto stared at him."And what's that?" Shura pointed to the branch that the other's swung off."Like if someone swung off to land." Naruto gained a tic mark."_I'm so going to hurt Zoro._" Naruto thought before returning his focus on Shura. Shura tried attacking the Merry again only for Naruto to attack him."You're going to use your right hand." Shura said dodging the attack. Naruto tried to attack him several time's but Shura dodged every one.

"_Damn it, how is he predicting my move's?"_ Naruto thought as he tried to hit Shura as he flew down. Shura flew forward and nicked Naruto in the chest, and left shoulder, a second later Naruto's chest, and shoulder was set on fire."AAAHHH!" Naruto screamed as he rolled on the stone floor of the altar to put the fire out."Give up, you can't beat me." Shura said as Fuza breathed fire.

Naruto catching his breath looked at his burnt chest."_Damn I guess I should take them off._" He thought then reached down to his pant's leg's he unhooked some leg weight's. "What are you doing?" Shura asked as Naruto threw the weights over to land creating huge crater's."There now I should be able to beat you." Naruto said getting in to his stance. He dissapeared faster than he had before."You're going to hit me with your lef.." Shura didn't finish as Naruto's punch connected.

Shura flew from Fuza and landed on the ground."How did you do that?" Shura asked spitting out some blood."Well you can't dodge my attack's if you're to slow to react." Naruto said as he reapeared besied Shura and kicked him in the neck sending him down to the ground.

Shura got up and got on Fuza, flew up and moved around. Naruto kept his eye's on him the time he was flying."_What the hell is he doing?_" Back with the other's they were looking on in worry."I hope Naruto-kun will be all right." Nojiko said worried."I'm sure he'll be just fine, especially now that he's faster." Mai said holding the whistle."Plus we can call for help if we need to."

Back to the fight Naruto started jumping on the tree to Shura's height. He notice something pulling on his right arm. He looked down and saw a few thin string's on his arm."So that's what you were doing." Naruto said taking his trench knife with his left hand and cutting it. He pulled his other out and jumped over to Shura cutting all the string's in his way."Saigo no Itte.(Final Move.)" Naruto slash's Shura across the chest having him fall of Fuza again.

Naruto got in front of him, put's his knives' away, and rushed at him."1000M Panchi.(1000 Meter Punch.)" Hitting him, Naruto send's Shura in to the forest hitting a tree leaving a big indent on it. Naruto panted seeing Shura not getting up. Naruto walked over and picked up his weight's and put's them on and swung back to the Merry.

Later Chopper was treating his burn's."You're lucky these aren't that bad." Choppper said putting some ointment on him."Yeah I'll be careful next time." Naruto said wincing a little."Thankfully we had some ointment on hand." Chopper said fiishing with the bandage's."There you go, don't do anything for a while and you'll be fine." Naruto nodded and walked inside to the kitchen with the women to get something to eat.

_Luffy, Sanji, and Usopp vs. Satori._

Luffy, and Usopp was running away from a dragon made from the balls being controled by Satori."Ho ho hooo!" Satori laughed moving his cane around."Give up, you cant beat my _Tama Doragon.(Ball Dragon.)_" He said as Luffy, and Usopp dodged an attack grabbing one of the ball's causing it to exploded. A few moment's later Luffy got up and started running again as Usopp ran in another direction. Satori looked to Luffy who ran towards a tree."That tree's not going to protect you." Luffy kept running."Get out of my head!" Luffy yelled as he ran up the tree, jumped over the dragon, and grabbed a string.

"So this is how he control's the dragon." Luffy said looking at the string as Satori started yelling at him. Luffy pulled the string until it snapped."Let go!" Satori yelled pulling the string, and Luffy who's still holding the other end."WHAT LET GO!" Satori yelled again seeing Luffy coming closer with the dragon.

_BOOM!_

The dragon exploded, causing a cloud of smoke to cover the area. When it cleared it showed Satori a bit singed, a big crater, and weapons around the area."That guy must have a death wish." He panted out looking around."Now where did he go?" He asked as Luffy grabbed him from behind."Hold him Luffy." Sanji said sitting on a ball lighting a cigarette."You know, predicting move's useless if you can't move." Luffy wrapped his arm's, and leg's around Satori. Sanji jumped up, spun around and came down and axe kicked him breaking his glasses, and a few teeth.

"Man he was annoying." Sanji said looking down at Satori as Luffy tapped him with his foot."GUY'S WE NEED TO HURRY!" They turned around and saw Usopp running towards them."I've found the boat." They ran towards the boat as Usopp fixed his belt then shot the rope around the crow's neck. They shot up and crashed on to it. After sailing through the forest for a while they came cross a field full of skulls on pike's.

"Man wonder what this is for?" Luffy asked looking around holding his hat."It's probally one of the other ordeal's." Sanji replied as he steered the ship. Suddenly an explosion hit just at the edge of the wood and four people came out one with short dark hair and a tattoo on the left side of his face and shoulder, wearing a grass skirt, a bazooka, and a shield. the other three dressed similar but one had a mask.

Sanji raised and eye-brow."That's the guerilla we met when we first came up here." The first man shot his bazooka at the S.H.C."Gomu Gomu no..Fusan.(Gum Gum Ballon.)" Luffy stretched sending the missile away to the forest. He was going to stretch over to the men who stopped on a branch, but Usopp stopped him. After arguing back and forth the man stepped up."You should leave before you die." The four men left them as they continued sailing towards the Going Merry.

When they got there they saw Zoro, Robin, and Nami over on the shore, and the other's on the ship with Chopper tending to Naruto who had his chest, and left shoulder bandaged up. They all got back on the ship as Naruto walked up to Zoro, and hit him on the head. Zoro got up and glared at Naruto."What the hell was that for?!" He asked/yelled at him."That was for leaving the boat!" Before he could yell anymore Nami stopped him."What do you mean Naruto-kun?"

Naruto turned to her."If you didn't leave, and the other's came to us we would've been aloud to leave with being attacked." Nami raised an eye-brow."Really?" She asked as Naruto nodded."Yes, out this area anyway, I'm not sure if any of the other priest would attack." Soon they were sitting around a fire on the ground talking about everything they learned."We went up against a priest named Satori." Sanji started explaining."The weirdest thing is he could predect our move's." Naruto looked up from the book he brought out."So did the guy I fought." He showed the book to everyone."He called it _mantra_, but it's really called _haki_."

Naruto continued explaining."There are three type's,_ Busoshoku Haki.(Armament Haki.)_ This one can give the user an invisible armour, strengthen their attack's, and hurt _logia _user's." He continued as everyone looked at the book."Second is_ Kenbunshoku Haki.(Observation Haki.) _Or_ mantra_, like they told us, it allows the user to predict moves, or sense a person's presence." He turned the page to explain the last one."The other two you can learn, but this one you have to be born with."

Everyone leaned in as he finished with his explanation."The last one is_ Haoshoku Haki.(Conqueror's Haki.) _It allow's the user to dominate the wills of others, and knock weak-willed people out by releasing a force of energy." Zoro raised his hand."Can we get this _haki_?" Naruto nodded his head."For the other two yes, but I don't know the training to we'll need to find someone who does." He replied before closing the book. "We don't need to right away as only Vice Admiral, and higher up have them." He pick up some fish that was cooking. "And pirates like some of the _shichibukai _and around their level."

Nami perked up as Naruto finished."Well we found out this is actually the part of Jaya that disappeared." They talked about what to do for a while untill Luffy shouted."All right let's find the gold." Sanji smirked as he set his dish down."We woulde'nt be pirates if we didn't." After everyone started getting excited, Luffy jumped up to his feet."Gold, and it's all waiting for us." He exclaimed with his arms in the air.

_Later._

Later everyone but Zoro, and Chopper who was looking for food, and Robin who was looking around the area was sitting around a fire."Man I'm bored." Luffy said looking at a pot of boiling water."Well you don't have to watch the pot, you can do something else." Naruto said sitting beside Nami as Nojiko put new bandages on his chest, and shoulder."Stop moving Naruto, we need to treat these burn's." Nojiko said finishing up.

"Hey we're back." They turned and saw Zoro, and Chopper with frog's, and fruit."And we brought food." Chopper said putting his basket down. Soon Robin came back holding a big crystal."Wow that's huge." Nami said now wearing glasses with her hair in pig tails. "Yeah but it's not worth anything." Robin stated as Sanji perked up from teaching Mai. "That's a salt crystal." He looked to Zoro."Hey I have a job for you." A moment later Zoro was sitting down holding a rock over the fire with his swords glaring at Sanji.

Sanji dropped the rock in the pot they were cooking in."Hey is the rock tasty?" Luffy asked as Sanji shook his head."No it just help's cooking it." Soon everyone was eating as Nami explained about the island once being apart of Jaya."So what does anyone remember from Noland's story?" Luffy raised his hand and jumped up and down."It had a gold city." Everyone face-palmed at that."It said something about the city being in the skull's right eye." Naruto said as Nami nodded and pulled the map of Jaya and Skypeia.

"See this." Nami put's both halve's together and showed that it made a skull."Well would you look at that." Naruto said looking at the map."Yeah so it should be here." Nami said pointing to the right eye that had a picture of a city on it."Are we sure it's still there?" Naruto asked as Nami looked to him."I mean that was four hundred years ago wouldn't someone have found it?" Nami waved him off."I don't think so."

Later as Sanji, and Zoro went to get more wood Robin spoke up."I think we should put out the fire." Luffy and Usopp looked back to her and smirked."You hear that Usopp? A rookie mistake." Usopp nodded and stood up."Yeah but it's not her fault she hasn't been in these kind of condition's before." Robin raised an eyebrow."What are you talking about?" Naruto sat down beside her and sighed."I'm sure it's stupid."

Luffy and Usopp dropped to their knee's as everyone sweat-dropped."You need to have a fire for camping." They continued to whine until Zoro and Sanji came back."Is this enough?" Zoro asked pointing to the big pile of stacked up log's."Don't worry wild animals are afraid of fire." He finished lighting a torch to use. Suddenly a bunch of eye's started staring at them. One of the animals walked out showing it's a white wolf with a scar over its right eye.

He started growling at Sanji."Hey Chopper can you translate?" He asked as Chopper started translating for the wolf. After saying insults to them Nami had enough and hit's the wolf on the head. The other wolves started growling but the one with the scar stopped them. Soon everyone was partying around the fire as Robin looked on from her spot."Are'nt you going to dance?" Robin looked to her left and saw Naruto standing beside her.

She shook her head."No I'm fine." Naruto pulled her up and walked over to the fire."Now come on, you can't just sit there." He and Robin started dancing, and through out the night Naruto took turn's dancing with the women untill the party ended.

_Morning._

"I knew I wasn't dreaming." Usopp said as they were on the fixed Going Merry that was also in its original form."Who would do this?" Nojiko asked putting some of the food away."And how did they know this is what Merry look's like?" Naruto asked walking to the figurehead. After talking for a while Usopp, Chopper, and Naruto in the crow boat circled around the altar few time's to try to figure out how to get Merry down. Usopp pulled on his belt but Naruto stopped him."No that won't work, we need something stronger."

Naruto looked around and saw a fin."We can use one of the sharks to pull Merry down." Naruto picked up the pole they had along with some rope."Good thing I brought some fish from last night." He tied the fish on the rope and held it out."Hey Sanji get a hook ready!" He yelled, and before long the shark jumped out of the water."Now!" Sanji kicked the hook and grabbed the fin, and the shark pulled the Merry down the step's as Zoro cut's the rope. The Merry landed on to the clouds with a splash.

Later Nami was drawing a trail on the Skypeia map."There the exploration team will take this route, and we'll take the river around and meet up." She said as everyone looked down with Luffy, Zoro, Chopper, Robin, and Naruto now wearing a black shirt under his coat making the exploration team."Kitchi you stay on Merry and help protect everyone." Naruto said rubbing Kitchi's head.

Kitchi yipped and wagged his tail. Naruto stood up and kissed Nojiko."Be careful." Nojiko smiled at him."You too." He left with the other's as Mai came up to the railing."I'm jealous of you sometimes." Nojiko looked over to her."Why?" She asked as Mai smirked. "You have the cutest guy on the ship as your boyfriend, who treats you like a Queen." Nami walked over and smiled."Yeah I get jealous sometime's too." Nojiko smiled and picked up Kitchi.

The women all walked over onside to continue talking about Naruto."So do we still have that whistle?" Mai asked going over to the counter in the kitchen to make a snack. Nami nodded."Yes if we run in to any of those priest we'll use it." They continued sailing for while not noticing someone was watching them.

**To be Continued.**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and sorry for the late update. The poll is Yes: 69. No: 56. Now I've changed the date to after this arc is finished seeing as the poll only had one vote in two weeks please go to my profile to vote. Truthfully I was going to have this be a harem, or at least a Nami/Robin and maybe Nojiko seeing as I didn't know if I was going to have her join at the time but thought about it. The only reason I didn't go the harem route was because it's my first story and I didn't know how to make it believable. Please send any idea's for anything I always welcome them.**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter hopefully the next one will be out sooner, especially since winter will be here and I'll have more time to write seeing as it'll getting darker earlier and bad weather.**

**Talk to you later,**

**Lone Wolf out. **


End file.
